Forbidden Love
by Minela310
Summary: Jude & Tommy are growing closer as new characters tangle in the web of Jommy. Can Tommy finally give up his playboy ways for the one he secretly wants? Or will Jude realize Tommy will never change & move on her own? What will either decide?
1. Long Awaited Phone Call

_**Forbidden Love**_

**_Author's Note:_ **Everything that's happened in season 1 has happened here too. Jude just finished her first tour and is returning home to everyone. Tommy and Sadie are together. Jude is with Jamie. Stuart did leave Victoria for Ivette. We've all heard rumors about Georgia and EJ not being there in season 2 but they are only thing I'm keeping because I can't see IS without those characters.

_**Chapter 1 - Long Awaited Phone Call**_

Jude Harrison just wrapped up her last concert of her first mini tour. Her adrenaline was shot through the roof and her heart was beating faster than ever. The stage crew ran over to congratulate her on her success and pick up all the flowers that her fans had thrown on the stage. Sold out tour. Spiderman walked off stage pumped as ever. Everyone was talking all at once in excitement. Jude kept quiet, taking in her surroundings. Tomorrow she would be returning home. Home to her family, her friends, her career and everything that it entitled including a perfectly lovable producer, and her new-found boyfriend.

Yes, she finally has a real boyfriend. Someone who always treated her with the respect she deserved. Someone who had always been there for her. Someone she could count on no matter what. Someone who didn't have a multi-platinum rap album and girls throwing themselves at him. Someone who didn't need two hours for his hair to look perfect and who wasn't in an all-boy pop band. Someone who wasn't Shay and someone who wasn't Tommy. She was with her lifelong friend Jamie. Jamie who was dorky but cute in his own perfect way. Jamie who couldn't sing or rap to safe his life but would do anything in the world for her. He was her safety blanket.

Jude hadn't spoken to Tommy in almost six weeks. She knew he was with her sister in Italy but over the course of the past few weeks, Jude came to terms with things. She was Ok with Tommy and Sadie. They were closer in age. They were both nearly perfect, far from anything Jude was. There was no doubt that she missed her sister and her producer but finally, after all this time, she could say that she was happy for them.

Yes true, Jude did have a major crush on Tommy but things have changed now. She had Jamie and he had Sadie. It was obvious that her and Tommy would never happen. After hoping for so long she finally gave up and allowed herself to move on. First and foremost the age thing. Second he didn't feel for her what she so openly had felt for him. She knew it now and he had proven her right. He after all had chosen Sadie over her. Tommy needed things Jude wasn't ready to give. Sadie on the other hand was what you might call experienced in that department. If Sadie made Tommy happy than Jude, by all means, wouldn't stand in they're way.

Two hours later Jude was in her bed, on her tour bus. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she took it off and threw it on the floor. She picked up her cell phone and went through her phone book. She stopped at Tommy's number. Hesitating to dial she somehow found the courage and finally pressed the call button. It ran once before she heard his voice.

Tommy: "_Hello_?"

Jude: "_Hi Tommy. You know who this is?"_

Tommy: "_Of course I do, Jude." _he stuttered a little. I guess nervousness took over.

Jude: "_So you can't pick up a phone and call anyone_?"

Tommy: "_I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk to me_."

Jude: "_You obviously don't know me, Quincy. Don't you know that no matter what you do, I'll always want to talk to you?" _she said. Tommy had hoped to hear this. Yes, Jude was his client but she had grown to be so much more over the course of last year. She had become his best friend. He could never imagine his life without her in it any more.

Jude: "_How have you been_?"

Tommy: "_Good, busy but good. You?"_

Jude: "_Same. How's Sadie_?"

Tommy: "_She's good. She started college a week ago. Girl, look I'm really sor-"_

Jude: "_Don't say it. You shouldn't be sorry for anything. I am Ok with you guys. Actually I'm better than Ok with it. I'm happy for you._" this was the last thing he expected to hear from Jude Harrison. He wasn't sure how to react. He had thought so many times about her. So many times had he asked Georgia how she was doing on tour. So many times had he wanted to call her and apologize for messing up they're friendship but he was a coward.

Tommy: "_Jude, is that really you_?"

Jude laughed a little: "_Yeah, can you believe it? Six weeks ago I would have torn your head off and fed it to the wolfs without a second thought."_ Tommy laughed with her.

Tommy: _"So what's changed?_" he asked curious although not sure if he really wanted to hear an answer, he was just happy she had forgiven him and was talking to him again.

Jude shrugged: _"I've grown up. I am turning 17 soon besides the fact that I miss you_."

Tommy closed his eyes. She had missed him. For the past six weeks he had debated weather to call her or now. For the past six weeks he'd been thinking of ways to explain things to her and here she was forgiving him, even telling him she missed him. There was only one thing he could say.

Tommy: "_I miss you too. When are you coming home?"_

Jude: "_Tomorrow."_

Tommy: _"Wow, so soon. I can't wait to see you_."

Jude: "_Yeah me too. Hey I have to go. I have another call. Give Sadie my love_."

Tommy: "_I will. Bye Girl_."

Jude: "_Bye, Quincy_."

Jude hung up the phone and threw it on the bed next to her. Why had she just lied to Tommy about having another call? She couldn't be revisiting old wounds. She was over him, right? _ "You are NOT getting to me again, Quincy. I can promise you that." _she said to herself.

**Back To Tommy**

Tommy closed his phone and just stared at it. For the last six weeks he had been longing to hear her voice, even if she just yelled at him. If he was honest with himself he'd realize that he never dared to imagine how much he would really miss this one red-haired girl. A girl who was so different from everything he had been used to. So different but so refreshing at the same time. There was no doubt that Jude Harrison would always have a special place in Tommy Quincy's heart, even if he didn't know it yet. Even if she didn't know it, she had become a part of him and always would stay that way.

**_Hey guys….don't know if this will be any good or not but I would love it if you guys send me feedback and told me if it has any potential. Pls. I started this when I was in Europe; this idea has been bugging me for a while now and I have some ideas as to where to take this. _**

_**Minela**_


	2. Temptation

_**Chapter 2 - Temptation **_

Jude stepped off the airplane and walked down the terminal. When she walked out flashlights hit her like lightning. Screaming fans were being held back by airport security. Jude smiled from one ear to the other. She looked around in the crowed until she finally saw a familiar face. It was Jamie's. He held a sign up with pride that read "_I am crazy about Jude Harrison, please be mine."_ Jude stormed to him and threw her hands around his neck.

Jude: "_Uuuuuu I missed you Andrews_."

Jamie: "_I missed you too Harrison." _he finally sat her down and she kissed his cheek lightly. Just then she saw her mom and Tommy. She ran over to them and first hugged her mom, then moved over to Tommy. She stopped in front of him and just looked at his intense eyes. He smiled at her.

Jude: "_Hey you_."

Tommy: "_Hey yourself_." he said softly never taking his eyes off her.

Jude: "_I didn't know you'd be here."_

Tommy shrugged: "_I had nothing better to do_." he said smiling his million dollar smile.

Jude threw her arms around his neck: "_I'm glad to hear you say that. I missed you."_

He wrapped his arms around her back, closed his eyes, took in her words, and picked her up off the floor without even realizing it. How did he ever survive six whole weeks without her was a mystery all in it self.

Tommy: "_I missed you too, girl_." he whispered. They held on to each other until Victoria let out a slight cough. Tommy released his grip on her and sat her down. She smiled from one ear to the other. Tommy was a little uncomfortable knowing that the tabloids would dirty they're sacred relationship in the magazines tomorrow.

Jude: "_So where is Sadie_?"

Tommy: "_She had class but she wanted to be here_."

Jude nodded and the four of them made they're way to the parking lot. Jude was surprised to see they had all come with separate cars.

Tommy: "_Do you want to ride with me? We could catch up_."

Jude smiled and than looked at Jamie: "_I'd love to catch up but I think I'll go with Jamie. You and I can talk later."_

Tommy was surprised. He was never second to anyone, especially to Jude and here she was picking dorky Jamie over him.

Victoria: "_How about you follow us home and I'll make us all a big breakfast_?" she asked Tommy.

Tommy: "_Nah, I think I'll just go to the studio instead_."

Jude: "_Oh come on Tommy, I thought you wanted to catch up. Besides, I'll go to the studio later too, we could go together. I have a song I want to record_." she gave him her puppy eyes. How could any guy resist?

Tommy: "_Ok, I'll come along_." Jude smiled, kissed Jamie on the lips and stepped inside Jamie's car.

Tommy's face turned white. _ "Are Jude and Jamie together? They are. Why else would she kiss him? When did this happen? When you were smooching with her sister in Italy. No wonder she forgave you. She moved on. But with Jamie of all people? How did I miss this?" _he thought to himself while driving.

Tommy followed Jude and Jamie in his Viper. He saw Jude leaning over and kissing Jamie through the back window. Without a second thought he took the next exit leading away from the Harrison home.

Jude: "_So how was your summer? How is Kat?"_

Jamie: "_She is still in New York but she is really excited to see you again_."

Jude: "_Is she Ok with us_?"

Jamie: "_Yeah, I told her. She said she was happy for us_."

Jude: "_Great, I missed her so much."_

Jamie: "_So you and Tommy_?"

Jude: "_Are good again. I'm happy for him and Sadie. I have you. He needed someone in his life too. It sucks being lonely_."

Jamie raised an eyebrow: "_Lonely? Do you speak from experience Harrison_?"

Jude: "_I do Andrews. It gets really lonely away from everyone you love for over a month. I missed everyone so much. I missed my bed."_

Jamie: "_I am glad you're home_."

Jude: "_Me too_." she said just as they pulled into the drive way.

They stepped outside. Victoria parked her car next to them. Jude turned to look for Tommy but his car wasn't anywhere near. _ "Where have you gone Quincy?" _she asked herself.

Victoria: "_Where is Tommy_?"

Jude shrugged: "_I guess he had better things to do, I am starving_" she said and made her way to the door. Jamie and Victoria looked at each other in confusion and followed Jude.

Two hours later they all sat in the living room, stuffed. Jude explained that she wanted to go to the studio and said her goodbyes to her mom and Jamie. He left before her. Jude grabbed her house keys and made her way to the subway. Almost an hour later she was opening the doors of G Major. She made her way straight to the studio but was stopped by Georgia. She gave her a light hug and big smile.

Georgia: "_You're back. How was touring_?"

Jude: "_Amazing. I loved every second of it. Hey do you know if Tommy is here_?"

Georgia: "_Back to work so soon? He is in studio A_."

Jude hugged Georgia one more time and made her way to studio A.

She opened the door and saw Tommy at the mixing table. She walked to him. He hadn't noticed anyone entering. He had his headphones on and was bopping his head to the music flowing to his ears. Jude put her hands over his eyes causing him to jump to his feet and pulling the headphones off.

Tommy: "_What are you doing here_?"

Jude: "_I could ask you the same thing. Weren't you coming over for breakfast_?" she said reaching over to his side to grab a set of headphones. He jerked back as if she was going after him. Jude let out a laugh.

Tommy: "_Yeah about that, something came up_."

Jude laughed: "_Uh huh. Don't worry I don't bite." _he ran his hand through his hair and smiled nervously.

Tommy: "_Do I look worried? I'm not worried. There's nothing to be worried about_." he rambled on.

Jude: "_Yeah nothing_." she said and sat down.

Tommy: "_How did you get here_?"

Jude: "_The subway_."

Tommy: "_Why didn't you call? I would have picked you up_."

Jude: "_I thought something came up. I didn't want to bother you_."

Tommy: "_You don't bother me_."

Jude: "_About that new song. You want to hear it?"_

Tommy sat down and handed her a guitar: "_Let me hear what you got." _Jude took the guitar and placed it in her lap. She adjusted a few cords and hummed for a minute feeling the music. Then she looked up and Tommy, smiled at him and started to sing.

"_Looking out at the far distance,_

_No one knowing of my bear existence._

_I'm faded to the point of no return,_

_Took a leap of hope, I'm no more your concern_." she sang softly. Tommy caught on to the song, fast. "_Who is this for_?" he asked himself. Jude's haunting eyes wouldn't let go of him. She continued.

"_Yelling out in frustration,_

_You've become my biggest temptation._

_Tempted to pick up the phone,_

_Wanting you down right to the bone._

_Tempted to call out your name,_

_Needing you so much should be a shame._

_Tempted to want your whisper in my ear,_

_Maybe it'll be better next year."_

Tommy was completely puzzled. She couldn't have written this song for Jamie. Her biggest temptation? Was this song for him? It was possible, or wasn't it? Tommy looked at her. She had grown so much as an artist. Her voice has become stronger and she could control it now. She was a vision on her own when she sang.

"_Running my hands through my hair,_

_Life is anything but fair._

_Looking at the deep blue up in the sky,_

_I don't want this feeling anymore, you're just a guy._

_Frustrated and angry I just can't stop,_

_You're the one thing my heart just won't drop._

_Tempted to pick up the phone,_

_Wanting you down right to the bone._

_Tempted to call out your name,_

_Needing you so much should be a shame._

_Tempted to want your whisper in my ear,_

_Maybe it'll be better next year._

_Who am I kidding? I'll never get over it,_

_You'll never grow up enough to commit." _

Tommy couldn't take his eyes off her. She was beautiful. Her music showed how much she really had grown up. Tommy now knew that this song wasn't for Jamie. Jamie had already committed. Was this song for him? Why couldn't he just ask her who this song was for? _ "Jude you are a complete mystery to me." _he said to himself. The beat picked up. Jude's fingers flew over the cords.

"_Uuuuu I can't go on living like this,_

_So tempted to ask for just one more kiss._

_This feeling is overruling my mind,_

_When it comes to you, I am blind._

_Temptation takes over my action,_

_You're now not only my attraction but distraction._

_Uuuuuu help someone! I need the cure,_

_This temptation is too much to endure."_

"_You've become my sinful temptation,_

_Honest to God, you break my concentration._

_So far gone, I've reached desperation,_

_Living in isolation._

_You're touch in this situation, _

_Would cause my devastation._

_Simply said you're my sinful temptation."_

She finished off on a soft note. Letting the guitar softly down she turned to Tommy.

Jude: "_So what do you think_?"

Tommy: "_It has potential_."

Jude: "_That's all? I like to think this is some of my best work_."

Tommy: "_You like to think a little too much. Are you trying to say you work better without me?"_

Jude grasped and threw her hand over her chest as if she was shocked: "_Me? Never. You know I could NEVER get anything done without you."_

Tommy smirked: "_Yeah I know, I just wasn't sure about you. I thought you forgot_." he said. They spend the rest of the day recording the song and catching up. After almost six hours of working they both rested on the couch. Jude threw her legs over Tommy's lap and let her head hang back. Tommy looked at her.

Tommy: "_Who did you write that song for_?"

Jude: "_What song_?"

Tommy: "_The song we spend the whole day recording. The lyrics are a little different_."

Jude: "_Get used to it. I am growing up and experiencing things_." she said

Tommy: "_What do you mean by experiencing things_?" he asked afraid to find out. The words rang in his head. The song was called "_Temptation_" that was enough for him. Jamie better not have done anything with her.

Jude picked up her legs off Tommy and sat up straight: _"Nothing, I didn't mean anything by it."_

Tommy: "_Right, was the song for Jamie? I didn't know you two were together_."

Jude looked at him: "_No, the song was not for Jamie. I was inspired by someone else. This person inspires me a lot. And yes, I am with Jamie. I wouldn't have expected you to know considering you didn't call for six weeks. Things with Jamie are weird but good_."

Tommy: "_I'll forget you just said that. Who is this person_?"

Jude: "_I'm not telling. If he is too blind to see it, its his loss."_ she said, got up and walked out of the studio leaving Tommy completely floored.


	3. Never Second, Always First

_**Chapter 3 - Never Second, Always First**_

Jude was getting something to drink from the G Major fridge when cheerful Sadie walked up to her and threw her arms around her sister.

Sadie: "_Jude, I am so glad you're back_."

Jude: "_Me too."_

Sadie: "_I'm sorry I couldn't come to pick you up this morning I had class_."

Jude: "_It's Ok. Tommy already told me."_

Sadie sat her purse on the counter and took a seat across from Jude.

Sadie: "_So we're Ok. I mean you're Ok with me and Tommy_?"

Jude handed Sadie a soda: "_Yeah, I am with Jamie and if you two are happy with each other than that's all that matters, as long as it doesn't keep him from working on my music with me_."

Tommy: _"Quiet optimistic, aren't we_?" he said as he walked up to them.

Sadie smiled and ran over to Tommy. Jude turned away when her sister leaned in to kiss her producer. Tommy just gave a quick peck to Sadie and took a seat next to Jude. Sadie sat back down in her own chair.

Sadie: "_So you and Jamie_?" she asked breaking the awkward silence.

Jude nodded. Tommy watched her reaction closely.

Sadie: "_When_?" she asked taking a sip from her soda.

Jude: "_Right before I went on tour. I was blind. I looked for something I had right in front of me all these years."_ she said and shot a look at Tommy. His eyes were burning with remorse weather he'd admit to it or not. Jude was gloating. After almost a whole year of working with Tommy one on one she had finally figured out what made him tick. She knew just what buttons to push and she was proud of it.

Jude: "_You have something to say Tommy? You don't look so good_." she teased.

Tommy: "_No, and I feel fine. You really think Jamie is the right guy for you_?"

Jude: "_I do and let me guess, you don't_."

Tommy: "_I just think you can do better_."

Sadie: "_Ok I have to go. Face it Jude, no one will ever be good enough for you in Tommy's eyes_. _You're like his little sister." _with this she hugged Jude, kissed Tommy and left. Jude and Tommy looked at each other. They were alone once again and both felt a moment coming on.

Jude: "_Little sister. Didn't know you had one_. _She's right you know._"

Tommy: "_I don't have a sister. I have a little brother. What is she right about?"_

Jude: "_About no one ever being good enough for me. First Shay and now Jamie. Why isn't Jamie good enough for me_?"

Tommy: "_I just think that it won't work out. You've been friends for too long_."

Jude: "_That's a good thing. Jamie has always been there for me. He knows me better than anyone. He's the guy every girl secretly wants but is too ashamed to say it_."

Tommy smirked at her last statement.

Tommy: "_Yeah, man of every girl's dream_."

Jude: "_At least he's not you."_

Tommy: "_What is that suppose to mean_?"

Jude: "_Take it however you want it_."

Tommy: "_No, I want you to tell me. What's wrong with ME_?" he asked and moved to the seat across from her. He leaned towards her, his face only an inch away.

Jude: "_Nothing is wrong with you besides the fact that you can't be honest with yourself which means you can't be honest with anyone else."_

Tommy: "_And when have I ever lied to you?"_

Jude: "_I don't know. How am I suppose to know if what you tell me is the truth or a lie? All I meant is that you're not honest with YOURSELF_."

Tommy: "_Right. What's really bugging you_?"

Jude: "_I don't know what you're talking about_."

Tommy: "_How about you take your own advice and be honest with yourself_?" he said and pointed to her.

Jude: "_I am just wondering what gives you the right to judge my relationships and decided weather they're going to work out or not?"_

Tommy: "_No one gives me the right. I am just trying to look out for you_."

Jude: "_Tommy, I don't need you to look out for me. I'm not five anymore. I'm a big girl now." _she said definite anger rising in her voice.

Tommy smiled: "_Oh yeah. I forgot you're turning the BIG 17_."

Jude: "_Yes I am. Are you taking Sadie_?"

Tommy: "_Taking Sadie where_?"

Jude: "_To my party. Wake up and join the conversation_."

Tommy: "_Let's recap. She is my girlfriend so yes, I am taking Sadie_."

Jude: "_Thanks for pointing that little fact out_."

Tommy: "_You're welcome, why do you ask_?"

Jude: "_I was thinking of asking you to go with me, that's all_."

Tommy shot his head up the instant she said that.

Tommy: "_You wanted to go with me? What about Jamie_?" he asked not wanting to sound too excited although he was curious.

Jude: "_Jamie has to leave tomorrow to some convention with his dad. He won't be here."_

Tommy: "_Oh_. _And I was your second escort choice?_"

Jude smiled: "_What? Little Tommy Q is not used to being second_?"

Tommy smirked: "_I've never been second and never will. Not even when it comes to you girl and you know it_."

It was like a slap in the face that wiped Jude's smile off her face for good. Jude got up and walked out of the kitchen towards the studio again without saying a word to Tommy. He knew he made a mistake saying what he said the second it left his mouth. His oversized ego just wouldn't let that one die down. Jude knew he was right. Deep down Tommy Quincy would NEVER come second to her. It didn't matter that she was with Jamie, if Tommy had asked her to drop everything good in her life and be with him she would have in an instant. Why did he constantly have to remind her of it? He knew how she felt for him he just didn't know she still felt that way. He was toying with her feelings it was time to play back.

**I am so glad you all seem to like this ff. I was a little nervous but you've all put me at ease. Anyways I am getting back to writing some more just thought I'd give you a little update to keep you interested. **

**Minela**


	4. Forbidden

_**Chapter 4 - Forbidden**_

Tommy ran after Jude to the studio. He found her packing up her things.

Tommy: "_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Where are you going_?"

Jude: "_Home."_

Tommy: "_I said I didn't mean it._"

Jude: "_You never do, Tommy_."

Tommy: "_Come on, don't be like this. I said I was sorry_."

Jude let her things drop and gave him the death stare: "_So what if you're sorry? It doesn't take it back. It doesn't make things better. I still have to put up with you_."

Tommy was thrown back: "_Don't be mad at me_."

Jude: "_I'm not mad at you. I am mad at myself. Look I have to go, Ok_?" she said and stormed off.

Jude walked to the subway again. _ "Yeah mad at myself for always letting you get to me the way you do. How could I be so stupid? Why does he have this power over me? Ugh I hate him for it. That better not be what I think it is." _ she thought to herself when she saw the blue Viper pull up in front of her. Tommy rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

Tommy: "_Jude, get it_!"

Jude: "_What do you want Quincy_?"

Tommy: "_I want to talk things out_."

Jude smirked: "_That would be a first_."

Tommy: "_Just get in, please. I'll take you home_."

Jude: "_I can find my way_."

Tommy turned the engine off and stepped out of the car. Jude just watched him. He sat down next to her.

Jude: "_What are you doing_?"

Tommy: "_If you're not coming with me than I'm staying with you_." he declared. Jude got up and sat down in the passenger's seat. Tommy smiled to himself and followed her inside the car. He turned the engine on and drove off. Jude didn't say a word. When they finally arrived at her house Jude stepped out of the car and Tommy followed her. She stopped and turned around to face him.

Jude: "_Sadie is not home_."

Tommy: "_I know. She has class_."

Jude: "_So what are you doing_?"

Tommy: "_I am going inside. What does it look like I'm doing?"_

Jude: "_But no one is home_."

Tommy: "_You are_." he said and continued on his way to the front door. Jude followed annoyed. Tommy stopped in front of the door and waited for her to unlock it. Once they were inside he made himself feel right at home. He went straight for the fridge and got himself a bottle of water. Jude just watched him. She wanted him with her but not like this. Not when he was with her sister. Not when she was with Jamie. Not when she wanted him but couldn't have him. It was forbidden.

Just as Tommy was walking back towards Jude her cell rang. She reached in her pocked and answered it.

Jude: "_Hello_?"

Jamie: "_Hey you_."

Jude turned around away from Tommy: "_Hey Andrews_." Tommy shook his head in disgust and took a seat on the couch.

Jamie: "_Where are you?"_

Jude: "_At home. Just got here_."

Jamie: "_Oh I could come over_."

Jude: "_I don't think that would be such a good idea. Tommy's here_."

Jamie: "_Tommy and you are alone_?"

Jude: "_Yeah, he kind of followed me_."

Jamie: "_And you couldn't just tell him you didn't want him there?_"

Jude: "_Jamie he is my producer. Don't be like this_."

Jamie: "_Your producer Jude, nothing more. He is with your sister. You're my girlfriend_." he reminded her annoyed.

Jude: "_I know. I know. Don't get mad_."

Jamie: "_Why should I get mad? Because my GIRLFRIEND just got back from a six weeks tour and she rather hang out with her producer than with her BOYFRIEND. I'm not mad."_

Jude: "_Jamie_." she pleaded.

Jamie: "_I have to go. I just called you to see if you wanted to go with me to pick up Kat from the airport. I'll tell her you were busy_."

Before Jude could answer Jamie had already hung up. She sighed and set her phone on the kitchen counter before walking inside the living room where Tommy was waiting. He turned the TV off when she stepped inside the room and watched her. She plopped down next to him and put her feet up on the table.

Tommy: "_Didn't go too good with Jamie, I take it_."

Jude looked at him: "_It never does where you're concerned_."

Tommy: "_Me? What did I do_?"

Jude: "_He doesn't like me being alone with you, I have no idea why_."

Tommy: "_I know why. It's really not that hard to see_."

Jude: "_Yeah? Enlighten me_."

Tommy: "_Look at me. What boyfriend would like they're girlfriend ALONE with me_?"

Jude smirked and than broke out in laughter. Tommy watched her. He loved seeing her laughing especially when he was the cause for it. Jude finally calmed down as Tommy's cell rang. He picked it up without looking at the caller id. He had still been watching Jude.

Tommy left the room because Jude had put on the TV and he couldn't hear over it. Jude thought it was Sadie. After a few minutes Tommy finally walked back in. Jude looked at him. He looked tired and worn out. She wanted to ask who it was to prove herself right that it was Sadie but Tommy was faster.

Tommy: "_That was my brother_."

Jude: "_Your brother_?"

Tommy nodded: "_Yep, I haven't heard from him in three months and now he calls_."

Jude: "_What does he want_?"

Tommy: "_He said he'll be in town for a few days. Wants to see me."_

Jude: "_Oh, that's nice_."

Tommy: "_You're saying that cuz you don't know my brother_."

Jude: "_Why_?"

Tommy: "_He is bad news. Always in trouble. Can never settle down. He used to have an alcohol problem but he is sober now. Been sober for almost two years."_

Jude: "_Can't settle down? Sounds familiar. What's his name_?"

Tommy: "_Funny Harrison. Lance."_

Jude: "_Lance? Doesn't sound so bad_."

Tommy: "_Doesn't have to SOUND bad."_

Jude: "_So he'll be staying with you?"_

Tommy: "_Yeah_."

Jude: "_I can't wait to meet him."_

Tommy: "_What makes you so sure you will?"_

Jude: "_Are you saying you're not going to introduce me_?"

Tommy: "_You don't need that kind of influence in your life_."

Jude: "_I'll decide that for myself. How old is he? Is he anything like you_?"

Tommy: "_Oh no, we're complete opposites. He is 18_."

Jude: "_Sadie's age_."

Tommy: "_Yeah_. _She wouldn't like him though."_

Jude: "_Why's that?"_

Tommy: "_He hates shopping, loves girls that speak they're mind even if they like the guy, and hates pop music_."

Jude: "_I like him already_."

Tommy: "_I was afraid of that_."

Jude and Tommy spend the rest of the day just hanging out. Tommy left hours later. Jude hopped in the shower and went straight to bed. The next morning she was woken up by a car honking outside her window. She walked over to the window and pulled over the curtains. It was the Viper. Just than her cell rang. She picked it up after she saw Tommy's picture flashing on her screen.

Tommy: _"Jude_?"

Jude: "_Quincy, do you know what time it is_?"

Tommy: "_Time for you to get to work_."

Jude: "_What are you doing here_?"

Tommy: "_Picking you up. I have some news_."

Jude: "_What is it_?"

Tommy: "_Come down and I'll tell you_."

Jude quickly said bye, got dressed, got her things together and ran to the Viper, anxious to hear what Tommy had to share so badly.

**OMG you guys just made my day. I am so happy that you all seem to like this so much. I love all the feedback and I got so many responses for my last chapter. You guys are awesome. Thank you all so much. Hope this doesn't disappoint. **

**Minela**


	5. You're The Reason

_**Chapter 5 - You're The Reason**_

Jude stepped inside the car and closed the door. She then turned to Tommy. He knew what she was waiting for.

Tommy: "_You ready_?"

Jude: "_Should I be_?"

Tommy: _"Yes, it's about your birthday party_."

Jude: "_What about it_?"

Tommy: "_I am your date_."

Jude didn't say a word. She was too stunned. Not about the fact that he would be going with her instead of Sadie but stunned because he called it a 'date'.

Tommy: _"I thought you'd be more thrilled_."

Jude: "_I……how_?"

Tommy: "_I convinced Sadie that Georgia asked me to take you_."

Jude: "_In other words you lied to your girlfriend, for me_."

Tommy: "_I wouldn't call it a lie_."

Jude: "_Why would you do it?"_

Tommy: "_Because the birthday girl shouldn't come alone to her own party_."

Jude: "_I would have gotten another date_."

"_I was afraid of that_." He thought.

Tommy: "_Now you don't have to_."

Jude: "_What about Sadie_?"

Tommy: "_She is going with Kwest_."

Jude: "_And you don't mind your girlfriend going to a party with your best friend_?"

Tommy shrugged: "_I trust Kwest_."

Jude threw herself at Tommy. Her arms flung around his neck. Tommy smiled at her reaction and pulled her closer to him. They held on to each other. Jude closed her eyes taking in his presence. Neither said a word while they held on to the other. Tommy finally let out a cough and let go of Jude. She removed her arms from his neck and straightened out her hair.

Tommy: "_We should get going_."

Jude: "_Yeah. Drive_." she said and turned to the road. Tommy smiled to himself for succeeding once more in making her happy. The car ride was silent. Tommy drove. Jude debated with herself. _ "He called it a date. Does he think this is a date? Why would he have said it if he didn't think it was a date? He stood Sadie up to go with me. That means something, right?" _She thought to herself.

Tommy: "_Jude? Jude, we're here_." he was calling. When he saw Jude wasn't responding he waved his hand in front of her face. She quickly snapped her head in his direction.

Jude: "_What? Sorry……I was just thinking_." she said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Tommy looked at her blankly: "_What was so interesting_?"

Jude: "_You_." she said and opened the door of the car.

Tommy quickly unfastened his seat belt and followed her outside, not wanting to drop the topic.

Tommy: "_What about me_?"

Jude smiled and began to walk towards the doors of G Major. Tommy ran after her. He was about to ask again when his cell rang. Jude turned around. Tommy was reaching for his pocket. He picked the phone up while Jude continued to walk through the doors. As soon as she stepped in she saw Georgia waving to her. She walked over to the woman when she realized Tommy had stayed outside, on the phone. She could see him through the glass doors. Jude turned around and greeted Georgia who was holding a thick manila folder.

Georgia: "_Jude, its good you're here_."

Jude: "_I wanted to get back to work. What's going on here_?" she asked just now noticing men in white worker's clothing carrying ladders and buckets of paint.

Georgia: "_Renovation. G Major will be closed for this coming up Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday. It's being repainted today and than it takes a while for the paint to dry so I decided to give everyone a mini vacation_." she explained. Jude nodded as she looked around all the workers. Some were on top of ladders others were kneeling on the floor.

Georgia: "_Jude, where is Tommy? He told me he was bringing you in_."

Jude: "_Oh, he's outside on the phone_." Georgia raised an eyebrow. Just than Tommy walked through the doors. Georgia explained the painters to Tommy, then Jude and Tommy made they're way to the studio.

**To Jamie**

Jamie stood in front of a brown, wooden door. He rang the bell. The door opened. Kat stood in front of him.

Kat: "_Hey Andrews. What are you doing here_?"

Jamie: "_Just thought you'd want to hang out before I leave on my camping trip._" he said with his goofy smile. He followed Kat inside the living room.

Kat: "_Why aren't you hanging out with your girlfriend_?"

Jamie: "_She had to work_." he said. Kat walked over to a table and picked up a hammer.

Jamie: "_Wow, what are you going to do with that?" _he asked taking a few steps back. Kat smiled and pointed to a big frame. Jamie smiled, Kat broke out in laughter. She walked over to the frame, picked it up, walked over to a chair and climbed on top of it. Jamie followed her to give her a helping hand. He handed her a nail. She hammered it into the wall. Jamie then proceeded to pass her the frame. He let go of the chair while reaching for the picture. Kat lost balance. Jamie realizing she was going to fall let go of the frame and ran to grab a hold of the chair, instead he mistakenly kicking it while running causing Kat to fall. Jamie threw himself before her to break the fall. She landed right on top of him. Both broke out in laughter. Kat calmed down a bit and took Jamie's glasses off. Both stopped laughing completely, looking at each other. Seconds later they're lips locked.

**Back To The Studio**

Tommy: "_So do you have anything you want to work on_?"

Jude: "_Hmmm now that you mention it_." she said and took out her notebook. She flipped through the pages finally stopping halfway through. She then took out a pen, opened the cap and wrote some things down. Tommy watched her. He walked over to where she was sitting and leaned over to be able to read what she was writing. She stopped when she felt his breath on her neck and his cologne rising up her nostrils. Tommy turned his head a little towards Jude taking in the fresh smell of her hair.

Jude: "_**You're the reason I sing sad songs, you've caused me to commit all my wrongs. **What do you think of it?" _she asked almost in a whisper. Tommy hesitated to move away but he knew he had to before losing control. He sat down next to her and grabbed the notebook. Jude watched him read her lyrics. He finally stopped.

Tommy: "_I want you to sing it to me."_

Jude: "_I don't have the music finished for it. I thought we could work on the lyrics."_

Tommy: "_The lyrics are fine. Sing it for me, the melody will come to you." _he commanded and handed her the guitar. Jude grabbed it looking at him blankly. She decided not to question his sudden mood change and just go with the flow.

She took her seat on a stool and pressed her fingers against the cords of the guitar. She adjusted a few things and began to hum. Tommy leaned back in his seat and watched her. His eyes never left her face.

"_The sun is shining but I'm in the dark so lost, ooooo_

_When it comes to you I'll do anything no matter the cost._

_Now here I am, paying for my sins, my mistakes, _

_You've caused my heart to cry lakes. _

_Nooo"_

Her voice was soft. Maybe softer than Tommy had ever heard it. It was full of pain and raw emotion. He looked down on the floor when Jude faced him. He couldn't look at her for whatever reason. When he heard her voice again he picked his head up.

"_You're the reason I sing sad songs,_

_You've caused me to commit all my wrongs._

_You're the reason I lose sleep at night,_

_When it comes to you I can't do anything right._

_Uuuuuuu I need air, new room to breath,_

_You give me Goosebumps, I clench my teeth._

_So destined to be but so wrong just the same,_

_This is eating at me, am I to blame?"_

His lyrics rang in Tommy's head. _ "New room to breath? So destined to be? Who is this song for? Jamie? Does she want to break up with him? It can't be for Jamie. Does she really lose sleep over him?" _ he thought. Deep down he knew who the song was for and it sure as hell wasn't for Jamie.

"_Oh you've caused me to slip,_

_In my heart you've caused a rip._

_Everything's in place but nothing is right,_

_Too far gone to put up a fight._

_What is about you that causes this madness in me?_

_Let go, just set me free,_

_Who ever said we were destiny?_

_You're the reason I sing sad songs,_

_You've caused me to commit all my wrongs._

_You're the reason I lose sleep at night,_

_When it comes to you I can't do anything right._

_You've been here and than been gone,_

_Deep in my heart I will never move on."_

Jude sat down the guitar and walked over to Tommy. He stood up and stepped right in front of her. Jude stopped dead in her tracks. Tommy's eyes burned her. His intense gaze was intimidating and he knew it.

Tommy: "_Jude, who did you write this song for?" _he asked never taking his eyes off her.

She now looked at him with the same burning intensity. How dare he ask her who she had written it for? He knew who it was for. Why was he playing this game? Why was he always making things more complicated when they were so simple?

Jude: "_I think we both know who that song was for, Tommy." _she said coldly. They're faces only an inch apart. Both of they're hearts racing. Both realizing the dead honest truth was out and before them.

_**Hey guys thanks for all the feedback. I never thought this story would pick up this fast. Awesome. **_

_**Tommy's brother is going to be a character to say the least. I am so excited to get the next few chapter out. Of course you can count on a lot of Jude and Tommy moments. Things will go from one thing to another and another yet. It's going to be interesting to see your responses. I can't wait. Anyways that was the latest update. More soon**_

_**Minela**_


	6. Two Quincies

_**Chapter 6 - Two Quinces**_

Person: "_Well if it isn't Little Tommy Q." _said a voice breaking the moment Jude and Tommy were having. Both snapped around to see who it was. Tommy looked at Jude for a split second before he walked over to the handsome, young man. Jude knew the instant she saw this guy who he was.

Tommy: "_Lance, what are you doing here_?"

Lance: "_I told you I was coming_." he turned his face to Jude looking her up and down "_Aren't you going to introduce us, Tommy_?"

Tommy's protective mode kicked in full gear. He stepped in-between Jude and Lance.

Tommy: "_This is Jude, I am her producer_."

Jude stepped in: "_And my sister's boyfriend_."

Lance smiled. Jude's heart almost skipped a beat. There was that smile that made her commit all her wrongs, only this time it was on another man's face. Jude was in complete aw. This man was the spitting image of Tommy. The same deep, blue eyes that caused her knees to go weak every time. That same dark hair only a little shorter but still just as perfect. The clothes were the same style Tommy wore except they were a little bigger on Lance. Same perfect smile and toned, muscular body with the exception that Lance was a little taller than his brother.

Lance: "_Ouch. It's nice to meet you Jude. I am Lance, Tommy's younger brother. You mean to tell me someone finally managed to tie big bro down? I'll believe it when I see it."_

Jude: "_It's true. I think he is getting too old to play games anymore but my sister does have that effect on people."_ she said and smiled back. Tommy felt a moment coming on but this time between his brother and Jude.

Tommy: "_Lance, here are the keys to my apartment. Make yourself at home. I have to work._" he quickly stepping in and took out a set of keys from his pocket.

Lance: "_I'll rather just stick around if you don't mind_."

Tommy: "_Actually I do_."

Jude: "_I don't. You guys can hang out. Tommy tells me its been a long time_."

Lance: "_I like you already_." he said grinning and throwing his bag to the ground. Tommy knew he was outnumbered. He was looking for a subject change. He had to break the looks between Jude and Lance somehow. This just couldn't happen.

Tommy: "_Jude, isn't Jamie leaving today?_"

Lance: "_Who is Jamie_?"

Tommy smiled finally having the upper hand: "_Jude's boyfriend_."

Lance caught on to Tommy's game. He was after all his brother, they shared the same genes: "_Her boyfriend? That could be changed_." he said grinning and winked at Jude. Jude knew Tommy was a player but Lance, Lance was something else. He wore his heart on his sleeve. This would be an interesting day.

Jude smiled: "_He already left_." she said and shrugged. She hated the way they had left things off without talking them through but she just didn't have time to go and work things out. Jamie was gone now for a few days and she'd just have to wait for his return.

The day progressed with Tommy trying to work on some mixing while Jude tried to come up with new lyrics. Nothing good came off it. She was too distracted by Lance's actions. The wanting looks, the irresistible smiles, the occasional brushing by, and not to mention the smart remarks that not only Jude noticed but that made Tommy's hair stick even more in the air. There was no denying that Lance was attracted to Jude and he wasn't hiding it from her or from his brother.

Jude sat on a chair with her notebook at hand trying to compose something decent while Lance sat across from her on the couch and stared and Tommy gave his undivided attention to the mixing board. He noticed Lance get up and stand behind Jude, carefully leaning over her to read what she wrote. They were only inches apart, the same position he had been with Jude hours before. He felt a tad of jealousy creep up but brushed it off as soon as it began. He knew Lance better than anyone. Lance always got what he wanted even when it came to untouchable girls.

Tommy: "_Lance, can I talk to you for a second_?" he asked annoyed and got up. Lance stood up straight. Jude looked at Tommy and noticed his annoyance. Lance smiled at Jude warmly and followed Tommy out of the studio. Once they were in the hall Tommy closed the door behind him so Jude wouldn't hear.

Tommy: "_What do you think you're doing_?"

Lance: _"I have no idea what you are talking about."_

Tommy: _"Back off man, she needs to work."_

Lance: "_She is working. It's not like she minds, she hasn't complained yet. What's with this protective thing? I thought you were with her sister_."

Tommy: _"I am. I need my artist to actually produce music and it's impossible when you're constantly breaking her concentration_."

Lance smiled cockily: "_I have that effect on girls. Man, chill! I like her."_

Tommy: "_You like half of Canada_."

Lance: "_I am your brother. Jude's different_."

Tommy: "_How would you know? You've known her for what? Five minutes_?" he asked irritated.

Lance: "_Exactly and I can already tell she has something. That speaks for itself_."

Tommy: "_She is taken_."

Lance: "_So I've heard. I'm surprised you haven't had your turn yet_."

Tommy: "_Its not like that with Jude. She is too young_."

Lance: "_Not for me. She's around my age, right_?"

Tommy: "_She is turning 17 tomorrow. I am warning you, don't go there_."

Lance: "_Only if she doesn't want me to_." he smiled and walked back inside the studio. Tommy looked after his brother. He hated his arrogance, yet he possessed it just like his brother. He saw himself in Lance. He had been the same way. Tommy's stomach turned when he saw Lance make his moves on Jude and her in return punching him playfully and laughing at his not so funny jokes. They were definitely flirting and it had to be stopped. Just as Tommy was entering the studio again and getting ready to bring out the big guns against his own brother Jude's cell rang.

She looked at Tommy and than picked it up.

Jude: "_Hello_?"

Jamie: "_Hey Jude_."

Jude: "_Jamie? How's camp_?"

Jamie: "_Boring so far. How's work_?"

Jude: "_Not progressing at all_." she looked at Lance and than at Tommy. Felling uncomfortable, she got up and walked to a far corner.

Jude: "_Listen Jamie, I am really sorry about before_."

Jamie: _"No Jude, I should be sorry. I know you have to work with him. He is your producer I just don't trust him."_

Jude: "_You can trust me. I'd never go behind your back_." she said. Jamie's hear sunk. He did just that. He kissed Jude's best friend. He went behind her back. Tommy and Lance both inched closer trying to hear what Jude was saying.

Jamie: "_Jude, we need to talk. As soon as I get back home_."

Jude: "_What's wrong Jamie? Did something happen_?"

Jamie: _"Not now. When I get home."_

Jude: "_You're scaring me, Jamie_."

Jamie: "_I love you Jude_."

Jude couldn't say it back. Knots tied in her belly. Jamie knew she didn't feel completely the same way.

Jamie: "_Is he there_?"

Jude: "_Who_?"

Jamie: "_Tommy, who else_?"

Jude: "_Yeah. His brother is here too_."

Jamie: "_Two Quinces? That's all I need_."

Jude smiled. Lance smiled to himself. Jude had just mentioned him to her boyfriend. Score. The conversation soon ended and Jude turned her attention to the two awaiting brothers all over again, both fighting for her undivided attention.

Jude: "_That was Jamie_."

Tommy: _"Is everything Ok?_"

Jude: "_Yeah. He said we had to talk when he gets back. Anyways, I am really tired and I have to wake up early to tomorrow. Do you mind if I turn in for the day_?"

Tommy: "_No, go ahead. Tomorrow is a big day for you. What time should I pick you up?"_

Jude: "_How about around 6_?"

Tommy: "_I'll be there_."

Jude: "_Ok. Lance, was nice meeting you_."

Lance: "_You too. Your party is tomorrow right? Tommy told me about it_."

Jude: "_Yeah, if you want you could come_."

Lance: "_Wouldn't miss it_."

Jude waved but to Lance, gave Tommy a hug and left the two brothers all to they're lonesome selves.

The next day Jude was being woken up by her cell ringing. She threw the bed covers off her and reached for her phone. With closed eyes she answered.

Jude: "_Hello?"_

Person: "_Happy Birthday, girl."_

Jude opened her eyes at the sound of the familiar voice: "_Tommy? Do you know what time it is_?"

Tommy laughed: "_Do you_?"

Jude looked at her clock on the night stand. It read 9:47 AM. She smiled.

Tommy: "_I just wanted to be the first one to wish you happy birthday. Sorry to wake you up._"

Jude smiled even wider: "It's Ok. I have to get up anyways. EJ will be over soon."

Tommy: _"Oh so the torture will begin_." They laughed in union.

Jude: "_Thanks for calling, Tommy_."

Tommy: _"Anything for you, girl. I'll see you tonight_."

Jude: "_Ok, bye."_

Tommy: "_Bye_."

Jude hung up and forced herself to climb out of bed and into the shower. Hours later, after intensive hair, make-up and dress-up she was done. It was almost 6. The door bell rang. Sadie opened the door and greeted her boyfriend. He in return looked around for the birthday girl who was hiding upstairs.

Sadie: "_She looks amazing_."

Tommy: "_I bet_." he said. He couldn't wait to see her. It didn't matter that she'd be all dressed up because deep down she was still the same girl that he had grown so fond of in his heart. The anticipation was growing. EJ, Tommy, Sadie and Victoria all waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. The moment was finally here. Jude Harrison emerged. Tommy's heart stopped.

**Let the drama begin. Thank you guys for all the support. You know how much I love it. Love u all**

**Minela**


	7. The Promise

**_Chapter 7 - The Promise_**

A beautiful, long, satin dress covered her body. It was turquoise making her blue eyes shine even more than usual. Her hair was pinned up and curled. A few matching bracelets and earrings dangled from her earlobes and right wrist. All her make-up seemed natural which was just fine with Tommy. The smile on her face spoke a thousand words, or should I say sang a thousand symphonies?

Tommy couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked down the stairs, her gaze completely focused on him. He smiled at her but couldn't bring himself to voice any words. It was as if this girl paralyzed him. He lost all senses when he saw her take steps which brought her only closer to him. Not a good thing, considering his girlfriend was standing right next to him, completely oblivious as to what was happening between her sister and her boyfriend. Three, two, one Jude stopped in front of Tommy. He took hr hand in his and leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

Tommy: "_Happy birthday girl, you look beautiful_." he said and leaned back and into an upright position. Jude smiled.

Jude: "_Thanks_." she responded and went in for a hug. Tommy embraced her. He didn't see this one coming but he didn't mind it any less. For a split second the world was spinning but as soon as it began it ended. Jude backed away.

Jude: "_You don't look half so bad yourself, Quincy." _Tommy smiled and looked right into her eyes. No one moved a muscle.

Victoria: "_Jude, honey you look beautiful_." she said and kissed her daughter's cheek. Jude warmly hugged her mom and than Sadie who was proud of her sister for the first time.

Tommy: "_You ready to go_?" he asked and took her hand in his. Jude nodded and together they headed out. Without either of them realizing it they still held hands. Tommy, who noticed this first, quickly dropped her hand. Jude, just now catching what had happened pretended she hadn't noticed.

Jude: "_You got me a limo_?" she asked amazed.

Tommy laughed at her excitement: "_It's your special night. I want everything perfect for you._" he said just as they stopped in front of the already open door. Jude squealed in excitement, kissed Tommy's cheek and stepped inside. Tommy stood a little puzzled. He softly went over his cheek with his hand and stared out in the open questioning what the hell was going on. The driver shut the door causing Tommy to snap back to reality. He quickly ran to the other side of the limo and entered taking a seat next to Jude.

Jude: "_Thank you_." she whispered not looking at Tommy. He turned her way.

Tommy: "_For what_?"

Jude shrugged: "_For everything you've done for me. You've been there for me when I thought I was alone. You stood up for me and believed in me when even my best friend doubted me. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you, Quincy." _she said and finally looked at him. He took her hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze. Jude sunk her head a little looking down on the limo floor. The vehicle had began moving. Tommy shifted his body to be able to completely face her and gently picked Jude's chin up with his free hand while he still held her other hand in his.

Tommy: "_You'd be right here, the same spot, same success. You know why? Because I believe in you. You would have found your way without me guiding you."_

Jude: "_What if I don't want to find my own way? What if I want you with me?_"

Tommy inched closer to her, his eyes piercing through hers: _"Than you have nothing to worry about because I am here and I plan on staying here. I'll be with you every step of the way. You'll never have to do anything by yourself ever again."_

Jude didn't take her eyes off him. How could one person be so perfect? He said all the right words, he made all the right moves and she felt herself falling……….again. But who would catch her this time?

Jude: "_Promise me something_." she whispered. She looked down at they're hands and entwined her fingers in his holding on tighter. Tommy did the same, this was one moment he couldn't fight off. He wouldn't fight off.

Tommy: "_Anything." _he whispered back and faced her again.

Jude: "_Promise me you'll never leave me. No matter what happens with you and Sadie. No matter what happens with our music and careers. Promise me you'll always be there_."

Tommy: "_Jude, I………"_

Jude shook her head and put the fingers of her free hand over his lips: "_Don't tell me you don't know what's going to happen in the future. Don't tell me you can't promise me anything. I am scared. So scared of losing you. I could do without my music and I could handle being away from my family but the one thing I wouldn't be able to handle is not having you. Please Tommy, just promise me. I need you to say you'll never leave me."_

He felt her soft fingers on his lips and he longed to kiss them. It took all the power he had to fight the urges this one girl send through his body. Here she was pleading with him, on the verge of tears, never to leave her. Like he ever could. She laid out her heart on the table. He owed her at least this one promise. She deserved it. She had earned it.

Tommy: "_I promise you, girl. You will always have me_." he whispered seeing her fighting back tears. As soon as the words left his lips, she leaned into him. Her head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He kissed the top of her head and brushed her curls back stroking her back lightly.

Jude: "_I want to stay like this forever. I feel so safe when I'm with you." _she whispered holding her position.

Tommy: "_Me too, girl. Me too. I would never let anything happen to you." _he assured her. The car came to a stop. It was back to reality. Jude sat up in an upright position. Before opening the door and stepping out she gave Tommy one last kiss on the cheek and a warm hug.

Jude: "_Thanks_." she whispered once more before she swung the door open. Tommy opened his side of the door and quickly jumped out and ran to Jude's side who was stepping out of the limo. Flashlights bombarded them from all directions. Microphones were being shoved in they're faces. Three men in black suits ran to they're rescue and escorted them inside the G Major building. The cans of paint had been put away. The ladders were hidden from sight. Music escaped the basement, where the party was taking place.

Tommy: "_You ready for your big night, girl_?" he asked and took her hand in his. Jude smiled and nodded a yes. He then took it upon himself to lead the way. They walked down a spiral staircase, the music was becoming louder as they approached the doors. EJ was at the end waiting for them and talking into an attached mic. She turned around and finally saw them. A wave of relieve washed over her.

EJ: "_Where have you been? Do you know what time it is? Why haven't you picked up the phone? I've been calling. Doesn't matter now, you're here_." she kept on and on without giving Jude or Tommy a chance to answer any of her questions. She than turned around and spoke into the mic.

EJ: "_Kwest, they're here. Let's get this party started." _she said. Tommy and Jude smiled at each other in bemusement. EJ had always been a little crazy but there was no one better at her job. She could simply get it done, no matter what.

EJ: "_Jude, come here_." she demanded and pulled Jude out of Tommy's grip. She placed her in front of the door like a statue. Jude gave Tommy a pleading look. He chuckled a little until EJ grabbed his arm and pulled him after here.

EJ: "_Quincy, here_!" she said and pushed him right next to Jude. This time Jude let out a laugh. EJ stepped in front both of them. She looked them up and down, observing them, looking for flaws. Jude felt as if she had been under a microscope. EJ pushed herself on her toes and ran her hands through Tommy's hair brushing it back a little. He stepped back as soon as he realized what she was going to do.

Tommy: "_Wow. Step away from the hair_." he said and looked at EJ as if she had lost her mind. Jude broke out into hysteria. She knew how Tommy was about his hair, everyone knew. EJ brushed his outburst off and made him go back to his rightful position next to Jude. She grabbed Jude's hand and pulled it under Tommy's. They were hip against hip. Both felt the little space between the stairs and the door getting small, the air leaving the tiny space and the walls moving in on them.

EJ: "_Perfect._" she said to herself more than to Jude and Tommy.

EJ: "_Kwest, we're ready_." she spoke into the mic again.

Jude and Tommy heard the music go off behind the door.

Kwest: "_Ladies and Gentleman, the moment we've all been waiting for. The birthday girl has arrived. Jude Harrison accompanied by Tommy Quincy_." he announced. Jude's heart picked up a few beats as she heard one of her songs go off. The doors opened revealing a room full of excited faces.

Tommy: "_Don't worry. I'm right here_." he whispered in her ear before they both entered the room.

**_Wow, guys that was harder than I thought. Did I get it right? I mean the emotions? Did anyone feel it? Don't really know but I tried. I know it was a little cheesy but this scene just had to set up a bond between Jude and Tommy. I needed a base to take the story from. _**

_**Let the party scene begin. Lots of things happening in the coming up chapters. Just giving you all a heads up. **_

**_Anyways HUGE thanks to all of you that leave me all those great feedbacks. I am amazed that this story has become so popular so fast. I can't believe you all like this so much. Thank you for all the support. You all are amazing. More really soon_**

_**Minela**_


	8. Sweet & Innocent

_**Chapter 8 - Sweet & Innocent**_

As soon as the pair entered the room Tommy was pushed out of the way. Everyone wanted a piece of the birthday girl. Camera flashed were not an option, they were a necessity. Everyone swarmed around her hugging her, kissing her, trying to take pictures with her and wishing her all the best. Jude smiled warmly and acted as if this was an every day thing. Tommy watched her from the distance. She looked like a natural-born, almost like a pro. The way she handled the press, smiled for the cameras and greeted everyone. Tommy smiled to himself feeling proud. His protégée had excelled in every aspect of the game. She fit in, almost as if she had been born into the industry. Here she was growing up before his eyes and he couldn't even grasp what was going on.

As hard as Tommy tried to keep Jude in sight she was soon hidden behind all the people. When she came back in sight, Tommy's stomach turned. He couldn't believe who she was talking to. It was his own brother, Lance. They were both smiling and Tommy couldn't help but notice how close together they were standing. People cleared around them causing Tommy to get a better view. Not even Tommy could deny his brother's looks. He looked as handsome as ever, in dark gray suit, navy blue shirt and black tie. His hair was spiked, his diamond earring shone catching everyone's attention and his handsome posture were a sight for sore eyes.

Lance: "_So thanks for inviting me."_

Jude: "_You're welcome. I hope you're having a good time_."

Lance: "_Awesome now that you're here."_

Jude blushed a little. It was obvious that he was flirting with her and she couldn't deny that she was attracted to him. I mean, what's not to like? He is good-looking, funny, outgoing, smart and he is not afraid to show his feelings. Ok so maybe it doesn't help that he is a Quincy and maybe its not a good thing that she is having these thoughts while she has a boyfriend but she just couldn't help it. She had fun around him. She could be herself and he didn't mind a head-strong girl. It was all good, for now.

Lance: "_Can I have this dance_?" he asked when he heard Jude's "_Time to be your 21_" blare through the speakers. Jude's mind raced to Tommy as soon as she recognized what song it was but agreed to the dance offer. Together they walked to the dance floor. Kwest noticed who Jude was with and shock his head in disagreement. He scanned the room for Tommy and finally found him in a corner, looking out at Jude and his brother. He left the turn table and decided to try and take his friend's mind off the birthday girl.

Lance carefully placed his hands on Jude's hips and pulled her close. Jude looked him in the eyes, almost seeing Tommy in them. She finally realized who she was really with and placed her arms around Lance's neck. They began to move to the slow beat.

Jude: "_You're a good dancer_." she complimented noticing his flawless dance moves.

Lance smiled: "_Yeah, when Tommy and I were younger, before the Boyzattack days, our mother used to make us go to dance lessons. She thought every young gentleman should know the right moves_." he laughed remembering. Jude joined in the laughter. She couldn't imagine Lance Tommy trying to learn how to dance. She broke out into hysteria every time she'd see a Boyzattack video, there was no foreseeing how she'd react to this little display.

Lance: "_Tommy didn't tell you_?"

Jude stopped laughing: "_No, he doesn't talk too much about himself or his past. I didn't even know he had a brother until you called and said you were coming."_

Lance: "_Yeah Tommy has always kept to himself. More so when Boyzattack started getting big. I think its because his whole life was out in the open for the public to read about_." he said. Jude had never really thought of that. She never really questioned Tommy's actions, she just went along with them.

Lance: "_So you and Tommy are close?"_

Jude: "_Huh_?"

Lance: "_You must be, I mean he came here with you instead of his girlfriend."_

Jude: "_Oh. Tommy and I are……………complicated. We have exactly one thing in common, music_."

Lance smiled and stopped his questioning. Jude kept quiet herself.

Kwest: "_Its just a dance, Tommy."_

Tommy just now realized that Kwest was next to him: "_Huh? Oh, he is not going to stick around and than I'll have to clean up his mess."_

Kwest: "_You don't think Jude would fall for him_?"

Tommy: "_No. I don't know. He's always got what he's wanted_."

Kwest: "_That might be so but he is not getting her. I mean come on, it's Jude we're talking about."_

Tommy: "_Jude or not, she is still just a girl_."

Kwest: "_Now see that's where you're wrong. Tommy look at her_." he said and pointed to Jude. Tommy followed his gaze to the beautiful woman on the dance floor.

Kwest: "_You see that? I've met a lot of girls and that is NOT one of them. Jude is smart, she is independent, she is head-strong and opinionated and sometimes a pain in the ass but she is not a girl. She might be a lot of things but that's not one of them. Tommy, weather you see it or not, she is growing into a woman. Everyone but you sees it."_

Tommy tried hard to take in what his best friend was saying but it was hard to look at Jude like that. Mainly because if he allowed himself to see what Kwest saw, he wouldn't be able to guarantee he'd keep control. The music stopped and Kwest ran back to the mixing table. Tommy saw Jude removing her hands from Lance's neck. Just as he was about to approach Jude and his brother Sadie joined the party.

Sadie: "_There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere_."

Tommy: "_I've been here. When did you get here_?"

Sadie: "_A few minutes ago. My mom drives like a snail. What are you looking at_?" she asked noticing Tommy's eyes wandering. She followed them and stopped at Jude.

Sadie: "_Who is that with my sister? He is hot_."

Sadie stated bubbly taking in the male companion.

Sadie: "_Jude sure knows how to pick them_." she said and laughed proud of her sister. Tommy was getting annoyed with Sadie.

Tommy: "_That's Lance. My brother._" he said matter-of-factly.

Sadie stopped laughing: "_Oh. So you want to dance?" _she asked trying to change the topic.

Tommy: "_I think I should go see how Jude is doing. You know I'm her date for the night."_

This time Sadie looked annoyed: "_Yes, I know. My boyfriend is my sister's date but the least you could do is dance with me. One song? Please_?" she pleaded making him feel guiltily. Tommy gave in and let himself be dragged out to the dance floor. Out of the corner of his eyes he Jude and Lance leave the dance floor. Kwest had put on "_It could be you_". That song reminded Tommy of the day out in the country. Jude and him writing a song. Sadie and him sharing they're first kiss. That day had changed so many things between the trio. It had stared a whole new relationship with him and Sadie but ruined the trust Jude had in him. It shattered but built up at the same time. The song finally ended, rescuing Tommy from the torture of the dance floor and a needy Sadie. He excused himself and went in search of Jude. He was happy to find her with Kat instead of Lance.

Jude: "_I missed you so much."_

Kat: "_Yeah, I missed you too. Have you talked to Jamie_?" she asked a bit uncomfortable. She did kiss her best friend's boyfriend.

Jude: "_Yeah, he called to wish me happy birthday_."

Kat: "_Oh_."

Tommy: "_Sorry to interrupt_." he said although he wasn't. "_Kat, do you mind if I borrow my date_?" he asked his gaze focusing on Jude. Kat was a little taken aback by Tommy's definition of the event but not more than Jude, herself, was. He took Jude's hand and led the way. Jude turned around, gave Kat a look and let herself be pulled. Tommy let her out of the basement and into a studio. He closed the door behind himself and turned to look at Jude. She was completely puzzled.

Jude: "_What's going on, Quincy_?"

Tommy smiled and moved closer to her. Jude felt herself get nervous and stepped back a little. Tommy saw this and laughed coyly. He continued to walk towards her putting one of his hands inside his pant's pocket. When he finally reached her he stopped and pulled out a little, black box. Jude calmed down a bit realizing that Tommy wasn't going to seduce her but give her something instead.

Jude: "_What is it?" _she asked as he placed the box in her hand.

Tommy: "_Open it and find out_."

Jude did as instructed. It was a charms bracelet made out of white gold. Jude took it out of the box, set the box on the table behind her and picked the bracelet up for closer observation. Tommy took it from Jude's hand and held it up for her to see.

Tommy: "_You see this_?" he asked pointing to the guitar dangling off the chain. "_That represents the obvious. This right here" _he said as he turned the bracelet around and pointed to another object in the shape of a CD "_this is for your first CD and this tiny thing here_" he said as he once more rotated the bracelet for her vision and held up two holding hands "_this represents you and me, our friendship. See, I will always be here for you. Always, girl_." he said and dropped that then went in search of the last and final object which was a simple #1 sign "_this right here is to show you that to me you will ALWAYS be number one_." he said and finished with that. He, then, grabbed Jude's wrist and fastened the bracelet around it. Once he was done he let his head drop to meet her eyes. Jude was in tears. Her corners were filled and a tear slowly escaped and slid down her cheek. She smiled at him when he finally looked at her.

Tommy: "_Oh come on. Not one of those sappy moments. Be happy, girl_."

Jude's smile widened. She knew Tommy was the last person for sappy and cheese moments but she couldn't help herself.

Jude: "_I am happy, because of you. No one's ever done anything like this for me_." she said. Tommy wiped the one tear off her cheek and smiled at her.

Tommy: "_Anything for you, girl. Anything_." Jude placed both of her hands on his cheeks and stepped closer, her eyes looking intensely at his. Tommy didn't fight her off, he didn't budge. She took one more step closer. Slowly pushing herself up on her toes she warmly and gently placed her lips over his. It wasn't a French kiss. It wasn't a wet kiss. It wasn't a oh-I-love-you-so-much kiss. It was just a quick thank-you kiss, sweet and innocent just like Jude Harrison had been.


	9. It Shouldn't Have Happened

_**Chapter 9 - It Shouldn't Have Happened**_

Tommy: "_Anything for you, girl. Anything_." Jude placed both of her hands on his cheeks and stepped closer, her eyes looking intensely at his. Tommy didn't fight her off, he didn't budge. She took one more step closer. Slowly pushing herself up on her toes she warmly and gently placed her lips over his. It wasn't a French kiss. It wasn't a wet kiss. It wasn't a oh-I-love-you-so-much kiss. It was just a quick thank-you kiss, sweet and innocent just like Jude Harrison had been. Tommy held his eyes closed. Jude stepped back down and dropped her hands to her sides. Tommy opened his eyes trying to justify what had just happened. Nothing wrong was committed. It was just an innocent friendship kiss.

Jude: "_You're the best friend I have ever had_." she whispered. Although a part of Tommy was happy to hear her say that the other wasn't. She said '_friend_'. Was that all he was to her? Was part of him disappointed to hear her say that? If so, why?

Tommy: "_We should head back before they file a missing person's report_." he joked.

Jude smiled at him. After a few minutes of intense looks and uncomfortable, unspoken moments they decided to join the party. As soon as they entered they parted ways. Few minutes later, Jude was, once again, being accompanied by Lance. Tommy went over to the refreshment table to get himself a drink. He was satisfied with the way tonight had turned out. He, once again, had made her happy. That was all that mattered to him.

Kwest: "_Where were you two_?" he asked as he approached Tommy from behind. Tommy turned around with a contend expression.

Kwest: "_Something happened, didn't it_?" he asked getting annoyed with Tommy's quietness.

Tommy: "_Nothing happened, Kwest_." he responded and looked in Jude's direction again. Seconds later he followed Kwest to a table and they sat down.

Kwest: "_Spill it_!" he said. Tommy smiled.

Tommy: "_There is nothing to say. Like I already told you, nothing happened_."

Kwest: "_Right, and I am Santa Clause. You mean to tell me you were with Jude alone forat least…."_ he stopped and looked at his watch than turned back to face Tommy and continued _"…….at least 20 minutes and nothing happened? That's not possible in my world." _

Tommy: "_Kwest, I have a girlfriend. Jude has a boyfriend not to mention the fact that neither of us feels that way for the other_."

Kwest: "_There you are again. In denial. I hear therapy works wonders in these cases."_

Tommy: _"Man, what are you talking about?"_

Kwest: "_You can lie to Georgia and EJ and tell them you don't have feelings for Jude. Hell, you can even lie to yourself but I see through your tough act. That girl got to you, big time. Just admit to it already_."

Tommy: "_You're crazy. Of course I care for her. She is my artist and her sister is my girlfriend but that's it. There is no Jude and me. Deal with it."_

Kwest: "_Why should I deal with it if you're not? Tell me, does it bother you to see Jude with your own brother_?"

Tommy was quiet. He turned to look at what Kwest was now pointing at. It was Jude and Lance dancing again. A little too close. He squinted his eyes. His face turned a bright red. Kwest laughed when he saw how angry Tommy was getting.

Kwest: "_You feel that rage inside? That anger? Jealousy_?" he asked. Tommy turned to face Kwest again as he continued "_That's exactly how Jude feels every time you're with Sadie."_ he finished, got up and walked back to the mixing board. Tommy was left all by himself, speechless.

Jude was, once again, in Lance's arms. Once the song finished she excused herself and exited to the bathroom. On her way there she stopped dead in her tracks……

Kat: _"Jamie, it happened, Ok? You think I'm Ok with kissing my best friend's boyfriend? **NO. **I feel so guilty. I can't even look Jude in the eyes. What are we going to do_? _We have to tell her." _she said panicked into her cell. Jude overheard Kat's distress but it took her a minute to connect all the dots. Kat was talking to Jamie, one dot. Jamie was Jude's boyfriend, second dot. Kat and Jamie kissed, third dot. It hit her like a light bulb. Her boyfriend, Jamie and her best friend, Kat had kissed. Jude filled with rage faster than a volcano eruption. She stormed over to Kat and snatched the phone from her hand.

Kat: "_Jude, how much did you hear?" _she asked panicked.

Jude: _"If you're asking if I heard that you and my boyfriend kissed, than YES, I HEARD." _she yelled at Kat and than placed the cell over her ear "_How could you, Jamie? All this time you were worried that I'd cheat on you with Tommy when it was you that was cheating on me. You made me feel so guilty for spending so much time with my PRODUCER but here you were making nice with my BEST FRIEND."_

Jamie: "_Jude, listen. It-" _he tried to explain his situation but Jude was anything but listening.

Jude: "_It's OVER_." she said and hung up. Her eyes were blazing as she faced Kat again.

Kat: "_Jude, I am so sorry. It just happened. Neither of us wanted it_."

Jude: "_Save it, Kat. I thought you were my friend. Glad to finally see you for what you_

Jude: "_Save it, Kat. I thought you were my friend. Glad to finally see you for what you truly are._" she said, threw Kat's cell at her and stormed away.

Kat: _"JUDE." _she yelled after her best friend. She was really sorry.

Jude ran up the staircase to the third floor, turned to the right and ran out on the terrace. She needed air. It was drifty outside. Her hair blew softly in the chilly fall wind. She shivered but coldness was the last thing on her mind right now. _ "Jamie and Kat. Kat and Jamie? How did I miss this? They still have feelings for each other? But how could they do this to me?" _she thought to herself. She looked out at the city before her. The lights were all on. It was beautiful. It somehow calmed her. Her anger was disappearing into nothingness. She felt relaxed and free breathing in the air.

Person: _"You Ok_?"

Jude turned around to see who it was. As the person came closer and stepped into the city lights she could perfectly make out the features. It was Lance.

Jude: "_Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here_?"

Lance took off his suit jacket and threw it over her shoulders.

Lance: _"I saw you run out upset so I followed you. What happened_?"

Jude let out a bitter laugh: "_You want to know what happened_?"

Lance shrugged: "_Not really but if it will help you than I'll listen_." he said

Jude smiled. At least he was honest: "_I just found out that my boyfriend and my best friend have something going on behind my back."_

Lance: "_Oh, I'm sorry." _he stepped even closer, stopping at her right side. He turned his whole body to hers. They're chests were almost touching. The only lights that surrounded them were the city lights and the moon. The only noise around them was the traffic down below. Lance inched closer to her.

Lance: "_He is an idiot to mess up anything he had with you. Jude, you are beautiful._" he said and inched closer, yet. This time he picked his hand up and caressed her face tenderly. Jude closed her eyes for a blink second welcoming the warm touch than quickly opened them again. He brushed her cheek with his hand as he cupped her face. He leaned closer and continued in a whisper "_Talented, funny and smart. Any guy would be crazy to do anything stupid that would cause loosing you_." he said moving even closer. Jude just stared, lost, in his deep, blue eyes. She couldn't move. Wouldn't move. It felt good to hear those things. He continued "_I like you, Jude Harrison. Give me a chance_." he said and brushed his lips softly against hers, teasing her. He was about to pull away as Jude flung her arms around his neck and embraced his tender lips. He quickly pulled her closer, by the hip, and they entwined in a deep kiss. After minutes, Jude just realized what was happening and pulled away. She turned around away from him to catch her breath when she saw someone had been watching them.

Jude narrowed her eyes in order to see who it was that stood behind the open terrace doors. The figure didn't budge. When she took a few steps forward she finally made out who it was. Jude's heart began to race. She found herself in a situation she didn't know how to get out of. She threw Lance's jacket off her shoulders. When Jude started to make her way to the person he turned around and quickly walked away. Jude saw this and picked up speed.

Jude: "_Just wait! Let me explain, please! TOMMY." _she yelled but he wouldn't be stopped. Jude didn't give up. She ran after him.

Hey guys there is the latest update. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry it too me a while to posy but I was in Washington DC and I just came back like half hour ago. Thanks for all the great feedback you all……

Minela


	10. One Moment

_**Chapter 10 - One Moment**_

Jude: "_Just wait! Let me explain, please! TOMMY." _she yelled but he wouldn't be stopped. Jude didn't give up. She ran after him. He walked into a studio and slammed the door behind him. Jude ran to the door and flung it open without a second thought. She found him standing by the mixing board and closed the door behind her. She slowly walked towards him.

Jude: "_It's not what you think, Tommy_."

Tommy: "_Right. So you weren't just kissing my **BROTHER**, Jude." _he said with remorse in his voice.

Jude: "_Ok, so it is what you think but…….._" she didn't know what to say.

Tommy looked at her: "_Thought you'd be the last person to cheat on someone_." he said.

Jude: "_I didn't cheat on Jamie. We broke up_." she said bitterly, remembering what got her into this mess in the first place. She had Tommy's undivided attention now and explained the Kat and Jamie thing to him.

Jude: "_Don't be mad at me_." she pleaded with him.

Tommy: "_Jude, he is my brother_."

Jude: "_I know that. So what? You're dating my sister_."

Tommy: "_That's different_."

Jude: "_No it's not. It's the same_."

Tommy: "_He doesn't like you. You're just a game to him_." he said angry when the image of Jude and Lance kissing appeared before him again.

Jude: "_No, you're wrong. I'm just a game to you. Why are you acting like this?_"

Tommy: "_Jude, you're not a game to me. You mean a lot to me. I don't want to see you get hurt, that's all."_

Jude: "_Well that's very righteous of you but you can't protect me from the world. I have to find things out on my own. You hurt me on more than one occasion and here I am. I can deal with things. Why can't you just be happy for me, for once_?" she asked stepping closer.

Tommy was quiet. He looked at her. She was beautiful even when she was a mess. How did his brother get this girl? Yes, he had his charms but Jude wasn't the kind of girl to fall for tricks like that. Two days and they were already in a lip-lock. Tommy didn't like it one bit.

Tommy: "_I know I hurt you, Jude. Believe me when I say it's the last thing I'd ever want to do but I can't approve of this…………this **THING** you have with Lance. I just can't_." he let out a exasperating breath and turned his head away from her. Jude was confused. She didn't understand. What was going on with him? She put her right hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her again. She stepped a little closer.

Jude: "_You know I'd do anything for you, Quincy."_ she whispered then bit her lip. After a few seconds she went on _"But this is just something I have to do for myself. I can't live my life for you, somewhere in there, there has to be a little of me." _she whispered and walked out on him. Tommy stood there and it dawned on him. He finally understood what Kwest had said. Why couldn't he have seen this before? Jude, his Jude was really grown. She was only 17 but smarter than most 25-year-olds he knew. She was right. She had to experience things for herself. She had to **live** for herself. Why did he expect her to listen to him in the first place? Who was he to her? Her producer? Maybe her friend. But that's it. When it came down right to it, that's all they were. Nothing more, nothing less. He was with her sister. She is the one he should be concentrating on and worrying about so why was Jude always his number one priority? Things had to change before they escalade further.

Jude closed the studio door behind her and leaned against it letting out a series of deep breathes. She had never told Tommy off that way. She had never treated him that way. Whenever he had told her to do something she'd do it, no questions asked but this time, this time was different. She could tell they're relationship was changing. What was wrong with him? Once Jude composed herself again and looked back at the door, no noise was to be heard coming from the inside, and decided to join the party again. Tommy just needed time to cool off.

Person: _"Jude sweetheart, you look beautiful_." a voice from behind said just as she entered the party room again. Jude knew who that voice belonged to. A man she hadn't seen or heard from in almost two months. A man she, once, would have given anything for. A man who betrayed her and broke her heart. A man she used to call her father. Jude felt a heat wave run over her. The music was blaring, people were dancing and having fun. She looked around the room at everyone's expressions, anything to keep her from facing the man she once called her rock.

Stuart: "_Happy Birthday_." he yelled over the music and stepped in front of her holding out a small, wrapped box with a silver tie on top. He stretched out his hand hoping she'd grab the gift but Jude wasn't moving. She, instead, just looked at his eyes. "_When I look into your eyes, I don't see mine._" she was reminded of the time she had found out about the affair. '_Skin_' flushed back and left a trail of pain in her heart. She searched his eyes for something, anything that would give her permission to forgive him. She found nothing. No amount of gifts or apologies would ever make things right between her and her father ever again.

Jude: "_What are you doing here_?" she asked calmly never taking her eyes off his. She could tell he was ashamed. He tried to escape her glare but she wouldn't let him. She followed his eyes like a hawk.

Stuart: _"It's your birthday. I thought_-"

Jude: "_You thought wrong. I don't want you here_." she spat back at him. He saw how angry she still was.

Stuart: "_Jude, I can't have you hating me. You're my daughter."_

Jude: "_Maybe you should have thought of that before you went and screwed our travel agent. And the daughter thing wasn't my choice._" she said hatred filling her.

Stuart: "_I will keep on trying. I won't give up on you_."

Jude: "_Might as well because I've given up on you."_

Stuart: "_You don't mean that_."

Jude: "_I do. I hate you for what you did. I don't ever want to see you._" It pained him to hear her words.

Stuart: _"Go ahead, take all your frustrations out on me. I deserve it. I've made mistakes in the past. Everyone does. So maybe mine were bigger than others but I wasn't happy. Your mother and I were constantly fighting and we barely ever got to see each other.-_"

Jude interrupted: "_Don't you blame this on mom. Do you have any idea what you put her through? I will never forgive you_."

Stuart: "_You will, in time. I won't give up. I will always love you, Jude." _he said and placed the little box on the nearest table. The music stopped.

Kwest: "_Where is our birthday girl at?" _he asked through the mic. A spotlight hit Jude. All eyes were on her. Kwest continued "_Come on up here so we can cut the cake." _he commanded. Jude shot a look of remorse at her father and made her way through the crowed. Once she reached Kwest a beautiful cake, the shape of a guitar, was being rolled out with 17 candles lit. Everyone circled Jude and the cake. She scanned the faces. Her mom, Sadie, EJ, Georgia, her dad, Lance, even Kat. No Tommy. She plastered on a fake smile. The room quiet down. Jude looked around to see what was going on.

"_Happy Birthday to you_." she heard a soft voice sing. Her heart began to race as her mind registered who that voice belonged to. And then there he was, holding a microphone and approaching her. Now everyone joined in. "_Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Juuuuuude, happy birthday_-" everyone quiet down. Tommy finished "_to youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_." he stopped in front of her and handed Georgia the mic. Lance watched Jude's expression closely. He watched his brother's face light up at the sight of Jude's happiness. He made a mental note and disappeared in the crowd. Jude smiled from one ear to the other and blew out the candles, making one wish. Everyone clapped and laughed. She turned back to face Tommy. He stood there looking at her. Oh did she want to know what he was thinking about.

Tommy: "_Happy birthday, girl_." he whispered and pulled her in for a hug. Jude dug her head in his chest embracing the warmth. He held her tight and she felt so safe.

Jude: "_Thank you so much_." she whispered to him as she was pulling out of his arms. He just smiled at her. They didn't need words. It was all clear.

Kwest handed Jude a knife and she proceeded to cut a piece out. Camera flashed, once again, blinded her. She handed the first piece to Tommy. The next went to Kwest and than so on until the whole room was holding a piece of her guitar, deep chocolate cake. She cut one last piece for herself and went in search of a table. The night progressed fine. Jude chatted and tried to forget about the confrontation with her dad, the kiss she shared with Lance and that she had broken up with her boyfriend and lost two best friends in the process.

Tommy: _"Can I have a dance_?" he asked smiling at her. Jude stood up and let him lead her on the dance floor. As soon as Kwest saw the two made they're way on the dance floor he changed the track to a slow song. Both Jude and Tommy caught on to Kwest but neither mentioned it. _"Criminal_" filled the air. Tommy looked down at Jude and than stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer. She, in return, swung her arms around his neck, looking up at him. Eye for an eyes, ear for an ear. They began to move, slowly.

Tommy: "_I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have flipped_."

Jude: "_It's Ok. You had ever right_."

Tommy: "_You're not mad at me_?"

Jude shook her head slightly: "_No, you're just looking out for me_."

Tommy: "_I worry about you_."

Jude: "_I wish you wouldn't. I can take care of myself_."

Tommy smiled: "_That's what scares me the most_."

They both stayed quiet. Jude leaned in a little and rested her head on his shoulder. Tommy turned his head towards hers a bit and took in the familiar and addicting smell of her hair. Neither noticed all the pictures the paparazzi were snapping of them. For the first time that night they were both contend and relaxed with each other. It didn't matter that every pair of eyes was on them or that Lance and Sadie were both taken aback. They both knew what was going on even if Jude and Tommy didn't know themselves. There they were dancing innocently, in each others arms, eyes closed. No one existed but them two. They didn't hear anything and they didn't feel anything but the feelings they shared for each other. Everything faded but the image of the pair only became sharper, in the eyes of others. One moment was all it took. And that one moment, changed it all.

**_Oki that was the latest update. Like always thanks for reading and replying. You all know how much I love feedback. Until next time. _**

_**Minela**_


	11. Stuck

_**Chapter 11 - Stuck**_

Tommy: "_Jude, I think the song ended_." he whispered noticing no music was playing. Jude opened her eyes and picked her head up to be able to face him. He looked down at her. At the same time, both noticed all eyes were on them. Jude blushed a little. Tommy felt more uncomfortable than ever. This was all he needed. People thinking he had a thing with a 17-year-old. He pulled away from her and took a few steps back. Jude looked at him a little hurt by his behavior. She felt as though he was ashamed to be caught with her. Tommy excused himself and walked off the dance floor. Jude was left standing alone. Kwest quickly put on some music and people started jamming again. Jude looked around and took it upon herself to find something to drink. When she was grabbing a soda pop Georgia approached her.

Georgia: "_Hey kiddo, having fun?" _she asked.

Jude: "_A blast_." she said and took a sip from her soda. Georgia couldn't help but notice Jude was a little on the edge. She constantly kept looking around, almost looking for something particular. Someone particular.

Georgia: "_Jude, what's going on with you and Tommy_?" Jude looked at her shocked.

Jude: "_What do you mean_?"

Georgia: "_Don't play that game with me. I know there is something going on_."

Jude: _"Tommy is my producer, Georgia. He happens to be my sister's boyfriend and my friend. That's it. Nothing more_."

Georgia nodded: "_Ok, I believe you. But if I ever find out you lied to me they'll be consequences. You know there is a fine line between producer and artist_."

Jude: "_I am well aware. You have nothing to worry about. Tommy is with Sadie_."

Georgia: "_Good. I wouldn't want to lose either of you_." she said and joined in the fun again. Jude stood there all by herself once again. Consequences, yeah right. Tommy would never cross that line. He was too damn in control of himself. There was a time when she did want him to cross that line but lately it seems as thought the time is passing and she is moving on. Come on, she can't spend her life moping around and waiting for Quincy. Who knows when he would actually make up his mind?

Jude looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 2:23 AM. She noticed guests were leaving. A few hours later the room was almost completely empty. She hadn't spoken or seen Tommy since the dance. Kwest was packing up his disks. Jude sat at a table in the far corner all by herself.

Georgia: _"I'm leaving."_ she said to Jude and hugged her warmly. "_See you in a few days, kiddo." _she said and left. Kwest was coming over now.

Kwest: "_So you had a good time_?"

Jude: "_Few minor bumps in the road but I'm still here_."

Kwest smiled: "_Glad to hear it. Where is Tommy_?"

Jude shrugged: "_Haven't seen him in hours._"

Kwest looked around the party room. "_Wouldn't be the first time Tommy took off without a word. You need a ride home?"_

Jude: "_No, my limo is still outside but thanks. I think I'll just lock up here and head home myself."_

Kwest: "_Ok. Make sure you give the janitor the keys back. He's somewhere around here. You'll be Ok alone_?"

Jude smiled: "_I'll be fine_." she said and hugged Kwest goodbye. She watched him leave carrying his disk under one arm and his tie in the other.

There she was all alone. She looked around the room. Empty glasses. The food table was still half stacked. There were plenty leftovers. Two hours ago people were dancing and it was full now it was just………….lifeless. She forced herself to get up and started to pick up the empty cups. A ruffling noise disturbed her. It was Tommy holding a garbage bag. He didn't say anything but held it out for her. She threw the cups inside. Not one word was spoken by either one of them. They continued to collect the cups and garbage for what seemed hours. In the process Jude had taken off her heels and was walking barefooted. When finally all the garbage was collected Jude looked at Tommy.

Tommy: "_We should head out. It's late_."

Jude: "_More like early_." she said and pointed to the clock hanging on the wall. It read 4:35 AM. Tommy smiled at her and they made they're way to the door. He turned the knob but nothing was happening. This time he tried it with more force, still nothing. Jude looked at him a little panicked.

Tommy: _"Jude, the door is locked_."

Jude: "_What do you mean the door is locked_?" she asked not grasping the situation.

Tommy: "_What do you think I mean? It's not opening_." he asked being reminded of Sadie. She would have asked the same question. Jude pushed Tommy out of the way and tried to turn the knob herself. Tommy smirked. It didn't budge.

Jude: "_How can this happen?" _she asked a little frustrated.

Tommy: "_I can only think of one thing. The janitor._" he said and turned towards the door again.

Jude: "_He wouldn't lock us in_."

Tommy: "_We were quiet this whole time. He probably didn't even check if anyone was still inside." _

Jude: "_Ok so we'll just stay here for a few hours until someone comes to work. It shouldn't be too long, I mean it is Friday morning."_

Tommy thought for a moment: "_Wrong again_."

Jude: "_What do you mean_?"

Tommy: _"Jude, think about it. G Major is closed for three days. Remember the re-modeling?"_

Jude: "_Ok, Jude don't panic_." she told herself although she was beginning to panic a little. Tommy watched her. She was pacing up and down, until she started biting her nails.

Jude stopped and looked at Tommy. She stretched out her hand to him: "_Ok give me your phone. We'll just call someone to come and get us. That's easy enough."_

Tommy patted his pockets and then remembered something: "_Why can't you use your own phone_?"

Jude: "_And where would I have put it in this thing?" _she pointed at her skin tight dress. Tommy looked her up and down and saw how right she was. A needle wouldn't have fit let alone a cell phone. Judeadjusted herself from one foot to the other feeling Tommy's eyes on her.

Jude: _"I left it in the limo. Just give me yours_."

Tommy: "_I can't."_

Jude: "_Why not_?"

Tommy: "_Because its in the studio upstairs_."

Jude: "_What is it doing in the studio?_" she asked.

Tommy: "_I was in there for the past hour or so. When I decided to come and check on you I left it there with the rest of my things_."

Jude: "_Great. Just great. So let me get this straight. We're locked up together for what? Three days? In here?" _she asked looking around. Tommy wasn't any more happy than she was. Three days with Jude? Who knows what could happen?

Tommy: "_At least we're not going to starve_." he said trying to lighten up the mood. It wasn't working. They were stuck with each other. Day and night, for the next four whole days. How is this mess going to play out? Let's face it. Too many bottled up feelings are bound to surface.

**_So there it was. The newest and latest. Thank you guys for the great feedback ya'll have been sending me. I love reading it, as always. I'm hoping to post more really soon. If not than over the weekend for sure. I'm so excited about the premier this Friday, I actually told my friends I wasn't going out until after the show (they had everything planned out for me lol) Anyways………….._**

**_slvrstrchk_****_ – I'm sorry you were sick but I'm glad you're feeling better. _**

_**Minela**_


	12. Dreams

_**Chapter 12 - Dreams**_

Jude lowered herself down to the cold floor. She was exhausted. Tommy looked at her and plopped down next to her. They were both quiet. Jude replayed everything that had happened that night. Her finding out about Jamie and Kat. Her dad showing up unexpectedly. The kiss with Lance. And the undeniable moments with Tommy. She felt his eyes on her. Tommy stole glanced every chance he got. There she was leaning against the wall. Her head looking up at the ceiling, her hair had become a mess, her dress was crumbled, her perfect legs stretched out before her and her hands carefully placed on her stomach.

Tommy: "_What are you thinking about_?" he asked looking up at the ceiling with her. Jude didn't turn to face him, she instead let out a sigh.

Jude: "_My life. Two years ago I was in my room with Jamie, playing my guitar and praying I'd get my chance and now-."_

Tommy: "_Now here you are_."

Jude: _"Here I am_." she said. This time Tommy turned to face her.

Tommy: "_You have regrets, don't you?" _he asked sympathetic. Jude turned to him. She looked down at her hands and than back up at him.

Jude: "_Not regrets, just dreams_." she answered after she gave it a thought.

Tommy smirked: _"And here I thought your dream came true."_

Jude: "_It did_." she said and stayed quiet for a few minutes. Then she continued "_It's just that when this dream came true another one developed."_

Tommy: "_I know the feeling. What do you dream of now_?"

Jude: "_I don't know. I normal life_? _Sometimes I wish things weren't so hectic."_

Tommy: _"Jude, you've left normal a long time ago. There is no going back_."

Jude: _"Yeah, I know. What about you? Any regrets_?"

Tommy chuckled: "_Any? How about my whole Boyzattack career?" _

Jude: _"I'm glad you were in Boyzattack."_ she said. Tommy turned to her surprised to hear her say that.

Tommy: _"Why? I thought you hated pop music."_

Jude shrugged: _"I do but I don't hate you. It's because of your career with Boyzattack that you're here now and I don't mind having you around."_

Tommy looked her in the eyes and he saw sincerity.

Tommy: "_When you put it that way I don't mind where I am at now either_." he said and turned away. He was honest. He didn't mind working with Jude, he didn't mind being her mentor and he didn't mind being locked up with her now. He thought about this when he noticed Jude getting up.

Tommy: "_Where are you going_?"

Jude: "_Where can I go? Just getting something to drink. You want anything?"_

Tommy: "_Water." _he said looking at her. Two minutes later Jude sat back down and handed him a bottle of water. This time she stretched out on the floor completely. To Tommy's surprise she lowered her head on his lap. He looked down at her, she looked up at him and smiled.

Jude: "_Do you mind? The floor is pretty hard_."

Tommy laughed: "_No, that's how floors are usually supposed to be_."

Jude hit him playfully. Tommy smiled. He felt relaxed with her. No walls were up, no pretenses. No worries. Just Jude and him, nothing in-between. Except for Sadie and Jamie and now Lance and the age thing and the whole producer-artist thing, but away from that nothing really. Tommy noticed Jude playing with her bracelet and he smiled to himself.

Jude: "_You know Georgia thinks we have something going on_?"

Tommy: "_What? You and me_?"

Jude: "_Uh huh. Crazy I know_."

Tommy: "_How do you know she thinks something is going on_?"

Jude: "_She asked me tonight_."

Tommy: "_She asked you? Flat out_?"

Jude: "_Flat out."_

Tommy: "_What did you tell her_?"

Jude: "_The truth. You're with Sadie. You and me are just friends. What else could I say? I was a little shocked_."

Tommy_: "I would have been too. What did she say_?"

Jude: "_She said that we better be '**just**' friends or there would be consequences_." Tommy smirked. There would always be consequences involved where Jude was concerned. Some consequences were just worth the risk.

Tommy: "_Well we are just friends. Besides, you seem to be getting pretty cozy with my brother._" Jude straightened herself up and turned her body to be able to look at Tommy.

Jude: "_What is your problem?_"

Tommy: "_Nothing, I just think he is wrong for you."_

Jude laughed: "_Of course you do. He is wrong for me just like Shay was and Jamie and the next guy that comes along."_

Tommy: _"I was right about both Shay and Jamie." _he shot back at her. Jude lowered her head. He knew he struck a nerve.

Tommy: "_Jude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that_."

Jude: "_I hate you sometimes_." she said looking at the floor.

Tommy: _"Jude, I'm worried about you._"

Jude: "_We had this conversation already. I can take care of myself_."

Tommy: "_You shouldn't have to. You're only 17."_

Jude: "_Gee I didn't know that. Rub the age thing in my face_."

Tommy: "_Jude-"_

Jude: "_The only person I seem to need protection from is you_." she fired back and stood up. Angry and mad she walked over to the other side of the hall. Tommy watched her and decided to follow.

Tommy: "_That was harsh_."

Jude: "_What? Little Tommy Q can't handle the truth?_"

Tommy: "_I'll ignore that_." he lowered himself next to her again. "_I just want to protect you. I hate seeing you hurt."_

Jude: "_I don't want you to protect me. You're not my father, you're not my brother so STOP trying to be. What I need is supportive Tommy, my friend_."

Tommy stayed quiet for a few minutes: "_Why did you kiss him?" _although he really didn't want to hear the answer part of him needed to hear it.

Jude: "_Who? Lance_?"

Tommy: "_Yeah."_

Jude: _"I don't know. I just found out about Jamie and Kat and he came after me. I thought it was you, because you usually come after me but there he was. He said all the right things and I was vulnerable. He made me feel good. It just happened. What do you want me to say?"_

Tommy's anger was rising: "_That son of a-. He took advantage of you. I should have known_."

Jude: "_No Tommy, it wasn't like that. I kissed him."_

Tommy: "_Jude, don't make excuses for him. It's what he does_."

Jude: "_I'm not making excuses for anyone. Why are you so dead set against him? You ARE with MY sister. Lance is YOUR brother."_

Tommy: "_Jude."_

Jude: "_No, Tommy. It's not different_."

Tommy: "_Do you really like him_?"

Jude shrugged: "_I don't know. He makes me laugh. I feel good when I'm with him."_

Tommy: "_Jude, I know you're not going to like what I'm about to ask but I am going to ask you anyways. Please, don't fall for him."_

Jude looked at Tommy. He was serious. He was asking her to not give away her heart. She had no control over it more than he did. She wasn't falling for Lance, she just met the guy but she did like being around him. Then there was Jamie.

Jude: "_I don't know how to respond to that. I just broke up with my boyfriend, I don't think I'm ready for anything right now_."

Tommy relaxed a little. This time he spread out on the floor and descended his head on Jude's lap. She looked down at him and ran her hand through his hair. The gel made it hard for her to maneuver through. Tommy closed his eyes. Jude didn't say a word. She just kept on playing with his hair. Time passed and Jude realized Tommy had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent and she realized how much she enjoyed being alone with him. How much better they got along when it was just the two of them. As she felt her eye lids get heavier Jude placed Tommy's head carefully on the floor and lowered herself next to him, a smile spread across her tired face. She fell asleep minutes later.

_**Back At The Harrison Residence**_

There was knocking at the door. Victoria climbed out of bed and made her way to the door in her pajamas. She opened the door to find a stranger.

Stranger: "_Hello ma'am. My name is Bob Hewed. I was your daughter's limo driver last night. Jude left this in the car, I just wanted to drop it off_." he said polity and handed Victoria Jude's house keys and her cell phone. Victoria looked puzzled.

Victoria: "_I'm sorry, what time is it?"_

Bob: _"It's 11:35 AM."_

Victoria: "_You didn't drive Jude home last night_?"

Bob: "_No ma'am. I waited for her and Mr. Quincy outside of the building for two hours but no one came. I saw someone leave the building so I asked if Jude was still inside. The man presented himself as the janitor and he assured me that the building was empty_."

Victoria gasped: "_Thank you_." she said and closed the door. Panicking she ran to Jude's room. No Jude. She than ran to Sadie's door and flung it open. Sadie was still sleeping.

Victoria: "_Sadie? Wake up."_ she said shacking her daughter. Sadie emerged from under the covers.

Sadie: "_Mom? What's going on_?" she asked still half asleep.

Victoria: "_Do you know where Jude is_?"

Sadie: "_Mom, check in her room_." she said and covered herself up again.

Victoria: "_Sadie, Jude never came home last night_." she said. Sadie was now wide awake and sat up straight.

Sadie: "_What do you mean she never came home?"_

Victoria: "_Her driver just brought her belongings. I can't call her. He brought her cell. I don't know where she is_."

Sadie: "_Well, call Jamie or Kat. Maybe she slept over there_."

Victoria: "_Right. I'll call them and you call Tommy_."

Sadie: "_Why would Tommy know where Jude is?_"

Victoria: "_Sadie, just call_."

**_First off _**_mZtOmMyQ5319_**_ – HAPPY BIRTHDAY_**

_**Next Up the thanks you's of course. I can't believe we're almost at 100 posts. How awesome is that? You guys rock. I love it when I have a bad day and than I come online and I read all the feedback you all leave me. It always encourages me to write more (my silver lining on a gray sky).**_

_**Anyways I love you guys. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Things WILL happen. Won't say what kind of things there would be no point in that but I will say there will be Jude/Tommy moments…………I know how we all love those. **_

_**Oh and to those of you that asked me to read your ffs (quiet a few of you) I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to do it yet but I've been really busy with school (missed a whole week when I was in DC and I have to make it ALL up) and with college apps and so on. I didn't give up. Just bear with me and I promise to get to it soon. **_

_**Anyways I have to go now. Thanks guys for all the support. More really soon. Keep the replies coming. **_

_**Minela**_


	13. 21 Questions

_**Chapter 13 - 21 Questions**_

Tommy stirred being uncomfortable and his back hurting. When he opened his eyes it took a minute for him to remember what had happened and where he was. As soon as he realized where he was he shot up in a seating position and looked for Jude. He noticed her next to him, still tight asleep. He could tell she was cold. She was curled up and had Goosebumps on her arms. Tommy took off his suit jacket and carefully spread it over her. She didn't budge. Tommy smiled. Her hair was covering most of her face and he took it upon himself of removing it. Slightly scared of waking her up, he gently brushed away the few curls. When he looked at the watch it was 11:53 AM.

He watched Jude sleeping and remembered their conversation from last night. He remembered how he fell asleep. On her lap. How good and contended he had felt being so close to her. How warm and welcoming she had always been to him. Minutes passed as Tommy continued to relive all his moments with Jude. The list went on and on until Jude's eyes blinked open. She picked herself up with her elbows under her back for support. When she saw Tommy she smiled.

Jude: "_So it wasn't a dream_."

Tommy smiled: "_Nope. Do you always dream about being locked up with me alone, for days?_" he teased.

Jude rolled her eyes: "_You wish, Quincy_." she said and rose to her feet completely. She handed Tommy his jacket.

Tommy: "_Put it on, you're cold."_ he told her. She smiled at him and threw the jacket over her cold shoulders. She stepped closer to him, leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

Jude: "_Thanks for always looking out for me_." she whispered. Tommy felt her breath on his neck. It was wrong. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

Jude stood upright again and made her way to the food table. Tommy followed her. She grabbed two plates handing one to Tommy. Eyeing the table she picked things at random and just threw them on her plate. Tommy laughed at her but went ahead and did the same. When their plates were full they grabbed a few soda cans and sat down at the nearest table. Jude opened her soda and took a sip. Tommy watched her and picked up an article of food.

Jude rolled her eyes: "_Just ask already."_

Tommy: "_What_?"

Jude: "_I know you want to ask me something_."

Tommy laughed at how well she knew him: "_What are you going to do about Jamie?"_

Jude sat down her soda can and shrugged: "_You want to know something? Last night when I found out I wanted to kill someone and now……"_

Tommy: _"Now?"_

Jude: "_Now I couldn't care less. Is that wrong_?" she asked feeling guilty.

Tommy: "_No, just means you never loved Jamie_."

Jude looked up at Tommy: "_No, I loved Jamie. I still love Jamie. I just don't think it's in a boyfriend type of way. I know Kat loves him. I am such a bad person. I was so selfish. I just thought I'd lose him to her."_

Tommy: "_Don't say that. You followed your heart."_

Jude: "_No, if I had followed my heart I would have gone off a cliff by now_."

Tommy: "_What do you mean by that_?"

Jude: "_Not important. Go ahead, say it_."

Tommy: "_Say what_?"

Jude: _"I told you so. You were right. I was wrong. There, you happy?"_

Tommy grinned: "_Next time just listen to me and it'll save you a lot of drama_."

Jude: "_If you had it your way I'd be a nun." _Both Jude and Tommy laughed and continued to eat their food.

_**Back At The Harrison Residence**_

Victoria sat the phone down. Sadie came downstairs.

Sadie: "_Any luck_?" she asked.

Victoria: "_No, both Jamie and Kat haven't seen her. Tommy_?"

Sadie: "_He's not picking up his house phone. I tried his cell but no answer. I keep getting his voice mail."_

There was a loud bang on the door.

Victoria: _"Its open_." she yelled looking worried. Jamie flew right through the door and into the living room.

Jamie: "_Did you find her_?"

Victoria shook her head: "_You sure you don't know where she is?_"

Jamie: _"No. We got into an argument last night over the phone and I haven't heard from her since. I was at camp with my dad. Did you call Tommy_?"

Sadie nodded: "_He is not picking up_."

Jamie: "_Figures."_

Sadie: "_What is that suppose to mean_?" she asked defensive.

Jamie: "_Think about it. Jude is gone. Tommy is not picking up his phone. I bet Quincy had something to do with this_." he reasoned.

Sadie: "_Tommy would never hurt Jude_."

Jamie: "_Oh he'd do a lot of other things. At least she is safe if she's with him."_

Victoria: "_That's enough. I'll call Georgia and see if she knows anything_."

**Back To Jude and Tommy**

Jude: "_Wanna play 21 questions_?"

Tommy: "_Jude, I really don't want to play any games_."

Jude: "_Ok, I'll start. First question. What about you and Sadie_?"

Tommy: "_What about me and Sadie_?"

Jude: "_Do you love her_?"

Tommy: "_Jude, that's a big word. We've only been dating for like three months._"

Jude: "_Time has nothing to do with it. Kind of like age_." she declared staring at him. Tommy lowered his head at the implication she had made.

Tommy: "_What do you mean by that? I mean the time thing."_

Jude shrugged: "_Have you ever met someone and you were like **'Woa I just have to know this person'**? That's how it should be. When you're dating someone you know the first time you go out if its going to work out_."

Tommy: "_You mean to tell me you knew with Jamie that its not going to work out_?"

Jude: "_Deep down I think I did. I was just too afraid to admit it_."

Tommy: "_And how do you know all this?_"

Jude: "_I don't know it for a fact but try and prove me wrong_." Tommy stayed quiet. When he met Jude that's exactly how he had felt. The first day they worked together he had felt it.

Jude: "_I knew the first time I met you."_ she said. Tommy shot his head up to meet her eyes.

Tommy: "_You knew what?_" Why was he asking? He knew what she meant. He knew it too.

Jude: _"That you and me would work. I knew it when we were at the pier working on my song. I felt it. Don't tell me you didn't_."

Tommy: "_I did_." he stated freely. Jude was a little taken aback by his honesty but it satisfied her. She got up and threw out her paper plate. She was done. Tommy followed her lead. She than brought two chairs together, sat down on one and picked her legs up on the other, making her self comfortable. Tommy sat across from her on one chair.

Jude: "_Tommy, what did u mean when you said it scares you the most that I can take care of myself?"_

Tommy was a little surprised: "_When did I say that_?"

Jude: "_Last night. I told you I could take care of myself and you said that's what scares you the most."_

Tommy looked down on the floor: _"I don't know. Sometimes I just feel like I'm losing you._" he confessed.

Jude: "_I feel the same way about you_." he looked at her and saw her meet his fear.

Tommy: "_It's just that I feel like you don't need me anymore. I don't know what comes after you for me but it scares me. You can handle yourself, I know that and your music has grown so much. You barely need me anymore_." he said in a whisper. He had no idea why he was telling her this but here he was laying his heart out on the line. Jude got up from her chair and sat up straight. She leaned in closer to him looking him directly in the eyes.

Jude: "_Tommy, I will always need you. Maybe not to beat up my boyfriends but my music will always need your magic touch. And I? I…….I am nothing without you. We've been drifting apart and it scares the hell out of me. You know what I think of every morning I wake up?"_ Tommy shook his head. Jude continued _"I ask myself if today will be the day I lose you_." she said as a tear dropped. This time Tommy leaned in, they were barely an inch apart. He wiped the tear away softly. Jude welcomed his touch on her skin as he cupped her head in both of his hands.

Tommy: "_You will NEVER lose me**. NEVER**_." he whispered. Jude opened her eyes to meet him.

Before either knew what was happening they're lips brushed against each others. They're foreheads rested. Both kept they're eyes closed listening closely to the other's heart beat.

Tommy: "_To hell with it_." he whispered and pulled Jude's lips to his. It was like an ocean wave finally hit shore. He maneuvered his way with his tongue. Jude threw all caution to the wind and pulled him as close as possible, as if her life depended on holding onto him. Passion was ignited as they held on to each other for dear life. Tommy's hand made its way down Jude's back. Jude moaned feeling a tingle rise up her spine. Their lips explored the others. It was forbidden making it only sweeter. _ "She is **17**." _it suddenly hit him. He jumped up causing the chair to fall over. Breathing hard he stood there grasping the severity of the situation. Jude looked at him knowing too well what was about to come. It happened again.

Tommy: "_This can't happen, Jude_." he said wiping his lips. He looked at her with horror in his eyes.

Jude: "_Of course it can't. It was just a mistake. It never happened. I learn fast. Am I really that discussing to you?" _she spat back at him.

Tommy leaned down in front of her and shook his head: "_Jude, it did happen but only for you and me. Not the outside world."_

Jude scoffed: "_Not even Sadie, your girlfriend, my sister_?"

Tommy: _"Jude, don't make this a big deal_."

Jude: "_Don't make this a big deal? Do you even hear yourself? We kissed, Tommy, not once, but twice. It **IS** a big deal."_

Tommy: "_Jude, I am with your sister. I am your producer. We could both lose everything."_

Jude: "_I'd risk it for you. Why won't you?" _she asked. He could hear the pain in her voice.

Tommy: "_Jude, please_." he pleaded.

Jude: "_You know what, Tommy? I quit. I quit trying to figure you out. I quit trying to be your friend when we clearly are anything but. I quit trying to get you to open up to me. I quit crying and hurting over you. I just quit having anything outside of the studio with you. You're my producer, that's it."_

Tommy: "_Jude, don't say that. You don't mean it_."

Jude: "_Oh I mean it. I've never meant anything more in my entire life. I hate you, Quincy. You play nice, you tell me you're scared of losing me, you kiss me and than when I open up to you, you pick me up and throw me away. You know what? I stood too close to the edge again and you pushed me down the cliff, **AGAIN**."_ she said and got up pushing him to the ground. Tommy stayed down comprehending what she had just said. He finally understood what she meant by that. _"If I had followed my heart I would have jumped off a cliff."_ she had said. _ "If she had followed her heart she it would have been me. You are such an idiot sometimes." _He thought to himself.

Tommy: "_We're friends_." he said getting up.

Jude: "_Friends don't kiss, Tommy. Friends know things about each other. The only thing I know about you is that you have a brother. I don't even know where your parents are. Are they still alive? What do they do? I don't know where you grew up. What your favorite color is. What you like to do in your free time. I know you're 22 but I don't know when your birthday is. Good friends we are. Pathetic. The only thing I do know is that you were in a boy band, you have a brother and you love music almost as much as me. Don't stand there telling me WE ARE FRIENDS. **WE'RE NOT**." _she finished off yelling and turned her back to Tommy.

Jude sat down in a remote corner. She didn't look at Tommy. She wasn't crying. She instead had picked up a paper plate, found a pen and was writing like crazy. Tommy watched her. Her legs curled up under her. That dress she was wearing couldn't have been so comfortable but she didn't let it show. She wasn't looking his way. She wasn't even acknowledging his existence. He wanted to go over and make things right but she needed time to cool off. Two hours passed. Jude hadn't looked at him. He finally decided to take action into his own hands. He walked over and stopped in front of her. She knew he was there but she wasn't picking her head up.

**_OMG you guys over 100. That is amazing. You guys rock. Are we aiming for 200 now? I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I think I'm getting pretty good with the length thing lol. Right now I am working on a song that will be coming up in the ff. Not anytime soon but still coming. We haven't had a song in a while and we all know how good Jude expresses herself in songs. Who will it be about? I won't tell. Anyways you guys thank you soooooooooooooooo much for all the feedback. _**

_**Hope you all liked this last chapter just as much as the others before it. More soon.**_

_**Minela**_


	14. Move On

_**Chapter 14 - Move On**_

Tommy: _"Both of my parents are still alive. They live in Montreal. My mom's name is Eileen, she is an inside decorator and my dad's name is David, he has his own restaurant. He is a big time chef. I grew up in Montreal. Lance is the only brother I have. We had a sister named Jo but she drowned when I was five. She was two years older than Lance." _he said. Jude put down the paper plate and looked up at him. He sat down next to her and leaned against the wall with a distend look on his face. Jude didn't say anything.

Tommy smirked to himself: "_My father had this idea that if you named girls guy names they'd grow up to be strong and independent. After Jo died things changed. My mom pushed me and Lance to 'make something' out of ourselves. She signed us up for acting, dancing, sports, arts, anything you can think of. I fell in love with music. Lance rebelled and got into trouble with the law. First it was small things like stealing a pack of gums. Pretty soon it escalated into stealing cars. We drifted apart. More so when I joined Boyzattack. My dad wasn't proud. He never approved of any entertainment choices I made. He wanted us to become lawyers and doctors. 'Make an honest living' he would always say as if music was something dirty. Safe to say both Lance and I are disappointments to him." _he stopped. Jude saw how much it pained him to talk about his past and family. She put her hand over Tommy's. He put his other over hers. No words needed to be spoken.

Tommy: _"My dad never forgave me for joining the group. We talk every now and than. Holidays and so but I haven't seen them in over three years_." Jude threw her arms around him. He embraced her burying his head in her hair. He laughed and released her.

Tommy: _"Favorite color? Blue, hence the Viper. Birthday? November 27th. What do I like to do in my free time? Make music………….with you_." he said. Jude smiled at him.

Jude: _"I like making music with you too._" she whispered playing with her bracelet and then continued "_I'm sorry about your sister_."

Tommy: "_It was along time ago. We never talk about her. There are things better left unsaid."_

Jude: "_Not things like these_."

Tommy: "_Jude, I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"_

Jude: "_Have kissed me? It was mutual. Why didn't you ever tell me any of this before_?"

Tommy: "_I never told anyone before. The only one that knows is Kwest and only because he was there when I lived through it. We've known each other for as long as I can remember. I remember when Jo just died, my mom wouldn't let us mention her. I was five. I didn't know better so I would go out in the woods and Kwest would come with me and we'd look for her. I thought she had gotten lost and was scared and all alone_. _We were determined to find her. We thought that if we found her things would be better at home again. Kwest would always get in trouble because he'd always stay out late with me in the woods but he never cared about that. Every day he'd show up and we'd go looking for Jo."_ he finished.

Jude: "_Kwest is a good friend_."

Tommy: "_The best I've ever had. When I got famous everyone wanted something from me. My fame, my connections, my money. Kwest never asked for anything._"

Jude: "_Thanks for trusting me with all of this." _she said and kissed his cheek and then continued "_I'm sorry about everything I said. I was a little harsh_."

Tommy shook his head: "_You were right. I keep sending you mixed signals. It's my fault. I'm sorry, Jude. I don't know why I do it. When I'm around you and we're talking you seem to always know what I'm thinking, what I'm going through or what I'm feeling. You understand me like no one ever has. I lose myself when I'm with you. I lose control. I promise you it will never happen again."_

Jude: "_I know the feeling. You feel like no one gets you. People say they do but deep down they have no idea. And then you meet someone who is on the same page with you. That thing that you found in me I found in you. That comfort zone. Kind of like a safety blanket. You fall I catch you, I fall you catch me. I think that we just need to cool things off, you know what I mean_?"

Tommy just stared at her. How can a 17-year-old grasp the facts of life this early? He barely managed to keep things afloat at 22 and here she was figuring life out all on her own. He didn't take his eyes off her. He just watched her. She waved her hand in front of his face and was calling his name but he was lost deep inside.

Jude: "_Tommy? You Ok_?"

Tommy: "_Why is it that you understand EXACTLY what I'm feeling but my own parents don't?" _he asked bluntly. Jude shrugged.

Jude: "_We musicians are blessed that way_." she joked. Tommy laughed with her. It was quiet a blessing to have. Carry the world's pain and suffering on your shoulders.

**Back At The Harrison Residence**

Victoria hung up the phone: "_Georgia, doesn't know anything_."

Sadie: "_Mom, I'm sure she is fine. Tommy would never let anything happen to her. Maybe he just took her somewhere for her birthday."_

Jamie: "_I bet_."

Victoria: "_Jude, wouldn't go without letting us know_."

Sadie: "_You know how we kids are? We don't think about our parents worrying. I'm sure she's fine._"

Victoria: "_I hope to God you're right, Sadie. We should call your father and let him know."_

Sadie: "_No, why worry him_?"

Victoria: "_Fine, if she's not back by tomorrow we're calling the police_."

Sadie: "_Fair enough_." she said _ "Tommy you better be taking good care of my sister. Why the hell would you take her away in the first place? And without telling me? I swear to God if I find out something has happened." _Sadie thought to herself as Victoria continued to worry about her younger daughter.

**Back To Jude And Tommy**

They stayed quiet for hours. They ate. Jude continued to write. Tommy played with the mixing table and the few left over CD's. It was around 11 PM when Tommy spoke up again.

Tommy: "_Jude, I don't want there to be weird feeling between us_." Jude looked up at him and she knew he was talking about the kiss.

Jude: "_What am I suppose to say to that? I can't forget about, Tommy. I just can't_."

Tommy nodded: "_I know, I'm not asking you to forget. Just….."_

Jude: _"Just what? Keep it between us? Don't tell Sadie? What do you want me to do_?"

Tommy: "_I want to tell her. On my time. Please, give me that much_. _She deserves to hear it from me."_

Jude: "_Fine, fair enough. So what about you and me? I need you to be honest with me. Look me in the eyes and tell me it didn't mean anything so I can finally move on with my life_."

Tommy: _"Jude, its not that easy_."

Jude: "_Why not? You are with Sadie. You love Sadie. The kiss was a mistake, you said so yourself. So why can't you tell me to move on? Why can't you say the words and let me have my peace? You owe me that much." _she pleaded with him. He sat down next to her again.

Tommy: "_Jude, I'm not in love with her_." he said. The room went dead with silence. Jude knew who he was talking about.

Jude: "_Why are you with her_?"

Tommy: _"I care about her but its not love. It never was. You were right. I did know from the beginning." _he said looking at her.

Jude: "_I don't understand. Why would you waste your time and hers? You're just giving her false hope_."

Tommy: "_Because I wanted to hope. I wanted to believe it could work out but the truth is we're too different. We don't want the same things in life_."

Jude: _"What are you going to do_?"

Tommy: "_Figure things out_."

Jude: "_While you're doing that, could you please answer my question in the process_?"

Tommy sighed: _"Jude, I don't know what that kiss meant. I love spending time with you. We have fun, don't we? We get along, most of the time. And maybe if you had been a few years older something could have developed and lasted but not this way. You're 17. I will not cross that line. Not because of me but because of you. I won't take that from you. I can't. I'd hate myself for it._"

Jude's eyes filled with tears. Here he was confessing that he did want them to be something but they never would. Why was he so close but so untouchable?

Jude: "_Say it. I need you to say it_." she whispered, pleaded through her tears. Tommy tried to wipe them away but she pushed herself back, docking his touch.

Jude: _"Please, just say it. Don't try to comfort me just SAY IT." _she pleaded again. Tommy looked ashamed, embarrassed. Countless times had he been the cause of her pain, her broken heart, her tears. Here she was pleading for him to let her go, to give her permission to move on.

Tommy: "_Move on, Jude. I'm letting you go. Be happy. Just move on_." he said. Jude didn't look at him. She pressed her eyes closed and continued to cry, silently. He heard her sobs. Tommy got up and walked away to the other side. Tears were pushing his eyes lids. He lowered himself on one of the chairs, far away from Jude and sat his head in his hands on the table. Once again, he was frustrated and angry with himself. The tears just burst. It was the hardest thing he ever had to say but he had to let her go.

He had given her permission to be happy. She asked for it. She shouldn't have to ask for it but she did none the less. His head was hurting and even more so his heart. He felt heavy and exhausted as if he had been working for days nonstop. His eye lids were getting heavy and he picked his head up to look at Jude. She was lying on the cold floor. He couldn't tell is she was asleep or not and decided to check on her. When he walked over she was sleeping. He took his jacket that Jude had put to her side and covered her with it. He knew she was cold and uncomfortable in that dress. Her face was red from all the crying. He could still see the trail of tears that were left behind on her face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently and lowered his body next to hers. He fell asleep looking at her.

Jude stirred. She felt the aching in her back and something heavy holding her down. She opened her eyes adjusting the view. Yes, she was still locked up. She turned her head to her right; Tommy's face was dug in her shoulder. He was lying on his stomach with his hand over her stomach. Jude could tell he was still asleep. She remembered their last conversation. Slowly she picked his arm up and set it gently on the floor. She then pushed herself up and looked down at him. Minutes later his eyes opened.

_**I think that the last chapter brought in the most reviews. I guess I'm doing a good job than lol. I can never thank you guys enough. So once again, THANK YOU for reading and replying. **_

_**AG – It's good to have you back. I was wondering what happened to you. Are you continuing on your ff?**_

**_I'll give you guys a few things to think about (coming up in the next chapters……)_**

**_Lance becomes a bigger character in the coming up chapters (won't say with who or why)_**

**_Jude's first song is called "Losing My Innocents" and is featured in Chapters 19 and 20 (Yes, I already wrote the whole song)_**

_**Sadie makes some life changing decisions on her own**_

_**Tommy gets an offer he can't refuse**_

_**And of course lots and lots of Jude and Tommy moments**_

_**I'm hoping the previews will keep you guys interested. Anyways I have to go. Once again, Thanks guys…….you all know how much your feedback means to me. **_

_**Minela**_


	15. If You Were Mine

_**Chapter 15 - If You Were Mine**_

Jude: "_Hi_." she whispered.

Tommy: "_Morning_?" he asked, not knowing what time it was. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head. Jude turned around and sat down on the nearest table. Tommy looked for the time. His watch read 3:45 PM. He had slept half of the day. His eyes wandered to Jude. She was nibbling on a pop tart. He got up and walked over to her.

Tommy: _"I'm sorry about last night_." he said sitting down next to her.

Jude didn't look at him: "_I think a few more sorries and you'll be holding the world record._" she said.

Tommy exhaled: _"I know I've been saying that to you a lot lately but Jude, what do you want me to do?_"

Jude sat down the pop tart and met his eyes: _"Be honest for once in your life. Be a man._"

Tommy: _"Jude_."

Jude: _"I know. It was all a mistake. You know what I think is a mistake? Anything I thought you and I had_."

Tommy: _"Damn it, what do you expect from me? To throw away my career and be with you? Break up with Sadie? Go to jail? Is that what you want_?" he yelled.

Jude: "_What I want is for you to leave me alone. What career are you talking about? The solo success you never had? Want to talk about Sadie? You won't have to break up with her because she'll break up with you all on her own when she hears we kissed, AGAIN. Oh and jail? Maybe I would like to see you behind bars. AWAY FROM ME_." she yelled angry.

She got up and ran to the other side of the hall. Tommy stood up about to follow her.

Jude yelled: "_DON'T YOU DARE COME OVER HERE. I'M WARNING YOU_." she shot at him. Tommy lowered himself on the chair again. Jude was writing again. Hours passed. They weren't speaking, what else is new? Tommy played with the mixing table again. He put on a few tracks hoping Jude would respond but she didn't. _ "Why should I always be the one to apologize? She is as guilty as I am. She kissed me back." _He said to himself.

It was around 4:30 AM. Neither Jude nor Tommy was asleep. Tommy was still playing with the mixing table. Jude was sitting in a corner, curled up, not doing anything but staring out into nothingness. She suddenly rose to her feet and walked over to a table that had a little wrapped box. She picked it up, carried it back with her and un-wrapped it. Tommy couldn't see what it was but Jude began to sob.

Jude looked at the gift her father had left her. It was a framed picture of him and her a few months back. They were both smiling. She remembered how things used to be. She missed her dad. She missed having him in her life. He was her support system. Her rock. Jude shut her eyes and pressed the golden frame against her chest, holding onto it. It felt as though her heart was being squeezed.

Tommy stole glances at her, wishing he knew what she was thinking about but she was thousands of miles away. He kept going through the records when he stopped at a particular one. He smiled to himself remembering the day as if it had happened just yesterday.

**Flashback To Tommy, Age Seven**

Tommy walked through the doors of his house, threw off his jacket and ran to his father who was in the kitchen preparing some dish.

Tommy: "_Dad, I know what I wanna be_." He yelled in excitement. The radio was playing softly in the background. David sat down the knife he held, looked down at his son as a smile spread across his face. He picked little Tommy up and sat him down on the counter.

David: "_And what's that, son?" _he asked curiously. Tommy's eyes were glowing. Eileen walked through the door, setting her purse on the counter.

Tommy grinned from ear to ear: "_I want to sing_." he declared proudly. David's smile left his face. He looked at his wife and turned back to little Tommy. In that same moment, Lance walked through the doors.

David: "_Non sense_." he said and sat Tommy back down to the ground. His little feet touched the wooden and cold floor. He looked up at his father, not understanding the situation. David turned back to his cooking and added "_No son of mine is going to waste his life on that none sense. You and your brother will grow up and do something great with your lives_." he said. Tommy turned to his mom; she smiled at him sweetly and walked over to the radio. She turned the volume up, grabbed David by the hand and pulled him towards her.

Eileen: "_Dance with me_!" she said smiling and placed her hands around his neck. David smiled at his wife. The soft music played. A song by Marcos Hernandez played, called _"If you were mine." _Tommy watched and admired his parents. They danced to the song. He remembered being happy but sad at the same time.

**End Of Flashback**

Tommy smiled to himself remembering a time when his parents were happy. Although he loved remembering his parents happy, he couldn't help but be sad. That had been the day he had fallen in love with music. It had been the day he had started his music lessons and decided how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. His father wasn't happy. He didn't approve of Tommy's choices.

Tommy slipped the record into the player. The music filled the room. He closed his eyes for an instant. Jude shot her head up. He looked at her and walked towards her. She didn't budge. She actually looked right through him. He swiftly grabbed her hands and pulled her up against her wishes. She tried to fight him off but he wouldn't allow it.

Jude: "_What are you doing_?" she asked. Tommy heard the anger still lingering in her voice.

Tommy: "_Shhhhh. Don't say anything. Just dance with me, please_." he wrapped her in his strong arms like a baby. Jude tried to push him away but he was stronger. Her head was pressed against his chest as he had his arms around her back, leading the way on the dance floor. Jude looked up at him, his eyes were closed. She was confused. What was happening? Tommy had never acted this weird around her. What got into him? She didn't ask, she didn't comment, instead she closed her eyes too and just listened to the music. She never heard this song before. It must have been an oldie. Minutes passed. Neither spoke. The song ended. Tommy still held on.

Jude: "_Tommy, let me go." _she broke the silence. Tommy opened his eyes and looked down at her. He wasn't saying anything, he wasn't even letting her go, and instead he smiled with this distant look on his face and leaned closer to her.

Jude: "_What are you doing_?" she panicked. He still wasn't saying anything but kept on leaning closer.

Tommy's left hand slowly made its way up Jude's back and forward to her cheek. He caressed it gently. His fingers ran over her lips and then under her chin. She felt him picking her up slightly. As much as she wanted to move she couldn't. She was frozen. His eyes had locked her in………...again. _ "No, don't do this to me again." _She thought. She wanted to scream at him but she couldn't move a muscle. Tommy's lips settled down on her cheek. He kissed it gently once, twice then moved farther left towards her mouth. He first kissed her upper lip gently, quickly. Jude's eyes remained opened, tears filling as fast as she was giving her heart away.

Tommy: "_Don't fight it_." he whispered softly and kissed her neck. He felt her trembling in his arms.

Tommy: "_Don't be afraid of me. Of us_." he whispered to her. Jude felt his lips rise to her cheek again. She felt his other hand move farther down and to her thigh. Her eyes burned. They almost hurt. She was letting him in again. Her arms hung loosely at her sides. They weren't finding their way around his body, they weren't entwined around his neck, they were instead frozen, like the rest of her. Suddenly his lips crashed on hers, fully, completely. He kissed them once and then spread them waiting for her to open her mouth.

Jude's eyes finally shut. Her whole body shut down. Her lips parted. Her hands snapped around his neck like she was programmed. Her tongue searched for the sweetness she had longed for all this time. Tommy pulled her even closer. The ice was broken. One of his hands was at the back of her head, pulling her mouth stronger against his while the other made its way farther down Jude's leg. Tommy let out a little moan as Jude bit his lip. They slowly sunk to the floor. Tommy pushed himself on top of Jude, one of his legs settled between hers. Jude wrapped her arms around his neck again. Tommy supported his weight with one hand while his other slipped down Jude's leg and under her dress, making its way up. Jude was overwhelmed with anticipation, fear, longing, joy, lust, desire, and surprise all at the same time. Never had she been this close to someone. Never, in her wildest dreams, did she ever think she'd be here with Tommy. She was fully aware of the situation but shocked at her own calamity and togetherness. There was a mutual respect they had for each other, one that let Jude enjoy the comfort Tommy was offering.

Jude let her hands wander down Tommy's back and slip under his shirt. He hesitated at her touch but than kissed her even more forcibly. Jude moved her hands up his chest, feeling the build abs, until she pulled away and removed his shirt completely. Tommy looked down at her, slipped his arms under her back and tried to unzip her dress. Jude turned to her side as Tommy's fingers worked their magic. He continued to kiss her neck and made his way up to her lips again. They were both caught in passion.

Jude: "_Oh Tommy." _she whispered when she felt one of his hands on her bare back.

Tommy stopped. He shot his head up and looked like he had been hit with a frying pan over the head. Quickly, he jumped to his feet and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Jude remained on the floor still trying to grasp the situation. He looked down at her and bit his lip.

Tommy: "_No, no. This is_-" he didn't go on. He couldn't even look at her. Jude knew what was going on. He was going to deny it ever happened. They almost crossed the line but he'd make her forget it. She wanted him. He put on his shirt again, panicked. She got up slowly and zipped up her dress again. She felt disgusting, dirty, used, and vulnerable. She let him touch her again. Tommy stood there in confusion, as if not knowing how they got to that point in the first place. He was about to say something when Jude heard voices and turned towards the door. She heard a key being pushed inside and the knob turned. Georgia walked through the door.

Georgia: "_Jude? Tommy? Where have you guys been? We've been so worried_." she said as she walked through the door and looked at the pair. Jude shot a glance at Tommy, he was fully dressed. She than looked at herself, she was fully dressed too.

Tommy: "_We've been here the whole time, locked up_." he managed to say. Jude just kept on looking at the floor.

Georgia: "_Thanks God. We thought something happened to you. Jude, your mom is worried sick. You have to call her_." she said and hugged her. Jude didn't hug the woman back. She didn't smile back. She didn't say anything. She felt numb. Tommy looked at her. He had never seen her so torn, so life-less.

Jude: "_I'm going home_." she whispered and without a second look, grabbed her paper plates of writing, the picture frame and walked out. Georgia shot Tommy a suspicious look.

Tommy: "_It's been a long three days. I'm going home to shower and change_." he said and walked out after Jude, tired and confused. Georgia remained clueless.


	16. You Don't Find Love, Love Finds You

_**Chapter 16 - You Don't Find Love, Love Finds You**_

Jude called for a cab and waited in the lobby for it to arrive. Her body ached from sleeping on the floor. She sat down on one of the lobby couches and placed her head in her hands. Shutting her eyes closed she started to relive everything that had happened the last few days. Tears began to burn her eye lids but she pushed them away when she heard footsteps approaching.

Tommy saw her sitting there. He felt helpless. He didn't know what to say; hell he couldn't even comprehend what had just happened. How it happened.

Tommy: "_You need a ride_?" he asked his voice full of compassion. He knew it was a dumb question to ask but he couldn't just walk past her. Jude picked her head up but wasn't looking at him. She looked at the door that would get her the hell out of there, the same door that would get her some fresh air.

Jude: "_No, I called a cab_." she whispered, her voice hoarse. Tommy barely heard her. He noticed the distant look on her face. Irritated with himself he stepped closer and sat down next to her. Jude still hadn't looked at him but she moved away from him to the other side of the couch. He caught a glimpse of her leg that was revealed through the slip of her dress. Exhaling deeply and shutting his eyes he remembered his hand wandering on her flawless skin.

Tommy: "_Ju-" _there was a honk from the outside. Jude jumped to her feet and just walked out, tightly grasping the paper plates. She didn't look back. She didn't say goodbye, she just left. Tommy knew this time he had really screwed with her head. While exiting G Major's doors and stepping into the cab but she didn't look back. She couldn't. She instead closed her eyes and relaxed for a little bit knowing that for the time being she was safe away from Tommy. Never in her life did she think he'd be the person she'd need protection from.

When she finally arrived home she walked through the doors and into the living room. She saw her mom asleep on the couch. Jude walked over to her and lowered her self to her knees.

Jude: _"Mom?" _she whispered. Victoria flung her eyes open and jumped into a sitting position. When she realizing it was Jude calling her and flung her arms around her daughter.

Victoria: "_Oh my God, Jude. Where have you been? We've all been so worried_." she said through tears. Jude took in the comfort her mother offered her. She felt safe and loved.

Jude: _"I'm Ok. The janitor locked me and Tommy up in the party hall. We were there the whole time until Georgia came to work this morning and found us_." she explained the situation.

Victoria: "_Oh, why didn't you just call_?"

Jude: "_Tommy had left his cell in the studio and mine was in the limo_." she said tired.

Victoria kissed her daughter and hugged her once more: "_As long as you're safe."_

Jude: "_Mom I'm gonna take a shower and sleep. If anyone calls tell them I'm sleeping_."

Victoria: "_Ok. I'll call your dad and tell him you're home. He's been worried out of his mind_." she said. Jude ignored her last comment, grasped the frame tighter and left to her room. She walked into her room, grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the shower. Once inside the bath tub she let the water run down her body. Numb to the hotness she rubbed body wash all over herself, scrubbing harder and harder until her body was becoming red. She had never felt so dirty or so used. She remembered Tommy's hand wandering up her leg, under her dress and tears just burst. She collapsed in the bath tub and just hugged herself tight, hoping the tears would wash away the pain. She cried and cried as the water ran down her body freely. Never again would she let anyone do this to her, especially not Tommy Quincy.

An hour later Jude was freshly showered and underneath the comfort of her own bed sheets. She wasn't asleep; instead she just stared at the ceiling above. As she lay there peacefully her cell rang. Jude looked around confused. Hadn't she forgotten it in the limo? She saw it on the nightstand. It rang again, and again and once more. Jude didn't budge. She didn't even bother looking who was calling her. She just turned back to the ceiling. Minutes later there was a knock on Jude's door. Once again, she didn't respond. She didn't ask who it was and she didn't say for the person to come in but none the less, the door slowly cracked open. Sadie popped her head through.

Sadie: "_Jude?" _she asked in a whisper as she entered the room. Jude shut her eyes closed. Sadie walked to Jude's side, leaned down and kissed her forehead. Jude opened her eyes slowly.

Sadie: "_Hey stranger. How are you_?" she asked softly. Jude just looked at her sister. She knew how badly she had messed up. The guilt was eating at her. Sadie sat down at Jude's side and removed a strand from Jude's hair off her face. Sadie smiled warmly at her sister.

Sadie: _"Mom, told me what happened_." she said. "_Do you want anything? Being locked up with Tommy for days couldn't have been too much fun for you, although I wouldn't mind."_ she said trying to light up the mood.

Jude ignored her comment: "_No, I'm fine_." Sadie was about to leave when Jude stopped her by grabbing her hand.

Jude: _"Sadie, I love you. You know that, right_?"

Sadie smiled: "_Of course I know, silly. I love you too. You're my sister_." she said. Jude closed her eyes. It would never be this perfect between them again.

Jude: "_Stay with me." _she said.

Sadie: "_Jude, what's going on_?" she asked puzzled _"You're acting stranger than usual_." she joked.

Jude: "_Nothing, I just don't want to be alone right now_." Sadie nodded and joined Jude under the covers. Jude cuddled up to her like a little baby. Sadie wrapped her arms around her sister. They both remained quiet. Sadie knew something was up but she wasn't going to ask just yet. She wasn't even sure if she was ready to hear what was going on with Jude and Tommy.

Tommy found his way home. When he walked inside his bachelor pad he was surprised to see that it was still in one piece. Lance wasn't anywhere in the apartment. Tommy stepped into the shower. He let the cold water hit his body as he leaned against the tiles. The only thing that was on his mind was Jude. Everywhere he turned he saw her smile, her tears, and her agony. This time he had really crossed the line. This time things were different. This time he didn't know how to fix it. His muscles tensed up just thinking of her. What was she doing right now? Did she tell Sadie? Was she thinking of him? Would she ever forgive him? Tommy stepped out and got dressed. He picked up his cell that he had picked up before leaving G Major and flipped through the phone book. He stopped at Jude's number and just sat there. He wanted to call. He wanted to apologize and make things better; he wanted to hear her voice, to hear her say she was alright but he couldn't press the tiny button that would make all of that happen. He was a coward when it came to Jude Harrison. Worst part was he didn't even know how he felt about her. He sat there all alone, thinking of the one that would get away, yet.

Jude woke up. She looked around to find she was all alone in the comfort of her own bed. Just as she was about to get up someone knocked at her door.

Jude: _"It's open_." she said. The door opened wide. Jamie stepped in. Jude looked at him without saying a word.

Jamie: "_Jude? Can I come in?"_

Jude: "_You're already in, Andrews_."

Jamie smiled and closed the door behind him: "_I was so worried." _Jude stayed quiet. He continued "_Your mom told me you were home." _He looked at her. Jude saw the guilt in his eyes.

Jude: "_So you and Kat_?" she asked sick of beating around the bushes. As soon as those words left her mouth she regretted them. She really didn't want to talk about Jamie and Kat. All she wanted to do was crawl back under the safety and security of her blanket. Jamie: "_Jude, it was a one time thing. We were both caught in the moment. Neither of us wanted to hurt you, you have to believe me_."

Jude: "_Yeah, no one ever wants to hurt me but somehow everyone manages to do so anyways." _she spat back then continued when Jamie didn't say anything "_Jamie, I'm not mad at you."_ Jamie looked at her puzzled.

Jude sighed: "_You don't find love, love finds you."_ she said.

Jamie adjusted his glasses: "_Huh_?"

Jude noticed he was wearing them again. Maybe he had just lost his contact lens. She smiled: _"I sound like a fortune cookie. All I'm saying is that all these years you thought you loved me, you were too blind to see that love was in front of you just in a different direction_."

Jamie: "_Jude, did you hit your head_?"

Jude laughed: _"Jamie open your eyes and smell the roses. Kat loves you. You love Kat. And I? I'm Ok with it." _

Jamie: "_What_?"

Jude: "_I give you my blessing. Jamie, be happy. Go find her."_

Jamie: "_Jude, you sure you're Ok_?"

Jude: "_Just go and think about it. Things like kissing someone don't happen without a reason. Sometimes you just can't do anything about it and other times, like now, you can. Find Kat, tell her how you really feel and don't worry about me. You will always be my Jamie." _she said and hugged him. She got out of her bed and pushed a confused Jamie out the door.

Happy to at least have worked things out with her best friend she relaxed a little. Her phone rang again. She remembered that she hadn't even checked who had called her the first time. She walked over to the night stand and picked up her phone. It was her dad. She decided to ignore the call. Flipping through her missed calls she saw that it was Georgia who had called her earlier. She decided to ignore that call as well. When she turned around in her room she saw her guitar in the corner. She smiled to herself that being the only object that's been faithful and loyal to her throughout her years. She picked it up and walked over to the bed. Sitting down comfortably she played with the strings until she remembered the writing she had done when she was locked up with Tommy. She spread out her paper plates on the bed around her and sang some of the lyrics to the music she was playing. Not knowingly she had spent most of the day working on the song. Thoughts of Tommy had been pushed to yet another dark corner in her mind, where confusion was the only thing that dwelled.

When she looked at her watch it was 6:12 PM. She just now realized that she had been locked up the entire day. Wanting to get out and get her mind off of things she knew just who to call.

**_I'm glad to see you guys are 'emotionally attached' to this ff, like _****_intheclosetromantic_****_ stated. I also know you guys hate me right now for stopping the last chapter the way I did but I could just let Tommy and Jude DO IT. Come on, What would the story be then? IFFFFFFFF it EVER happens it'll be something you guys will remember so just bare with me. I'm glad you all like this ff so much. _**

_**Thanks for all the support and feedback. **_

_**Minela**_


	17. Impulse

_**Chapter 17 - Impulse**_

Jude picked up her phone and dialed the unfamiliar number. She felt a wave of nervousness rush through her body but before she knew it there was an answer.

Person: "_Hello_?"

Jude: "_Hey Lance, its Jude_." she said nervously.

Lance: "_Oh hey Jude. I was hoping you'd call. What's going on_?"

Jude: "_Nothing much. I wanted to see if you were busy_."

Lance: "_For you? Never. I'm just playing pool with some of the guys. You want to do something_?"

Jude: "_Yeah_." She said relaxing a little.

Lance: "_I was hoping you'd say that. I'll pick you up in 20_."

Jude: "_See you than_." she said and hung up. Not knowing why, she felt a smile spread across her face. She quickly hopped in the shower and got ready, not thinking about Tommy once.

Lance left the pool hall and crossed the street to Tommy's apartment which had become his temporary home.

Lance: "_Tommy? You back, man_?"

Tommy sat on the couch: "_Yeah. I'm in here_." he yelled.

Lance: "_Damn, couldn't you tell me you were leaving? Where have you been man_?"

Tommy: _"Locked up_."

Lance: "_What_?" he asked taking off his shoes and than throwing his shirt off too.

Tommy: "_In the studio. Jude and I got locked up in the studio_."

Lance laughed: "_Only you. I was wondering why she hadn't called before. Speaking of Jude, can I borrow the Hummer_?" he asked as he grabbed another shirt and threw it on.

Tommy: "_The keys are by the door. You better bring it back in one piece. Wait! Why speaking of Jude_?"

Lance smiled even more: "_Oh, she asked me out. I'm going to pick her up right now." He informed Tommy as he grabbed a different pair of shoes and put them on. _

Tommy jumped to his feet: "_What? When did this happen_?"

Lance: _"Just now. She called, I said yes. Look man, I have to get going. I told her I'd be there in 20 minutes." _Before Tommy had a chance to respond his phone rang. Lance grabbed the keys and ran out the door taking advantage of the situation. He really wasn't in the mood to be interrogated by his brother. Tommy picked up the phone annoyed.

Tommy: "_What?"_ he asked without looking at the called id but instead watching Lance storm out of the apartment?

Sadie: "_Tommy? Everything Ok_?"

Tommy: "_Oh Sadie. Yeah, I'm fine_."

Sadie: "_If you say so. How are you_?"

Tommy: "_I just said that I was fine_."

Sadie: "_I'm sorry. I meant after the weekend_." She said trying to sound compassionate.

Tommy: "_Still in one piece."_

Sadie: _"Glad to hear it. I'm sorry you had to be locked up with my little sister. Couldn't have been too much fun. I want to see you_." She said. Tommy stayed quiet for a few seconds remembering all the things that had happened the past few days and all the conversations he had with Jude.

Tommy: "_Sadie, I'm really tired." _He finally said.

Sadie: "_Oh come on. I haven't seen you in three whole days. I miss my boyfriend. Besides, I have to tell you something. We really need to talk_." Those words couldn't mean anything good. Did Jude say something?

Tommy: "_Fine, I'll pick you up_." he said and hung up the phone. Might as well get it over with. He'd have to hear it from her sooner or later anyways. He picked up his keys, threw on some fresh clothes and left for the Viper. When he came to his parking spot he noticed the Hummer was gone. He winced as he remembered that Lance was with Jude right now.

Lance arrived at the Harrison home and stepped outside of the car. He walked up to the door and knocked. Seconds later the door swung open.

Sadie: "_Well if it isn't the young Quincy himself." _she declared cheerfully. He smiled at her.

Lance: "_Yes, is Jude around_?"

Sadie: "_She'll be down in a sec, come on in." _she said and stepped aside. As she closed the door she noticed Lance was holding something behind his back.

Sadie: "_Those are beautiful. Jude will love them_." she said when she saw the beautiful and huge bouquet of perfectly arranged flowers he was holding.

Lance: "_I really didn't know what she likes so I bought a variety." _Just than Jude came down the steps with a smile on her face.

Lance: "_Hey you_." he said when he looked at her. She stopped in front of him and smiled.

Jude: "_Hey yourself_." She said trying to sound enthusiastic.

Lance: _"Oh, these are for you." _he said as he handed her the flowers. Jude took them surprised.

Jude: _"Thank you. They're beautiful but you shouldn't have_."

Lance shrugged: _"I know, but I wanted to_." just than there was a knock at the door again. Sadie reached for the knob and revealed Tommy standing in the door way. Jude looked at him and turned her head away towards the kitchen. The second she saw his face she remembered his hands all over her and how his lips had wandered on her neck.

Tommy: _"Hi Jude."_ He said trying to look at her but failing miserably.

Jude: _"Tommy! I better put these in some water_." she said and headed for the kitchen. Both Lance and Sadie noticed the tension between Tommy and Jude but decided to ignore it. Tommy stepped inside and watched Jude walk away. He knew she was hurt. He saw it in her eyes but what was he suppose to do?

Sadie: "_You could learn a thing or two from your brother." _she said. Lance chuckled.

Tommy: "_What?" _he was snapped back to reality when he noticed Jude was out of sight while Lance and Sadie both focused on him.

Sadie: "_Did you see the flowers he bought Jude_?" she asked. Tommy decided to ignore her comment and looked at Lance.

Lance: "_I'll go check on Jude_." he shrugged and followed Jude to the kitchen.

Tommy wanted nothing more than to be the one to follow Jude and make things right again between them but he knew that was out of the question. Before Sadie could say anything more Jude and Lance emerged through the kitchen doors and headed for the outside door. Jude avoided Tommy by simply walking past him. Lance smiled uncomfortably and waved goodbye as they left. The door closed behind the pair, leaving Sadie and Tommy. Sadie shrugged clueless and opened the door. As Tommy walked outside behind her he watched his Hummer pulling out of the drive way. He followed Sadie to his Viper but headed straight for his door. He hadn't even bothered to open the door for his girlfriend.

Lance: _"So where do you want to go_?"

Jude_: "I'm not really that hungry maybe we could go down to the pier?"_

Lance: "_Okay. Sounds good. So what did my brother do now_?"

Jude: "_What? Why would you say that?" _she asked panicked.

Lance: _"I wasn't born yesterday. Something happened between you two. I've seen this look you have on millions of girls before that Tommy brought around. Do you want to talk about it?"_

Jude turned to look outside the window: _"Not really. Besides, I'm not one of Tommy's girls."_

Lance: "_I'm glad you're not but whatever it was I'm sure Tommy acted on impulse_."

Jude: "_Why do you say that_?"

Lance: _"Because I know my brother. He acts without thinking. Most of the time with the people that he cares about the most. Jude, I know Tommy really cares for you. If you want my advice, pull away a little. He always tends to push the ones he cares about away. He leaves them hurt and crying. I've seen it happen a million times before. I'd hate for you to be one of those people."_

Jude smiled at Lance. He was genuinely trying to look out for her but she didn't need Lance to tell her how Tommy was. She was pulling away all on her own. She'd be damned if she'd cry another tear over Tommy Quincy.

Jude: _"Don't worry about me. There is nothing Tommy can do to me that will hurt me more than he already has_." she stated bluntly. Lance glanced at her in surprise. He was intrigued to know what was really going on with his brother and this girl but he decided that he didn't really want to talk about Tommy. A few minutes later they arrived at the pier.

Tommy drove down the highway. Sadie remained quiet looking outside the window. He was getting worried that Jude did say something to her.

Tommy: _"Sadie, what's wrong_?" he asked.

Sadie: "_Nothing, I just have to tell you something_."

Tommy: "_Ok, tell me!" _he demanded.

Sadie: "_Not while you're driving. Park somewhere_." she said.

Tommy took the next exit and pulled up on a deserted parking lot. He turned the engine off and turned to Sadie. She had a distant but hurt look on her face.

Tommy: "_Tell me, what's going on?" _he asked again growing restless.

Sadie: "_I could ask you the same question. What happened with you and Jude_?"

Tommy: "_Why do you think anything happened?" he asked nervous._

_Sadie: "Oh come on. She's ignoring you and she is being completely cold towards you. Plus I heard her crying in the shower this morning and than when I checked up on her she asked me to stay with her until she fell asleep. She even told me she loved me. What's going on? We both know that's not my Jude."_ She asked.

Tommy stayed quiet for a minute. How could he explain this to Sadie?

Sadie: "_Fine. If you don't want to talk about it but Tommy I've been thinking a lot lately."_

Tommy: "_Ok, about what_?" he asked glad that the topic of Jude was behind him. He wasn't ready to tell Sadie the truth just yet.

Sadie: "_You and me. Mostly about me and my future_."

Tommy: "_Ok_."

Sadie: _"You have your whole life figured out. You have your music and I'm kind of stuck."_

Tommy: "_What are you saying_?"

Sadie: "_I want to design clothes. It's the only thing I've ever been good at_." she said.

Tommy: _"Ok, so why is that such a bad thing? I think that's great_."

Sadie shook her head: "_I wouldn't do it here_."

Tommy: "_Where would you do it_?"

Sadie: "_In New York_." she said and turned away. Tommy looked at her confused.

Tommy: "_New York? As in the States_?"

Sadie: "_Tommy, don't be mad at me. New York is the fashion capital of the world. Do you know opportunities I would have of I studied there? If I want to make it I have to move there_."

Tommy was speechless: "_When would you leave_?"

Sadie shrugged: "_I don't know. I have some college tours coming up in the next few days. I was thinking that maybe you could come with me and check them out with me."_

Tommy just looked at her. Sadie kissed him lightly.

Sadie: "_Please Tommy, I need you right now_."

Tommy: "_Sadie I-_"

Sadie: "_Please, everything is so screwed up right now. My mom is just moping around the house, my dad is God knows where and Jude has been so distant lately. She and my dad don't talk. This morning I saw her clinging to a framed picture of her and dad. I just need to get away. And I need you with me_." she pleaded.

Tommy stayed quiet. He listened to Sadie. Jude was crying. He knew why she had been crying. Because of him but why didn't he see that she was hurting because of her dad as well? He was so selfish. Maybe he did need a break from everything. Maybe it would be good for both him and Jude to stay away from each other a couple of days.

Tommy: "_Ok, I'll come_." he said. Sadie smiled and threw her arms around him.

**_I'm really glad you all liked the last chapter so much. Hope this one was just as good. _****_ticia-rockinmysoxoff_****_ you are hilarious. You being Sadie and getting more action? Priceless. I was laughing so hard when I read that. _**

**_Michi17_****_ - I'm sorry about you being sick but I'm glad you're feeling better and You're back. _**

_**To be honest with you guys Jude and Tommy will NOT be together any time soon (if at all). The more I write this ff the more I like Lance but don't get me wrong. I LOVE Tommy. We'll see how things play out. **_

_**Some of you have been asking about the song I talked about a little. It will be in Chapter 19 and 20. It's called "Losing my Innocents" and I did write it myself. Hope I don't disappoint. **_

_**Anyways I've been rambling on enough. Time for me to get back to English. Ugh. Thanks for all the feedback, you guys rock. **_

_**Minela**_


	18. Intimate Moments

_**Chapter 18 - Intimate Moments**_

Slowly Jude and Lance made their way down the path on the sidewalk.

Lance: "_So Jude Harrison, do I stand a chance?"_ he asked with a smile Jude knew she would never be able to resist.

Jude smiled: "_A chance?" _she knew what he was asking but she wasn't going to make this easy on him. It was time for her to get back in the game. Time to move on and see what else is out there but Tommy Quincy.

Lance: "_You know. A potential something more?" _he asked a little shy.

Jude: "_Maybe, you're doing great so far."_

Lance: "_Yeah? Good." _he said feeling content.

Jude: _"What about me? What do I need to do to impress bad boy Lance Quincy_?"

Lance chuckled: "_Jude don't worry, you've already impressed me."_

Jude: _"Really? You being a Quincy, I thought I'd have to wash your car or sing under your balcony_." she said laughing.

Lance laughed: _"First, I don't have a car and second the balcony scene is way overrated. Please tell me you didn't do any of that for my brother_."

Jude: "_Nope_, _not me. I would never lower myself to those standards_." she said laughing. Their good time was interrupted by Jude's phone ringing.

Jude: "_I'm sorry. I have to take this. It's Georgia_." she said looking at her screen.

Lance: _"I understand. I'll go and get us some ice-cream_."

Jude smiled and picked up the phone.

Jude: "_Hello?"_

Georgia: "_Finally, why haven't you been picking up my phone calls_?"

Jude: "_I'm sorry. I've been busy. What's going on?"_

Georgia: "_I need you in the studio tomorrow. I gave you the day off today. Now it's time to get back to work. We need to come up with another hit and fast."_

Jude: "_Ok, I've been working on something."_

Georgia: _"Great. Work on it with Kwest and Tommy and I'll listen to it tomorrow. If I like it, we'll make a video. You need the publicity. People are wondering what Jude Harrison is doing now."_

Jude: "_A video? I don't think this song is right for a video."_

Georgia: "_I'll be the judge of that. I have to go, bye_."

Before Jude could say bye the line was disconnected and she saw Lance carrying two ice- cream cones. He handed her a vanilla cone, her favorite.

Jude: "_Thanks. How did you know I like Vanilla_?" she asked impressed.

Lance shrugged: "_I didn't. You're a simple girl so I just went for the simplest flavor_." he explained Jude smiled and they continued on their walk. As Jude concentrated on her ice cream cone she felt Lance's hand grab hers. At first she was hesitant but than she entwined her fingers between his when she felt his soft skin. He looked down at her with his gorgeous eyes and smile. She smiled back at him. When she took a closer look at him she'd swear he had gotten the better looks of the two brothers. Yes, Tommy was almost perfect but almost is not 100. Lance made Tommy seem ordinary. He was tall and build. Not to mention his strong arms and that million dollar smile he flashed her way every time she looked at him. She almost melted as fast as her cone.

Almost two hours later Lance pulled up in Jude's drive way. He parked the car and stepped out. While Jude was picking up her purse he walked to her side of the car and opened the door for her. She stepped outside and smiled. Her smile soon faded when she noticed Tommy's Viper parked on the side walk but decided not to show her emotions. Lance put his hand on her small back and slowly guided her to the door. She fiddled with her keys and finally unlocked the door.

**Back To Tommy And Sadie**

Tommy sat on the couch while Sadie was in the kitchen getting some drinks. His cell rang. He flipped it open to see Georgia's face flashing.

Tommy: "_G?"_

Georgia: "_Tommy, glad to finally reach you. I need you in the studio tomorrow_."

Tommy: "_Actually I wanted to talk to you about that_."

Georgia: "_Yeah? Why is that?"_

Tommy: "_I was thinking about taking a few days off_." He said as he leaned back on the couch.

Georgia: "_Now? We need to get Jude some publicity and we need a new song to do it_."

Tommy: "_Georgia, Jude and I haven't exactly seen eye to eye these passed few days. I think this break will do us both good. Maybe she can reinvent herself while I'm gone." _he tried to explain.

Georgia: _"Jude's image has been working for her just fine. She doesn't NEED to reinvent herself. Look Tom, whatever differences Jude and you have resolve them because I need my top producer and artist back in the studio. I don't pay either of you to fight. I pay you to make music."_

Tommy: "_G, Jude needs time off. Give me two days. I promise you we'll come up with a hit afterwards."_

Georgia: "_Two days?"_

Tommy: "_That's all I need_." He knew he had her but he wondered why Georgia had been so grumpy and demanding lately.

Georgia: "_Don't make me regret this, Tom_."

Tommy smiled: "_I won't. Thanks Georgia_."

As Tommy hung up the phone Sadie walked back inside the living room and sat two sodas down on the table. She sat on Tommy's lap and leaned down kissing him passionately. Tommy was a little taken aback at first but than embraced her softness and her gentle touch. It was Ok. She was his girlfriend. Sadie's hand moved under Tommy's shirt and up his back while his hands caressed her cheeks gently. The kiss wasn't as intense as the ones he had shared with Jude. This one was stale to say the least. There was no fire burning. No lighting. No volcano eruptions. It wasn't a kiss Tommy would remember the next day. The door opened but neither one of them heard. Jude stood there in the door frame looking at them. Her anger was rising, she felt herself get hotter and hotter by the second. Lance noticed Sadie pushing Tommy down and trying to pull his shirt off, he coughed to break the couple apart. He felt uncomfortable for the second time tonight. Sadie jumped off Tommy while he jumped to his feet and wiped his mouth embarrassed to have been caught. He felt like a little school boy getting in trouble all over again. Tommy noticed Jude's intense stare on him and he adjusted himself from one foot to the other.

Tommy: "_We didn't hear you guys come in_." he tried to explain, his eyes fixed on Jude.

Jude: "_I bet. I see you guys haven't TALKED_." she said. Tommy just looked at her like a wounded puppy. He saw she was upset and he had a pretty good idea why. He wasn't going to throw fuel on the already lit fire.

Sadie: "_You could have at least knocked_. _Talked about what?" _she said annoyed.

Jude: "_Knocked Sadie? You're serious? In my own house. How about you two get a room? Better yet, GET A LIFE and stop interfering in mine." _she said, grabbed Lance and headed towards the back door. Sadie stayed quiet. Jude was over exaggerating. Tommy felt really guilty. He said he had to leave and took off. Sadie was clueless but Tommy didn't give her a chance to ask any more questions. He just took off telling Sadie he'd pick her up tomorrow morning and they'd go to the States.

He drove on the highway thinking of Jude. Of course Jude was mad after what had happened between them. _ "Tommy you are such an idiot. Why wouldn't she be mad at you? You almost slept with her. You almost crossed the line that should NEVER be crossed and than she catches you kissing her sister. I don't know how to act around her. She makes me so mad and than with one word she makes it all go away. Hopefully this time away will do us both some good. If not, we're in serious trouble." _He thought to himself when he finally arrived at his place. He took a quick shower and began to pack a small suitcase for his trip.

Lance: "_Love is a sweet sadness_." he said as he sat down on a chair, in Jude's back yard. Jude looked at him puzzled. She grabbed a seat across from Lance and looked at him. The only light was the moon.

Jude: "_What do you mean by that_?"

Lance shrugged: _"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see what's going on between you and my brother although I think Sadie might need a little help figuring it out_."

Jude: "_Lance, I'm sorry. Tommy and I had a fight. We always do. There is nothing going on between us. We only see eye to eye when it comes to music and even than we bump heads."_

Lance smiled at her sweetly: "_I wish I could believe that. I really like you Jude Harrison."_

Jude crocked her head to the side a little_: "I like you too, Lance. What can I do to make you believe it?"_ she asked.

Lance stayed quiet. Honestly, he didn't know how to answer that question. They heard the engine of Tommy's Viper take off. Jude knew the sound too well. She saw the distant look on Lance's face and it hit her like lighting. She needed to get over Tommy once and for all. Here she was with this great guy who actually liked her and she was screwing things up. He was good-looking, charming, funny, and smart and he had that bad-boy imagine that Jude seemed to be so attracted to. He sat there and she realized that she was losing him before she even had him. Without a second thought, Jude leaned in closer, pulled Lance's head towards hers, her eyes on his and softly pressed her lips against his. Lance hesitated but than took advantage of the situation by pulling her whole body against his. The kiss intensified. Lance stayed for another hour or so. They talked and occasionally kissed and flirted. Around 10:30 PM he made his way back home.

Jude arrived at G Major the next morning by car. No, it wasn't Tommy that drove her, it was her mother. She emerged through the doors, holding her notebook in hand and headed straight for the usual studio. When she walked inside she was surprised to find it empty. Usually Tommy or Kwest were there before her but not today. As soon as she sat down the door opened and Kwest walked through. He looked at her puzzled, shrugged and sat down next to her.

Kwest: "_Hey, didn't know you were coming in today_."

Jude: "_Why wouldn't I_?"

Kwest: "_I just thought that with Tommy gone, you would take a few days off_."

Jude winced: "_Tommy gone? Where_?" she asked.

Kwest: "_You didn't know? He didn't tell you_?"

Jude: "_No, tell me what? Kwest, where is he?"_

Kwest: "_Of course not, Kwest always gotta do the dirty work." _

Jude: "_Stop talking to yourself and tell me where Tommy is_." She pushed him for an answer.

Kwest: "_He is in the States_."

Jude: "_States? Why_?"

Kwest: "_Checking out colleges."_

Jude: "_What? He's not going to school."_

Kwest: "_No, but a certain blond girlfriend is. He won't be back for a few days." _

Jude: "_Oh. Sadie didn't say she wanted to leave the country to go to school_."

Kwest just shrugged and stood up. He pushed up a few buttons on the sound board and looked at Jude.

Kwest: "_So Georgia wants us to record that new song you have and get it out to production."_

Jude: "_Production? Why?"_

Kwest: "_Yeah. She wanted this done as soon as possible so she'll just give the track to one of the other producers."_

Jude: "_Oh. Ok_." she said and opened her notebook. She read the lyrics to Kwest and together they worked on the music for the rest of the afternoon. Then they grabbed a few bites to eat and got to recording. After 17 takes the first draft was complete. Kwest went in search of Georgia who came in followed by Darius.

Darius: "_Long time no see Jude_." he smiled.

Jude was little surprised seeing Darius at G Major thinking Shay was close by but she smiled back: "_Darius, what a surprise. What are you doing here?"_

Darius: "_Oh just talking to Georgia about some business_."

Georgia: "_Jude, Kwest tells me you're done with the song. I want to hear it_." Jude refocused on her boss and pressed the play button. After the song was finally complete Darius laughed.

Darius: "_Wow. This will be a hit. You definitely need a video for it."_

Georgia: "_I agree but Jude this is all up to you. This is a little more grown up, are you sure you want to record a video for this song_?"

Jude thought about what had occurred between her and Tommy and him just taking off with her sister again, she shrugged: "_Under one condition_."

Georgia: "_What_?"

Jude: "_I get to pick my guy for the video_."

Georgia: "_I don't see any problems with that. Got anyone in mind_?"

Kwest: "_Jude, don't even think about it."_ He intervened.

Jude smiled coyly: "_Lance."_

Kwest let his head sink. Georgia and Darius looked at each other.

Georgia: _"Lance Quincy? Tommy's younger brother? You're sure_?"

Jude: "_Positive_."

Darius laughed: "_I always knew I liked you, Jude_." he said.

Georgia ignored Darius' last comment: "_Ok. Kwest, I want the mix to the song done tonight. I'm calling the guys. Recording starts tomorrow." _

Jude: "_Tomorrow? Why so soon_?"

Georgia: "_We need you get you into the spotlight again. And Now." _she said and headed out the studio with Darius at her tail.

Jude: "_You know anything about what business Darius needs to discuss with Georgia_? _She's been off lately."_

Kwest: "_No. Whatever it is, it's never good when Big D is involved. Jude, Tommy is not going to like this_."

Jude: "_Like what_?"

Kwest: "_Have you heard those lyrics to your song? Do you have any idea what's going to be going on in that video_?"

Jude smirked: "_Yes, I wrote them, remember? And who cares what Tommy likes and doesn't like? He didn't even have the decency to tell me he was taking a vacation. Besides, I really like Lance. This has nothing to do with Quincy."_

Kwest: "_Whatever you need to tell your self to sleep at night._" he said and turned to mixing. Jude exited the studio and called Lance.

Lance: "_Hey Jude_."

Jude: "_Hey. What are you doing_?"

Lance: "_Thinking about you."_

Jude smiled and felt her self blushing: "_Listen, I kind of got you a job_."

Lance: "_A job? What is it? Does it involve washing cars or singing under balconies?"_

Jude: "_Don't worry nothing like that. I wrote this song and my boss wants me to record a video for it and I just thought that……"_

Lance: "_That I could_?"

Jude: "_That you could be the guy in my video_?"

Lance smiled: "_You mean the irresistible one? The one that makes the girl go crazy?"_

Jude smirked: _"You are Tommy's brother, after all. Actually it's not that sort of video. It's about this girl who is sick of people protecting her and she is seeing this guy that no one approves of and she is telling him that she wants to lose her innocents to him_."

Lance: _"Wow. That's deep_."

Jude: "_Yeah. You don't have to but I just thought-."_

Lance: _"Of course I'll do it. Just tell me when and where_."

Jude: "_Tomorrow morning, meet me at G Major_." she said excited.

Lance: "_I'll be there."_

Jude: "_Great. Bye_."

Jude hung up the phone and felt her smile widen. For whatever reason she was happy. She really did want Lance in this video with her. Yes, they'd have some of their most intimidate moments caught on camera but it wasn't such a bad thing. If she already had to kiss someone on screen and possible do something more than she'd rather do it with Lance than with a stranger.

**_How was that? I think I'm getting better with the length thing. Lol. I love you guys. You all leave me the sweetest replies ever. I know I've been slacking a little lately but that's only because graduation is in 3 months and I am buried under English AP paper. My teacher decided to give us a 7-12 argumentative essay paper in MLA format (on English literature) and with at least 6 resources. Not to mention everything else we've been doing in her class. _**

**_I don't really wanna talk about school work though. Today is March 9th which means that tomorrow (March 10th) is my birthday. Yes, I am turning 19. Wow that's old. Anyways getting back to you all……..I get sidetracked easily (have you noticed?)_**

**_ticia-rockinmysoxoff_****_ – I just LOVE reading your replies. You have me laughing every time. The whole Lance taking Tommy's form thing had me rolling._**

**_jadedxL0VE_****_ – I understand about the not reviewing for a while. Trust me I've been busy myself. Hell, I'm bust as we speak. I'm just glad you haven't forgotten about us here and still come online to read my story. Oh and just like you, I like things to be interesting. What's the point in having the main two characters together right away? Where is the fun in that?_**

**_lr2010_****_ – I doubt Tommy would EVER be single. I mean have you seen the way the man looks? Phew talk about gorgeous. _**

**_Instant Star Finatic_****_ – your ramble is always welcome. I'm glad to hear you're so attached to this story. Makes me very happy. The "just a crutch" comment was hilarious. Thanks for your input. _**

**_Again thank you ALLLLLLLLLLLLLL for reading this. It means so much to me. Thanks guys. I'll try to update sooner but I'm not promising anything. I don't want to disappoint you guys. My best guess would be sometime next week. Maybe Tuesday or Wednesday. This weekend is pretty booked. Friday-birthday, Saturday-prom dress shopping, Sunday-fashion show, Monday- back to school and torture as I know it. You guys rock. Thanks again…_**

_**Minela**_


	19. The Beginning Of The End

_**Chapter 19 - The Beginning Of The End**_

The next day Jude stepped inside the conference room already filled with people. Around the long, rectangular table sat Georgia, EJ, Kwest, a few producers, make-up artists and Lance. Jude smiled as everyone greeted her. She then proceeded to take a seat next to Lance who she could tell was a little nervous. She couldn't blame him. She was just as nervous but if she was going to get over Tommy and finally grow up she'd have to do it this way.

Georgia: _"Let's get straight to business. Jude, you do know what you're getting yourself into? This isn't going to be like any other video you've done. It could either make you better or break you completely. Are you sure about this_?"

Jude leaned forward in her chair and looked around the room. Everyone's face let on that she was getting their full support. There was no turning back now. She let out a sigh and turned to Georgia.

Jude: _"This is what I want_." She stated almost 100 sure of herself.

Georgia nodded: "_Ok. Then let's get to work. Lance and Jude go to wardrobe and make-up, EJ put the word out about Jude's video, spark their interest, do whatever you have to, to get their attention. Kwest, you will be needed on set once the recording starts, everyone else you know what to do, so get to it."_ she ordered around. Pretty soon the room was empty. Jude and Lance obeyed but parted ways once they reached the set. He was whisked off into the male section of the dressing room while Jude was pulled into make-up.

Lance entered the dressing room. It was filled with male clothes. Some he liked others he didn't. _ "So this is how it feels to be Tommy. It's better than being constantly told what to do by mom and dad. No wonder he never looked back." _ He thought as he took a look around. As he was picking out a few jackets a woman came up to him.

Lisa: "_I'm Lisa, your wardrobe consultant. There is an outfit waiting for you to your right. I'll go outside and wait for you to change. Once you're dressed please make your way to make-up and hair down the hall." _she said and left the room as she talked into her ear piece. Lance looked around and than went to take a look at the outfit she had picked out for him. He still didn't know what was required of him for this video. No one informed him of the things he'd have to do. He decided to push those thoughts out of his head and concentrate on the present. He was shooting a video with a girl he absolutely adored. She was opinionated, loud, grumpy, and rude, but all those things made her even more appealing. What made her even more attractive was that she was passionate about everything she did. He thought of the kiss they had shared the night before. The way she had played with his hair and the way her lips had felt against his. He knew they'd have to kiss on set today and he couldn't deny that he was excited for the moment to come.

Lisa had picked out an outfit he actually liked. It was his style. A pair of dark, faded jeans with a black muscle shirt and a white suit jacket over it. Once he was fully dressed he looked at himself in the mirror and he couldn't help but smile. He cleaned up pretty well and he actually like what he saw. _ "No one could resist you now, Quincy." _ He said to himself cockily. If this didn't impress Jude nothing would.

Jude was rushed to make-up and hair.

Tina: "_So Jude I am Tina, your stylist for the shoot."_

Jude smiled: "_I'm Jude; it's nice to meet you."_

Tina: "_You too. Have a seat_." she said and motioned for the chair. Jude obeyed.

Tina: "_Ok I just want to tell you what we're going for today; everything natural and earthy. We're going for a natural look to go along with your video. I will be dying your hair to a light shade of brown but it's a washable color. It won't stay. As soon as you wash your hair it will be gone, so don't worry." _she assured the rocker. Jude smiled relaxing a little. She couldn't imagine herself without her feisty, red hair. It was part of who she was. Take that away and who would she be then? The stylist applied a light foundation to her face, some light brown eye shadow, heavy eyeliner and mascara, and some clear lip gloss. Jude liked the outcome. For the most part she was herself, nothing too over the top; just normal and natural. Once the make-up was done it was time for Jude's hair. The woman died it a light brown color. After Tina blow-dried her hair it actually looked nice. Jude was surprised at herself. She looked like herself but an older, prettier version. Tina smiled at Jude knowing she had done her job.

Tina: _"So, I'm guessing you like it_."

Jude: "_Yeah, its awesome_." she said in excitement. There was a knock at the door and Lance entered. He looked at Jude and introduced himself to Tina.

Lance: "_Wow, you look beautiful. I like the hair." _he complimented Jude.

Jude: _"Thanks, look at you all dressed up. I like the outfit_."

Lance: "_I had nothing to do with it. I do what I'm told." _he said smiling. Jude couldn't believe how perfect he really was. She noticed Tina checking him out and Jude realized that this guy, like his brother, could have any girl he wanted but here he was with her. She smiled and watched Lance take a seat.

They both laughed at his comment and Jude left to get dressed her self. Lisa waited for her in the dressing room.

Lisa: "_Hi. I have an outfit picked out for your first scene. When you're done just come down to the set." _she said politely, writing something on her clipboard and leaving. Jude closed the door and found the outfit. It was a light pair of ripped jeans, a silk, brown tank top that looked like night wear, and some skinny, high heels. On the accessory table lay some brown bracelets and a beaded, brown necklace that Lisa had left out for Jude. Jude got fully dressed and looked at her self once more. She looked like a complete different person but she liked it. She was taller. The pants and top gave her a few curves and her make-up made her look as if she was a natural beauty, something Jude never thought of herself. She wondered what Tommy would think about this new look. Once she was done looking in the mirror she made her way down to set.

When she finally arrived downstairs she realized the shoes she was wearing weren't made for walking but pushing those thoughts out of her head she looked around. The set was fully there. People were running around everywhere trying to get it perfect. The director yelled from one side to the other. Kwest was at the music table pushing some buttons, Georgia was talking on the phone and Lance looked lost sitting alone in a chair. Jude smiled and approached him. His hair was spiked up and she noticed that they had given him a diamond earring to wear. It glistened in the lights.

Jude: "_Hey stranger, you look good."_

Lance smiled: "_Hey. Wow, you're beautiful."_

Jude blushed: _"I had nothing to do with it." _they both laughed as Jude mimicked his comment.

Georgia: _"I see you're both ready. Let's get started then." _she said out of the blue. Jude shrugged; grabbed Lance's hand and they both followed Georgia onto set. The director smiled at the pair.

Director: "_Ah there you two are. Ready to get to work_?" he asked excited.

Jude: _"Yes." _she smiled

Director: _"Ok so this is going to be the first scene. Jude you are walking down a deserted road singing, the wind is blowing in your hair but you're just trying to get away then Lance pulls up in an 85, red, convertible Mustang and stops beside you. You're attracted to him; he seems nice so you hitch a ride. Now this will all go by way too fast so I'd like to call this 'the beginning of the end'. Everything clear on this part?" _

Jude looked at Lance, he shrugged.

Lance: "_I'm clear_."

Jude: "_Me too. Let's do it." _Jude walked up on set. The fans came on blowing her hair in all directions. She saw Lance pull up in the Mustang and she had to confess he looked hot. What was is with the Quincy boys and their cars?

Director: "_Everyone take your places. And action_."

The music came on. Jude started to walk down the fake road that had been set up only hours ago. Sand had been thrown to make it look deserted. All cameras were on her. Her voice filled the air through the speakers and she began to mouth the words perfectly.

Jude: _"It started out innocent enough alone again on a deserted road, _

_Have to clear things up again, I need to re-load." _she sang. Her hair flew in the air. Lance pulled up next to her and smiled coyly. He nodded for her to get in. She smiled at him thinking how easy it all looked with him. She opened the door to the car as she continued to sing.

Jude: "_A car stops near me, I hitch a ride,_

_Mama told me not to trust strangers but when I saw your smile I put my fear aside_." she sang. The beat picked up a little. The scene faded to her and Lance driving off.

Director: "_And cut_." he yelled. Lance stopped the car at the end of the fake road. He looked at Jude and they both laughed. The director approached them.

Director: "_Ok, that was a perfect take. Now the car will be pulled. You two will be inside, Lance, look like you're driving but glance at Jude every once in a while. You both just act like you're having a conversation and laughing, you know really getting along; just basically having a good time. Sound easy enough?" _

The scene once again went without a glitch. Jude and Lance just looked at each other and broke out in laughter. They really were having a good time. They were both relaxed and completely forgot about everyone around them. Before they knew it a cut was called again and the director came up to them again.

Director: _"Ok now I want you both in wardrobe again. Those two scenes were easy, now we're getting into the heavy stuff. You both did a great job." _he said and walked away.

Lance: "_Wow, this was easier than I though it would be."_

Jude: "_Don't be fooled. Wait until you've been here for 14 hours straight."_

Lance: _"I wouldn't mind as long as that meant I'd spend them making you smile."_

Jude blushed again. There was that Quincy charm that she had always loved on Tommy. They both resembled each other so much but they were complete opposites. Tommy, in one word, was complicated while Lance was just an open book. She really liked the drama free time she was spending with him but she knew things were about heat up in the next couple of scenes.

10 minutes later they both re-entered the set. This time Lance was wearing a baby blue, button up shirt with some light jeans and Jude wore a white, little summer dress. They were, once again, approached by the director.

Director: "_Ok, I see you're good to go. Now this is a couple of months later, the next scene. Jude, you and Lance are going inside your supposed parent's house for dinner but it turns into an argument over Lance and than you and your on-screen mother, which will be played by Michelle, will be yelling at each other. She obviously doesn't agree with your relationship and you Jude, are just sick of people telling you what to do. Do whatever you have to, to make it look convincing." _he explained. Michelle came up and introduced herself. Both, Lance and Jude smiled at the middle-aged woman and than turned their attention to the director once again. _"You grab Lance by the hand and pull him outside. When you guys reach the car, you break out crying and Lance comforts you. You two kiss, passionately. The scene fades with you two looking each other deeply in the eyes. This will give the audience the idea that you two are growing closer and actually have true feelings for each other. We're slowly building it up to the climax of the video." _he said. Jude looked at Lance.

Jude: "_You're Ok with this_?"

Lance smiled: "_Of course I am. I should be asking you that question." _he said and gave her a reassuring smile. They both walked up on set again. Hand in hand they stood in front of the fake house. The music filled the air again. The intensity in the room grew; everyone knew what was coming up.

Kwest was getting ready to push the button that would make the music flow when his cell rang. He had forgotten to turn it off. The director and everyone else glanced at him annoyed. He quickly apologized and asked for a minute.

Kwest: "_Hello?"_

Tommy: "_Hey man, how's it going_?"

Kwest: "_Tommy? Good, how are things in the States?"_

Tommy: _"Good so far. Sadie had her first interview this morning. She really likes it here."_

Kwest: "_And it doesn't bother you that your girlfriend might go to school in a different country?"_

Tommy: _"I guess not, as long as she's happy. How are things at the studio_?"

Kwest: "_They're good. Busy as always_."

Director: _"Kwest, we're beginning on the next scene. We need you." _He yelled annoyed.

Tommy: _"Next scene? Who was that? What's going on?" _he asked confused.

Kwest: "_Ugh you're not going to like this but Jude wrote another song and we recorded it last night. Georgia liked it so much she arranged for a video to be shot, today_."

Tommy: "_What? What's the song about? What's going on in the video? Who is producing it?"_ he asked question after question. This was not the time to ask all these questions when everyone was waiting on Kwest.

Kwest: _"I rather not say over the phone. Let's just say it's……….special_"

Jude: "_Kwest, come on. We've been here for over nine hours. We all want to go home."_ She complained tired.

Tommy: "_Special………..special how? What do you mean by that? Was that Jude? When did she have time to write a whole song and record it?"_

Kwest: "_She said she wrote it when she was locked up with you, at least most of it. We worked the whole day yesterday on it_. _I guess you really bring out a different side out of Jude."_

Tommy: "_What do you mean by that? What is it about_?"

Kwest: _"You mean you didn't read it? I really don't want to have this conversation with you. She needs to tell you. Let's just say Jude's growing up. Listen man, I have to go. They're waiting for me."_

Lance:_ "Kwest, I think you should hang up before Jude goes smack down on you." _He joked watching Jude grow irritated.

Tommy: _"Who was that?"_

Kwest: "_Who? I didn't hear anything."_ He played stupid.

Tommy: "_Kwest, don't play dumb with me. Who was it_?" he asked aggravated.

Kwest: _"I have to go_."

Tommy: "_I'll be back tomorrow_."

Kwest: "_Alright, bye_." he said and made his way back to the set.

**_ticia-rockinmysoxoff_****_ – you ARE special. You're like one of my biggest fans lol. I can't believe I actually have fans…..Am I invited to the wedding? (I'm talking bout yours and Tommy's.) Oh and just so you know I LOVE your ff I just don't have a lot of time for reviewing. I'm always rushing somewhere. Sorry if it takes me forever to review……..don't think I'm not reading cuz I am!_**

**_AJwannabe_****_ – Trust me when I say Tommy leaving with Sadie to the States will NOT be the last stupid thing he does. You'll be shocked. _**

**_RedLA_****_ – We're glad to have you back……..we missed you._**

**_jadedxL0VE_****_ – Tim Rozon singing happy birthday to me? Awesome. Someone pick me up off the floor, I think I just passed out lol_**

**nessalyn**** – Lance will definitely bring some emotions to the surface. Prom dress shopping is a blast but it's so exhausting. Ugh….**

**pixiestix16**** – brotherly homicide? Hilarious. Glad you enjoy my writing so much. **

**missscarlettbelle**** – I am really happy to keep you wondering. That's all I want to do. There is nothing more boring than a predictable story. HOMEWORK SUCKS.**

**_Thank you all for the beautiful birthday wishes. I won't bother you with the details, just know that I had a good day besides the fact that I got pulled over by the policy TWICE that night. What a birthday present it was. Lol Anyways_**

**_I'm really glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Hope this one was even better. I finally figured out where I'm going with this story. I know everything's that's going to happen now all I need to do is put it in writing. Wish me luck……..I don't think you'll ever be able to guess what's going to happen. I hope I don't disappoint. Enjoy……._**

_**Minela**_


	20. Let Me Lose Control

_**Chapter 20 - Let Me Lose Control**_

Hand in hand Lance and Jude stood in front of the fake house that resembled her own so much. The music to her song filled the air again. The intensity in the room grew; everyone knew what was coming up. Michelle opened the door and the pair walked inside. Michelle shot Lance a disapproving look for special effect. They recorded the scene at the table. Michelle said something that caused Jude to lose her temper. They began to yell and Jude was waving her hands in the air. She finally picked up a vase that had been near by and threw it at the wall. The vase shattered into a million pieces. Michelle was yelling and pointing at Lance. Music was playing in the background. Jude's voice was blaring through the speakers as she, in reality, was yelling at her so called mother.

Jude: "_Baby I need you right now, don't take it slow,_

_Sick of people telling me how fast I should go._

_I've been waiting for this, let me lose control,_

_Instead of shoving me deeper into a hole." _

Lance sat at the table watching the two women. Jude went up to him, grabbed him and headed for the door. They exited. Michelle came outside, screamed and swung the door shut behind her. Jude and Lance reached the car and Jude broke down crying. He looked at her lovingly and pulled her closer wiping her tears away. Jude looked him in the eyes. She couldn't help getting lost in them. He was so much like Tommy but he was his own person too. His gentle skin against hers send chills down her spine. She knew the big moment was coming and all eyes were on them. It would be captured on film for the whole world to see. She wouldn't screw this up. She was growing up and it was time for people to realize it. She was sick of being protected by her parents, her friends, her co-workers and especially Tommy. She had no definition of what he was to her at this point. She shoved Tommy out of her head and heart, once again, and watched Lance take over.

All eyes in the room were on the pair. Kwest watched them closely. No one could deny the chemistry or the sparks that flew between Jude and Lance at that moment. Lance picked Jude's chin up with his free hand. They looked at each other as their lips moved closer, like a magnet. EJ sucked in all the air she could get. Jude's lips crashed on Lance's. For a minute everyone stopped breathing. Everybody was motionless as Jude intensified the kiss. It lasted only a few seconds but everyone knew that it wasn't faked. Something like this couldn't be faked. Jude's voice filled the air again. She began to mouth the words while she still looked into Lance's deep, blue eyes. She was shaking. She was nervous. She was taken aback. She was overwhelmed but all those things didn't matter because deep down she was happy.

Jude: _"Your forbidden touches make me scream,_

_I'm willing to take the extra mile to the extreme._

_I'm not a girl anymore, stop protecting me,_

_Help me shake this innocents, your kiss is my ecstasy." _the scene faded out. No one said a word for a few minutes as the music cut out and Jude was still in Lance's arms. A phone went off breaking the silence. Everyone's ears followed the ring. It was Kwest's phone. He quickly grabbed it out of his pocket and walked off stage.

Kwest: "_Hello_?"

Tommy: "_What's going on there_?"

Kwest sighed: "_I really need to start checking my called id_."

Tommy: "_Funny. Now tell me what's going on!"_

Kwest: "_We're shooting a video. I told you that_."

Tommy: "_Yes, I got that. What kind of video? Who's the lead?"_

Kwest: _"It being Jude's song I think it's safe to say that she is the lead."_

Tommy: _"You should start looking for a job as a comedian, you're really funny. I meant the other lead."_

Kwest: _"What other lead?"_ he mimicked.

Tommy: "_The guy lead. Do I need to spell it out for you?"_

Kwest_: "Oh **THAT** lead. I rather not say."_

Tommy: "_Kwest, WHO IS IT?" _he asked starting to get pissed.

Kwest: _"I'm not telling. It's not my place to say. What's with you and Jude all of a sudden?"_ he asked curious.

Tommy: "_Look I'm just watching out for her. She is vulnerable now."_

Kwest: "_She doesn't look vulnerable to me. Besides, you are thousands of miles away. How about you look out for your GIRLFRIEND? Where is Sadie anyways_?"

Tommy: "_Taking a shower. What's it called?"_

Kwest: _"What's what called_?"

Tommy: "_The song. What else_?"

Kwest: "_Quit. I'm not saying anything_."

Tommy: "_Just give me the name_."

Kwest: "_Will you stop calling me if I do_?"

Tommy: _"I promise." "I can always call Georgia, EJ or Jude herself; although Jude wouldn't be such a good idea." _ He thought to himself waiting for Kwest's reply.

Kwest: _"Ok. It's called 'Losing My Innocents'. There. You happy? Now leave me alone." _He said.

Tommy: _"**WHA-**" _before he could finish the word Kwest hung up and turned his phone off. He knew how Tommy would react and he wasn't about to listen to it. He was tired and wanted to wrap this video shoot up. When he made his way back on set he noticed the director talking to Lance and Jude. When he turned to the food table he saw Georgia and EJ so he decided to join them for a cup of coffee.

EJ: _"Tommy again_?"

Kwest: "_Yep._" He said as he poured himself a cup.

Georgia: "_You didn't tell him, did you_?"

Kwest: "_He overheard Jude yell so I had to tell him about the video shoot but I left out the details or that his brother is part of it."_

EJ: _"And what a part. I thought Tommy was hot but Lance, phew_" she said watching him with Jude. Kwest smiled while Georgia rolled her eyes. Jude than EJ's phone rang. She removed it from the clip on her pants and saw it was Tommy. She showed it to Georgia and Kwest.

Georgia: _"Don't you dare answer that_."

EJ: _"Are you crazy? I don't have a death wish_." She said and turned her phone off. Kwest shook his head. A minute later Georgia's phone went off. It was Tommy. She turned hers off too.

Georgia: "_We'll deal with him when the time comes_." She said and took a sip of her coffee.

Director: "_Ok now comes the main part of the video. Jude, you are growing up and you want to lose the good-girl image. Lance just came out of the shower and you walk inside the room. You go up to him and pull him closer. You're having a moment. You take his hand and slowly lead him to the bed. Now I will tell you that nothing will be revealed and it will be proper and professional the whole time. Any time either of you feels uncomfortable we'll stop. I want to make sure you both understand that this is not mandatory but it is the climax of the video. Anyways, while the two of you are walking towards the bed Jude is singing. You lower yourselves onto the bed and I'll let you guys take it from there. Its up to you how far you take things but no clothes will be taken off except for maybe Lance' shirt. So you ready for this?"_

Jude let out a deep breath: "_Yes, I'm ready_"

Lance looked at Jude: "_We don't have to do this if you don't want to. If you don't feel comfortable-"_

Jude: _"I want this. Ok? Now come on."_

Lance was ushered to wardrobe again. His hair was wet and he had a white wife beater on with some black sweats. The music came on. Jude entered the bedroom, at the exact same time Lance walked out of the connecting bathroom. They look at each other. Jude began to sing as she slowly walked towards him.

Jude: _"Muscles relaxing as you make your way down,_

_Shaking fear lose, leaving innocent town._

_Losing my breath as you kiss undiscovered me,_

_No ones ever been there but I'll let you see._

_Passion ignites as we come skin to skin,_

_I've been waiting all my life, where have you been?"_

They reached the bed. Jude was lowering herself. Once she set her head on the pillow she pulled Lance's hand down to her lips and kissed it gently. He climbed in bed with her, to her side. One of his hands moved across her belly and wrapped around her. Jude continued to sing as her heart began to race a million miles per second.

Jude: "_It's deeper than physical,_

_When you're involved it's spiritual._

_They don't understand what you're making me feel,_

_None of them know that you and I are real."_

Lance's lips brushed against her neck. Jude's muscles did the opposite, of what her lyrics said, they became tenser. Lance felt this and picked his head up but Jude nodded for him to continue. She pulled his head closer and kissed his lips softly. Her heart was racing so fast she was sure Lance could hear it. She'd never been this close to anyone before. As the kiss intensified Jude's voice was heard in the background.

Jude: "_Ignoring the signs until they explode,_

_Moving at the speed of light down the wrong road_." she sang as her hand moved down Lance's abs and up under his wife beater. The camera zoomed in on her hand making its way up his six packs. Everyone was shocked at the events that were taking place but no one dared question or stopping it. Kwest thought about Tommy. If he had known about this he'd be on a plane right now to stop it. EJ's eyes grew bigger and bigger as Lance climbed on top of Jude carefully placing one of his legs between hers and lowering his lips to her neck. Georgia almost wanted to stop it but she couldn't move she was too taken aback.

Jude kissed Lance's neck while both of her hands moved up his wife beater and completely removed it. The wife beater fell to the floor. She looked at his perfect body and remembered the night she had been locked in with Tommy. How she had taken his shirt off and how his skin had felt against hers. Her hand trembled then and she was trembling now only difference was, it was a different Quincy then. Lance's strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist as she let her head fall on the pillow. His mouth crashed on hers once again, this time one of his hands made its way under her shirt. Jude tensed a little. He felt this and quickly removed his hand from the spot.

Jude: "_Uuu your kiss is my addiction, _

_I'm so guilty in the eyes of your conviction._

_I see their dirty stares taking me in,_

_But baby I don't care you're already within._

_Your blue eyes make my knees go weak,_

_I am ready for this, take me now, don't speak_." she sang as she once more kissed Lance's lips. This time her tongue entered his mouth. Jude could feel his shock but than he relaxed and intensified the kiss. It was pure passion caught on screen.

Director: "_And cut." _he said. Once again, no one said a word. Lance stopped kissing Jude. She inhaled sharply. He quickly jumped off the bed and helped her up.

Lance: "_You Ok?" _he asked worried brushing a few strands of hair away from her face.

Jude smiled nervously and bit her lip: _"Yeah, I'm fine. You_?" she asked shocked at the feeling that had just run through her. How did she manage to keep it so together when inside she was a nervous wreck, falling apart? If the cameras hadn't been around she was sure she wouldn't have stopped. She wanted it to happen, at that moment with this man. She wanted Lance Quincy.

Lance smiled: "_Never better_."

Director: _"That was great. Outstanding! If I didn't know any better I'd say that was a real kiss." _he said and laughed.

Georgia: "_Jude, honey you alright_?"

Jude: _"I wish everyone would just stop asking me that. Yes, I'm fine. What's the next scene?" _she asked annoyed. Lance smiled at Georgia. She nodded.

Director: _"Next scene is as follows. Lance is lying in bed asleep while you are sitting up and looking at him singing the chorus. Then we go onto another set. Jude, you are sitting on a swing and singing to Lance. When you finish the lines, Lance stops you from swinging and steps closer. You kiss one last time. It's kind of saying that you followed your heart and didn't listen to everyone else and yet you're happy. After that you wrap your arms around Lance and say the last two lines. That's it_."

Jude: "_Alright, I'm ready_." she said and plopped down into bed again. It had been an eventful fourteen hours. She was surprised at herself. She actually kissed Lance on screen and it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. She liked it. After today, there was no denying that she wanted this man as more than a friend. Lance followed her cue and went into a sleeping position. The music came on again.

Jude: "_Baby I need you right now, don't take it slow,_

_Sick of people telling me how fast I should go._

_I've been waiting for this, let me lose control,_

_Instead of shoving me deeper into a hole_."

When she finished the lyrics they both climbed out of bed and went to change again. This time Jude wore some ripped jeans and a normal shirt, her hair was in a pony tail. Lance wore some jeans, a white shirt and a light jacket over it. They both came on set again which had been transformed into a park scene with two swings. Jude sat down on one of them and Lance began to push her gently. Kwest turned the music up for the last time.

Jude: "_Long time coming, new memories are made,_

_Losing old, precious memories, I was so afraid._

_You know all my scares and the baggage I carry around,_

_Never judged me not once, you're more than rebound._

_Pictures fade, hearts are broken, and tears are shed,_

_Mostly mine until you came along, I was so misled_." she sang looking right at Lance. Lance grabbed the swing and made it stop completely. He did as he was instructed and stepped in front of Jude. Jude wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned in for the final kiss. Lance's hands circled Jude's small waist as he brought her closer. The kiss ended as Jude slowly pulled away but than picked her head up to Lance's shoulder and embraced him in a hug.

Jude: "_Ooooooooo no more excuses nooooooo_

_I'm my own woman, I'm just letting everyone know uuuuuuuuuu_" she finished off softly.

Director: "_And cut. That's a wrap people_."

**_ticia-rockinmysoxoff_****_ - I wouldn't miss the wedding for the world. I can write the vows? That makes me feel so special. AWWWWWWW thanks _**

**_I'mThatGirlYouCan'tShutup_****_ - that is hilarious. I would have never thought of that._**

**_mandy1485_****_ – Thanks so much for putting this in your top 5. Means a lot to me. _**

**_Jnr Cpl Scarlett_****_ – Thank you so much for your comment. If you like this one you'll love my other ff called "Unfinished Business"……..it's finished and longer than this one but I only got good reviews for it. Thanks Again_**

**_Now everyone, I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for slacking but school has been murder. My English teacher doesn't' understand the term "BREAK". I can't believe we're almost at 200 posts. Thank you guys soooooooo much….._**

_**Minela**_


	21. Quincy Charm

**_Chapter 21 - Quincy Charm_**

Director: _"And cut. That's a wrap people_._"_

Blank stares, silence and shock plagued the room. Jude and Lance weren't letting go of each other. The music had stopped but no one moved. Every pair of eyes was on the couple, again. Georgia looked at Kwest for an explanation, anything really but he just shrugged. EJ remained quiet. She knew the press would feed on this as soon as the video comes out. Jude finally dropped her arms to her sides and smiled at Lance. Whisper began to erupt. The crew started to rush around the set. Reality set in. Jude and Lance walked off the set hand in hand. They walked past Georgia and Kwest, happy.

Lance: _"I'll go and change. Can we talk afterwards?"_

Jude: _"Ok, meet me outside in 10?"_

Lance: _"Ok." _he said and walked off into one of the dressing rooms while Jude walked in the other direction. A few minutes later she was dressed in her own clothes again and walking towards the door when she was stopped by Georgia.

Georgia: "_Jude, can we talk_?"

Jude: "_I am kind of in a hurry right now. Can it wait_?"

Georgia: "_It'll only take a minute_."

Jude: "_Ok."_

Georgia: "_I won't beat around the bush. What's going on between you and Lance_?"

Jude shrugged: "_I don't know. We hang out. I like him. We're taking things slow_."

Georgia: "_You do know he is Tommy's brother_?"

Jude: _"I wish everyone would stop reminding me of that. He is nothing like Tommy_."

Georgia: "_Does Tommy know about this_?"

Jude: "_I really don't care. It's none of his business_."

Georgia: "_You don't think his artist dating his brother is any of his business_?"

Jude: _"No. That's all I am, his artist. He is dating my sister. It's the same_."

Georgia: _"Ok. I hope you know what you're doing_."

Jude: "_I do. I really like Lance."_

Georgia smiled: _"Ok than, I'm happy that you're happy. Great job today, by the way_."

Jude smiled: "_Thanks but I really have to go now. It's late_."

Georgia: _"I understand but before you go let me warn you that Tommy called. He knows about the video."_

Jude: "_He called? Is he having a good time with my sister_?"

Georgia: "_I have no idea. He overheard you telling Kwest to get back on set when he called and than he tried calling every phone in the room. I think its save to assume that he's pissed."_

Jude smirked: "_Huh. Well if he had told me he was leaving I would have waiting and recorded the song with him. I really don't care. He can shove his opinion. I have to go_." She said angry. Georgia shot her a disapproving look.

Georgia: "_See you tomorrow?"_

Jude: _"Yeah tomorrow. Night Georgia_." she said as she walked outside. Lance was leaning against the Hummer.

Jude: "_Hey you, been waiting for too long_?"

Lance: "_Nah just got here."_

Jude: "_Oh, so what did you want to talk about_?" she asked and leaned against the Hummer next to Lance.

Lance: "_Us. Is there an us_?"

Jude: "_Do you want there to be_?" she asked trying to be sneaky but flirty.

Lance: "_Do you even have to ask? Jude, I really like you. You're not like other girls. You speak your mind; you don't care if one of your nails breaks and you took an interest in ME. No one's ever done that. Look, I know you just got out of a relationship. I don't want to rush into this. If you say we have a chance I'd like to stick around for a while and see where things go with us."_

Jude: _"You've really thought about this. Haven't you?"_

Lance: "_You're all I've thought about_."

Jude blushed a little: _"I like you and me. We have fun, we get along and you actually listen to what I have to say."_

Lance smiled: "_So what are you saying Harrison_?"

Jude: "_That I want you to stick around_?"

Lance: "_I was hoping you'd say that." _he said and stepped closed to her. Jude grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. His lips devoured hers in an instant. Both got caught up in the moment, neither realized that Kwest had been at the door watching.

_ "Tommy, you have some serious competition now. I hope you know what you're doing cuz it looks like you might be losing Jude for good this time. What is it with the Quincy charm?" _He thought to himself as he finally walked to his car and drove off.

Lance: "_You need a ride home_?"

Jude: "_Would you mind_?"

Lance: "_Not at all. Hop in." _he said and opened the door for her. She climbed in the passenger's seat while Lance walked to the other side and took a seat to her left. Seconds later they drove off.

The alarm clock rang. It was 7:00 AM, time for Jude to get up and get to work. She slammed the clock with her right hand and covered her head with a pillow. The video shoot flooded back to her mind. All the kisses she had shared with Lance Quincy and the way his hand send chills down her spine when he touched her bare skin. The editing was supposed to be done last night which meant she'd be able to see the outcome of the video today, just before the release. Jude quickly jumped out of bed and hopped in the shower. Once she was out she towel dried her hair, threw on some clothes and headed to G Major on a subway. About half hour later she finally arrived. It was one of those rare times that she was actually on time. As soon as she walked inside she headed for the kitchen and got a cup of coffee. Once she was done with that she headed for the lobby where Kwest was sitting drinking his own cup of caffeine.

Jude: _"Hey."_

Kwest looked up at Jude: "_Hi. Did you get any rest?"_

Jude: "_Not nearly enough but I'll survive_."

Kwest smirked: "_Georgia went to pick up the final copy of the video."_

Jude's eyes lit up in anticipation: _"Awesome. I can't wait to see it."_

Kwest: "_Yeah, I'm sure. Just hide under something solid when Tommy sees it_."

Jude: _"Well if he had told me he was taking a vacation I might have told him that I had a new song that needed to be recorded and than he might have actually had a say in my video but seeing as how he didn't even bother telling me I don't see why it should be ANY of his business."_

Kwest smiled: "_You two are one of a kind. Everything you do is Tommy's business. You just recorded a new song with another producer while your old producer was gone less than 24 hours."_

Jude: "_So what? You were the producer_."

Kwest: "_Doesn't help your case one bit_."

Jude was about to respond when she saw Georgia walk up to them.

Georgia_: "Wanna see the outcome_?"

Jude: "_Yes." _she squealed in excitement. Jude and Kwest followed Georgia to the conference room. EJ entered quickly afterwards while Georgia was putting the tape into the video player. They all took seats around the table. Georgia turned the lights off and pressed play on the remote control.

_Jude Harrison: Losing My Innocents_

_Sophomore album: Untitled_

_Label: G Major_

Jude is walking down the road. Lance pulls up next to her, smiles and she hops in. Now Jude and Lance are both smiling and just playing around. The scene fades into the house scene. Everyone is sitting around the table until Jude and Michelle get into an argument. Jude stands up, Michelle follows, and they yell, Jude throws the vase, it shatters, she grabs Lance and they head out. Now they're both at the car. Jude begins to cry while Lance comforts her. They kiss. The moment is captured perfectly.

No one was taking their eyes off the screen. They could see the chemistry between Jude and Lance. It was undeniable. Jude leaned in closer and narrowed her eyes. Her heart was racing faster and faster. The music played while she sang the lyrics in the background. The next scene is the bedroom scene. Things escalade pretty fast and before anyone knows it Lance's shirt is on the floor and he is on top of Jude. The camera zooms in on Lance's hand under Jude's shirt while she is kissing him, full force. Next up, Lance is sleeping while Jude is singing. Now it shows Jude walking again for a split second while she is singing and than it goes into the park scene. Lance stops the swing, they kiss one last time and Jude puts her arms around him. The camera zooms in on her, her eyes are closed as she slowly mouths the last two lines of the song. The camera zooms out into the park. The End.

Georgia: "_Alright. Can someone put the lights on_?" she asked.

Jude got up and switched the lights on. Her heart stopped when she saw a red, furious Tommy standing in the door frame, his hands curled into fists. Jude could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.


	22. Crushed

_**Chapter 22 - Crushed**_

Georgia: "_Alright. Can someone put the lights on_?" she asked.

Jude got up and switched the lights on. Her heart stopped when she saw a red, furious Tommy standing in the door frame, his hands curled into fists. Jude could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. Everyone turned away from the TV. They finally saw Tommy standing too. Jude was quiet. So was everyone else. She looked at Georgia for support but Georgia just lowered her head and sighed. She knew this was coming. Kwest noticed Jude's cry for help.

Kwest: "_Tommy, you're back sooner than I thought_." he said sensing the tension in the room. He knew things were about to fly big time.

Tommy: "_What the **HELL **was that?" _he yelled at Jude completely ignoring everyone else in the room. She looked at him.

Jude: "_My new video_." she whispered.

Tommy: "_Why didn't anyone tell me my artist was going to be featured in porn?_" he yelled.

Georgia: "_That's enough Tommy_." she finally decided to step in.

Tommy: "_She looks like a slut. How could you approve this" _he asked Georgia, fury in his eyes. Before anyone could answer back he stormed out of the room. Jude looked around the faces, sighed seeing as no one was going after him and did it herself. She asked an intern what direction he had stormed off to. Jude made her way down the hall and out the doors. She saw him sitting on the doorsteps of G Major. Inhaling deeply she took the plunge. She lowered herself next to him.

Tommy: "_You're the last person I want to talk to right now."_

Jude: _"Well that's too bad cuz I'm the only one here. You have no right to be mad. I should be the one mad at you." _

Tommy: _"I don't care. Be mad at me. It was a kiss. Nothing compared to that thing you shot, with my BROTHER. How could you put yourself out there like that?_"

Jude: _"Yes, Tommy your brother. So what? It's not like you haven't done MUCH worse things with my SISTER. And a kiss? Just a kiss? Do you have ANY idea what that kiss meant to me? I am so sick of you always telling me what to do when you yourself don't even know what you want. I am NOT that little girl that won the competition anymore. Why don't you see that?"_

Tommy_: "Because to me you will always be that girl. I will always feel the need to protect you. Look Jude, I am sorry for leading you on and I am sorry for confusing you. What do you want me to say? If I could I'd take it back I would but I can't. This isn't about that kiss. It's about that video. I will kill Lance. He took advantage of the situation._"

Jude froze; her voice was cold as ice: _"He didn't take advantage of anything. And you're wrong Tommy. It's all about the kiss. It all started when you first kissed me. I don't want you to say anything. Lance had nothing to do with it. I asked him to do it. What happened to you letting me go? **'Move on, Jude. I'm letting you go.' **Do you remember those words, Tommy? I remember them. Do you?"_

Tommy: _"Jude, it's not easy. I didn't mean move on with my brother. When I said that I never gave you permission to put yourself out there like this."_

Jude_: "Gave me permission? I don't NEED your permission."_

Tommy: "_I didn't mean it like that. Do you have any idea what the media will do with this?"_

Jude: _"Let them. I can handle it. I just need your support."_

Tommy: "_I don't want to fight with you any more. I hate this. I'm sorry for hurting you but please don't sign the release form for that video. Do you have any idea what that will do to your reputation? The media will eat you up alive." _he pleaded

Jude turned to look at him for the first time: _"I don't care about the media. Most of the things they say are lies anyways. They don't know anything. The video will boost my sales, like Darius said. And you didn't hurt me. This time, you **CRUSHED** me. The video is being released." _she said and walked off. Tommy watched her walk away.

She was slipping through his fingers and he was helpless. He couldn't do anything about it. This is what he had been afraid of all this time. Jude was being sucked in by the industry and she didn't even realize it. He looked back at the doors of G Major and couldn't imagine walking back inside. It was suffocating. He didn't want to face any one right now. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Instead of going back to work Tommy walked to his beloved Viper and drove home. Once he entered the apartment he found Lance still sleeping on the couch. Tommy threw Lance's bed covers to the floor and called for him.

Tommy: _"Lance_?" he said. When Lance didn't respond he shook him and called his name louder. Finally, Lance opened his eyes and sat up straight.

Lance: "_What he hell is going on_?"

Tommy's anger was rising. The pictures of Jude and his brother played before him. Lance's hand moving up Jude's shirt, the intimate kisses they had shared on screen and Lance climbing on top of Jude.

Tommy: _"What the hell was that video? What were you thinking_?"

Lance: "_What? Stop yelling_." he said as he still tried to fully wake up.

Tommy: "_The video you shot with Jude. What were you thinking_?"

Lance: _"Oh that. I was thinking that I'd do Jude a favor. Chill_!"

Tommy: "_Chill? Do her a favor? How were you doing her a favor? By feeling all up on her on camera for the whole world to see?"_

Lance: _"She asked me and I said yes. What is your deal? You're acting like she is yours or something." _

Tommy: "_She is mine. She is my artist_."

Lance smirked: "_That's all she is but you want more. Don't you? It kills you that I can have something you want so bad but you can't have it yourself. I'm sorry bro but I won't stop seeing Jude."_

Tommy: "_It's not like that. It's just……she is 17._"

Lance_: "I know how old she is. I am 18, remember? Tommy, I promise to take care of her. You need to step back_."

Tommy: _"Take care of her? You can't even take care of yourself. You're always going somewhere. You never have a job. There is no stability with you. You have NOTHING to offer her. Step back? I've seen what you're capable of. I am not letting Jude get involved with someone like you_."

Lance: "_You're not LETTING her? I don't think it's your call to make_." He started to yell.

Tommy: _"I'm making it my call." _he said taking a step closer to Lance.

Lance got up off the couch: "_Too late. She is already falling for me. Did you see the way she kissed me? The way her hand instantly moved up my chest and removed my shirt? It was instinct. She wanted it as much as I did but I won't push her. When she's ready it'll happen." _he said. Before Tommy knew it his fist landed right on Lance's cheek causing him to tip over.

Neither said a word. Lance spit out some blood but continued to look at his big brother. Tommy didn't know what had caused that reaction but he was frozen. He couldn't apologize he couldn't even look at Lance.

Lance: "_To think I ever looked up to you. I feel sorry for you_." he said, grabbed his pants, threw them on and walked out. He exited the apartment building and just walked away. Tommy sat on a kitchen chair. He was still trying to grasp the situation when his house phone rang. He ran over to it hoping it was Lance.

Tommy: "_Hello? Lance_?" he asked.

Jude: _"No Jude. Lance is not there_?"

Tommy: "_Oh Jude_."

Jude: "_Gee don't sound too happy. Do you know where Lance is?"_

Tommy: "_I-" _he just stayed quiet. What was he suppose to tell her? That he just punched his little brother and made him bleed?

Jude: "_Tommy? You Ok?" _she asked. He heard the concern growing in her voice.

Tommy: "_Jude I-"_

Jude: "_What's wrong Tommy?"_ when he didn't say anything Jude got worried _"Listen, I'm coming over._" she said and hung up. Tommy threw the receiver on the couch and sat down on the chair again. 10 minutes later Jude arrived.

Tommy: "_How did you get here so fast_?"

Jude: "_I called a cab and paid extra. What's wrong_?" she asked and walked over to him.

Tommy: _"Lance. He- I_" he said but he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Jude: "_Tommy, what did you do? Where is he?" _she asked and looked at the couch. The blanket and pillows were still there. She finally saw the blood stain on the white carpet floor.

Jude: "_Oh my God. Tommy, there is blood. What did you do_?" she started to panic. Tommy just shook his head and settled it into his hands. Jude dropped on her knees in front of him.

Jude: _"Please tell me, is he Ok? Where is he?" _she begged. Tommy picked his head up and looked at her. Her eyes were tear-strained and he realized that he really was losing her to his brother. What was worse, she really was falling for Lance.

Tommy: "_Jude, it just happened. I didn't know what came over me. I just lost it_." he told her.

Jude: _"What did you do_?"

Tommy: "_I punched him. I…..I"_

Jude: _"Oh Tommy_." she said shaking her head. Right at that moment her cell rang. She reached in her pocket for it and answered without checking to see who it was.

Jude: "_Yeah_?"

Lance: "_Jude_?"

Jude: "_Lance_?" she asked hopeful. Tommy's head shot up. He asked her with his eyes. Jude nodded.

Lance: "_Yeah, hey_."

Jude: "_Hi, where are you_?"

Lance: "_Out. When do you get off work_?"

Jude: "_I'm off right now. Lance, are you Ok_?"

Lance: "_Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"_

Jude: "_Tommy told me what happened_."

Lance smirked: "_Of course he did."_

Jude: "_Where are you? I want to see you_."

Lance: "_I'm at the park."_

Jude: "_Ok, stay there. I'm on my way_." she said and hung up. Without looking at Tommy she stood up and started to walk towards the door. Tommy ran after her. He grabbed her by her hand in order to stop her from leaving.

Tommy: "_Don't go, Jude. I didn't mean it. He was saying all these things. I don't know. I'm sorry."_

Jude: "_You shouldn't be apologizing to me. He is your BROTHER_." she reminded him, her eyes cold as ice.

Tommy felt so guilty: "_I know. I messed up."_

Jude: "_Yeah, you've been doing that a lot lately_." she said and walked out.

20 minutes later Jude arrived at the park and saw Lance sitting on a bench. She walked over to him and sat down. He looked at her and smiled. His right eye was a little bruised but she decided not to mention it.

Jude: "_He's really sorry." _she whispered not knowing what else to say. Lance snickered.

Lance: "_Yeah, I'm sure he is. I should have never come here."_

Jude: "_Don't say that. We would have never met_." she said. Lance smiled at her.

Lance: "_You're the only good thing in my life right now. Everything is so screwed up and on top of things now I don't have a place to stay._" she said. Jude took his hand.

Jude: "_You can stay at my house. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind. We have an empty guest room."_

Lance: "_Thanks but I don' think that's such a good idea. Tommy wouldn't like that at all_."

Jude: "_Who cares what Tommy would like? You need a place to crash and I am offering you one."_

Lance: "_Ok, I'll take it. Thank you_."

Jude: "_For what_?"

Lance: "_Just being here. No ones ever cared enough_."

Jude kissed his cheek and took a firm hold of his hand.

Hand in hand Lance and Jude made their way to her house. Once they got there they asked Victoria if it was Ok with her if Lance stayed for a few days. After she Ok'd it they made dinner together for the whole family. Jude had never cooked before but Lance was a good and patient teacher. Tommy had been calling her phone but she ignored his calls and concentrated on the younger Quincy brother. Once the dinner was ready Jude set the table while Lance prepared everything. Finally around 7:00 PM Victoria, Sadie, Jude and Lance took seats around the table and began to eat.

Victoria: _"It's really nice having you here Lance_."

Lance: "_Thank you for having me_." he said and smiled that irresistible smile. No one had told Sadie why Lance was staying at their house now but she hadn't even bothered asking.

Sadie: "_This is really good. Where did you learn how to cook like this?_"

Lance: "_Oh, my dad was a chef_."

Sadie: "_Oh Tommy never mentioned it." _she said, Jude looked at Lance. He was having a conversation and laughing with her mom. Jude hadn't seen her mom laugh like this since Jude won the competition. Everything had sort of gone down hill from that point on. Jude's phone rang again but she ignored it once more. Finally dinner was over and Lance got up to clean the table.

Victoria: "_Oh no sweetheart, you've done enough. Sadie and I will take this. You and Jude can relax now." _she said and smiled. Lance thanked her. Jude grabbed his hand and together they walked into her back yard. She settled on the ground with Lance at her tail. It was a dark and clear night. They both laid there on the grass looking at the stars. Meanwhile Sadie finished drying the dishes her mother had washed and ran to her ringing phone. She smiled when she saw it was Tommy.

Sadie: "_Hey Boyfriend_." she said.

Tommy: "_Hey Sadie. Where are you_?" he asked still a little surprised at the boyfriend term. No girl had ever called him that before.

Sadie: "_At home_."

Tommy: "_Do you mind if I drop by_?"

Sadie: "_No, of course not_."

Tommy: "_Good, cuz I'm almost there. Is Jude by any chance there_?"

Sadie rolled her eyes: "_Yeah, are you coming for her or for me?" _she asked annoyed.

Tommy: "_For you, her……both_." he finally said.

Sadie: "_Whatever. What happened today_?"

Tommy: "_What do you mean_?"

Sadie: "_Jude's been ignoring your phone calls and Lance is staying here for a few days. And why is it that you are calling Jude more often than you are me? Your girlfriend_?"

Tommy: _"Lance is staying there_?"

Sadie: "_Unbelievable. Bye Tommy_." she said and hung up.

**_You guys totally shocked me by the amounts of responses I got for this last chapter. Thank you guys so much. Can you believe we're OVER 200 posts? Wohooooooo I guess we're aiming for 300 now?_**

**_ticia-rockinmysoxoff_****_ – I see you weren't the first one to respond this time. Lol So you want Lance over Tommy? Oh boy, I smell drama on your wedding day. _**

**_Erin-aka-Pip_****_ – I'm glad you liked my song. _**

**_mandy1485_****_ – Jude and Lance are definitely a couple._**

**_Sutzina Zion_****_ – I'm hoping that was a compliment about the make-out scene. Lol j/k_**

**_mZtOmMyQ5319_****_ – I'm sorry about your broken leg AND arm. Must suck. How did it happen? Hope you get better soon._**

**_MzDAS4616_****_ – Thanks for the compliments. I'm really glad you like my ffs so much that you'd actually buy them. Lol not once but twice. Thanks_**

**_Alyson Grant_****_ – I know the video was shot really fast but like I always say, I don't wanna bore you guys so I didn't want to write ten chapters on the video. I like to keep you all entertained. _**

_**Again thanks guys. I hope you like this chapter just as much as the other ones. **_

_**Minela**_


	23. MovingOn's, Deals & Apologies

**_Chapter 23 - Moving-On's, Deals, & Apologies_**

Jude heard the loud engine roaring as it became closer and then all of a sudden it was gone. She turned her head towards Lance who had his eyes closed and a smile on his face. She picked her head up and lowered her lips to his with closed eyes. Lance reciprocated the kiss with full passion and wrapped his arms around her. So caught up in the moment, one of Jude's legs settled between Lance's and she was half way on top of him. The kiss deepened as Lance slipped his tongue in Jude's mouth. His hand moved down her back and slowly under her shirt. Jude welcomed his warm touch.

Person: "_What the hell_?" he said. Jude jumped off Lance. He quickly sat up. They both turned to see who it was.

Jude: "_Tommy? What are you doing here_?" He would have never confessed that he was a little jealous. That had been him a few days ago. He knew how it was being with Jude in that close proximity. How it was kissing her, touching her and he couldn't deny that he had enjoyed every second of it. But now. She was here with Lance. Lance was getting what should have been rightfully Tommy's, too bad Tommy didn't see it.

Tommy: _"You've been ignoring my calls. What the hell is going on here_?"

Jude rose to her feet followed by Lance.

Jude: "_Tommy, don't even start. Lance and I are dating." _she said and entwined her fingers in between Lance's. Tommy took a few steps towards them.

Tommy: "_Jude-"_

Jude: "_Tommy, just drop it." _She said before he could finish.

Tommy: "_Is this what you really want_?" he asked hoping she'd say no. She saw his pleading eyes.

Jude: "_Yes." _she said determined.

Tommy nodded: "_Ok than I won't say another word_."

Jude: "_You're serious_?" she beamed. Her eyes instantly flew to Lance. He smiled at her and turned his head. Jude turned back to Tommy and he looked her in the eyes. He knew what she was waiting for.

Tommy: "_Listen Lance, man I'm sorry. I should have never done what I did. I lost it." _

Lance was shocked to hear an apology from his big brother. Tommy never apologized for anything. In his own eyes he was never wrong about anything to begin with. Lance smirked and looked at Jude. He knew she was the reason Tommy acknowledged his wrongs. Lance let go of her hand and walked over to Tommy. He felt big compared to his older brother. His smirk turned to a smile.

Lance: _"It's cool as long as it doesn't happen again." _he said. Tommy smiled.

Tommy: _"It won't." _he said and the two brothers hugged. Jude was happy beyond words.

Tommy: "_I want you to come back with me to my place_."

Lance looked at Jude: "_Yeah, I think that would be best_."

Jude: "_You don't have to. My mom loves having you here_."

Lance smiled: "_Yeah, I know but I think it'd be good if we didn't spend too much time together. I don't want you to get sick of me right away_." he joked then leaned in and kissed her. Tommy turned his head.

Jude: "_Lance, could you give me a minute with Tommy_?" she asked. Lance nodded and walked back inside the house. Tommy turned to face Jude. He had no idea what this was about.

Tommy: _"What's going on, Harrison_?"

Jude: _"I just wanted to clear the air between us. I take it you didn't tell Sadie about what happened?" _she asked.

Tommy: "_Not yet, but I will_."

Jude: _"Whenever you're ready. Look, let's get a few things straight. You're still with Sadie. I'm dating your brother now and I am still 17. We slipped a few times and last time we almost crossed the line. It can't happen again. I won't deny that I wanted it. Honestly, I wanted you Quincy but I am moving on like you said I should." _Tommy watched her explain herself. He remembered all the times he had slipped. All the false hope he had given her and caused her pain and here she was forgiving him for all of it. She wanted him. She had said it loud and clear. Jude Harrison wanted Tommy Quincy. Question was did he want her? She was beautiful but he knew that Jude was still hurting. She was a musician, hell they felt things deeper than the rest of the world. They carried the pain and heartache wherever they went. And just like any other musician Jude carried her heart on her sleeve. He broke out of his trance when he saw Jude's hands waving in the air.

Jude: _"Look Tommy. I know we both felt something there but it can't happen and I know we both know it's not because of the age thing_." she had Tommy's undivided attention now. She went on "_It would never work out with us. We're to different. The only thing we have in common is music. It's not enough. Let's stop crossing the lines that were never meant to be crossed. Do what you want with Sadie. Break up with her if you'd like or stay with her. I don't care anymore. I really think Lance and I could work." _she said and than paused. Tommy looked at her.

Tommy: _"What does this mean…………for us_?"

Jude shrugged: "_You and me go back to our old ways. Before my 16th birthday and before we got locked up together. Let's just say the things that happened, happened but won't ever repeat themselves again. Deal_?" she asked. Tommy knew she was nervous. He also knew Jude was giving him empty words. Words with no meaning. Words that would never be true. He would never forget the way her lips felt on his, the way her skin against his, send chills up his spine, or the way she made him lose himself every time. He would never forget Jude Harrison. Many people think they know the real Jude, her parents, Sadie and even Jamie but deep down only Tommy saw her for what she really was. Not because she was transparent but because he was the only one she let in. She took a risk and got her heartbroken over and over again. He had asked her to move and she was doing it. He owned her that much. He kissed her cheek one last time and stretched his hand out to her.

Tommy: "_Deal." _he whispered as she shook his hand. Jude knew what that innocent kiss meant. It was a goodbye to all the mistakes they had made, together. She acknowledged the fact that she would never be with Tommy Quincy, not now and not once she turned 18. It just wasn't possible.

Tommy smiled at her one last time and threw his arm around is shoulder. He turned her around and they headed back inside the house. Sadie and Lance were sitting on the sofas when Jude and Tommy entered.

Tommy: "_You ready to go Lance_?" he asked as Jude took a seat next to him.

Sadie: "_But you just got here. I thought we could hand out_." she complained.

Tommy: "_Sorry Sadie, but I have to be early at the studio tomorrow."_

Lance: "_Yeah, I'm ready." _he said, kissed Jude on the cheek and got up. Jude smiled and waved bye to Tommy.

Tommy: "_You need a ride to the studio tomorrow_?" he asked Jude completely ignoring Sadie.

Jude: "_I was going to ask mom to take me_."

Tommy: "_I'll be here around 7_." he said and walked out followed by Lance. Jude smiled to herself as Sadie just looked at her.

Sadie: "_How do you do it_?" she asked.

Jude: "_Do what_?"

Sadie: _"Keep him interested. No matter how many fights you two have he always chooses you. Why?"_

Jude: _"Sadie, it's not like that. He doesn't choose. I'm his job. We work together. He has to be interested in what I have to say. We have to write songs together."_

Sadie: "_Right Jude. That's the only reason_." she said and made her way up the stairs and to her room. Jude knew she was lying. There had been more between him and her but how was she suppose to break her sister's heart? She couldn't. Tommy should be the one to tell her the truth. In all the events the day had brought she had completely forgotten that her video had been released earlier that afternoon. She couldn't wait to get to work tomorrow and let her musical genius flow. She and Jamie worked things out. She was dating Lance, one of the hottest and most irresistible guys she had ever met. And to top things off she was on speaking terms with Tommy again. Now she had to patch things up with Kat. She decided she'd do it first thing tomorrow morning. Deciding that she was too tired to do anything else she made her way up the stairs and to her bed when she noticed the picture her father had given her for her birthday. She grabbed it and looked at him. Taking a few deep breaths she knew what she had to do. She reached for her phone and dialed.

Person: "_Jude?"_

Jude: "_Hey Tommy. Sorry to call you this late_."

Tommy: "_It's Ok. Is something wrong_?"

Jude: "_No I just wanted to ask you if you could maybe pick me up around noon tomorrow. I have something to take care of_."

Tommy: "_Ok, I'll cover for you with Georgia. Is everything Ok_?"

Jude smiled: _"It will be_" she said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "_Night Tommy_."

Tommy: "_Night Jude_."

**_I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but better late then never, right? Who else is completely psyched bout the new episode tonight? I can't wait. Anyways thank you all sooooooooooo much for all the amazing feedback. I love reading it. Hope you all like this chapter just as much. Things will soon pick up and we'll be really getting into some serious action so bear with me. You'll also learn a few things bout Lance that you might or might not like. _**

_**I'm in a hurry right now so I cant leave personal comments for all of you but I do want you all to know that they are highly loved and appreciated. **_

_**THANK YOU**_

_**Minela**_


	24. Damage Control

_**Chapter 24 - Damage Control**_

Jude: "_Hey Tommy. Sorry to call you this late_."

Tommy: "_It's Ok. Is something wrong_?"

Jude: "_No, I just wanted to ask you if you could maybe pick me up around noon tomorrow. I have something to take care of_."

Tommy: "_Ok, I'll cover for you with Georgia. Is everything Ok_?" he asked concerned.

Jude smiled: _"It will be_" she said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "_Night Tommy_."

Tommy: "_Night Jude_."

Beep, beep, beep. Jude turned in her bed. Beep, beep, beep. This time she slammed the alarm clock down so hard that it made her whole hand tingle. She finally opened her eyes to find the sun's rays shining through the window. Even though it was the beginning of September it was still warm and sunny outside. She took a quick glance at her clock and realized she had a long day ahead of her. Jude quickly jumped out of bed, brushed her teeth, showered and threw on some clothes. She applied some eye liner and clear lip gloss and made her way down the stairs after grabbing a few things. It was around 9 AM when she walked out the door. Instead of asking her mom for a ride or taking the sub way she decided it was a nice day for a walk. About 15 minutes later she arrived at her destination and rang the door bell. Two minutes after that Kat opened the door.

Kat: "_Jude." _she said looking surprised.

Jude: "_Hi, can I come in?_" she asked nervously.

Kat: "_Yeah sure_." she quickly moved out of the way. Jude stepped inside and waited for Kat to follow. Kat motioned for her to go into the living room.

Kat: _"Jude, I am so sorry about what happened at your birthday party. I never meant to hurt you." _she said looking guilty.

Jude: "_I know, Jamie and I talked."_

Kat: "_Yeah, he told me_."

Jude: "_Be honest with me Kat, do you still love him?_"

Kat put her head down not knowing how to answer her best friend.

Jude: "_I take that as a yes. Look Kat, it's Ok_."

Kat looked at Jude. She was a little puzzled. What did this mean?

Jude: "_Jamie and I could never be anything more than friends. I realize that now but you and him. You guys are so much alike. And as long as you two don't put me in the middle of this I am Ok with it."_

Kat: "_Ok with what?"_

Jude: "_You and Jamie being together_."

Kat: "_Jude, I-"_

Jude: "_I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have. I was a bad friend for going after Jamie even though I knew you loved him. I don't want to lose you_. _I made a mistake."_

Kat threw her arms around Jude for a hug. Jude smiled and hugged her best friend back.

Kat: "_I don't want to lose you either. You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember."_

Jude: "_So we're good?_"

Kat: "_Better than good." _she said. They talked for a little while and Jude filled Kat in on the things that had happened during the past few days. Jude even told her about Tommy and what ALMOST happened when they were locked up. Jude than told Kat about Lance and how she really started to like him and that their dating now.

Kat: "_Lance is cute_." she giggled.

Jude: "_How do you know?" _she asked.

Kat: "_I saw him at your party AND in the video. I saw a little more than what I should have." _she giggled.

Jude's eyes almost popped out of their sockets: "_You've seen the video?" _

Kat: "_Yeah, last night. Jude Harrison, I was shocked_." She said putting her hand over her chest.

Jude: "_How was it? Be honest_!"

Kat: "_You looked beautiful, Lance was hot. The video phew. It was something alright_."

Jude: "_What does that mean_?" she asked a little worried.

Kat: "_I liked it. It showed a new side of you but it hasn't really gotten good reviews._" she said.

Jude: "_What are they saying_?"

Kat: "_The usual. **It's inappropriate for a seventeen-year-old. You should be ashamed of yourself. It was just a matter of time. **One of them even asked if you were the next Britney Spears. People are just not open to new ideas these days_." she said.

Jude: "_Oh my God. Tommy warned me_."

Kat: "_Don't listen to them. They don't know what's going on with you. I loved it."_

Jude smiled warmly: "_Thanks Kat. I have to go_."

Kat: "_Ok. We'll catch up some other time. Don't listen to them, Jude. They don't know anything." _the two friends said their good-byes and Jude left.

Jude inhaled the fresh air deeply and decided to catch the subway to her next destination. 25 minutes later she rang the bell. Once, no answer. Second time he opened the door.

Person: "_Jude?"_

Jude: "_Hi Dad_." she said.

Stuart: "_Come on in, what a surprise_." he said as he let her step inside. He closed the door behind her and led the way to the living room. Jude sat down and he sat across from her. She looked around for a minute, this being the first time she'd seen his place. It was small and comfy but it was so empty. It didn't feel like home.

Stuart: _"I'm really glad you're here_." he tried to make conversation. Jude smiled uncomfortably. Silence followed.

Stuart: "_Do you want anything to drink_?" he asked.

Jude: "_No, thanks_." she said politely. Stuart nodded. It was as if these were two strangers put together in a room.

Stuart: "_What are you doing here? Not than I'm not happy to see you, I'm just a little surprised. Last time I saw you, you threw me out."_ he rambled on.

Jude took out the picture he had given her for her birthday. He looked at it and smiled.

Jude: "_I'm sorry about the last time…………….I miss you_." she said. "_I want that to be us again_." she looked at the picture. Stuart wrapped his arms around his daughter. Jude caved in. He had waited so long for this moment. His strong arms protected her. She let her tears fall freely as he brushed her hair gently away from her face.

Stuart: "_Pshhhh, don't cry. Everything's going to be Ok. I love you, Jude. I'm so sorry for everything. I screwed up." _he whispered to her. She held on to him tighter and tighter. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours when in reality it had only been about ten minutes. Jude wiped her tears away and looked at the clock. It was 11:22 AM. Tommy would be picking her up in a little over half an hour.

Jude: _"I have to go. Tommy's picking me up for work." _she said.

Stuart kissed her cheek: "_Do you want me to take you?_"

Jude: "_No, he's probably on his way already. Thanks." _she said and got up to leave. At the door she stopped and turned around. "_Maybe we could go out to lunch sometime_?" she asked. Stuart smiled at his little girl.

Stuart: "_I'd like that. Give me a call_." he said and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Jude left.

She felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off her shoulders. Jude had worked things out with Kat and she was on speaking terms with her father again all on the same day. Now it was back to the studio and work. Just as she approached her house Tommy's Viper pulled up to her. He honked for her to get in. She turned around and walked towards the car excited and happy all the same time. When she reached the Viper she sat down and buckled up.

Jude: "_Hey Quincy, you're early_."

Tommy: "_Yeah, EJ send for you. Where were you_?" he asked as he turned the car around.

Jude: "_With my Dad_."

Tommy: "_Your Dad? What happened? I thought you weren't speaking_."

Jude: "_I thought about it and I went over there. We worked things out_." she said confident.

Tommy: "_That's great. I'm proud of you_." he said as he smiled at her. Jude smiled back and turned towards the window. There was silence for a few minutes.

Tommy: "_Jude, I'm sorry I haven't been here for you. I know you were going through a lot with Kat, Jamie and your Dad and I just caused more trouble."_

Jude: "_Quincy, trouble is your middle name but I forgive you. I can't always depend on you. I shouldn't."_

Tommy: "_But I want you to be able to depend on me. I want to be here for you_."

Jude looked at him. He had that serious look in his eyes that told her he was really thinking hard about this. She noticed he was driving with his left hand and so she took his right and squeezed it.

Jude: "_You're here now. That's all that matters_." she smiled. Tommy nodded and turned back to the road. Neither of them realized that their hands were still holding the other.

Jude: _"Why did EJ send you? Is something wrong? Don't tell me it's a fashion emergency." _she joked. Tommy laughed.

Tommy: _"No Jude, we have some damage control to do." _


	25. Fire Alarm

_**Chapter 25 -Fire Alarm**_

Jude: _"Why did EJ send you? Is something wrong? Don't tell me it's a fashion emergency." _she joked. Tommy laughed happy to finally be on good terms with her.

Tommy: _"No Jude, we have some damage control to do. Your video is not doing too good. People are not as welcoming to your new stuff as you had hoped_." he said compassionately giving her a sympathetic look.

Jude just stayed quiet. The last thing she needed was an '_I told you so'_ from Tommy. He didn't say anything either. He knew this would be hard on her. He didn't approve of the video but she deserved his support now. A few minutes later they arrived at G Major and got out of the Viper. Jude walked on front of Tommy as he grabbed her hand causing her to come to a halt. She turned around to face him.

Tommy: "_When you go in there, there will be at least 10 cameras on you. EJ has scheduled a press conference for you."_

Jude: "_What? You're just telling me this now. Why_?" she asked, not noticing Tommy was still holding her hand.

Tommy: "_For the public to hear Jude Harrison. Listen girl, I've been there. They will try to eat you up alive. Stay calm and take one question at a time." _he tried to give her advice but he noticed her saddened and confused face. This would be a new experience for her, one she could definitely do without. Tommy stopped talking and took a step closer to her. His eyes focused on hers.

Tommy: "_Don't worry. I will stand right next to you through it all, Ok? You're not alone in this."_ he said softly.

Jude smiled and kissed his cheek gently: "_Thanks." _she said. They stood there looking at each other for a few seconds when Jude decided to break the moment. She dropped Tommy's hand and turned to the building. When Tommy noticed her walking off he quickly followed.

They entered through the doors. As soon as Jude stepped inside camera people were all over her, pulling and pushing in different directions. They took her to the lobby where a little podium with a few mics was waiting. She stepped in front of it confused. EJ walked through the doors with a mass of people and cameras. As everyone was taking their seats and setting up the cameras EJ approached Jude.

EJ: "_Ok Jude, this is how it's going to work."_

Jude: "_EJ, you couldn't have warned me_."

EJ: "_Didn't Tommy tell you_?"

Jude: "_Yeah, right outside."_

EJ: "_Ok then. All you have to do is answer their questions. If you feel like you shouldn't answer something just say 'no comment'_."

Jude: "_Where's Tommy_?"

Tommy: _"I'm right here, girl." _he said coming up from behind her.

EJ: "_Tommy, you can't stand there. Go sit down somewhere."_

Tommy looked at Jude who was more unnerved then ever: "_No, I'm staying right here."_

EJ: "_Tomm-"_

Tommy: _"Don't argue with me, EJ. I'm not going anywhere." _he said determined. Jude looked back and forth from the Asian woman to her producer. There was no arguing with Tommy.

EJ: "_Fine." _she said and walked off the little stage. Jude watched EJ walk away as Tommy took his place next to Jude. Her heart was racing. She didn't want to have to explain herself. She didn't even know, herself, why she decided to write or shoot a video for that song. Behind the podium, Tommy squeezed Jude's hand gently. She looked up at him and smiled feeling comfort in all the chaos.

Tommy: "_I'm right here, girl." _he said. Jude smiled. The room went silent.

The camera flashes erupted in the room. Jude smiled uncomfortably. Finally the shutters of the lenses died down and she was bombarded with a ton of questions at the same time. She looked around the room for support when Tommy took the mic.

Tommy: "_One question at a time, Ladies and Gentleman." _he said with ease and smiled at her. The silence died down as everyone raised their hand. Tommy pointed at a middle-aged, bold guy. He stood up and focused on Jude.

Guy #1: "_Mrs. Harrison, what triggered this sort of video?"_

Jude looked at Tommy who nodded for her to give an answer: "_Well uhm, I felt like I was living my life in a bubble."_ she stopped for a moment not sure if she should go on but when she looked around the room at all the eager faces she knew she'd be Ok and continued "_I wanted to break free. I've been doing a lot of growing these past few months and I just thought that my fans deserved to see me for who I really am." _she finished confident. The hands shot up in the air again. Jude called on a young, blonde girl in the front row.

Girl #1: "_There have been rumors of you and Tommy having a secret relationship, any truth in that?"_

Georgia, Kwest and EJ had all been standing in the back of the room. All their eyes focused on Jude. Jude looked at Tommy; Tommy looked at the young girl with pain in his eyes. A part of him wanted nothing more than for that to be the truth while the other part wanted to run far, far away. Tommy saw Jude leaning into the mic and focused on her.

Jude: "_No truth, at all. Tommy and I work together. We're friends. Our relationship is completely platonic. It would be kind of hard since he is dating my older sister." _she said. The reporters broke out into soft laughter. Tommy smiled uncomfortably. Once again, the reporters wrote a few things down and raised their hands. Jude called on a Chinese man in the back. He stood up.

Guy #2: "_My sources tell me you and the young man in your video are somehow connected. Is there something going on?"_

Jude smiled: _"The guy's name is Lance Quincy-" _she had to stop as the room erupted in whisper and discussion all at once. Jude knew it was because they had recognized the last name. She coughed into the mic and continued _"Yes, he is Tommy's younger brother and we are dating."_ she finished. Once again whispers drew out the silence. Tommy called on an older woman in the middle.

Girl #2: _"Aren't you at all worried about your younger fans and how this will affect them?"_

Jude saw Tommy reaching for the microphone and grabbed it before he could.

Jude: "_Of course I am but I'm an artist. I have to grow up and my fans grow with me. I am still the same Jude Harrison that won Instant Star, only difference is my age_." Tommy looked at her surprised. She was handling herself like a pro and he was proud of her. All the nervousness seemed to have left her. Tommy saw Georgia wave and grabbed the mic.

Tommy: _"One last question_." he said and called on a young man.

Guy #3: "_Jude, what inspired you to write this song_?"

The question caught both Jude and Tommy off guard. He had been wondering the same thing. Kwest had told him she had written the song when she was locked up with him so could he have been her inspiration? Jude felt herself cornered. She knew she couldn't depend on Tommy for help with this question because he wanted the answer just as much as the reporters did. Finally she drew in her breath and slowly leaned towards the mic when a horrendous ring filled the room. Everyone shot to their feet as Jude recognized what the ring was: the fire alarm.

The reporters headed for the door in panic, Tommy looked at Georgia who pointed for him to make his way outside. He grabbed a hold of Jude's hand and pulled her behind him towards the nearest exit. Once in the hall way, they were pulled apart by the panicked workers of G Major. Jude got lost in the crowed but made her way safely outside. Once out, she leaned against the corner of the building watching everyone chat and wonder about the cause of the alarm. Two fire trucks pulled up as Jude felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find a grinning Lance.

Jude: "_What are you doing here?" _she asked surprised. He leaned down and kissed her fully on her lips.

Lance: "_You looked like you needed some help." _he said. Jude looked at him wide-eyed.

Jude: "_You mean that was you that pulled the alarm?_"

Lance: "_Yep, I'm a pro at get-aways." _he said proud and then continued "_Come on, let's bail."_ he said as he grabbed her hand. Jude looked back at the chaos and decided she needed a break. She smiled at Lance and ran off with him down the alley.

Jude: "_So now that you helped me escape, what do you have planned_?"

Lance shrugged: "_I don't."_

Jude: "_You mean you pulled a fire alarm without a plan_?"

Lance: "_Yes. Don't you ever do spur of the moment things_?"

Jude: "_I've never pulled a fire alarm_."

Lance smiled: "_Baby girl, you need to get out more_." he said and entwined his fingers with hers as they walked down the pavement. They stopped at a motorcycle store. Jude watched Lance. His eyes shone like stars. He looked like he was a kid at a candy store. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone like him in her life. He was smart, funny, spontaneous, AND good-looking. How could anyone beat that? She pushed herself up on her toes and kissed his cheek gently. He turned to look at her and smiled.

Lance: "_What was that for_?"

Jude: "_I don't know. I just wanted to do it." _she said and then turned to the motorcycles again "_You wanna go inside?"_

Lance turned back to the bikes with a saddened look across his face: "_Nah, let's get going."_ he said and pulled her away from the window. They passed an ice-cream parlor.

Lance: "_Vanilla, right_?"

Jude: "_Isn't it a little too cold for ice-cream_?"

Lance: _"It's never too cold for ice-cream_." he smiled and reached in his pocket for his wallet. A few minutes later he came back carrying two cones.

Lance: "_Just like our first date._"

Jude smiled. And just like their first date, her phone rang. Jude took it out of her pocket to see Tommy's face cross the screen. She had completely forgotten about him and G Major. Lance grabbed the phone from her hand and punched the off button. Jude looked at him bewildered.

Lance: "_No work today_." he said and handed it back to her. She looked at him for a minute but than put the phone away.

They spend the rest of the day wandering around the city eating, laughing and having the time of their lives. Jude felt like a little school girl when she was with Lance. He made everything seem so easy. She had completely forgotten about work, the beginning of school next week, and all the people in her life. They held hands, kissed and took pictures in the picture booth. When she had gotten tired of walking he had carried her on his back. Finally it was getting dark and colder.

Lance: "_We should get you home." _he said.

Jude: "_Yeah. I had a really good time today. Thanks."_

Lance: "_Any time, baby girl."_ he said and leaned down to kiss her.

Jude: "_Lance?" _she pulled away from him.

Lance opened his eyes: "_Yeah?" _he whispered.

Jude: "_Why did you start steeling_?"

Lance: "_What? How do you know about that_?"

Jude: "_Tommy told me_." she said guilty. She knew she shouldn't have asked him flat out like that. He pulled away from her.

Jude: "_I'm not judging you. I just want to know_." She added quickly.

Lance: "_Why?"_

Jude: "_Because I want to know you. All of you_."

Lance: _"This is me." _he said stretching his arms out. He then continued "_I've been nothing but honest with you. I hated all the things my dad wanted me to be." _he said and then stopped. He made his way to a bench and took a seat. Jude followed.

Lance: "_He thought I should become a doctor. Pretty soon, I found out what ticked him off and I used it against him. I didn't want to be a doctor or a lawyer. Tommy wanted to be in the music industry. I had other ambitions_."

Jude took a hold of his hand: "_What ambitions_?" she asked.

Lance smiled at her. No one had ever wanted to get to know HIM except for one person, in his past.

Lance: "_I wanted to build cars, motorcycles. I was good at it. I love the sound of a speeding car. I can break apart and put an engine back together in less then an hour."_

Jude realized now why he had been staring at that bike for so long. He had dreams which had never been fulfilled. She couldn't imagine her life without G Major any more.

Lance: "_Since I couldn't build them. I decided on stealing them. That's when my life went down hill." _he said.

Jude: "_It's not too late to do what you love."_

Lance: "_My times passed."_

Jude: "_Are you crazy? You're only 18. You can still live your dream."_

Lance: "_You really believe that?"_

Jude: "_Yes, I do_." she said. _"I believe in you." _she whispered. Lance didn't smile. He didn't move. He just looked at her. A minute later he grabbed her face with his hand and pulled her in for a kiss. She felt the warmth of his lips on hers. His hand made its way around her back, pulling her only closer. Jude wrapped her arms around his neck welcoming him. Soon he pulled away.

Lance: "_Thank you." _he whispered.

_**Oki guys here I am. Hope this update was worth your wait. Thank you guys sooooooooooo much for the replies. I'm off to cleaning my room and prom dress shopping once again. Ahhhhhhhh wish me luck**_

_**Minela**_


	26. Soup Kitchen

_**Chapter 26 - Soup Kitchen**_

Jude was lying in her bed with a huge smile spread across her face. She couldn't believe her luck. She finally found someone she liked and he liked her back. Not her as in the rock star but her as in Jude Harrison, real person. As she fantasized about the day she had had, her cell rang pulling her out of her fantasy. She reached over the bed and grabbed it off the night stand. It was Tommy. She took a deep breath and answered knowing she'd have to explain her disappearance to a guy who was NEVER satisfied with an answer.

Jude: "_Tommy_."

Tommy: "_Jude? Why haven't you been picking up your phone? Where have you been the whole day? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" _he went on.

Jude: "_Quincy, stop! I'm sorry. I got lost after the alarm and my phone was off. I'm Ok."_

Tommy: "_How can you get lost?_"

Jude: "_Long story. What'd I miss_?"

Tommy: "_Georgia was pretty pissed about you taking off. Darius showed up, no one knows why, and EJ decided we needed to do some volunteer work_."

Jude: "_Volunteer work for what_?" she asked adjusting herself on the bed.

Tommy: "_To boost up your image again. She says it'll work wonders._" he snickered. He had heard all those storied before. You do something good for the public and they love you again. How gullible people are sometimes. Jude closed her eyes after hearing his laugh. It reminded her so much of Lance's.

Jude: _"Oh. Anything else?" _she asked, her thoughts a million miles away.

Tommy: "_No……………you sure you're all right_?" he asked wondering what was going on.

Jude: "_Yes, I'm fine. See you tomorrow?_"

Tommy: _"I'll pick you up." _

Jude: "_Night."_

Tommy: "_Sweet dreams, girl._" he said and turned the phone off. He sat it down on the night stand and placed both of his hands under his head. For a few minutes there he just looked up at the ceiling. Finally he grabbed his wallet from the night stand and opened it up. Flipping through the little compartments he finally found what he was looking for: a picture of Jude he had taken in the studio. He sat the wallet down and stared at the picture of what seemed forever.

The alarm clock rang. Jude turned in her bed and covered herself with the sheets. Tommy would arrive in less than 30 minutes. She jumped out of bed, hit the shower, threw on some clean clothes and brushed her hair. As she made her way down the stairs five minutes later someone rang the door bell. She jumped down the last three steps and ran to the door to find Tommy standing there looking quiet dashing. His stylish sunglasses covered his ocean-colored eyes.

Jude: "_Hey Quincy."_

Tommy smiled: "_Hey, ready to go?" _

Jude: "_Yep. You think we could stop at the coffee shop? I haven't had time to make me a cup." _she asked as she pushed Tommy to the side and closed the door behind her. Tommy watched her. He knew every move she'd make. Smiling to himself he stretched out his left hand handing her a medium cappuccino. Jude smiled at him.

Jude: _"You always remember_." she said as she took a sip. "_Thanks, now everything is right with the world again._" she said as they made their way to the Viper. Tommy opened the door for her, something he rarely ever did for anyone. Jude smiled one more time and hopped in the seat. He then closed the door behind her and skipped to the driver's side.

Tommy: "_Ready to go_?"

Jude fastened her seatbelt and smiled: "_Yes, I am. What are you all pampered up for?" _she asked noticing his hair was a bit more stylish today, if that was at all possible. Tommy smirked while he drove out of her drive way. He noticed Sadie staring out the window but decided to play it off as though he hadn't seen her and drove off.

Tommy: "_Georgia called last night. We're going down to a soup kitchen for the homeless and doing some volunteer work. EJ says it's good PR, especially since the video was released."_

Jude: "_That's the volunteer work you mentioned_?"

Tommy: "_Yeah, I just didn't know it'd be today."_

Jude: "_We're going to a soup kitchen and you decided to play dress up? Here is Tommy Quincy giving the homeless another look at what they will never have_." she smirked.

Tommy: "_We're going to be on TV. You could have worn something nicer_." he suggested taking a good look at her.

Jude: "_We'll be working. How come Georgia didn't tell me about this?_"

Tommy shrugged: "_She said it was a spur of the moment thing. She didn't want to call you, it was pretty late." _he said concentrating on the road. A few minutes later he had another question "_So where were you yesterday?"_

Jude took a long sip from her cappuccino but she knew he was still waiting for an answer: "_I can't say_."

Tommy glanced at her: "_Why not_?"

Jude shrugged: "_I don't want to."_

Tommy: "_Why not?"_

Jude: "_Because I don't. Can we drop it?"_

Tommy: "_You know I'll find out."_

Jude: _"Not this time."_

Tommy looked at her: "_What are you all smiling about?" _he asked noticing the grin on her face. Jude shrugged again.

Jude: "_It's a nice day." _she said sipping at her coffee again.

Ten minutes later they arrived on the parking lot of G Major. EJ and a few interns were waiting outside. Tommy got out of the car and told Jude to wait inside. She watched him talk to EJ, EJ handed him a piece of paper and he returned to the car.

Jude: "_What's going on_?" she asked as Tommy turned the engine on.

Tommy: "_Hold this_." he said handing her the piece of paper EJ had given him.

Jude: "_Care to explain?_"

Tommy: "_It's the address of the soup kitchen_."

Jude: "_We're going NOW?" _she asked as Tommy pulled out of the parking lot with EJ and the few guys at their tales, in two other cars.

Tommy: "_Yes, homeless people need breakfast too_." he said.

Jude: "_That is so not funny, Quincy."_ she said as she felt something vibrating in her pocket. She placed her coffee in the cup holder and took her cell out. As she flipped it open she saw she had a new text massage. She quickly pushed a few buttons and saw that it was from Lance. Tommy shot her a quick look but didn't know what was going on. She pressed the 'Read' button and a smile spread across her face. She read it again to herself "_I miss you."_ was all it said.

Tommy: "_What are you all sappy-eyed about_?" he asked.

Jude flipped her phone close: "_Life." _she simply answered.

Lance Quincy sat the phone down on the kitchen counter as he made his way to the refrigerator. He smiled to himself thinking of Jude and their day together. He made sure the towel around his waist was secure before reaching down to grab the juice. Just as he was walking back to the counter his phone rang again. '_Restricted'_ it said. He shrugged and answered it.

Lance: "_Hello?"_

Person: "_Lance?"_

Lance's whole world turned upside down. His chest ached. Flashbacks made their way to the surface. He couldn't respond.

Person: "_Lance? You there? Say something!" _the person pleaded.

Lance: _"Jess?" _he finally managed to ask. He heard the person at the end of the cord sigh in relieve. Staring blankly at the walls he didn't know what to say.

Jess: "_Yeah, it's me_."

Lance: "_What do you want?" _he asked as rage filled within him. More flashbacks surfaced. Different emotions overpowered him.

Jess: _"I want to talk to you. I need to explain."_ she said. Lance closed his eyes. Old wounds reopened and stung; all the things that had happened in the past few months. All the hurt and suffering were all back just when he thought it was getting better. Why now that things were looking up?

Jess: "_Tell me you'll see me." _She asked almost in a whisper.

Lance opened his eyes again: _"I'm out of town."_

Jess: _"I know you're with your brother. I asked around. I'll come over there just please tell me you'll give me a chance to explain." _she asked.

Lance took a look around. He was finally cleaning up his life and then he thought of Jude. The day they had spend together, how she made him feel, how his life had changed since he met her.

Lance: _"No." _he finally said and pressed the end button. The line went dead. He threw the phone on the table unable to keep his composure any longer. Collapsing down on a chair he held his head in his hands running his fingers through his hair in frustration. This wasn't happening. Everything just changed.

Jude and Tommy finally arrived in the worse part of town; trash everywhere, garbage bins burning, homeless people on the street. As they made their way out of the car Jude could already see TV crews setting up their cameras but that wasn't the thing that caught her attention. It was a little girl, no more then six years old, sitting in a corner and begging strangers for a few pennies. Jude's throat closed as she witnessed this tiny being all on her own, clutching her teddy bear. Before she knew it Tommy was at the girl's right. He leaned down and helped her up to her feet. Smiling at her, he grabbed her hand and said a few words to her. Jude saw a wide smile spread across the little girl's face and felt her own widen as well. She had never seen this side of Tommy. She had never even thought of Tommy as a father. For a minute she thought that he was just acting it off for the cameras until she saw the look in his eyes. He genuinely cared. She felt a light tap on her shoulder.

EJ: _"Jude, we gotta get inside." _she said as she walked by her and through the door of an old building. Tommy followed EJ, the little girl close behind. Jude quickly snapped out of her trance and ran after them.

Once inside she was hit with a foul smell. Looking around all she saw were people sitting or laying on the hard, cement floor, broken in windows and almost no furniture. She saw a big window behind which EJ poked her head through and Jude realized it was some sort of concession stand. She waved for Jude to follow and she did. Once past the window, the food was being set up. Jude had never seen anything nastier in her entire life. There was a huge pot of some green slimy thing, a lot of bread, and pieces of ham. EJ placed a hair net on Jude and then proceeded to put one on her self. Jude kept quiet, taking in everything going on around her. She noticed the cameras were all set up facing the window in the wall, behind which she was right now. She then looked around all the people that were lining up to get their food. She caught a glimpse of Tommy in the far corner, sitting with the little girl. She was smiling and holding on to an old, raggedy teddy bear. A big woman handed Jude a spoon.

Woman: "_Here, one spoonful each. If there are left-overs, they can come back for more." _she said as she herself put on a hair net. Jude looked at her and then saw an old man standing in front of her holding out his plate. Jude hesitated for a second and then dug into the pot. The man smiled at her sweetly and moved down the line to get his ham and bread. Jude watched him take a seat with the little girl and Tommy. About half an hour later Jude was done handing out the food. The cameras had gotten all the pictures and footage they needed and were packing up to leave. She looked like a mess, the stank bothered her but what was even worse was the unknown.

Tommy: "_You want more_?" he asked the little girl who's name was Amy. She smiled at him and waved her head no.

Man: "_I see the way you look at her." _he said to Tommy. Tommy shot his head up to look at George.

Tommy: _"Look at whom?" _he asked a little puzzled.

George_: "The Red Head. You glance at her every five seconds." _he said smiling.

Tommy: _"Jude? She's a good friend; my artist."_

George: _"If that's what you say. I know that look. I looked at my Mary that same way."_

Tommy: _"Who's Mary?"_

George: "_Mary's my wife."_

Tommy: "_Where is she_?"

George: "_She left me_."

Tommy: _"I'm sorry."_ he said sincerely.

George smiled: "_Don't be. I ruined it. I was 21; she was 18 when we got married_."

Tommy: "_What happened?_" he asked. Usually Tommy didn't care about other people's business but for some odd reason he wanted to know George's story.

George: _"I wanted more from life.. I knew I loved her but I kept on thinking that there is more out there for me. She wanted kids, I didn't. I wasn't ready. One day she said she couldn't take it anymore, packed her bags, and walked out. It's been almost nine years. I heard she married some big time exec and here I am." _he finished. Tommy was speechless.

George: _"I lost the only one I ever truly loved because I wasn't man enough to be there for her when she needed me the most. I was selfish and young. I didn't know any better but I know you do. I know that girl means something to you. Don't feel sorry for me just don't make the same mistakes I have." _he concluded and left the table. Amy looked at Tommy who obviously didn't know how to respond. He turned around and saw Jude walking towards him. Suddenly, he saw her in a whole new light.

**_Alright, another fresh update. Hope everyone enjoyed it. First off, I found my prom dress. It's red…….and I got my shoes matching with it. Thanks God I got that off my shoulders. _**

**_ticia-rockinmysoxoff_****_ – lol sprinkles, I never thought of that. Now I'm picturing Tommy wet. Lol_**

_**Anyways, Thanks for all the feedback Guys………**_

_**Minela**_


	27. Falling

_**Chapter 27 - Falling**_

Jude: "_Havin a good time, Quincy? You weren't helping._" she asked as she took a seat next to him.

Tommy: "_The best. We're not trying to save my reputation here." _he said grinning. Jude gave him the look and turned to the little girl that she noticed was staring at her.

Jude: "_No one could save your reputation, Quincy. And who might you be?_" she asked the little girl.

Amy: "_Amy."_

Jude: "_Hi Amy, I'm Jude." _she said smiling.

Amy: _"You're Tommy's girlfriend."_ Jude was speechless for a minute. What would give her this idea? She looked at Tommy who looked at Amy and then back at her.

Jude: "_Why would you say that?"_

Amy shrugged: "_Tommy was looking at you a lot." _she said. Jude smirked and looked at Tommy who, for the first time ever, was turning a shade of red.

Jude: _"Really?" _sheasked knowing it'll only make Tommy feel more embarrassed.

EJ: "_Jude, Tommy. We're leaving_." she yelled from across the room. Tommy shot up to his feet before Jude could even turn around. He said his good-bye to Amy and nodded for Jude to follow him. Jude smiled to herself but followed Tommy to the car. The car ride back to the studio was quiet. Tommy didn't say anything and Jude was too busy thinking of how those people lived. It made her appreciate even more what she had and how blessed she was. When they pulled up in G Major's parking lot Jude stepped out of the car without a word. Tommy closely followed at her tail.

Tommy: "_Are you mad at me?" _he asked when he noticed the distant look on Jude's face. Not to mention the fact that she hadn't said anything the whole ride there. Jude swung the doors open and stepped through holding the door for him.

Jude: "_No, should I be?" _she asked finally back on earth.

Tommy: "_There's no reason to be."_

Kwest: "_There's no reason to be what?" _he asked now walking behind Jude and Tommy.

Tommy: "_Nothing you should worry your pretty big head over." _he said as they entered the studio.

Kwest: "_Oh but I am oh so worried when it comes to the two of you. Hey, what's wrong with my head?"_ he joked. Jude smiled at him while Tommy was just getting annoyed.

Jude: "_Just tell him and be done with it." _she told Tommy who chose to ignore her. Kwest looked from Jude to Tommy and then back to Jude. Tommy switched on some knobs while Jude took a seat on a chair.

Jude: "_This little girl asked Tommy if I was his girlfriend."_ she said as if it was an every day thing. Kwest grinned.

Kwest: _"And what would have given her that CRAZY idea? What's the issue here?_"

Jude: "_The fact that she said Tommy was staring at me the whole time to which Quincy didn't have a response." _she said and looked at Tommy who was about to say something but was cut off by Kwest.

Kwest: "_Tommy didn't have a response? That's a first. Why do I always have to miss these things?"_ he laughed.

Jude: "_Oh he did have a response just not one you'd think of. Instead of saying something he turned red instead." _she said.

Kwest: "_What? Tommy embarrassed? No way." _he said laughing harder now.

Tommy: "_I DID NOT turn red and I was NOT embarrassed."_ he interjected.

Kwest: "_Oh but you did stare at her." _he determined and then turned to Jude and winked at her.

Tommy was getting angry and both Kwest and Jude knew it: "_No, why would I stare at Jude?"_

Kwest: "_Good question. One I've always wanted to ask you myself."_

Tommy: _"You're both crazy. I have no idea what you're talking about." _

Kwest: _"Oh I'm sure." _he said putting up his hands as if in defeat. Jude just watched them and giggled. She loved watching Tommy squirm and Kwest knew just what buttons to push.

Tommy: "_I bet you are. Can we get to work now_?"

Kwest: "_If you insist." _

Jude: "_That's my cue." _she said and got her notebook. Tommy took a seat across from her.

Tommy: "_You got anything_?"

Jude: "_Nope, I'm blocked."_

Tommy sighed: _"Ok, what's the story here?"_

Jude shrugged: _"I don't know."_

Kwest: _"How about a guy staring at a girl but denying he feels anything?" _Jude and Tommy both looked at him. Jude wanted to laugh but she hid it when she saw Tommy's reaction. He was about two seconds away from kicking Kwest out.

Tommy: "_How about you make yourself useful some place else?" _he asked.

Kwest: _"Alright, call me when my genius is needed." _he said and left. Tommy turned back to Jude.

Tommy: "_Ok, there's a girl. What's up with her?"_

Jude shrugged: _"She's between a rock and a hard place?" _she asked unsure.

Tommy: _"Ok. Why?"_

Jude thought for a few more seconds: "_She's attracted to this guy but she's dating someone else?" _she said. Tommy nodded and grabbed a pencil.

Tommy: "_Ok, keep going_. _How do you want to start it off? Picture it. Paint it for me."_

She grabbed the pencil from Tommy's hand when a thought hit her. Quickly she wrote a few things down on paper and hummed a melody. Tommy watched her work. She dropped the notebook down and jumped to her feet. Throwing her hands up in the air she painted the image like he said.

Jude: "_Ok, picture this. This girl she's confused. She's had feelings for one guy for a while now but they don't seem to be moving in the right direction, instead they're drifting apart when another guy shows up in her life. So now she's stuck. Chose the guy who's always been there but she's losing or the new flame she's really falling for." _she says. Tommy looked at her. New guy she was really falling for?

Tommy: "_Ok, you got a chorus or the first few lines?"_

Jude picked up her notebook: _"Chorus, something like this 'And I keep falling deeper time after time, where did all the time go when you used to be all mine? Time is of the essence, we're drifting away.' Something like that?" _she said. Tommy grabbed the notebook and made a few corrections.

Tommy: _"How about this? It sounds better." _he asked handing Jude the notebook again.

Jude: "_And I keep falling deeper every time, _

_Where'd all the time go when you used to be all mine? _

_Time is of the essence, we're growing apart,_

_As I fall deeper, I'm giving HIM my heart. _

_Cornered, stuck there's no escape,_

_I try to push myself up, get back into shape." _Jude read it over and over again. She jotted a few more things down and then finally looked up. She grabbed the guitar and handed it to Tommy. She began to hum a melody and motioned for him to play it on the guitar. Tommy listened closely and began strumming a few cords. Jude was walking up and down the tiny studio trying to get into it.

Jude: "_Pick it up a little." _she ordered. Tommy obeyed.

Jude: _"And I keep falling deeper every time, _

_Where'd all the time go when you used to be all mine? _

_Time is of the essence, we're growing apart,_

_As I fall deeper, I'm giving HIM my heart. _

_Cornered, stuck there's no escape,_

_I try to push myself up, get back into shape,_

_I can't help falling deeper every time,_

_Realization hits, you're no longer mine." _she sang.

Tommy stopped playing. He knew exactly who she was singing about. He placed the guitar down. It pained him to have to listen to this. Was it really true? Was he no longer hers and was she really falling for Lance? What happened?

Jude: _"No, keep playing. Pick it up at the chorus but slow it down afterwards." _she ordered once more. Tommy picked the instrument up again. Jude closed her eyes like she envisioned the lyrics and just like that they flooded her head.

Jude: "_He stepped through the doors and looked right at me,_

_How was it that he saw what you couldn't see?_

_Made me feel alive when I was drowning alone,_

_Let me breath fresh air, melted my blockade of stone." _she said with her whole heart. Tommy watched her closely but kept playing the same melody over and over again. Jude grabbed the notebook and leaned against the wall. She wrote like crazy filling up a whole page, crossing things out and rewriting others while he still kept on playing.

Jude: _"For a long time you were the one for me,_

_But for whatever reason you just couldn't see._

_I tried so hard to keep you in my heart,_

_But time is passing and I've been putting up my guard." _she said and then stopped. Tommy stopped playing.

Tommy: "_That was great. You're almost done."_

Jude: "_No there's something missing."_

Kwest: _"I feel stuck between him and you,_

_Can't let you go but I want him too."_ he said as he walked in.

Jude: "_What was that_?" Kwest repeated it and Jude told Tommy to play again. Kwest took a seat on the chair by the sound board. Jude began to sing the whole thing top to bottom. At the end she added Kwest's two lines. Finishing it off smoothly, she ran to Kwest and threw her arms around him.

Jude: "_That's it. You're a genius." _she gloated and kissed his cheek.

Kwest smiled: "_What else is knew? You heard that Tommy? I'm a genius._" he said. Tommy laughed.

Tommy: "_Jude, you sure you wanna boost his ego like that? He might never let you live that one down." _

Kwest: "_Funny, Tom. Does this mean you just wrote a new song_?"

Jude: "_I guess so." _she said and collapsed down on the chair.

Kwest: "_Great. Lunch Time." _

Tommy: "_You're taking a break and you didn't even work at all?"_

Kwest: "_Hey, it takes a lot of energy to come up with perfect song endings like the one I just gave Jude."_ Jude and Tommy both broke out in laughter.

Kwest: "_What are you guys in the mood for?"_

Jude: "_Pizza, extra cheese_." she said. Tommy nodded in agreement. Kwest left the studio.

They both remained silent for a few minutes just staring blankly at the walls.

Tommy: "_That was great Jude, what inspired it?"_

Jude: _"Life." _she simply said.

Tommy: "_How are things with Lance?" _

Jude looked at him: _"Like you really care."_

Tommy: _"I do." _he said and pulled his chair right across from her, facing her.

Jude: _"You only care for us to break up. How are you and Sadie?"_

Tommy let his head drop: "_Honestly, not so good_."

Jude: "_Yeah, I've noticed."_

Tommy: "_Look Jude. I'm not crazy about the idea of you dating my brother but if that's what you want then I'm Ok with it."_

Jude: "_Why do you care so much_?"

Tommy: _"Because I care about you." _he said and looked her right in the eyes. Slowly, he inched closer to her and whispered "_Maybe more than I should but…………………….I can't help it."_ Jude concentrated on his eyes. She saw him and she knew he saw her too. Like magnets they inched closer and closer only a few centimeters apart. And there she was again, putting her heart on the line. Maybe this time is different?

_**Wow you guys we're so close to 300 reviews. Amazing. I can't believe this. I'm so glad you all liked this last chapter and George. **_

**_ticia-rockinmysoxoff_****_ – Prom is May 12th. I'm so excited. And Tommy wet? I can't get the image out of my head now. Thank's a lot. I see his abbs. DAMN I have to STOP. Look what you're doing?_**

**_Jnr Cpl Scarlett_****_ – I don't see it ending anytime soon. I have a lot more coming but then again you never know. Lol _**

**_Trigun-VashMeryl4eva_****_ – Wow can't believe you read the whole thing in 2 days. Thanks. I'm really happy you liked it_**

_**Anyways you guys. Thanks for all the reviews. I have to get going. **_

_**Minela**_


	28. Dead End

**_Chapter 28 – Dead End_**

Tommy licked his lips slowly and Jude instantly knew what he was thinking. He was going to kiss her and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't move away. The sky would collapse, the earth would stop rotating, the flowers would stop growing and the ocean waves would stop hitting the shore before she'd budge. Deep down she wanted the kiss too. Suddenly she felt his hands on her cheeks gently caressing her as he pulled her closer very slowly. As she closed her eyes, her lips brushed gently against his, she smelled his cologne and felt his breath on her face. She'd swear she heard his heart beating faster. Slowly she let her arms entwine him as she pressed her lips against his. He welcomed her touch with open arms and opened his mouth for her tongue to enter. Knowing she was forbidden made it only so much sweeter. Tommy groaned while Jude made sure she ran her arms all over his body. She smiled to herself wanting his so much should have been a crime, and in one way or the other; it was.

Georgia: "_Tommy, phone call." _she said walking in. Jude and Tommy jumped apart. Georgia stood at the door not moving. She held the phone out to Tommy who just looked at her. Jude wiped her lips. Tommy finally took the phone from Georgia and walked out of the studio, head down. Georgia watched him walk out and closed the door behind him. Jude's heart sped up. Georgia crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Georgia: "_Care to explain?"_

Tommy walked into Georgia's office looking back for Jude who was not coming out of the studio. He closed the door behind him, sighed and held up the receiver to his ear.

Tommy: "_Tom Quincy." _

Eileen: "_Tom-"_

Tommy: "_Mom?" _he asked confused.

Georgia: "_Care to explain?"_

Jude stood there unable to come up with the right words to explain the situation to Georgia. How was she to put this in words? She didn't even know herself what was going on. And what was keeping Tommy so long?

Jude: "_I. It was nothing_."

Georgia: "_Yes, so I've heard before but that didn't look like nothing to me. If you two can't keep a platonic relationship then we're going to have to find you a new producer. This can't happen, Jude."_

Jude: _"I know. No new producer. I promise Georgia, we were just caught up in the moment." _she tried to convince her boss.

Georgia: "_This happens again and we're looking for a new producer for you_."

Tommy: "_Mom?" _he asked confused.

Eileen: "_Yes."_

Tommy: "_Mom, is something wrong? Why are you calling me at work?"_

Eileen: _"No everything's alright. I tried your cell phone but you must have changed your number again."_ she explained.

Tommy: _"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't call to tell you."_

Eileen: _"I know you're busy."_

Tommy: "_Yeah, Mom why are you calling?"_

Eileen: _"Thanksgiving is coming up in two days. Your Dad and I were talking and it'd be really nice to have you boys back home for the holiday._"

Tommy rubbed his eyes in frustration. If there was one thing he knew it was that his father did not want them there, especially him. David Quincy had never hidden his disappointment in Tommy or Lance.

Tommy: "_I don't think that'd be a good idea."_

Eileen: "_Oh please Tom, for me. You can bring someone."_

Tommy: _"Do you know Lance is staying with me?"_

Eileen: _"Yes, he called me before he came to you. Tom, please come."_

Tommy: _"I'll talk to Lance."_

Eileen: "_Great. Will you be brining anyone? I have to tell your father how much food to make."_

Tommy: _"I didn't agree to anything yet. I'll call you." _He hung up the phone and sat the receiver on the desk. Remembering what happened with Jude he rushed back to the studio.

Georgia: "_This happens again and we're looking for a new producer_."

Jude: "_It won't, I promise. It meant nothing. Tommy means nothing to me." _

Georgia gave her a suspicious look but left the studio. Tommy had just overheard what Jude said. She collapsed on a chair while Tommy walked in.

Jude: "_Tommy?" _she said noticing him for the first time.

Tommy: "_Yeah. I'm sorry I had to leave you with her alone. What did she say?"_

Jude: "_She'd find me a new producer if she finds out anything is going on."_

Tommy nodded and took a seat in front of the sound board: _"Nothing will happen. I mean nothing, right?"_ he asked not looking at Jude. Instead he focused on the buttons in front of him. Jude dropped her head in embarrassment. She took a deep breath and forced herself over to Tommy's side.

Jude: "_You know that's not true."_ she whispered.

Tommy_: "That's not what I heard, Jude." _

Jude: _"Tommy, what was I suppose to tell her? That I'm head over heels in love with you?"_ Tommy's fingers slipped off the knobs. His heart picked up speed. Just the thought of Jude being in love with him made him feel uneasy. He summed up all strength left in him and asked.

Tommy: "_Are you?" _he finally looked at her.

Jude: "_Tommy, I'm with your brother." _she said and turned her head.

Tommy: _"Doesn't answer the question."_

Jude: _"Would anything change between us if I said yes?" _she asked frustrated with this conversation. It was a dead end. They've been there before. Tommy kept quiet. He didn't know how to answer her because he didn't know the answer himself.

Jude: _"I didn't think so." _she finally said and picked up her guitar. Tommy turned back to the board while Jude began to strum the cords.

A few minutes later Tommy got up and walked out of the studio. Jude watched him walk out but didn't say a word. Tommy headed straight for the out doors. Once in the fresh air he took his cell out of his pocket and dialed a few digits.

Lance: _"Hello?"_

Tommy: _"Hey, Mom called."_

Lance: _"Why?"_

Tommy: _"She wants us home for Thanksgiving."_

Lance grunted: _"Oh no. You didn't tell her we were coming, did you?"_

Tommy: _"I told her I'd talk this over with you."_

Lance: _"Oh great. Now if we don't go, it'll be my fault."_

Tommy: _"That was the idea."_

Lance: _"I guess we're going then."_

Tommy: _"Do you remember the last time we tried this family thing?"_

Lance: _"Wasn't pretty but you know how much this means to Mom."_

Tommy: _"Ugh. She said we could bring someone."_

Lance: _"Great. How about Jude?"_

Tommy: _"You're not serious."_

Lance: _"Why not? Her family is less then perfect."_

Tommy: _"Her dad is not David Quincy."_

Lance: "_Yes, but ours is. How about you invite Sadie?"_

Tommy: _"I don't know."_

Lance: _"Well, I'll call Mom and tell her we're coming."_

Tommy: _"I will never forgive you for this."_

Lance: _"Yeah, put it on the list."_

Tommy hung up the phone and dialed Sadie's number. Maybe this could be his chance to prove to her that he really did care about her.

Sadie: "_Well look who's finally calling." _she said sounding bitter.

Tommy: _"Hey Sadie."_ He said rubbing his temple.

Sadie: _"What do you want, Tom?"_

Tommy: _"Don't be like this."_ He said sounding a little aggravated.

Sadie: _"I'm not being like anything."_

Tommy: _"What are you doing?" _he asked deciding to switch the topic before he said something he'd regret.

Sadie: _"Packing."_

Tommy: _"For what?"_

Sadie: _"I'm going to the States over Thanksgiving weekend. I accepted my early accepted and start next week with classes."_

Tommy: _"You what? When were you going to tell me?"_

Sadie: _"I really didn't think you'd notice; you haven't been around."_

Tommy: _"I'm sorry Sadie but you have to understand, work-"_he tried to explain but was cut off.

Sadie: _"Yeah, work. It always comes before me. Kwest comes before me. Jude comes before me. EVERYONE comes BEFORE your girlfriend. Bye Tom."_ she yelled and hung up. Tommy closed his phone and put it back inside his pocket. He felt bad but relieved at the same time. At least he didn't have to worry about Sadie in a time like this. He'd deal with her and their relationship if he survived the upcoming weekend. Sighing in frustration with the situation he returned to the studio where Jude was getting off her phone.

Jude: "_So what should I bring_?"

Tommy: "_What? To where_?"

Jude: "_Your parent's house_."

Tommy: "_Oh Jude. You don't wanna come, trust me_."

Jude: "_Yes I do. I want to meet your parents. Maybe your Mom will tell me some embarrassing stories about you."_

Tommy: _"Jude, are you sure you want to go? It's nothing but painful."_

Jude: "_Which is why you need me there."_

Tommy smiled. He had to confess to himself that even though he didn't want Jude to meet his parents it would be easier having her there. His Mom would want to know everything about her. Not just because she is his artist but because she is Lance's girlfriend. Not his, but his brothers. He watched her pack her things and heard her hum a melody. A smile spread over his face without him even noticing it.

Jude: "_Call before you pick me up tomorrow morning. How long is the drive?"_

Tommy: "_Uhm about three hours."_

Jude: "_Great, see you tomorrow_."

Tommy_: "I can't change your mind?"_

Jude: "_Nope, I'm going_." and with that Jude walked out. This was sure to be an interesting weekend.

You guys totally rock. All these replies, amazing. Thank you guys soooooooooo much. I'm so sorry that it took me forever to update. I've been so busy with work for school (graduation is in 4 weeks) Hope you all liked the update. I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to update until sometime next week. Prom is this Friday and I am trying to get all the last minute things. That Saturday a whole bunch of my friends are going to BBQ, then that Sunday we're all going to an amusement park, Monday is Senior cut day...so I'm really really sorry. But senior duties call. I was actually surprised that I could update today. My senior advisor sprung a Banquet on me yesterday and I had to go.

Anyways Sorry for rambling.

Back to my ff. I'm glad you all enjoyed it so much. Sorry I had to leave you with that cliff hanger but I had to keep you interested somehow. ANYWAYS trust me you're going to have to get used to it cuz there's many more to come.

Gotta go. I love you all and all your replies. Kisses

Minela


	29. Farewell

_**Chapter 29 - Farewell **_

Tommy_: "I can't change your mind?"_

Jude: "_Nope, I'm going_." and with that Jude walked out. This was sure to be an interesting weekend. Jude made her way home on the subway. Instead of thinking of the weekend she had ahead of her with Lance's family all she could think about was the kiss she had shared with her boyfriend's brother. _ "What were you thinking, Jude? If self inflicting pain wasn't against the law, I'd slap you right now. You know he'll never give his heart to you. But Tommy has always been there for me when I really needed him, I can't risk losing his friendship on a wish. A wish that will never come true in the first place. If I tell Tommy how I really feel I'll lose Lance, my sister and him too. Georgia will snap her finger and he'll be gone. All I have to do is keep my feelings bottled up until they disappear. Did I just say my feelings? What feelings would those be? I have no idea how I feel for Tommy. I like being around him. He understands me, I like kissing him. STOP! Lance, concentrate on him. I'm sort of excited to be spending the weekend with him. Not to mention Tommy will be there. Jude, STOP. There I go again thinking of Tommy. Get him out of your head. He is just a fantasy. Lance is reality. Oh snap this is my stop." _She ran out the sliding doors and into the cold, fall breeze.

A few minutes later she came home, realized her Mom was still at work and made her way to Sadie's room. She knocked gently.

Sadie: _"It's open." _she heard her sister yell from the other side of the door. Jude reached for the knob and turned it. She entered and noticed all the clothes Sadie had laying on her bed, not to mention the two fully packed suit cases in the corner of her room.

Jude: _"Going somewhere?"_

Sadie: _"As a matter of fact, yes."_

Jude: _"Where?"_

Sadie sat down a shirt she was holding up and looked at her sister: _"I got early acceptance to college. I leave tomorrow morning."_

Jude_: "What? That's great but when were you going to tell me you were leaving?"_

Sadie: _"Jude, it's no big deal. I would have left in a month anyways. Besides, you can come down to New York and visit me."_

Jude: _"What about Tommy?" _she asked realizing he was still her sister's boyfriend. Why hadn't Tommy told her about this?"

Sadie: "_Nothing. We haven't been working out anyways."_

Jude: _"You broke up?" _she asked a part of her hoping it to be true. Cuz if it was true then she wouldn't have to feel so guilty for kissing him behind her sister's back. Sadie picked up another shirt and carefully folded it.

Sadie: _"Not officially but I know when it's over."_

Jude: _"I'm sorry." _she said. It was the best she could do. She knew her sister was hurting even though she tried to cover it.

Sadie: _"Don't be. I'll get me a hot American boy. Hey, why are you home so early?"_

Jude: _"Oh, Lance invited me to Thanksgiving at his parent's house. We leave early tomorrow."_

Sadie: _"Wow, meeting the folks. You two are moving fast."_

Jude: "_Nah, Tommy is coming too."_

Sadie: "_Oh." _

Jude: "_Sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up again."_

Sadie: "_It Ok. He is your producer. Now get out, I have to finish packing." _she said smiling. Jude saw a tear in the corner of Sadie's eye. She got up to leave but then turned around and hugged her big sister tender-heartedly.

Jude: "_I love you." _she whispered. Sadie closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Jude.

Sadie: _"I love you too_." a moment later Jude walked out of Sadie's room and into her own.

All of a sudden the house felt so big and empty. It used to be four of them living there. Her Dad moved out and then it was just three. Now with Sadie leaving she'll be alone with her Mom. In the second she realized how hollow the place was becoming, she also realized how hollow her heart was already. She had a ton of love hidden in her heart but no one to share it with. She had spend the years growing up fighting with Sadie when she should have loved and appreciated her. Now that Sadie was leaving everything was changing. Shaking these depressing thoughts out of her head, Jude opened her closet and picked out a few clothes she threw in a duffle bag. She then packed up some hygiene products and headed for the shower. Once out, she collapsed on her bed and fell deeply asleep.

The phone rang next to her right ear. She threw her pillow off her head and reached for the receiver still half asleep.

Jude eyes closed: _"Hello?"_

Lance: _"Hey, sleepyhead. We're downstairs."_

Jude swung her eyes open and looked at the clock: _"What? Why didn't you call sooner?"_

Lance: _"Don't worry, you got time. Tommy and Sadie are saying goodbye." _

Jude just remembered Sadie was leaving in a few minutes. She hung up the phone, brushed her teeth in world record time, threw on some clothes, grabbed her duffle bag and ran down the stairs. She saw Lance sitting on the kitchen counter flipping through the paper while Sadie and Tommy were talking in the living room. Looking at them she felt her heart sink knowing that her sister was breaking apart but her own heart was anything but whole. Deciding they needed a few minutes she made her way towards Lance. Sadie and Tommy hadn't even noticed her at all.

Jude: _"Hey."_

Lance: _"Morning beautiful." _he said grinning and leaned up to kiss her lightly. Jude smiled seeing the tiny wrinkles form around his blue eyes as he smiled only at her.

Jude: _"How long you been here?"_

Lance: _"About 20 minutes. They've been talking all the way through."_

Jude glanced at them and caught Tommy's eye for the first time that morning. She noticed how he held Sadie's hand the same way he had held hers when they were locked up together. A sad expression appeared on her face when Tommy just turned his head to face Sadie again not even acknowledging her.

Tommy: _"I'm sorry, Ok?"_

Sadie: _"I'm running out of times to forgive you."_

Tommy: _"I know I'm a screw-up, I know I don't deserve you but I deserve a chance."_

Sadie: _"You've had all the chanced in the world and every time you've run in the other direction."_

Tommy: _"I was scared. I've never done this before. Let me come out to New York and visit you once you're all settled in."_

Sadie: _"This is the last chance you've got, Tom."_

Tommy: _"I'll make it count, I promise."_ he said and wrapped his arms around her. While Sadie's hands flung around his neck all he was looking at was Jude. Even in her worst she still was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Sadie released her hold and looked right at him. She then turned her head facing Jude and then back to him.

Sadie: "_Promise me you'll take good care of her_." she asked genuinely.

Tommy: "_She needs anything but me telling her what to do."_

Sadie: "_Don't tell her what to do just guide her in the right direction."_

Tommy: _"I'll try." _he said looking at Jude who was laughing about something with Lance.

Sadie: "_She might not admit it but she looks up to you. You're her hero. She needs you in her life more than anyone_." Tommy looked at her and smiled. Jude was stubborn but she always did try to make it work between them. She always defended him when others had nasty things to say and she'd always stand up for him even though he'd act like a total jackass towards her.

Tommy: "_She's priority number one_." he said out loud without even realizing it. He then noticed Jude walking over and standing right in between them.

Jude: "_Sorry to disturb but where's my hug?" _she asked smiling. Tommy stepped to the side. Sadie wrapped her arms around her sister and Jude did the same.

Sadie: _"I love you."_

Jude: _"I love you too." _she whispered.

Sadie: _"Hey, you're gonna come and visit me with Tommy, right?" _she asked. Jude looked at Tommy who nodded and Jude tried to smile.

Jude: _"Yeah, with Tommy_." Few minutes later the taxi arrived and Sadie made her way to the door.

Sadie: "_Tell Mom, I'll call her as soon as I arrive. I told her this morning but remind her again."_ she said stepping through the door.

Jude: "_I will." _she said a single tear dropping down.

Sadie: "_And have fun at the Quincy's._" were her last words. She got inside the yellow cab and drove off. Jude stood there with Tommy at the steps. He threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She hugged him tightly needing all the comfort she could get. A few minutes later Tommy was behind the wheel, Lance in the passenger's seat and Jude in the back. She rolled down her window knowing this would be a long ride and an even longer visit.

Everyone was quiet. Lance was busy playing with his phone. Jude thought he was text-ing someone. Tommy was busy driving and Jude was busy doing nothing. She caught Tommy's eyes in the rearview mirror. He would look at the road and than at her. She felt uncomfortable knowing Lance was right there. No one said a word. Jude adjusted herself more comfortably and in a few minutes was tight asleep. Tommy stopped the car at a gas station and got out to fill up the tank. Lance looked back at Jude who was still fast asleep. Tommy got back in the car and fastened his seat belt. He placed a bag of food that he had just gotten in the back, above Jude's head. A smile crept up when he looked at her. He turned to Lance.

Tommy: "_You're going to hurt her_." he said. Lance looked at him puzzled Tommy continued "_Jess called looking for you."_

Lance's face paled: "_Jess is history. I'm not going to hurt Jude_."

Tommy: "_I know you're not cuz if you do………..only God can help you." _he said as if it was every day that he threaten his brother.

Lance: "_I know you really care about Jude but you need to worry about Sadie and let me take care of MY girlfriend._"

Tommy: "_Don't say you haven't been warned_." he turned to the road and started the ignition. A few minutes later they were back on the freeway. Jude opened her eyes.

Jude: "_Are we there yet?_"

Lance: _"Not yet. Sleep good?"_

Jude: _"Not really, I'm hungry."_

Tommy: _"Above your head."_

Jude turned around to find a bag full of candy and pastries.

Jude: _"How'd you-"_

Tommy_: "Know?" _he chuckled _"I read you like an open book, Harrison_."

Lance looked from Jude to Tommy and back. He was jealous of the bond his brother shared with his girlfriend. Jude ate in silence picking on things. Lance turned on the CD player to find Jude's voice. Jude looked at Tommy who was already looking at her through the rearview mirror. They both recognized the song. _"White Lines". _Everyone remained quiet. It was awkward for Jude; she had told Tommy that the song was for him. Most of her songs were but this one was different. She had been away on tour. She had a chance to forget about him but she didn't. Instead she wrote songs for him, about him over and over again. Just as the song ended, Tommy pulled up in a drive way. The house was normal size: two floors, three garages. Nice little garden in the front.

Tommy parked: "_Let the torture begin_." he declared. The front door of the house opened.

**_Hey guys I was suppose to post yesterday but something came up and here I am. Since the weather sucks and its raining I couldn't go to Ceder Point but Prom (Friday night) was awesome. I had a blast. If you have a myspace you can check them out on my page. _**

**_Anyways off to me posting. So who saw the season Finale? I was a little disappointed in the way Tommy left but I just don't believe that that little girl is his. My gut is telling me otherwise. Anyways I'm sort of in a rush so I can't post comments for all of you just know that I really enjoy reading them. _**

_**Thanks for all the support you all always show me. Hope you like this update. **_

_**Minela**_


	30. Trophy Girlfriend

**_Chapter 30 – Trophy Girlfriend_**

Tommy parked: "_Let the torture begin_." he declared. The front door of the house opened. Jude saw Tommy wince when he noticed that it had been his father and not his mother that opened the front door. David Quincy was a very good looking man. Jude could easily see where Tommy and Lance got their good looks from. He was a tall, build man with soft brown hair and very sharp features. Jude opened her door and stepped outside as Mr. Quincy was walking down the driveway and a very short but elegant woman flew by him with open arms. She embraced both of her sons in a loving and nurturing matter. Jude stayed in the back watching Tommy give his mom a kiss on and cheek and Lance hugging her tenderly. She clearly loved her sons. She then noticed David walking up to them, staring them down and shaking their hand. Tommy nodded and turned towards the house, Jude knew he was avoiding his father's eyes because he would do the same with her. Just as she thought she was safe the woman turned to look at her.

Eileen: "_I didn't know you boys were bringing someone. And who might you be?" _the woman asked as she took a few steps towards Jude. All eyes were on her now.

Jude smiled uncomfortably: _"Jude, Jude Harrison."_

Eileen: _"It's nice to meet you, Jude. I'm Eileen." _she said as she stretched out her hand for Jude to shake. Jude took her hand and noticed how delicate she was. Then the woman continued "_This is my husband David._" she pointed to the tall man. Jude turned around and shook his hand as well.

David: "_And who's trophy are you?" _he asked looking back at Tommy and Lance. Jude saw Tommy getting angry and intervened before he blew.

Jude: "_I'm nobody's trophy_."

David: "_Not yet." _he said with a smirk on his face.

Jude: "_Not ever_." she finished and walked passed him, giving him a dirty look. Tommy smiled, proud of Jude for standing up for her self and walked after her to the house. David nodded a little surprised that this tiny girl was standing up for herself. He followed everyone else inside.

As Jude walked passed the door she noticed how simple everything was. You'd never think that millioners lived in this house. She noticed the men walking inside the living room and Eileen waving to her. Jude followed the woman inside the kitchen.

Eileen: "_I apologize for my husband's behavior. He's getting over the flu." _she said taking a seat with a sad expression on her face.

Jude: "_That's alright. I can stand up for myself._"

Eileen: _"You'll have to in this house_." she said smiling. Jude smiled back at the woman who was the mother of the two most complicated guys in her life. She noticed a picture hanging on the wall of two little boys and a little girl. Jude knew who that girl was. She had long, brown, thick curls and blue eyes. It was Jo. The two little boys smiled at the camera hugging their little sister from each side. Jude noticed Eileen looking at the picture and shaking her head.

Eileen: "_I'm sorry to ask this but which one of my boys are you dating?" _Jude was caught by surprise and Eileen saw it. She added "_I was thinking that it was Tommy since Lance just dropped by a few weeks ago but Lance is closer in age to you. I just had to ask_."

Jude: "_Uhm Lance. Tommy is my producer. He's dating my older sister Sadie_." she said looking at the frail woman. It was weird for Jude how this woman didn't know anything about her sons. Strangers knew more about Tommy then his own mother did.

Eileen: _"Never thought Tommy would find the one. I was waiting for this moment." _she said getting up and walking to the refrigerator. She winced when Eileen said 'the one'. Jude never considered Sadie being the one for Tommy. Could she be?

Back in the living room the three men sat and watched a game of hockey on TV.

David: "_So, how long you going to tag this one around?" _he asked looking at Lance.

Lance: "_I'm not tagging anyone around. Jude is different."_

David: "_They all are. You boys always did everything against my will anyways._" he said looking the screen.

Tommy: "_And we turned out pretty good." _he smirked.

David: "_If you're calling a car thief and a male slut good, then so be it." _he said, hatred in his voice. Tommy was about to respond when his cell phone rang. He left the room to pick it up.

Tommy: "_Tom Quincy."_

Kwest: "_Hey man, how's it going_?"

Tommy: _"Don't ask_."

Kwest: "_How's Jude getting along with the old folks?"_

Tommy: "_Good so far, my Mom dragged her away as soon as we stepped through the door._"

Kwest: "_Good old Eileen Quincy. Listen man. Jeff Gordon called_."

Tommy's eyes narrowed: "_Gordon? What did he want?_"

Kwest: "_It sounded important. I told him you'd give him a call._"

Tommy: "_Alright man thanks."_

Kwest: "_No problem. Keep your head high. Only 24 hours to go."_

Tommy: "_Start planning my funeral." _Kwest laughed and hung up. Tommy pushed a few buttons and a male answered.

Jeff: "_Jeff Gordon."_

Tommy: "_Jeff, this Tommy Quincy._"

Jeff: "_My man. You're hard to get a hold of. Listen, I have to talk to you." _he said as the playful voice left.

A few minutes later Tommy walked back in looking flustered and overwhelmed. He noticed Jude talking to his mother in the kitchen and then walking outside. He then looked back at Lance and his father, who hadn't changed positions. Without hesitation he walked out through the front door, crossed the lawn and found Jude sitting on the grass, in the back yard.

Tommy: "_Escaping already?"_

Jude: "_I knew it was time to run when your Mom began to choose my wedding colors."_

Tommy laughed and sat down next to her: _"Ouch."_

Jude: _"She says that spring would be a nice season for a wedding_."

Tommy: _"Huh, be happy. Better then a winter wedding_."

Jude: "_I guess. She said by January or February, she'd have granddaughter or grandson._" Tommy broke out in laughter.

Jude: "_This is so not funny_." she complained and hit him playfully.

Tommy: "_It is a little funny. Admit it."_

David and Lance stood behind the glass door watching the pair.

David: "_Huh, you sure she's your girlfriend_?"

Lance: "_It's not what you think. They're very close."_

David: "_A little too close. If I were you, I'd be careful. Tommy has a reputation_." he said and walked away. Lance watched Jude and Tommy laughing and playing around. Instead of walking outside, he turned around and headed for the living room.

Tommy: "_It is a little funny. Admit it."_

Jude smiled: "_Ok, maybe a little._"

Tommy: _"I warned you about coming here."_

Jude: _"All mighty Quincy, you were right." _she admitted putting her hands in the air.

Tommy: _"This is just the beginning_."

Jude: "_Oh joy. What about you? What are you running from?"_

Tommy: _"My past mistakes."_

Jude: "_Any luck?"_

Tommy: "_Not so far." _he said looking up at the stars. He noticed Jude yawning.

Tommy: "_We should get back inside, it's been a long day." _he said and grabbed Jude's hand to help her up. Once they walked inside everyone was in the living room. Lance looked from Tommy to Jude. Everything was silent. Tommy coughed uncomfortably.

Tommy: "_Mom, where is Jude sleeping? She's tired."_

Eileen: "_Oh I forgot. Well I don't like the thought of her and Lance sharing a room. I guess she can either share your room with you, it's big enough. Or she and I can share a bed and you can sleep with your father." _she said and winked at Jude. The last thing Jude wanted to do was share a bed with Lance's mother. Knowing the woman, she probably wouldn't get any sleep at all. She'd spend her night picking out menus and seating arrangements. She shot Tommy a '_Help Me' _look. Tommy smiled reassuring her. The last thing he wanted to do was share a bed with his father. This would have been the perfect timing for having a guest bed room but no. Only his parents didn't want his money, they didn't want a bigger place or anything he offered. He knew this would come back to bite him in the ass.

Tommy: _"If it's Ok with Jude, she can bunk with me_."

Jude: "_That's fine with me."_ she said almost too eager.

Lance: "_Mom, I don't think this is such a good idea. Jude can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor."_

Eileen: _"Non sense. Tommy has the biggest bed. They'll have plenty of room there to rest. Now lets all go to sleep." _she announced. Tommy made his way up the stairs with Jude close at his tail. Lance grabbed her hand, swung her around and kissed her deeply on the lips. His mother turned the other way.

Lance: "_Good night_." he whispered. Tommy smirked with disgust as his brother smiled coyly.

Jude: "_Night." _she whispered all puzzled and followed Tommy to his room.

As Jude walked through the door, Tommy closed it behind her. She looked around to find a teenager's room. Posters of pop singers all over the walls, a plague of BoyzAttack's first released CD, CD's in a far corner, a big screen TV with surround sound, and a king sized bed. Jude was impressed. He had a fairly big room for a teenage boy. Tommy smiled watching her.

Tommy: "_Not what you expected_?"

Jude: "_Exactly what I expected_."

Tommy: "_Bathroom's right here._" he said pointing to a door. Jude grabbed her duffle bag from the floor; Tommy must have brought it up earlier, and went into the bathroom. She took out her pajama shorts, underwear and a little tank top. Had she known she'd be sharing a bed with Tommy she would have brought more night clothes but here she was. Letting the water run she quickly took a shower, brushed her teeth and entered the bedroom where she noticed Tommy flipping through the channels on the TV. His hair was wet and he was only wearing a pair of black boxers. Jude froze. _ "I can't do this. What do I do? How am I going to survive the night? And tomorrow night? Do you have any idea how many girls would kill to be in this situation? Sadie's been in this situation. I can't believe I am sharing a bed with Tommy but thinking about my sister. Ew. Oh my God, he's looking at me. What do I do? First, stop acting like a boy-crazy, eight-year-old. Wow, look at that chest. Oh no. Why is he getting off the bed? He's walking towards you, Jude. Move! Do something! Say anything just don't make yourself look stupid._" 

Jude: "_You're wet." _she blurted out.

Tommy broke out in laughter: "_Good observation. I took a shower in the other bathroom. I take it you've never seen a half-naked man before_." He said flirtatiously. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and he liked it.

Jude: "_Yes, no. I did-whil"_

Tommy smiled: "_It's Ok. I promise you're safe_." he assured her. Jude rolled her eyes and looked at the bed. It was big enough for the both of them but there was only one sheet.

Tommy: "_Which side of the bed do you want?"_

Jude: "_Don't matter."_

Tommy: "_You can have the left side than_." he said and began to climb under the sheet. Jude just stood there in the doorway of the bathroom. Tommy looked at her and stopped what he was doing.

Tommy: _"If you're not comfortable with his then I can sleep on the floor_."

Jude: "_Uh no, this is fine_." she said and turned the lights off. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could make out Tommy's figure.

Tommy: "_Come to bed_." he whispered to her. Jude gulped and obeyed.

**_undiscovered91_****_ – I still haven't gone to Ceder Point cuz it's still raining. It cleared up yesterday but its still cold. I hate this. Can't wait for summer to come. As for out Senior cut day: we had to reschedule. _**

**_Jnr Cpl Scarlett_****_ – Sorry for spoiling it for you. I had no idea people from so far read this. But I'm glad you like my ff. _**

**_jackjackio_****_ – Aw thank you. As long as the ideas keep flowing I will keep writing. _**

**_instantstarroxmysox_****_ – Wow 5 hours? That's an accomplishment. I'm really happy you liked it so much._**

**_Tommy4eva_****_ – lol Sunburn? sounds bad. But I rather have a sun burn then rain for 2 weeks straight. Lucky u_**

**_ticia-rockinmysoxoff_****_ – Lol you're hilarious. I'm glad ur having so much fun being Jude. I sure make your life a little complicated. Don't i? But then again I do put u in all these situations where you're alone with Tommy. Or Lance? Now who could hate me for that?_**

_**Lol I'm really glad you all liked this. I have a few more things up my sleeve and trust me when I say it's nothing you'd expect. ENJOY**_

_**Minela**_


	31. There's Only Tonight

**_Chapter 31 – There's Only Tonight_**

Tommy: "_Come to bed_." he whispered to her. Jude gulped feeling her self become a little light-headed but obeyed, not wanting to act like a school girl. As she picked the sheet up just high enough to be able to climb underneath it she noticed Tommy turning her way. She settled her head on the pillow and opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. A few minutes passed in silence. Tommy had turned on his back too but Jude wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep already.

Tommy: "_You nervous?" _he asked almost in a whisper.

Jude: "_I thought you were asleep."_

Tommy: _"I'm not. Why aren't you sleeping? You were tired_."

Jude: _"I can't." _she admitted. Who could fall asleep next to Tommy?

Tommy: _"Why not?"_

Jude was quiet for a minute: _"I didn't expect this. I wasn't prepared_." she admitted.

Tommy chuckled: "_How do you prepare for sharing a bed with me_?" he asked laughing coyly.

Jude: "_Very funny. I'm not sleepy, that's all._" she said. As soon as those words left her mouth she felt Tommy inch closer to her. Her heart began to race and her hands started to sweat. Tommy pulled himself just up above her. His chest was almost on hers. She closed her eyes in the darkness hoping she was just dreaming this. What was he thinking? And then she saw light. Tommy had turned on the lap on her bed stand and moved back to his side of the bed. Jude opened her eyes and watched him. This time he was looking at her too. Once again, he moved his body towards hers and Jude was losing every last big of control she had left in her.

Lying on her back, she noticed Tommy's chest at her side. One of his elbows supported his weight as his face was only a few inches above hers. She felt him breathing down on her and smelled his minty breath. Licking her lips, she couldn't help but wonder how it would be kiss him just one more time.

Jude: "_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_." she said not taking her eyes off his.

Tommy: _"Jude, I would never hurt you_. _You know that." _he said softly. She almost thought he was insinuating something. Jude knew he'd never physically hurt her but what he didn't know was all the heartache he had already caused her healing heart. His hand moved down the right side of her face, traced her chin and then he tugged back a piece of hair that had been in her face. Jude noticed the light in his beautiful, blue eyes. His lips softly shaped into a smile she rarely ever saw. For the first time, she noticed the wrinkles by his eyes when they formed his smile.

Tommy: "_What would happen with us if I was gone?" _he asked. Jude was caught off guard. Where did this come from?

Jude: "_What do you mean gone_?" she asked, alarm in her voice.

Tommy: "_I mean left. If I wasn't around for your next album? If I wasn't around at all anymore? What would that mean for you and me_?"

Jude: "_You can't leave_." she said. Jude reached up and took his hand in hers. Their fingers entwined and she continued "_I know we fight a lot and I give you a hard time but I can't see myself without you. The first thing I expect to see when I come to work is you. Believe it or not Quincy, you are the best part of my job_." Tommy smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Tommy: "_I'd never leave you_." he whispered and lowered himself into a sleeping position. Jude turned the light off again. When she crooked around to try and sleep she noticed Tommy's hand on the bed. Not knowing why, she reached for it and held on to it. A second later she felt Tommy's fingers wrap around hers. She then felt him turn towards her, pick her up and pull her to him. Before she knew it, she was in Tommy's safe arms, her head on his perfect chest, his warm and safe arms wrapped around her.

Tommy: "_I love you, Jude Harrison_." he whispered.

Jude smiled: "_I love you too, Tommy Quincy_." a few minutes later, they were both asleep.

Morning came too soon. Tommy opened his eyes, unwittingly. He noticed Jude was still asleep in his arms and decided not to wake her up. He instead looked down at her and smiled. She was a perfect fit. When his eyes wandered to the clock it read 7:45 AM. They had another hour or so before his mother would come looking for them. Closing his eyes again, Jude stirred in his arms and opened her eyes to find Tommy smiling down at her.

Tommy: "_Morning, sleepy head._"

Jude: "_Morning." _she whispered and closed her eyes again.

Tommy: "_We need to stop sleeping together_." he joked. Jude opened her eyes and just realized that she was in Tommy's arms. Pushing herself up, she sat on the edge of the bed.

Tommy: "_I was kidding. You have about another hour. Go back to sleep_." he said pulling himself up to where she was sitting.

Jude: "_I think I'll take a shower. You wanna go first?"_

Tommy: "_No, go ahead_." he said and laid his head on the pillow again. Jude looked at him for a second. He closed his eyes and she climbed out of bed. Just as she was walking towards the bathroom door, there was a knock and the door swung open. Lance poked his head through the door and noticed Jude. He smiled at her and entered the room.

Lance: "_Morning, how'd you sleep?" _he asked watching Tommy who had opened his eyes again.

Jude: "_Morning, good. You_?" she asked noticing Tommy getting out of bed in just his boxers. She felt herself heat up and turned away before she turned into a shade of red.

Tommy: "_Excuse me_." he said and slid in between Lance and Jude. For a split second their chests touched, their eyes met and a heat wave send shocks through their bodies. Before Jude knew it Tommy was out of the room.

Lance: "_He slept like that?"_

Jude: _"Huh? Like what?"_

Lance: _"Half naked. I'm sorry you had to share a bed with him. I asked Mom for me and Tommy to room together but she said that I'd sneak out to your room anyways and she wasn't having it under her roof."_

Jude: _"It was fine. I fell asleep and woke up."_

Lance smiled and kissed her cheek: _"How about we take a walk when you're ready?"_

Jude: _"Ok."_

Lance: _"Ok, I'll wait downstairs."_

About 45 minutes later Jude was ready to go. She walked down the stairs and straight into the living room where she found only Lance and Tommy. Tommy was in a remote corner reading the Billboard charts and sipping on some coffee while Lance was going through the channels on the TV. He noticed Jude and smiled.

Lance: _"Ready to go?"_

Jude: "_Yeah, all set." _she smiled. Tommy picked his head up and looked her up and down. Just as Lance was leaning in for a kiss Jude decided against it and turned her head.

Jude: "_Where are your parents?"_

Lance: "_They always take a walk in the early morning."_

Jude: "_Oh."_ she said and looked at Tommy again who was deep into his magazine, again. A second later the door bell rang.

Tommy: "_I'll get that_." he said looking for a way out of this room. He walked right passed Jude and Lance and headed straight for the hallway. How was he supposed to act normal sleeping with Jude and having her here kiss all over his brother?

Lance: "_You alright?"_

Jude: "_Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"_ she asked plastering on a fake smile.

Lance: "_You seem a little out of it this morning_." Just as Jude was about to respond they heard a loud scream coming from the hallway and both ran out there. Jude stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Tommy hugging up on some girl. Jude had never seen him laugh like that the whole time she'd known him. She looked at Lance, who obviously knew this girl. He stood there smiling while Tommy picked up the stranger and twirled her around. They both giggled as he sat her down and she kissed his cheek.

Tommy: "_Oh my God, what are you doing here_?"

Stranger: "_I heard you were in town for the holidays and I just had to see you. You look good, Quincy." _another blow to Jude's ego. She was the only one to ever call Tommy that. Who was this girl?

Tommy smiled: "_Me? Look at you. You haven't changed at all. Still as beautiful as ever._" Just then the young woman turned to face Jude and Lance.

Stranger: "_Butcher? Is that you?" _she asked looking at Lance.

Lance smiled: "_The one and only." _he said and walked over to the woman. She threw her arms around him while Jude just stood there and watched. Tommy closed the outside door and looked at Jude. Jude turned her attention back to Lance and the stranger.

She finally let go of Jude's boyfriend and for the first time, Jude saw her in her full glory. She had long, curly, red hair, which was sort of her shade. When she smiled at Jude, she noticed her dimples and the deep, sparkly blue eyes. Jude had never seen eyes that color. The woman was a little shorter then Jude but a little more curvy. Not too much, just enough to give her a nice shape. Jude decided that the woman was closer to Tommy in age then to Lance.

Stranger: "_These boys never had any manners. I'm Janine."_ She said intruding her self.

Jude: "_Oh, Jude. Jude Harrison."_

Janine: "_It's nice to meet you, Jude_."

Lance: "_Janine grew up with us. She used to be Tommy's partner in crime whenever Kwest was on vacation or he and Tommy were fighting_."

Jude smiled uncomfortably: "_Oh."_

Janine: "_Were you leaving_?" she asked Lance noticing he had on his fall jacket.

Lance: "_Yeah. I was going to take Jude out for a walk_."

Janine: "_Oh, following the old folk's footsteps." _she joked.

Lance: _"That'll be the day_."

Jude: "_You ready to leave, Butcher_?" she asked not knowing why Janine had called him that.

Janine: "_I like her, she catches on fast. I named him Butcher because when we were growing up, he'd kill all the insects or little animals we'd find. Ever since then, he's been Butcher."_

Jude smiled: "_Did Tommy have a nickname?"_

Tommy: "_No, Tommy didn't._" he said defensively.

Janine laughed: "_Of course he did. But I'll tell you all about those later_."

Tommy: "_Well have a nice walk. We have a lot of catching up to do, Janine._" he said.

Janine: "_My, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to get rid of you two."_

Lance: "_You know Tommy never liked sharing you with anyone_."

Janine: "_Yeah, I guess that's true_."

Tommy: "_I'm standing right here_." he said and pulled Janine into the living room. Jude heard Tommy and Janine laughing while she was exiting with Lance. Walking for a few minutes in silence Jude couldn't get the beautiful woman out of her head. What was even stranger was the way Tommy behaved. Jude had never seen him that excited to see anyone. She had never seen him smiling so much the whole time she'd known him. He acted like a completely different person.

Lance: "_What are you thinking about?" _he asked guiding her down the park.

Jude: _"Huh?"_

Lance: _"You're a little distracted. What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"_

Jude: _"I'm fine."_

Lance smiled: _"I can't believe Janine is back in town. She's like part of the family."_

Jude_: "Came back? Where was she?"_

Lance: "_New York. She lives there and runs a label. Pretty successful. Knows a lot of important people."_

Jude: "_A music label?"_

Lance laughed: "_Don't look so shocked. Janine was the reason Tommy was discovered." _he said sitting down on a bench and Jude taking a seat next to him. He knew he had her full attention now.

Jude: "_I thought Darius discovered Tommy_."

Lance: "_He did but through Janine_."

Jude: "_Come again_?"

Lance smiled: "_Years back, before Tommy became famous, Janine worked hard to get her foot in the music business. Her dad used to be a huge music producer back in the day so he had his connections but she wanted to make it on her own. Around 13, Janine started going to music functions with her dad, he used to love to show her off, mostly because she knew more about music and mixing a tape then most of his business partners. When she turned 16, she got an internship at another label_."

Jude: "_Who was her dad?"_

Lance: "_Legendary Deon Knowles_."

Jude: "_Deon Knowles is Janine's father? He's a legend. All greats were produced by him._" she gloated not believing her ears.

Lance smiled: _"I think I mentioned that_."

Jude: "_How does all of this fit in to Tommy's fame?" _

Lance: "_Well Tommy went to pick her up from the label one day. It was late and he got lost in one of the booths. Him being Tommy, he had to try the equipment out. He started to sing into the mic and before he knew it, Darius had heard him and wanted to sign him. That's how BoyzAttack came to life_."

Jude: "_Tommy never told me this."_

Lance nodded: "_That's because he doesn't like to think about it. I started to act out when he started getting all the attention. He and our father were always arguing about the business and the rest is history."_

Tommy and Janine sat in the living room. It was a comfortable surprise having Janine home again, for Tommy.

Tommy: _"I can't believe you're here. I didn't know you were in town. I would have called."_

Janine smiled: "_Mom called me two days go. Said I HAD to come_."

Tommy: "_Oh when mighty Tina calls, it shall be done._" he joked. They both broke out in laughter.

Janine: "_You know my Mom. She has it her way or no way at all. She'd love to see you_."

Tommy: _"I might stop by before we leave."_

Janine: "_Oh I didn't know you came with Lance and his girlfriend._"

Tommy: "_Yeah, he's staying with me for a while."_

Janine: "_Really? Things sure have changed_."

Tommy: "_Yeah, it's been a while_."

Janine: "_Too long_." they both looked at each other remembering old times. Tommy smiled at her affectionately.

Jude: "_What did your dad want him to do? Didn't he see how happy music makes Tommy?"_

Lance smiled: "_Of course he did but he also knew how happy Janine made him."_

Jude: "_I don't understand_."

Lance: "_Growing up, everyone thought that Tommy and Janine would get married someday, give my parent's grandkids, and live happily ever after. But you know Tommy; he wanted to see what else was out there. He got sucked into the life of fame, girls throwing themselves at him, drinking, parting all night long. For a teen, life doesn't get better than that. Janine never blamed him. She never doubted he'd make it. She was the only one that actually encouraged him. Maybe because she was the only one that saw the passion he had for singing. I never paid much attention. She knew he'd come back to her one day."_

Jude: "_Janine and Tommy used to go out?_"

Lance: "_They never officially went out but the love was there. Everyone knew it. My father adores her. My mother has been planning their wedding since I've been five."_

Jude: "_I'd think that your father would hate her considering she was the main reason he got into music._"

Lance: "_Yeah, everyone would but he never blamed her. It was Tommy's choice to leave the family behind, not Janine's. He'd always say that a grown man would make the right choices, Tommy had just never grown up. Besides, Tommy wanted to become a musician when he was a little boy. Janine just opened a door for him."_

Tommy: "_Yeah, it's been a while_."

Janine: "_Too long_." they both looked at each other remembering old times. Tommy smiled at her affectionately. The silence between them was becoming uncomfortable.

Janine: "_I like Jude. Is it serious with Lance and her_?" The question caught Tommy off guard.

Tommy: _"I don't think so. They just started going out a few days ago._"

Janine: "_Oh how'd they meet_?"

Tommy: "_She's my artist_."

Janine: "_Really? That's fun. She any good_?"

Tommy: "_Most talented person I know. She's got passion. What about you_?"

Janine: "_What about me?"_

Tommy: "_How's life? Your career? You seeing anyone?" _he asked. Janine smiled thinking Tommy was still interested in her.

Janine: "_Life's hectic, career couldn't be better and the love life is non-existent. You know its hard finding someone in this business. You?"_

Tommy shrugged: "_Life's finally settling down and I really love producing_."

Janine: "_That's good. What about love? Anyone special?"_

Tommy looked away and then faced her again. He knew this would hurt her but he had to be honest. She deserved this much.

Tommy: "_Yeah, I'm seeing someone. Jude's sister. She just moved to New York to peruse a career in fashion_."

Janine smiled: "_I'm happy for you."_

A few minutes passed before Jude said anything.

Jude: "_I feel bad for her. I mean Tommy's with Sadie now. He's not going back to Janine_." it was easier to see Tommy with Sadie then it was with Janine. Maybe because Sadie didn't share that special bond with him that Janine does.

Lance smiled: "_You think Sadie and Tommy are going to last in the long run?"_

Jude: "_You don't?" _

Lance: "_I know Sadie is your sister but no, there's no way those two will last more then a few more months._" Jude looked down on the grass. It was covered with leaves fallen from the trees. Everything had to die when the right time comes, the leaves, the trees and even love. Why hadn't she realized this before? Why was she so naïve to think that love could withstand time?

Lance: "_I didn't mean to upset you." _he whispered taking her hand in his.

Jude: "_You didn't. It's Ok_." she smiled.

Lance: "_Maybe I'm wrong but all I've known my entire life is Janine and Tommy. I know it's hard for you to understand this but they're meant to be. They've been separated but they always found a way back to one another. Yes, Tommy's a playboy, he never settles but Janine is different to him then other girls. He respects her."_

Jude: "_Tommy loved her?" _she asked finally looking at him. She didn't understand why it was so hard for her to ask him. Maybe because she was afraid of the truth. Afraid to find out that another woman had made Tommy happy. Another woman other then Sadie or another woman other then herself?

Lance: "_He still does. It's complicated between them_."

Jude: "_So why is he with Sadie? Why isn't he with Janine?"_

Lance: "_Because Janine lives in New York and he is not ready to give up music just yet."_

Jude: "_Sadie lives in New York now."_

Lance: "_Which is why I don't think their relationship will last too long._" Jude stayed quiet. She didn't really know how to respond. She wanted Sadie to be happy but not with Tommy. She wanted Tommy to be happy as long as that didn't involve girls. Her mind was torn.

Lance spend the rest of the day showing Jude around. They even ran into some of the people he used to run with when he left home. Not a bunch of people Jude wanted to be associated with. Before she knew it, it was getting dark. In all the events of the past few days she had almost forgotten why they were there in the first place. It was Thanksgiving and dinner would be served in about two hours at the Quincy residence. Jude noticed Lance trailing off until she realized he headed for the public bathroom. She took a seat on the nearest bench and once again her mind flew to Tommy. Just as faith would have it her phone rings. It's Tommy.

Jude: _"Hey Tommy_."

Tommy: _"Hey, where are you?"_

Jude: "_Some park. I don't know_."

Tommy: "_You've been gone the whole day_."

Jude: "_Wow, you noticed. You miss me already_?" she asked flirting a little. It felt good hearing his familiar voice. He was the only person keeping her sane in this whole world. She wasn't really looking forward to the dinner but she was anticipating the events afterwards, like sharing a bed with Tommy, again.

Tommy: "_You caught me. I'm always thinking about you, girl."_

Jude: "_Aw how dorky_."

Tommy: "_Dorky? Well you always did have a thing for dorks_." he joked.

Jude: "_Funny Quincy_." she laughed for the first time that whole day. Big surprise, it was Tommy who made her smile, like always.

Tommy: "_Where's Lance_?"

Jude: "_Bathroom_."

Tommy: "_Oh, so what have you been doing the whole day?"_

Jude: "_Sight seeing_."

Tommy: "_Yeah thanks. You left me here alone the whole day. What happened to you coming to bail me out?"_

Jude: "_Janine was there."_

Tommy: "_She's not a big help. She always sides with my father."_

Jude: "_Oh."_

Tommy: "_What?"_

Jude: _"Nothing, is she still there?"_

Tommy: "_No, she just left. Jude, I need you to come back. Another hour with them alone and I'm going in search of rope_."

Jude_: "Is that your excuse this time?"_

Tommy: "_I have no idea what you're talking about_."

Jude: "_Really? Maybe the fact that you call me 10 times a day just to hear my voice_."

Tommy: "_You give me too much credit. Besides, I haven't called you today at all_."

Jude: "_You were busy otherwise. I feel replaced."_

Tommy smirked: "_You know no one could ever replace you, girl. Now hurry back_."

Jude: "_Alright, lock the door to our room and stay there until we come back."_ she said and hung up.

Tommy smiled and hung up the phone. Getting off the sofa he made his way to the back yard and just sat down. "_Our room_" she had said. If he had to share his room with anybody there's no one he rather share it with than Jude. Why did things have to be so complicated? He was going out with Sadie but that feeling was just not there. You know the one that sends chills down your spine? The one that makes you hot and cold at the same time. She wasn't the one person who made him feel all nervous but relaxed at the same time.

Then there was Janine. He was always comfortable around her but never nervous. He didn't care if he acted up around her or if she'd judge him for it. She was like one of the guys. Maybe things never worked out between them because they were too close. Is there such a thing as being too close? And what was there to say about Jude? The one girl that always understood EVERY part of him. She understood music, like Janine but it was different with Jude. Jude is an actual musician. She lives the pain and then suffers even more telling people about it. She drives him crazy but he didn't mind. She's the only girl he looks forward to seeing in the mornings. The only one he truly worries about. The only girl he'd even take a bullet for. Was it wrong? Maybe, but if feeling this way for Jude was wrong then Tommy Quincy didn't wanna be right.

He felt a pair of hands cover his eyes from the back. Brining his hands to the strangers he grabbed them and pulled them down. It was Jude, who flew above his head and right into his lap. She broke out in laughter and in the same instant a smile spread wide across his face. They both laughed for what seemed a long time when it really wasn't. When they both stopped Jude looked at Tommy and wrapped her arms around him. He was caught off guard but liked the feeling. Hesitant at the beginning he finally brought his arms around her back and embraced her.

Tommy: "_What's this for?"_

Jude: "_Just for being you_." she whispered_ "I don't know what I'd do without you, Quincy."_

Tommy smiled: "_Me too, girl."_

A few minutes later Tommy went to take a quick shower. When he came down again he noticed Jude and Eileen setting the table in the dinning room. His father and Lance were still in the same positions he had left them in on the couches. Watching Jude carry a big plate of something his mom had cooked, he walked up to her, took it and placed it on the table.

Jude: "_Thanks, Quincy." _

Tommy smiled: "_You're welcome_." he said and took a seat at the table. His father entered the dinning room and positioned himself at the head of the table. Lance took a seat next to Jude, across from Tommy and Eileen took a seat across from her husband. Everyone remained quiet until Eileen decided to break the silence.

Eileen: _"It would have been so nice if you would have brought your girlfriend. Tom." _Jude noticed Tommy's expression of sadness and annoyance.

Jude: "_She would have loved to come but she started college early."_

Eileen: "_Oh how nice, where is she attending?"_

Jude_: "A university in New York."_

David: _"The States? Impressive. Looks like Tom did something right in his life. Isn't that where Janine lives?"_ Jude had never seen Tommy like this. He remained quiet. He didn't argue back, he didn't show any sign of emotion towards his father. Maybe it was the years of emotional torture that made his skin so thick. It had taken her a long time to finally break the ice between her and Tommy.

David: "_And you Jude? Will you be going to college or dropping out? Who needs school when you're a famous rock star, right? That's what my son thought and look at him now." _Jude looked at Tommy again who just acted as though he hadn't heard his father.

Jude: _"I'm only a junior in high school. And I think Tommy did something amazing with his life. How many 22 year-olds can actually say they traveled the world and fulfilled their dream? Tommy's music changed the world. It may not have changed mine but somewhere out there is a little girl who still listens to his songs and they bring hope to her." _she said. Tommy just looked at her. He couldn't believe this 17 year-old had just stood up for him, to his father none he less. David's expression changed. He smiled for the first time since they got there. Eileen felt tense but decided to remain quiet.

David: "_I like you. You're a feisty, little one_. _Good head on your shoulders." _he said as he looked at his wife. Lance stared at Jude in bewilderment. How did she manage to get his father to like her when he and Tommy had tried so hard since they were little? Jude Harrison was a mystery to every Quincy man.

Eileen: "_How about we give thanks and eat? Who'd like to start?_" she asked smiling kindly. "_Ok, than I will_." she said when no one responded. Eileen closed her eyes and continued "_I would like to thank the Lord for bringing my sons home to me and for keeping them save when they're away from home. And thank you for bringing Jude to us, this special night." _Eileen looked at Lance who knew it was his turn to go.

Lance: "_I give thanks for life. Thank you God for brining Jude into my life to show me the way._" everyone was shocked at his thanks. Jude smiled and blushed a little but no one was more surprised then Tommy. He had no idea that Lance took Jude so seriously. Was Lance falling for Jude already?

David: "_Guess it's my turn. I give thanks for Lance cleaning his act up and Tommy not singing any more. Took them both long enough_." He said under his breath. Jude couldn't believe the nerve of this man. She looked around the table and realized no one was going to say anything about it. Being Jude Harrison, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

Jude: "_Where do you get off?" _She asked David. Everyone raised their heads to look at her. No one more surprised than Tommy.

Lance: "_Jude, don't_." he interjected but knew it wouldn't do any good.

Jude: "_No, how can you just sit here and not say anything_?" she looked at Lance. He, in return, lowered his head and avoided her, in shame.

Jude: "_You're the most ignorant and arrogant person I've ever met."_ she looked at David and continued "_How can you sit here and criticizes your own sons? What kind of father are you? Yeah, Lance has made some mistakes in the past but so what? We all make mistakes that are how we learn. He's here now. Did you know he enrolled in college? Of course you didn't. You don't take the time to get to know either one of them. And Tommy. You should be the proudest father in the whole world. He's accomplished so much. He's seen the world, he's lived his dream. How many people can really do that? You don't even know your own sons. Tommy is the most amazing person I know. You think it's easy for him? Have you ever tried to really have a conversation with him? He's caring, loving, kind. Maybe if you took your head out of the gutter you'd realize what you're missing out on." _she finally stopped. No one said a word. David Quincy was gritting his teeth. Lance didn't say a word; instead he tried looking at everything but Jude or his father. Eileen watched Jude with envy. This girl had done something she was never strong enough to do. And then there was Tommy who never took his eyes off her. Jude looked at him for a split second before she stormed out of the dinning room. A few seconds later Lance got up to follow her but Tommy grabbed his hand and stopped him.

Tommy: "_NO………………I'll go." _he said, got up off the chair and made his way up the stairs.

Once he was in front of his room he reached for the door knob and slowly turned it. Taking a deep breath he stuck his head through the door, stepped inside the room, and closed the door behind himself, slowly. Jude was sitting on the bed, half crying, and half still fuming. The light was off but he decided against turning it on. His eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Jude: "_I don't want to talk, Quincy_." she barked at him. Tommy remained silent and walked over to her in the darkness. For a few seconds he just stood there looking at her. She looked back at him, through her sniffs but didn't say another word. Tommy finally sat down next to her. A minute later he picked his hand up and wiped one of her tears away as it trailed down her cheek.

Jude: "_I just made a complete fool out of myself in front of your parents._" she said breathing out heavy. Tommy smiled for a spilt second. He still hadn't said a word. Instead of offering comfort with speech he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. Her head comfortably settled on his chest, and her arms encircled his waist. Jude took in the comfort he offered as she continued on sniffing in his arms.

Tommy: "_Shhhhhhh. It's Ok_." he whispered to her. Tommy closed his eyes and began rocking her back and forth like a little baby. Minutes later she finally toned down and stopped her crying. He wasn't letting go of her. Instead he slowly rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

Jude: "_I just want to stay here, with you. Don't leave, please_." she begged not moving an inch. Tommy's arms had always been her safe haven. No matter what was going on in her world, she could always wrap her arms around Tommy and for a moment everything would be right with the world again.

Tommy: "_I'd never leave you. I'll stay as long as you want me to._" he whispered to her. Jude finally backed out of his strong arms to look at him. It was dark outside, the sun had set already. The room was a little chilly but just right. The light was still off but she saw his sharp lines in the moonlight just perfectly. His eyes looked at her lovingly and she knew he understood.

Finally, Jude got off the bed, walked over to the door, locked it from the inside and walked back to Tommy. He watched her puzzled but didn't say a word.

Jude: "_I don't wanna be around anyone but you_." she whispered as she stopped in front of him. All Tommy wanted to do was put his arms around her and hold her until all the pain was gone and all her tears had dried but Jude had other plans. She grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled him up to her. Once he was standing she proceeded to pull the sheet off the bed and walked back in front of Tommy.

Jude: "_Don't say anything, don't fight back, just be with me. Just for this moment_." she begged him and raised her hand to his cheek. Tommy had no idea what she was talking about or what she wanted. She was so fragile and the last thing he wanted to do was to break her. One wrong move, one wrong word and she could shatter. Not knowing what to do, he simply let her proceed with whatever she had on her mind. Jude continued to trace his facial lines with her fingers. The touch of her skin against his, made Tommy weak in the knees. She took a step towards him and Tommy took one backwards, hitting the edge of the bed. He knew this was dangerous territory. Jude and him……alone, in a bedroom. Locked bedroom. He wasn't going to be the bold one and make the first move but for the first time he threw caution to the wind. If Jude made a move, he would not stop her. He wouldn't be able to. She was here, finally reachable. Dead to the world and only with him. As much as he wanted to just bend down and press his lips against hers, he remained in the same position.

A few seconds later he noticed Jude leaning in closer. She pushed herself up, matching him in height and tilted her head to the side. Tommy had chills run down his spine when he felt her breath on his neck and then her lips connected with his cool skin. He closed his eyes as she began to trace kisses down his neck to the front of his chest. She finally lowered herself to her normal height again and looked him in the eyes. He wanted to scream out. Get someone to take her away from him but he couldn't. He wanted her there; he wanted to feel her skin on his. Her lips on his. Jude proceeded to unbutton his dressy shirt slowly and trace gentle and soft kisses down his chest. A few seconds later, she pulled it off him completely and rose up again. Tommy thought she was coming up to kiss him, he closed his eyes in anticipation but Jude passed his lips again and kissed his cheek.

Jude: "_I want you_." she whispered in his ear gently.

Tommy: _"Jude…………we can't." _he tried resisting her but couldn't. He couldn't stop her. He didn't want to. Jude went to his other cheek and traced kisses down to his lips, then stopped.

Jude: "_Say you want me, too._" she whispered wanting him, eyes closed. He pulled his arms up and took her head in his hands. Not being able to hold back any longer he crashed his lips on hers. She quickly responded to the kiss, wrapped herself around him and threw herself in, full force. As they kissed, Jude's hands wandered down Tommy's back pulled out his wife beater from his pants and pulled it up. Quickly breaking the kiss, she pulled the article of clothing over his head and threw it on her floor. Tommy picked her up and gently lowered her on the bed. Without any hesitation he climbed on top of her, his hands on her hips and his lips on hers, once more.

Tommy: "_I want you, Jude Harrison. I want you more than anything in this world_." he panted back to her while pulling her shirt up and over her head. The shirt hit the floor while Tommy consumer Jude with kisses. He went down to her navel and started working his way up. Jude played with his hair while he kissed every spot of her belly until he finally came back up. She unbuckled his belt and he pulled his pants down to the ground. She arched back as she felt his bear skin against hers. Once more, she wrapped her arms around him but quickly let him go when she saw what he was after. She pulled herself up a little, giving him room to unbuckle her bra. She threw it on the floor as Tommy kissed her neck and wrapped himself around her. He finally pulled the sheet over them as things escaladed a little further.

Tommy unbuttoned Jude's pants and pulled them down before he even knew what was happening. Jude felt herself relax more even though she should have been nervous. Maybe because this was Tommy. Someone she's looked up to and adored since she was 15. As Tommy pulled himself up to face her again Jude spread her legs, giving him a little more room. As he carefully placed himself in position, Jude felt him stiffen a little between her legs. Kissing him one more time she took a deep breath and stopped. Tommy continued kissing her until he noticed she wasn't responding. In that same instant he pulled himself off her, realizing the severity of the situation. He had gone too far. He had almost taken her innocents. He stood in the darkness, only in his boxers as he breathed heavily watching Jude. Then when he realized she was only in her panties he quickly threw the sheet to cover her.

Tommy: "_Jude, I am so sorry_." he said looking around the room. He couldn't believe how lost he was. He wasn't thinking. Everything happened so fast. The whole world was spinning until he noticed Jude standing in front of him, covering herself with the sheet and grabbing his hand.

Jude: "_It's Ok_." she whispered.

Tommy: "_No Jude, it's not."_

Jude: "_Lie down with me_." she asked looking him right in the eyes.

Tommy: "_Jude. We almost….-" _he had no words.

Jude: "_It's Ok_." she reassured him again "_Nothing has to happen. Just stay with me. I promise I won't try anything."_ she said as she pulled him after her to the bed. "_I just don't want to be alone right now. I need you, Tommy." _she whispered as tears started to roll down her cheeks again, like little pearls. Tommy sighed and kissed her forehead. He obeyed and laid down on the bed. Closely, he observed Jude climbing into bed after him, still covering her self.

Tommy: "_You should put some clothes on_." he said as she rested her head on his chest. He felt her almost naked body collapse on his. She was so warm and welcoming. She was all he never thought he'd want.

Jude: "_I'm fine. It's nothing you haven't seen before_." she said picking her head up to face him. The sheet moved down a bit revealing some of her cleavage. Being the gentleman he is, Tommy took the sheet and pulled it up a little more, tucking it in at the sides. A few minutes passed by, nighter said a word. Tommy had his arms wrapped around Jude's tiny body as she held on tight to him.

_ "You almost- Man what's wrong with you? She trusts you and how do you repay her? By taking advantage of her. ALMOST. You're an idiot. Nothing will be the same between us again. How do I look at her without thinking of how close she was to me? Why do her kisses have to taste so sweet? Why can't I control myself when you're around, Jude?" _Tommy debated with himself as things calmed down a bit.

Jude: "_Tommy?" _she asked.

Tommy: "_Yeah?"_

Jude: _"Don't blame this on yourself."_

Tommy: _"What makes you think I will?"_

Jude: "_You always do_."

Tommy: "_I'm older. I should have more control of my actions."_ he confessed.

Jude: "_Age had nothing to do with it. How about we make this something special without regrets? We never look back. Never bring it up again. It happened and that's it."_ she asked.

Tommy: "_Ok- Then I have a confession to make."_

Jude: _"Yeah? What is it?"_

Tommy: _"I never regret being with you_." he admitted openly. Jude picked herself up; made sure she was covered and looked at Tommy.

Jude: "_Not even the first time?" _she asked. Tommy knew she was referring to her birthday.

Tommy: "_Not even then. Truth is, I feel alive when I'm only with you_." Jude smiled and lowered herself to his chest again. She had never felt as relaxed as she listened to his heartbeat.

Jude: "_I have a confession to make too_."

Tommy: "_Why am I not surprised?" _He joked.

Jude: "_I think a lot about you._"

Tommy: "_Yeah? What do you think about_?"

Jude ran her hand down his chest and back up slowly: "_I don't know. I find myself wondering how it would be to kiss you when you're playing guitar in the studio. Or how it would be being able to walk down the street holding your hand and showing you off. Most of all I wondered how it would feel being with you like this."_

Tommy smiled: "_Disappointed?" _

Jude: _"I never wanna let you go."_

Tommy kissed her forehead and pulled her up a little to be closer to her.

Tommy: "_Jude? Thanks_."

Jude: "_For what?"_

Tommy: "_For sticking up for me with my father_."

Jude: "_Yeah. See Quincy, I make a complete fool out of myself for you._" she joked.

Tommy: "_And I love you for it._" he said "_We can leave tomorrow early. No one will be up. Lance can find his way back."_

Jude: "_Let's not talk about Lance or Sadie tonight. I just want to be with you like this. Nothing in between."_

Tommy: "_What happens tomorrow_?"

Jude: "_There's only tonight, remember?_" just as Jude finished her last sentence a loud thud came from the door. Followed by very obnoxious knocking. Jude and Tommy both froze.

Lance: "_Jude? Tommy? I know you're both in there, OPEN UP!" _he said as he banged on the door again.

_**ATTENTION**_

_First off, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it was the longest one and I know it took me almost three weeks to post it but I wanted to make it good. Reason for that is that I am leaving for Europe tomorrow and I won't update until after July 12th. Yes, I know that's a long time but I promise a HUGE update once I get back. Don't be mad at me. _

_mazkalns__ – row of pillows? Lol good idea. I was laughing when I read your comment. I could picture it lol_

_jasmineice__ – yes, Jeff Gordon. Lol when I used that name I had NO IDEA that there was a Nascar racer. Lol one of my blonde moments. I must have heard that name before because it sounded familiar when I put it into the story. _

_jackjackio__ – you are hilarious. Lol hyperventilating? I must be doing something right_

_Erin McKinley__ – I've never tried to do impressions on the computer lol. _

_iamthatplace__ – don't throw up. Lol and I'm sorry bout making you sleep during class. I didn't mean to lol _

_Trigun-VashMeryl4eva__ - I guess your hoping paid off because something definitely happened between Jude and Tommy lol. _

_FullerGal__ – I'm glad you found my fanfic on here but they didn't delete it from It's still on there because one of the readers still updates it for me over there. You can check and maybe you'll find it again. If not then you can always read it on here. _

_jadedxL0VE__ – lol OMG. You have me laughing so hard right now. Tommy's manwhore-ness is what you called it. HAHAHHAHA. I love it. _

_Anyways you guys. Thank you all so much for reading and I love to read your amazing reviews. You guys always have me laughing. Hope you all are not too mad at me about the whole leaving for a month thing but you know how family vacations are. At least I'm taking my laptop so I'll be able to write at our beach house. It's pretty relaxing and I hope I'll get inspired over there. _

_Minela_


	32. Girl Things & Mood Swings

_**Chapter 32 - Girl Things & Mood Swings**_

Tommy: "_What happens tomorrow_?"

Jude shrugged: "_We wait and see_." just as Jude finished her last sentence a loud thud came from the door. Followed by very obnoxious knocking. Jude and Tommy both froze.

Lance: "_Jude? Tommy? I know you're both in there, OPEN UP!" _he yelled as he banged on the door again. Tommy quickly began to get up but Jude was faster. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her again. Tommy looked at her puzzled with a sense of confusion.

Jude: "_I don't wanna talk right now_." she yelled back to the door.

Lance: "_Jude, let me in_." he begged.

Jude: "_Lance, I just want to be alone right now_."

Lance: "_You're not alone. Tommy is with you. Just let me in._" Jude looked at Tommy who, once again, began to push himself up.

Jude: "_Tommy's not here. Lance, please. I need some alone time_." she said one more time.

Lance: "_Why do you always hide, Jude? Just let me in, for once_." he pleaded, effortlessly.

Jude looked at Tommy who waited for her next move: "_We'll talk later_." she said barely loud enough for him to hear.

Lance: "_Alright, I'll be next door if you wanna talk_." he said. Jude heard the footsteps that told her he left.

Tommy: "_We shouldn't be doing this_." he whispered.

Jude: "_We're not doing anything. I just want to be alone with you right now_." she said as she lowered herself to his chest again. Tommy looked at her. She was still almost naked. Her body felt so warm against his he knew he wouldn't be able to get up and just leave her.

Jude: "_Tommy?" _she asked after a while of silence had passed.

Tommy: "_Yeah?" _he opened his eyes.

Jude: "_Why do you always kiss me back?"_

Tommy: "_What?" _he asked a little surprised. Jude pulled herself up to a sitting position. Tommy took the sheet and pulled it around her, trying to cover her bare skin. He then pulled himself up in the same position in front of her, with a sheet around his waist. It was still dark but he could clearly see her features, maybe because he spend hours in the studio memorizing her every line when he should have been concentrating on his work. Her red hair covered her bear shoulders as she watched him tenderly. He took a strand of her free hair and tucked it behind her ear.

Jude: "_Why do you always kiss me back_?" she whispered again. Tommy sunk his head to the bed but then looked at her.

Tommy: "_Because it feels right." _he confessed.

Jude: "_What feels right_?"

Tommy: "_Jude, do we have to do this now_?"

Jude: "_Do what, Tommy? We've been dancing around each other for the past year. What feels right? You can tell me." _she asked again. She reached out for his hand and took it in hers. Gently, she ran her fingers down his build chest and back up, all the way to his lips. He kissed her fingertips softly as she smiled.

Tommy: "_This feels right. You in my arms feels right. I can't push you away. I don't know what it is. You can make me so mad but then I'm happiest when I'm with you_."

Jude: "_I feel the same way about you, Quincy_." she grinned. "_I've never been here before. I don't know how love feels but I feel something for you. You mean everything to me_." she said. Tommy kissed her cheek gently and embraced her. She wrapped her skinny arms around his muscular body and kissed his shoulder gently.

Tommy: "_Jude, you can't say things like that_." he tried to pull her back a little but was too weak to do it.

Jude: "_I can't help the way I feel_." she said kissing his shoulder, moving towards his neck and finally reaching his lips. Tommy closed his eyes the instant her lips touched his.

Tommy: "_We have to leave_." he panted through the kisses she was planting on him.

Jude: "_Not now_."

Tommy: "_Jude, we have to leave now before we do something we'll both regret_." he said and got up off the bed. Jude watched him reach for his clothes and pull his shirt over his head, he then proceeded to put some pants on. When he saw Jude staring at him he stopped, a minute later he grabbed her clothes off the floor and threw it to her.

Tommy: _"Put them on, Jude_." he begged and turned the light on. When he noticed her trying to put her clothes on he felt himself redden a little and turned his head. When Jude was fully dressed she went for the door handle.

Tommy: "_Where you going_?" he asked.

Jude: "_I left my cell phone downstairs. I'll meet you by the car_."

Tommy: "_Ok, I'll grab our things. Make sure you don't wake anyone up._" he said as Jude walked out of the room. He knew she was mad but he couldn't risk doing something he'd know she would regret for the rest of her life.

Jude looked back at the door as she slowly closed it and tried walking down the stairs as careful as possible. Finally reaching the bottom of the steps she made her way to the living room where she found her cell on the coffee table. Reaching for it, she felt a hand settle on her shoulder. Quickly jumping in surprise and fear she sprung around to find a crying Mrs. Quincy.

Jude: "_Oh my God, you scared me_." she took a deep breath not yet noticing the tears in Eileen's reddened eyes. When she turned the light on she felt a rush of guilt overwhelm her, thinking her earlier outburst was the cause of the woman's tears.

Jude: "_Are you alright_?" she asked her smile leaving her face.

Eileen: "_Are you leaving_?" Jude looked down on the floor.

Eileen: "_With Tommy, am I right_?" Jude kept her head on the floor. She didn't know how to respond.

Eileen: "_I know, child_." she said gently wiping her tears away and taking a seat on the sofa. "_You have to make Tommy stay, at least for another day or so. You're the only one he'll listen to._" she said settling her head in her hands as she let her tears flow freely. Jude didn't understand what was going on. She looked at the woman bewildered.

Jude: "_I don't understand_."

Eileen: "_Two months ago……." _she began as Jude listened carefully. Everything became a lot clearer as the woman finished. Jude found her own tears drop on her lap as Eileen tried controlling her own emotions. After what Eileen had just told her, she had to make Tommy stay. Question was, how she was going to do it?

A few seconds later she heard footsteps and brushed her hair off her face. Eileen quickly ran to the kitchen before Tommy entered the living room.

Tommy: "_Jude, did you find it? I've been waiting for you_."

Jude: "_Tommy. Uh yeah I found it_."

Tommy: "_Ok, let's go_." he said as he turned for the door.

Jude: "_Tommy, we can't leave_."

Tommy: "_Why not_?" he asked. Jude quickly tried to think of something to say, anything would do.

Jude: "_Because I just got my period_." she said without even realizing what she said until it left her mouth. Tommy looked at her a little shocked.

Tommy: "_Uhm, but you were just fine upstairs_."

Jude: "_Yeah, I JUST got it_." she lied.

Tommy: "_I still don't know why we can't leave. You can still travel_."

Jude: "_No, ugh I use the bathroom a lot_."

Tommy: "_Ok, I'll stop anytime you need me to_."

Jude: "_Tommy please, just a day or two longer. You don't want me complaining about cramps the whole way home_."

Tommy: "_No, that's the last thing I want to hear. Two days? You couldn't wait to get out of here_."

Jude: "_It's a girl thing. I can't go anywhere yet_."

Tommy: "_Fine. ONE day, Jude. That's it. Tomorrow morning we're gone_."

Jude: "_Ok, tomorrow morning_." she finished and looked towards the kitchen where Eileen was hiding. Uneasily, she looked at Tommy and wondered if she was doing the right thing. She hated lying to him. She'd hate it if she were in his shoes but there was nothing she could do right now. The rest was up to Eileen. Tommy frowned when he saw his father coming down the steps.

Tommy turned his head towards Jude but she didn't even notice. Jude smiled kindly at David who, in return, coughed and ignored Jude's stare. He passed by both Tommy and Jude and made his way to his wife. She smiled at him as she tried to wipe her last tear away. David decided to ignore her crying eyes and headed for the door. He knew the cause of her tears all too well.

Eileen: "_We're going for a walk_." she just said and rushed after her husband in a hurry. Jude and Tommy remained silent. They looked at each other until the door closed.

Tommy: "_Well that went better then I expected._" he said as he turned to the kitchen. Jude felt tears curl up in her eyes and followed Tommy before they had a chance to escape. She found him at the fridge. He was looking through some clear, plastic containers. Jude decided to take a seat on one of the counter stools. Tommy closed the door of the fridge holding orange juice in his right hand, he smiled at her, placed the juice on the counter, grabbed two glasses and poured the orange liquid. Tommy proceeded to take a seat on the stool across from Jude. He reached for her hand but quickly dropped it when he saw Lance enter the kitchen. He didn't say a word but grabbed a glass and poured himself some juice. He then looked from Jude to Tommy and back.

**_Hey guys, I know this is probably the shortest update I've ever given you guys and I know that I promised all of you a huge update once I came back from Europe and I did have it until my computer started acting up. I took it for repair and they erased ALL of my files. I had 56 pages DONE. I am sooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait and then all I have is these few pages. I promise to get writing as soon as things die down around here. _**

_**Thank you guys for still sticking with me. **_

_**Minela**_


	33. Lost

**_Chapter 33 - Lost_**

Jude: "_Morning." _she said a little flushed from the night before. A second ago, Tommy was holding her hand and everything felt right with the world and now her BOYFRIEND, who wasn't Tommy, was walking in with horns almost growing from his forehead.

Lance: "_Morning_." he just said as he grabbed the newspaper off the counter.

Jude: "_Are you mad?"_ she asked even though she knew the answer to her question.

Lance: "_Why should I be? You feeling better_?" he asked sarcastically, not really caring for an answer. Jude looked at Tommy who shrugged, not knowing how else to respond. He would have just loved for Jude to tell Lance it's over, or the other way around, but he knew that wasn't happening, not today at least. Tommy smiled at Jude compassionately, remembering their night together. He slept like a baby, knowing she was safely in his arms. When he turned to look at her again, he caught her walking over to where Lance had settled, reading.

Jude: "_I'm fine. Don't be mad. I needed some alone time_." She tried to explain.

Lance scoffed: "_I'm glad you're feeling better and I know Tommy was with you the whole night. Weren't you the one who said you hate liars?"_ he asked still not looking at Jude. Tommy silently got off the stool and walked out for some fresh air. Jude frowned. How was she going to explain this one?

Jude: "_I'm sorry?_" she said more like a question then an apology.

Lance: "_You say that a lot. Are you always going to run to Tommy when you need to talk? What am I for?" _he asked as he threw the paper down on the table.

Jude: "_It's not like that. It took me a long time to let Tommy in. He understands me_." she tried making Lance understand.

Lance: "_I try to understand you but you don't give me a chance. You shut me out before I can even ask what the matter is_." he said as he looked her right in the eyes.

Jude: "_You're right_." she said a little embarrassed. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Lance looked out the window from where he was sitting and caught sight of Tommy standing on the steps. He turned to Jude and nodded with his head towards Tommy.

Lance: "_When are you going to tell him_?" he asked barely audible.

Jude: "_Tell who what_?" she asked a little confused.

Lance: "_Tommy. You don't have to hide it from me, I already know._" he said. Jude looked at him in shock.

Jude: "_How? When?"_

Lance: "_This morning. I found his documents in a drawer."_ he explained.

Jude: "_I am so sorry_." she said, feeling tears build up as she watched Lance become smaller.

Lance shrugged: "_Don't be. He doesn't know?"_

Jude shook her head: "_No, your mom said she'd talk to him today._"

Lance scoffed: "_That won't make things easier. He'll take it better if it's coming from you."_

Jude: "_Why would it? I think your dad should tell him. It's his responsibility_."

Lance: "_My dad is too stubborn. Where do you think Tommy gets it from?"_ he asked trying to lighten up the mood. Tommy walked back inside and slammed the door. He threw a death glare at Jude before he stomped up the stairs. Lance looked at Jude for an explanation but she was just as clueless as he was. The door swung open again and Eileen ran inside. She turned to Lance and Jude looking like a lost puppy.

Lance: "_What's going on?_" he asked worried his mother was looking this pale.

Eileen: "_Where's Tommy_?" she asked sobbing.

Jude: "_He ran up the stairs. What happened_?" she asked walking over to the woman.

Eileen: "_He knows_." she said

Jude: "_What? How_?"

Eileen: "_He overheard me talking to David_."

Jude: "_Oh no. I'll go talk to him_."

Eileen sobbed even harder: "_He knows you knew_."

Jude's heart almost fell out of her chest. How would she explain this to Tommy? She looked around the room one more time and noticed David walk through the front door. The same instant her eyes met his she knew she had to talk to Tommy. Summing up all her courage she made her way up the stairs to find she was too late. Tommy was halfway down the hall, hauling his duffel bag and heading for the outdoors. He mean mugged her until he just walked passed her and down the stairs. Jude ran after him, calling his name but he wasn't responding.

Jude: "_Tommy, STOP! Just let me explain_." she yelled running after him out the door.

Tommy: "_There is nothing to explain. You LIED to ME_." he said as he threw his bag in the back of his car and opened the front door.

Jude: "_You don't understand_." she said grabbing him, trying to hold him from stepping in the car. Lance, David and Eileen all came storming out and stopped at the steps to watch the commotion.

Tommy: "_I don't UNDERSTAND? ME? I understand that you kept the truth from me. You, the one person I trusted in this world. Jude, just let go of me._" he threatened.

Jude: "_NO. What was I suppose to say? It wasn't my secret to tell_."

Tommy stopped, looked her up and down, threw a look of disgust at her, pushed her off him, took a seat in the car and turned the engine on. But Jude refused to give up. Before he had a chance to back out, she threw herself inside the passenger seat.

Jude: "_Stop acting so childish and let me explain_."

Tommy: "_Me act childish? ME?_" he yelled before he stepped on the gas petal.

Jude was catapulted back in the seat as Tommy pushed the petal even harder. She turned around to only catch a glimpse of Lance, David and Eileen before they were completely out of sight. She then turned to Tommy again, whose vein was popping out on his right temple. She only saw this once before and that was when he had found out about Jude dating Shay. Tommy didn't get seriously angry too many times but when he did it caused tornados all over the place. She knew she better stay quiet until the vein went back to its rightful place. Tommy continued on driving like a maniac, passing cars and even occasionally using the opposite lane to do so. Once they reached the highway, the meter reached 120. He glanced over at her and turned back to the road.

Tommy: "_Jude, put your seat belt on_." he ordered.

Jude: "_No, stop driving like a crazy person. You're going to get us both killed_."

Tommy: "_Can you just do what I tell you for once_?"

Jude: "_No, you're not wearing yours_." She noticed.

Tommy: "_I never wear seatbelts_."

Jude: "_Why am I not surprised?_" she asked and crossed her arms on her chest as though to tell him this conversation was over. Tommy glanced at her once more before he slowed down. Jude noticed the meter going from 120 to 100 and then to 80 mph. They drove at this speed in silence for a while until Tommy slowed down and pulled up at a gas station. He parked the car and stepped out. Jude watched him walk up and down like a psycho until he finally walked away towards the resting area. She jumped out of the car in a hurry and finally caught up to him. He was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands leaning over the wooden table.

Everything in her stomach turned upside down. She knew she had really messed up this time. She watched him sit there but she didn't know how to approach him or what to say. She took a look around, everything was empty, and there were no people any where. The cars sped by on the highway and Jude felt the seconds ticking away slowly. She finally took a few steps towards him. The chill wind brushed her hair out of her face. Tommy wasn't saying anything but Jude knew that he knew she was there.

Tommy: "_How could you lie to me? You got you're period, Jude?" _he asked angry.

Jude: "_What else was I suppose to say? It's the first thing I thought of." _she shot back defensively.

Tommy: "_How about the truth?_" he demanded.

Jude: "_Yes Tommy, I should have walked right up to you and said your dad is dying. Me, who's not a family member, who doesn't even mean anything to you…………….Jeez, Tommy_." she said grabbing her forehead as she began to pace up and down. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. Jude stopped and just stood there wrapping her arms around herself.

Tommy: "_How could you not tell me?" _he asked weakly. Jude moved the table away and sat down on her knees in front of him. She reached up and touched his cheek but he turned his head.

Jude: "_How was I going to tell you your dad has cancer_?" she asked. Tommy closed his eyes as soon as those words left her lips. "_I don't ever want to hurt you, Tommy. I just couldn't tell you something like that."_ she said. He finally looked at her. He reached out for her and pulled her up. She was face to face with him now. His sad eyes burned holes through hers yet all she wanted to do was make his pain go away. Even if she would suffer it, she'd do it for him. In a swift motion, he pulled her to him and held on to her. He buried his head in her chest as she ran her fingers through his gelled hair. He held on to her so tight that for a quick second she thought she would suffocate but still, she didn't move.

Jude: "_I'm so sorry, Tommy_." she whispered knowing it wouldn't make things better but she just had to say it. They remained in that position for a good while. After the uncomfortable silence, Tommy finally let go of her as he straightened up to a seating position.

Tommy: "_Time to get you home_." he whispered and headed back for the car. Jude ran after him.

Jude: "_But aren't you going back to talk to your dad_?" she asked a little surprised.

Tommy: "_No_." he said and opened the car door.

Jude: "_But Tommy , he-"_

Tommy: "_Jude, I'm not ready yet_." he said and took a seat.

Jude followed on the other side as they both closed their doors at the same time. Tommy looked over at Jude before turning the engine on and buckling seat belt. Jude smiled to herself and did the same. The rest of the drive home was spend in silence. Jude had felt her phone vibrate at least six times but she didn't feel like talking to anyone. A strange feeling told her it was Lance but she couldn't get herself to pick it up. Instead she looked out the window. Everything passed by so quickly; tiny houses were just a glimpse and then gone, trees, farms, even an occasional cow or two. Everything she saw was getting left behind. Everything she wanted to discover seemed now so far away; seemed unreachable. She looked over at Tommy and realized she was the one getting left behind this time. Tommy wasn't letting her in. He wasn't talking to her about how he felt. Maybe it was better that way. Less complicated.

Jude looked down at her legs and she felt a rush of loneliness sweep over her. She felt her phone vibe again but just like before, she decided not to answer it. She looked at Tommy again who wasn't even giving her a sign of life. He kept on driving and driving. He hadn't said a word since their pit stop. Just looked out the window again and everything seemed so much darker. Everything was turning a shade of gray. Why couldn't she be happy for one night? Why did something bad always happen when she had a tiny speck of hope?

Tommy: "_What's in your head, Harrison_?" he asked out of nowhere. Jude looked at him and shook her head.

Jude: "_Jude wondering_." she said.

Tommy: "_About what?"_

Jude: "_Things."_

Tommy: "_What kind of things_?"

Jude: "_Why bad things happen every time I find some happiness_?" Tommy smirked.

Jude: "_What was that for_?" she asked.

Tommy: "_Just wondering how you're able to be so selfish_." he said. Jude looked at him in shock.

Jude: "_Selfish?"_

Tommy: "_You always make everything about you, Jude. Why? Some things are bigger than you. More important than you." _he said, looked at her and turned back to the road. Jude felt herself getting angry. She had a few words to tell Quincy but this wasn't the place or time. She looked out the window and noticed they had arrived in Toronto. The city lights just passed by them. About an hour later Tommy arrived in Jude's drive way. She stepped out of the car, closed the door and watched him drive off. Neither had said a word. Jude turned towards her house. Her phone was vibrating again but she ignored it, again. As the loneliness took a shape and form in her heart, she wondered if she was losing Tommy. Or had he been lost long before she came along?

**_Hey guys. There goes a fresh new update. Hope you all enjoyed this one. I wanted to post it sooner but I just started working this week so I didn't really have time to finish it. On top of my new job I had to sign up for my college classes and I am looking to buy a car. Let's just say my life's a little hectic right now. _**

_**Anyways, I have made a new outline for this ff since my other one got erased with the rest of my files. I'm hoping to get it as close as possible to my first one but I'm not so sure how that will work out. **_

_**Thanks for sticking with me, you all. I really, really appreciate the support and I love reading all of your comments and feedback. So as long as you all keep reading and posting I will keep writing. **_

_**Minela**_


	34. Not By Choice

_**Chapter 34 - Not By Choice**_

Lance sat in his seat looking out the window. The tracks underneath him rattled horrible as the cabin wobbled. The woman sitting across from him blew her nose loudly; her younger son played his portable PSP. Lance watched everything pass by him so quickly but it all seemed to be moving in slow motion. His whole life seemed to be moving at the same speed. He had been on this train for over four hours now. He thought about his father, his mother, Tommy, even Jo. Everything was breaking apart beyond repair. His concentration was broken by his cell ringing. He dug in his pocket for it and check the caller id. It read _'Restricted'_. He answered.

Lance: _"Hello?"_

Person: _"Lance? It's so good to hear your voice."_

Lance's brows narrowed: _"Jess, why are you calling me?"_

Jess: _"I really need to talk to you. We need to work things out."_

Lance: _"I'm on my way to Toronto. I don't have time for this right now."_

Jess: _"I heard about your dad. I'm sorry. I want to be there for you."_

Lance: _"There's nothing you can do."_

Jess: "_Just let me try." _she begged, her voice sounded depressing. He had once loved this woman. Loved her so much he had chosen her over his family. There was a time where he would have killed for; a time where he had wanted to marry her. But those times had passed. His heart hurt from just hearing her voice. She broke him. She shattered him. Nothing could fix what she had done.

Jess: _"Please." _she begged. Lance closed his eyes.

Lance: _"Come by house on Thursday_." he finally gave in.

Jess: "_I'll be there. Lance?"_

Lance: _"Yeah?"_

Jess: "_I still love you_. _And I'm sorry for what I did_." She said. He didn't know how to respond. He'd heard it all before. Part of him hated her. This same part wanted to see her pay for what she had done. This part despised her. This part didn't want anything to do with her and then there was the other part of him. The part that wanted to just, once more, hold her in his arms. The part that could forgive her for her lies and actions. The part that still loved her. He hung up the phone without a word.

Operator: "_Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Toronto_."

**Back To Tommy**

Tommy Quincy sped down the road as fast as he could given that he was still in the city. He didn't care if it was green or red; to him everything meant go, just get far away. Anger crept up from deep within him. He was angry at Jude. How could she had kept something like that from him? Better yet, how could she still only think about herself?

_First red light passed him. He didn't stop._

All this time he had known Jude had he really missed how shallow and selfish she was? And then he was angry at his father for not telling him the truth sooner. Two months? Two months had he been kept in the dark, as if he was a little boy who couldn't handle the truth.

_An ambulance rushed by but once again, he failed to stop. _

And is mother? He understood about his father lying to him all this time, they had never been close or anything like it, but his own mother? The woman he respected the most in this world had lied to him. She had treated him like he wasn't important enough to know the truth. Like it wouldn't affect him at all.

_His phone began to ring violently. He threw it on the floor mats. _

But the person he was angry with the most was himself. He hadn't seen through all the lies. He knew something was off when his mother had called and invited him but he didn't think it was anything this big. And then there was his outburst at Jude. She just tried to help. He yelled at her. He called her selfish. He threw her out of his car. He treated her like she didn't matter. He told her she wasn't important. Was it a lie? What scared him was the fact that it could have been the truth.

_He stepped on the gas petal as he merged on the highway. _

**Back To Jude**

Jude threw herself on her bed along with her phone. The house was empty. Sadie was gone and her mother was God knows where. She thought of Tommy and his hateful words. Had he meant them? Probably. It was true. All she thought about was her self. She shouldn't have let him speed off the way he did. If she had only thrown her dumb pride to the side for once, but no. She couldn't do it. She let him leave her behind. What if something happened to him? She'd never forgive herself. And there she was thinking only of herself again. Her head started to throb. The pain grew enormous. Jude popped a few sleeping pills and fell into deep slumber.

Ding…ding…ding…Hours later loud ringing woke her up. She looked around the room and realized where she was. Everything flooded back to her. David's cancer. The fight with Tommy. DING. She propelled herself up and ran down the stairs hoping it was Quincy. Reaching for the door handle she swung the door open. It was a Quincy just not the one she had hoped for.

Lance: "_Hey, you're Ok_." he said smiling at her.

Jude: "_Why wouldn't I be_?" she asked motioning for him to come inside. He obeyed, she closed the door after him and followed him to the living room.

Lance: "_I was worried. I tried calling you but you didn't answer your phone. Where's Tommy?"_

Jude: "_I wish I knew. He dropped me off and left. When did you get here_?"

Lance: "_Just now. I took a train as soon as you guys left. Brought your stuff_." he said handing her the duffel bag she had left behind. Jude took it from him and smiled.

Jude: "_Thanks. How's your Mom?"_

Lance: "_A wreck. I couldn't stand her crying anymore. I had to leave_."

Jude: "_I'm so sorry_." she said trying to feel his pain.

Lance: "_There's nothing you should be sorry for. Listen Jude, we need to talk." _he said taking her hand in his.

Jude: "_This is really not a good time_."

Lance: "_I know you're worried about Tommy. I am too but this can't wait_." he said shaking his head. Jude looked at him a little scared. He took a seat on the couch and pulled her down with him.

Lance: _"I should have done this as soon as I realized but I thought, wished it would go away."_

Jude: _"What are you talking about?" _she asked a little confused. Her headache was coming back.

Lance: _"I don't really know how to say this so I'm just going to come out with it."_

Jude: _"What is it?" _she asked feeling her temples stiffen as shocks of pain rushed through.

Lance: _"I think that we should take a break." _he said taking a deep breath.

Jude: _"You're breaking up with me. Why? Not because of what happened with me and Tommy? I explained-" _she asked in shock. This was the last thing she expected.

Lance: "_There are just some things I need to deal with from my past. I think that this will do us both some good. You can figure things out for your self."_

Jude: "_My self? What? Figure what out for myself?" _

Lance: _"I'm also transferring my classes to Montreal. I'm moving back home to help out around the house."_

Jude: "_Lance, that's-_."

Lance: "_This would have never worked, you know?"_ he said smiling at her. It wasn't a friendly smile. It wasn't an angry smile. It was more of a smile that said he was happy they tried.

Jude_: "Why not?"_

Lance: "_Because our hearts belong to other people_."

Jude: "_Huh?"_

Lance: "_You have feelings for him, don't you?" _he finally asked. Jude face paled. She knew who Lance was talking about. Was she that obvious? That transparent?

Jude: "_Not by choice_." she said a little embarrassed. "_Lance, I-"_

Lance: "_Don't Jude. I don't blame you. I saw it from the start I just didn't want to admit it. It's not every day I get punched by my brother. It was pretty obvious. BUT, I should be the one saying sorry to you_."

Jude: "_Why?"_

Lance: "_Because I used you. Truth is I asked you out because I tried to get over someone. I'm still trying. It's harder than I thought."_

Jude: "_She must be someone special to have landed your heart. Any girl would be lucky to have you."_

Lance smiled: "_Not so sure about this one_."

Jude leaned in and kissed his cheek one last time: "_Just follow your heart_." she whispered. Lance smiled: "_Wish you'd take your own advice._" he laughed. Jude smiled at him.

Jude: "_So about your dad. Isn't there anything that could help him?_"

Lance: "_A bone marrow donor. They haven't had any luck finding one so far. I'm on my way to get tested right now."_

Jude: "_What if you're a match_?" she asked curiously.

Lance: "_Then we're both going under the knife_."

Jude: _"Isn't that dangerous_?"

Lance shrugged: "_Not really. Doctors do it all the time_."

Jude: "_Ok, then I wanna help_."

Lance: "_How are you going to help?"_

Jude: "_I'll get people to get themselves tested. I'll get tested myself. Our chanced are better that way."_

Lance shook his head: _"No, I don't want this all over the magazines. He needs his peace."_

Jude: _"Fine but I'll still get tested_."

Lance: "_You're not serious_."

Jude: "_Oh but I am. You said it's not dangerous. Besides, what are the odds of me being a match?"_

A few minutes later they were both on their way to the hospital. Both remained quiet during the ride. Jude thought about Tommy, she even tried calling him but he wasn't answering. She was worried beyond believe. What if he had crashed somewhere? What if their fight was the last thing she'd ever say to him? Lance thought about Jess. If he saw her again, he didn't know how'd react. All these thoughts drove them crazy until the doctor called them up one by one, the blood was drawn and the tests were run.

Lance: "_I can't believe you actually did this_." He said nervously.

Jude smiled: "_Had nothing better to do." _she said as the doctor came back carrying a manila envelope. They hadn't even realized that they had been waiting for almost an hour. Jude grabbed Lance's hand as the doctor approached them. He squeezed it lightly, reassuring her everything would be alright.

Dr. Smith: "_I'm sorry to keep you waiting for this long but these tests take time_."

Lance stood up: "_No problem. Do you have the results_?"

Dr. Smith nodded and smiled: "_Yes and I have good news. We have a match_."

**_Just a tiny little cliffy there. Nothing to haunt me down over. Although I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again. J/K. So I just checked my stats thingy on here and guess what you guys? We've reached 368 reviews, 31634 hits, 70 favs & 72 alerts on this ff. Isn't that amazing? 'Unfinished Business' didn't even have HALF of this success. When I started this ff I never imagined it would last this long or ever even measure up to my first one. I can't thank you guys enough. _**

**_Lol A lot of you said you guys didn't see the things that happen in last chapter coming well that's what I try to do. I know when you read something and it becomes predictable then it becomes boring to read. I try to throw curveballs your way and boy do I have SOME curveballs coming your way. So sit down, fasten your seat belts and enjoy the ride because things are only going to get MORE complicated from here on. I don't think you'll ever be able to figure out what's coming next. _**

_**And I think that some of you that read my first ff are a little scared now knowing what kind of curveballs I send your way the first time around. I think I had all of you chasing me so you can shoot me down. Well let's just say, I have a few more tricks up my sleeve and I do believe I will be chased AGAIN. So while you fasten your seat belts I will be putting on my running shoes. **_

_**Lol ENJOY**_

_**Minela**_


	35. Worried Cowards

**_Chapter 35 – Worried Cowards_**

**Back To Tommy**

The night was falling as the sun made its way down the horizon. The chilly wind hit him like a lighting bolt but he didn't care. He jumped up the few steps and banged on the door with all his might. No response. He banged again, harder. The door swung open.

Person: "_Tommy!"_

Tommy: "_How could you not tell me?"_ he yelled putting his hand down. His father shifted from one foot to the other.

David: "_I was going to, I just_."

Tommy: "_You what? You bailed?_ _Like always."_ he yelled louder continued by a smirk.

David: "_Tommy, please." _he tried to plead with his son. Eileen came to the door after she heard the commotion. Tommy ignored her.

Tommy: "_You should have told me. Two months you kept something like this from me. And you."_ he said looking down at his mother and pointed to her. She dropped her head in shame.

Eileen: "_Tommy, calm down_."

Tommy: "_Calm down? Are you serious? He is DYING and you lied to me. How could you lie about something like this?"_ he yelled louder than before. His hands formed into fists and he sent his right arm flying right into the door. The punch catapulted the door against the inside wall. Boom. Eileen jumped back shocked and scared at the same time. She had never seen her son this angry before. His fierce eyes burned right through her. Her own eyes filled with tears. David put an arm around her for support. All she wanted was to put her arms around her son.

Tommy: "_And you_." he continued staring at his father.

Tommy: "_You're a coward. You mean nothing to me_." he said with disgust. He tried going on but he knew he'd break down any time now. David let go of his wife and stepped closer to Tommy. His own eyes filled with tears as had his wife's.

David: "_I am a coward. I should have told you sooner but I didn't. You're my son and I'm proud of the man you've become._" he said and stopped. He took another step closer to Tommy who was shaking now. He stared at Tommy who just stared back. He had never heard his dad say anything kind his entire life.

David: "_I love you, son_." he said as a tear escaped his eye. He stepped closer, yet again and pulled Tommy to him. Tommy let him. Father and son. Hugging. For the first time for as long as Tommy can remember.

David: "_It's all right_." he whispered. Tommy remained silent. No tears came but his anger died down.

**Back To Jude**

Dr. Smith: "_I'm sorry to keep you waiting for this long but these tests take some time_."

Lance stood up: "_No problem. Do you have the results_?" he asked eager to get this over with.

Dr. Smith nodded and smiled: "_Yes and I have good news. We have a match_." Lance squeezed Jude's hand. They both remained silent waiting for the doctor to announce who the donor actually was.

Dr. Smith: _"Mrs. Harrison, you'd be the lucky winner_." he said smiling with his perfect, white teeth. Jude looked at Lance whose smile dropped to a frown.

Lance: "_Thank you Doctor." _he said and shook the man's hand.

Dr. Smith: "_You're more than welcome_." he said, shook Jude's hand and walked away. Jude noticed Lance's expression.

Jude: "_What's wrong? I'm a match_."

Lance: "_Yes, you're the match. I can't let you undergo surgery like this_." he said. Jude smiled.

Jude: "_Don't worry. I don't need your permission_." she said.

**Back To Tommy**

He was once again in his car, speeding to get home before midnight. He felt better. Relieved to have yelled at his father. It was as though a ton of bricks had been lifted off his shoulders. He thought about Lance. He had called when he was still in Montreal. Lance had said he had some good news but he didn't want to share them over the phone. He was on his way back to Montreal. What news could he have? Was it anything that had to do with Jude? Tommy thought about Jude. He had to see her. Had to apologize for being a complete asshole. She had just wanted to help. It was too late to do anything now. He'd do it at the studio tomorrow morning. "_Welcome to Toronto_" the sign read. It was almost midnight. He pressed the gas petal harder. The streets were almost empty. It took him only about 20 minutes to get to his place. He picked up his phone from the floor, where he had thrown it before. Stepping inside the elevator he checked his missed calls. 17. All Jude. He smiled. She sure was persistent. There was no one he'd rather get stalked by. There was a voice mail so he pressed button number one; his inbox.

Jude: "_Hey Tommy, it's me, Jude. I'm a little worried here. Listen I'm sorry about the way I acted. I was wrong and you were right. God, Quincy where are you? Call me when you get this. No matter what time. Just call me. Ok? Ok. I'm sorry. Call me! Alright. Bye_" she had said. Tommy smiled to himself. Once inside, he headed straight for the bed. He wasn't going to call her at this time. She was probably asleep by now. A few minutes later he was too.

**Back To Jude**

Her alarm clock rang. She pushed the off button and reached for her phone. No missed calls. Tommy hadn't called. Damn it. She took a quick shower and headed for G Major. There was no point in calling him again. He obviously wasn't going to respond. She pulled up in the back parking lot and entered through the side entrance. Once in, she grabbed a cup of coffee and headed up the stairs to her assigned studio. She had no idea how she'd work without her producer but there was still Kwest.

**Back To Tommy**

Tommy stood in the lobby of G Major thinking that it was still fairly early, which would explain almost no one being there except for a few interns. He turned to head towards the studio as his cell went into ringing state. Thinking it was probably Jude, he answered without checking his caller id.

Tommy: _"Hello?"_

Jeff: "_Hey man, it's Jeff Gordon."_

Tommy: "_Oh hey_."

Jeff: "_So I'm sure you know why I'm calling. You given my offer any thought_?"

Tommy: "_Yeah, sorry man. I won't be able to do it after all."_ he said.

Jeff: "_It's alright man. The offer still stands if you change your mind."_

Tommy: "_Thanks_." he said and hung up the phone. Just as the phone clicked shut he heard a loud scream.

Jude: "_QUINCY?" _she yelled. He turned around to find Jude running towards him. He smiled at her as she jumped over the little coffee table and straight in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head in his chest.

Jude: "_Oh my God, I was so worried. Why didn't you call me back? Didn't you get my messages?"_ she rambled on as she pulled away. Tommy nodded his head because he couldn't get a word in. Jude raised her arms and started beating on him.

Jude: "_You ignorant jerk. Do you have any idea how worried I was? I didn't sleep the WHOLE night waiting for your damn phone call. How hard is it to pick up the damn phone?" _she yelled frustrated. Tommy just laughed as he got a hold of her arms and pulled her to him again.

Tommy: "_I'm sorry. It was late when I got your message. I didn't want to wake you. Look, I'm fine." _he said. He held her to him with her arms wrapped around his back. Tommy kissed her forehead lightly and they made their way to the studio. Once inside Jude headed straight for the couch.

Tommy: "_What are you doing_?" he asked confused.

Jude: "_I still have about thirty-two minutes of slumber time_." Tommy smiled and took a seat next to her.

Tommy: "_Listen Jude, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I was out of line and-"_

Jude: "_Don't worry about it. You're forgiven. But where were you yesterday?"_

Tommy dropped his head: "_I went back to Montreal_." he said. Jude's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

Jude: "_What? What happened?" _she asked curious.

Tommy: _"I yelled. I screamed. He listened. We worked things out for the most part." _he admitted.

Jude: "_Tommy, that's great. I'm so proud of you_." she said excited. Tommy leaned back in the couch and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes while Jude took out her phone and keys and placed them on the table. They were becoming heavy and she didn't have the strength to be able to carry them around the whole day.

Jude: "_Want some coffee?" _she asked.

Tommy: "_If you don't mind." _he said. Jude got up and walked out of the studio straight for the kitchen. Tommy watched her walk away and smiled to himself. It was than that he realized that no matter what happened or what they said to each other, they could and would always find a way back to one another. He got up and pushed a few knobs up, preparing the sound board for recording. He didn't even know if Jude had a new song to record but he did it anyways. A ring went off in the room. Tommy grabbed his phone, it wasn't it. He turned to Jude's whose was flashing and ringing violently. Caller id _"Unknown". _

Tommy: "_Hello?" _he said without even wondering if Jude would be alright with him answering her phone.

Dr. Smith: "_Good morning, this is Dr. Smith from Lutheran Hospital. Is Jude Harrison available?"_ he asked politely. Tommy narrowed his eye brows. Why would a doctor be calling Jude?

_Oh oh. I just can't help myself. I had to stop there. I'm sorry. I know I'm an evil bitch. Lol. _

_on.the.edge.x__ – who wouldn't prefer to fasten their seat belts with Tommy? Lol I know I would. _

_MaDDieave1__ – I'm glad you never saw it coming lol. If you couldn't figure out the last part then you'll be in for the shock of your life when you read somewhere around chapter 43-44. _

_MzDAS4616__ – As much as I would love doing a mini series I wouldn't know who to talk to about something like that. It sounds like a great idea and a dream come true for us ff writers but I think we'll have to just stick to writing our own stories for you beautiful people to enjoy. _

_jasmineice__ - you definitely over think things. Lol but sometimes that's a good thing. I was laughing so hard when I read all of your possibilities. And it scares me a little that you wrote that after you just woke up and didn't even have coffee yet.. Lol _

_Anyways you guys, I wrote 2 songs for this ff. One's called "Remember" and the other is called "Ignite My Fire". 'Remember' will come before the other one. I can't give you all the lyrics cuz I'm afraid you might draw some clues from it as to what's going to happen in the future BUT I will say that they're some of my best work. In my opinion but I'll let all of you be the judge of that. _

_Right now I have Jude working on a song that I had written out even before I started writing this ff. It was written for this story I just hadn't done any actual writing on it. Like I said, the idea for this ff played around a lot in my mind. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

_Minela_


	36. Back & Forth

**_Chapter 36 – Back & Forth_**

Tommy: "_Not at this moment. May I ask what this is about?"_ he questioned inquisitively

Dr. Smith: "_I'm sorry but I am not allowed to give out information like that. May I leave a message?"_

Tommy: _"Yeah sure."_ He said grabbing a pen and paper.

Dr. Smith: "_Will you please tell Mrs. Harrison that I called regarding the test results yesterday and that I need to know if she is, in fact, going forward with the surgery?"_ he asked graciously. Tommy just closed the phone. The pen fell out of his hand. What surgery? What test results? He started to pace back and forth. Something told him this was the good news Lance had mentioned. He began to connect the dots. Jude entered the studio carrying a cup of coffee and a smile on her face. It soon faded when she noticed something was wrong with Tommy who was staring her down and holding her phone in his hand. She put the coffee on the table and looked at him.

Jude: "_What's wrong_?" she asked; very brave of her.

Tommy: "_Dr. Smith just called. He wanted me to tell you that he needed to know if you were going ahead with your surgery." _he said calmly.

Jude: "_Tommy, I can explain_." she said but Tommy waved her off.

Tommy: "_Unless you're thinking of getting a boob job, I don't wanna hear it_." he said and handed her the phone. More like shoved it at her.

Jude: "_I'm a match, Tommy. And what's wrong with my boobs?"_ she asked looking down at her chest.

Tommy: "_Nothing, they're fine. I mean they look good. I'm trying to say that you don't need any help_." he tried explaining but only tangled him self up even more. The pacing began again. Jude exhaled deeply. This was going no where.

Jude: _"I'm glad you think my breasts look fine. Quincy, this could save his life."_

Tommy: "_And kill you. I don't wanna hear about this again, Jude. You hear me?"_

Jude: "_This is not your decision. Nothing's going to happen to me."_

Tommy: _"Jude, listen and listen close! I am making this decision for you. You are, under no circumstance undergoing this surgery. I will NOT risk your life over his. Never, you hear me?" _he asked shaking her by the shoulders violently. Jude nodded her head. She had never seen him this angry. Once she agreed he stormed out of the studio, leaving his cup of coffee and her behind.

Georgia: "_Where's Tommy going_?" she asked walking inside the studio. Jude shrugged.

Jude: "_I don't know. It has something to do with his father_." she said now really wanting to explain everything to Georgia.

Georgia: "_Well he better be back soon, I don't pay him to make family visits." _she said.

Jude: "_He has a lot going on_." she tried to explain.

Georgia: _"I don't care about his personal life. In here we make music. That's it. Leave the baggage at home. I want a hit, Jude. You got it?"_

Jude: "_Got it, G." _she said and held up two thumbs accompanied by her cheesiest smile. She gave Jude her fake grin and a pat on the back before she walked to her office and closed the door. What had gotten into her? Jude knew G Major was having problems but Georgia shouldn't be lashing out on her. Jude just stood there, with her phone in her hand, Tommy's coffee on the table, the sound board set, her guitar and journal on the floor. She looked around the tiny studio and grabbed her pen and paper. There was nothing else to do but to give Georgia what she wanted, a hit.

Jude threw her feet on the table, started chewing on the pen cap and bobbed her head as though she heard melodies loud and clear. Closing her eyes she started to imagine the song working itself out in front of her. She thought about Jamie; his relationship with Patsy; dysfunctional in every way but working, none the less. Her mind drifted to Kat and how she only concentrated on her designs. Boys, after Jamie, were far from her mind. Jude found herself admiring her friend. She wished she could be like Kat. Just concentrate on her music, no boys equaled no distraction but that was impossible in Jude Harrison's world. Too many boys to concentrate on: Speed, Jamie, Shay, Kwest, Lance, Tommy. The list went on and on. And once again her mind wandered to Tommy. No big surprise there. It always wandered to Tommy. He was mad at her. AGAIN. Now she was worried. AGAIN. Where could he have stormed off to?

Jude opened her eyes. She looked around the tiny studio walls and she could almost see Tommy sitting in front of the sound board like he did so many times before. She could feel his presence. She sat her journal on the table and picked her guitar up. Closing her eyes again she started to hum a melody. Along with the humming came the light stroking of her cords.

Jude: "_Mmmm, two of us alone again_." she started to sing softly. "_Mmmmmmmmm, yeah. Everyone knows our falls._" she sang. She quickly grabbed the pen and started scribbling away. Once again, Jude went back to her best friend and played with her stings. Her melody picked up a little but soon slowed down again.

Jude: "_You lean over me, our eyes met, I've lost myself all over again, feeling regret_." she sang in a low voice.

Jude: "_Something's off. It doesn't fit_." she said as she scribbled some more, scratched things out and then wrote the words again.

Kwest: "_You lean over me, our eyes instantly meet, I've lost myself all over again, is this the feeling of defeat_?" he said standing at the door. Jude's head shot up.

Jude: _"What?" _

Kwest: "_Try that. It sounds better_." he said walking in and closing the door behind him. Jude waved him off.

Jude: "_No, I know. Repeat it_." she ordered, pen in hand. He repeated the words smiling. Jude's fingers danced over the paper.

Jude: "_You're like the Yoda of my lyrics. This sounds way better_." she said as she played the melody again and sang the words with it.

Kwest: "_Sounds good so far. You working on a new song_?"

Jude: "Georgia_ wants a hit and what Darius wants, she gets_." she said rolling her eyes.

Kwest: "_Don't I know it? Where's Tommy? Shouldn't he be here helping you?"_

Jude shrugged: "_He stormed off on me. Family problems_." she said. Kwest nodded.

Kwest: "_He told me about his Dad._ _How about I help you_?" he said sitting down next to her.

Jude: "_Really?" _

Kwest: "_Why not? I seem to remember helping you on one of your other songs. I'm not half as bad."_ he smiled.

Jude: "_Ok, what rhymes with hide_?" she asked eagerly.

Kwest: "_Hide? How about ride, side, lied, cried, subside, stride?" _he named a few. Jude took her pen again and wrote frivolously.

Jude: _"You're a genius. I love you. You're almost as good as Tommy_." she said.

Kwest: "_Don't I know it? I'm even better. What have I been trying to tell you all this time_?" he joked. "_What you got_?" he asked looking over her paper when she put her pen down.

Jude: "_I pity myself just to run and hide, then act like nothings wrong, I let it subside." _she sang.

Kwest: "_Let me see that_." he said and took the journal from her. A minute later he handed it back to her. "_Try this_." he said. Jude took the book from him and sang the new lyrics.

Jude: "_Pushed myself up in pity just to run and hide, then acted like nothings wrong, I let it all subside." _she finished nodding her head. "_I'd complement you again but I'm afraid you're head might get too big." _she joked. Kwest laughed.

EJ: "_I like it. It's got raw emotion to it but what do I know? You keep it up Kwest and Georgia just might make you Jude's right-hand man if Tommy continues on his missing-in-action gig_." she said standing in the door way. Jude and Kwest both shot their heads up. EJ smiled her corporate smile and walked away. Kwest gave Jude a don't-worry look for reassurance.

**Back To Tommy**

He had to stop driving from Toronto to Montreal and back five times a day. It wasn't good for his Viper. One of these days his engine is just going to fall out. But there he was again. At the same wooden door he had been at just yesterday. The same one he had banged so hard on, his knuckles still hurt. And there he was banging on it again, same strength, and same anger. And the door swung open again. Only this time it wasn't David who had opened it. It was Lance. Tommy felt like punching him.

Tommy: "_How dare you take Jude to get tested?" _he yelled grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pushing him against the wall. Lance put his hands up as a peace offering.

Lance: "_Calm down, she offered. I don't want her going through with it." _he tried to explain. Tommy's eyes were fierce. Lance knew he was really angry but Tommy let go of him. Tommy looked at him as though his look would kill him.

Tommy: "_Did you tell him she's a match_?" he asked through his teeth. Lance nodded. Tommy dropped his head in frustration. He rubbed his temples contemplating the situation at hand. He didn't want his own father to die but he, sure as hell, would NEVER let Jude risk her life for him or for anybody else, for that matter. Just than David walked outside.

David: "_What's going on here?"_ he asked using his cane to walk. Tommy looked at him in pity. "_Let me guess, you're here about Jude being the donor_." he said looking at Tommy.

Tommy: "_Were you seriously going to let her go through with it?" _he asked dismayed.

David shrugged: "_I was thinking about it. She's my only option._" he said. Tommy felt his resentment rise up again. How could his father be so selfish?

Tommy: "_She doesn't know anything about this. Leave her out. She's too young to understand any of it."_

David: "_Oh I think she understands quiet fine_." he said.

Tommy: _"I can't believe this."_

David: _"Just get to the point Tommy. I'm tired." _he demanded.

Tommy: _"If you let her go through with this, we're done. Through. I couldn't care less what happened to you. You ask her to risk her life for you and you might as well be dead to me." _he said gritting his teeth, his hands clenched into fists. David couldn't believe the vile words coming out of his son's mouth. Tommy continued: _"I'll do whatever it takes to find you a match, I'll even get tested myself but Jude. No. No way." _he said waving his arms in the air.

David nodded: "_I don't need your help. I don't need you. Leave. GO_." he yelled, shaking all over. Lance tried to give him a helping hand but he refused it. Tommy looked at Lance then at his father one more time before he nodded his head, turned around and walked away; walked away for the last time.

_First off, over 400 posts Wohoooooooooooooo that's an accomplishment on here. THANK YOU GUYS _

_on.the.edge.x__ – thanks for not calling me a bitch. I appreciate it lol. I guess it took me a while to figure out what was good for me cuz here I am now posting. _

_dancingintherain-tommys21__ – thanks for the definetly evil bitch, but good writer... comment. Lol I was laughing_

_MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs__ – I loved the comment although I'm not sure how to explain your insanity to your parents. What's the cause? Due to ff updating failure lol. _

_thatgirlyoucantrust__ – lol I would have said the same thing to the guys punching the wall. Hilarious_

_MaDDieave1__ – wow, I've never heard that one before. I'm so happy you like my story that much lol. I bet your friends looked at you like you had horns or something growing. Lol_

_Minela_


	37. Pink Roses

**_Chapter 37 – Pink Roses_**

Lance watched his father slam the door. He stood there shaking, waving his cane around like a crazy person.

David: "_The nerve of him. He wants me dead_." he mumbled. Lance had no words of comfort for his father. The truth was, as much as Lance didn't want his father to die he understood Tommy. He didn't want Jude to do this and Lance didn't either. Lance cared about Jude, truly cared and if he had cared about her this much than he couldn't imagine what Tommy must be feeling. So instead of trying to calm David down, Lance made his way up the stairs while David headed for the living room still cursing under his breath. Half way up the door bell rang. Lance turned around thinking it was Tommy again and opened the door.

Lance: "_Jess!" _he stood there shocked. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her blond hair with blue ends was gone shining into a light shade of brown. She smiled revealing her deep dimples. Her brown eyes lit up as soon as she saw him. She looked older wearing a simple, black, v-neck shirt with a light jacket over it and some faded jeans. He looked her up and down still trying to take in that she was really there. When she raised her arm and waved at him, her shirt rose up to reveal her pieced bellybutton. A pink rose dangled from it. She was breathtaking. His smile turned into a frown. And it hurt. It hurt to remember all over again. How could she? Resentment surfaced. Why couldn't he understand she was just a child? Hell, he was just a child.

Jess: "_Aren't you going to invite me in?_" she asked looking over his shoulder after noticing his frown. She knew what he had looked at. She knew what he was thinking.

Lance: "_No, let's sit in the back yard_." He said still a little shocked.

Jess: _"I forgot. You're parents were never fond of me_."

Lance: "_Yeah well, after all the things we did, I don't have to explain why_." He said passing by her. They walked to the back in silence, her following close behind him. Once they reached the bench they took seats next to each other. She shrugged smelling the cool, fresh air.

Jess: "_Just let me explain. Don't say anything. Just listen to me and than if you don't ever want to see me again, I'll understand and I'll leave you alone. I swear."_ She said trying to get through it as quickly as possible. Lance nodded. He couldn't speak. He was still angry but he didn't want to lash out at her. He was hurting but he didn't want her to see it. He didn't want her knowing what a wrack she had made out of him. So he just sat there wanting to run but not being able to move one inch. He sat there helplessly watching the love of his life but yet, his biggest enemy.

**Back To Jude**

It was getting dark. Jude was talking to EJ in the lobby about some promotion they would be doing for her new song. She wasn't really paying attention. Instead, she concentrated on the window behind EJ. It had started to rain lightly and she wondered where Tommy was. He hadn't called the whole day. She didn't want to call him so she made Kwest do it. He didn't answer. She was worried.

EJ: "_Jude, are you listening to me?_"

Jude: "_What? Uh yes. Big party_." She said smiling a fake smile.

EJ: "_No Jude, Tommy's birthday. Any ideas?"_ she asked. Jude snapped out of it right away. Tommy birthday? He never even told her when his birthday was.

Jude: "_When is his birthday_?" she asked now fully there.

EJ: "_You mean you don't know?"_ Jude shook her head.

EJ: "_This is a shocker. It's next week_."

Jude: _"Next week? Already_?" she asked.

EJ: "_Yeah. Big 23. Any plans? I was thinking of throwing him a surprise party_."

Jude: _"No party. Tommy doesn't like surprises and if he knew about a party he'd still not show up_." She said.

EJ: "_If you come up with something better, let me know. Oh shhhhhhhh, here he comes_." She said. Jude quickly turned around and there he was. On the other side of the lobby talking to Kwest. Jude looked at him. He was alright. A few minutes later he looked at Jude and nodded for her to follow him to the studio. She watched him walk inside their studio and she immediately followed. She noticed him take a seat on a chair with his back to her.

Tommy: _"Close the door_." He said. How did he know she was there? She obeyed and took a seat across from him on the couch. He picked up her guitar and handed it to her. Jude looked at him. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept for days. The bags under his eyes made him look older.

Tommy: "_Kwest said you started working on a new song. Let me hear what you got_." He said looking at her for the first time. His face softened. His deep frown turned into a little smile.

Jude: "_You look tired. Maybe we should work on it tomorrow so you can get some rest tonight."_ She said tenderly.

Tommy: "_It's_ _nice of you to worry about me but I'm alright. Just sing for me, girl."_ He said. She placed the guitar in her lap and opened her journal placing it on the table before her. Biting her lip she began to strum the cords.

Jude: "_Mmmmmmmm_, _two of us alone again, everyone knows our falls-." _

Tommy: "_Stop right there, girl_." He said putting his hand over hers on the guitar. He knew who this song was about.

Jude: "_I knew this sucked. Something's missing_." She said.

Tommy: "_It doesn't suck. I think you have something there. It just needs a little emotion_." He said and got up. Tommy walked over and stopped behind her. He leaned down and put his arms around her from the back. He placed his hands gently on hers as his mouth pressed tenderly against her ear.

Tommy: "_Play as if you're just playing for me._" He whispered. Jude felt tingles run all down her body but she began to play with his hands still over hers. This time she didn't sing. A few seconds into the melody Tommy took over.

Tommy: "_It's the two of us alone again, staring blankly at these walls, day in and day out everyone knows we've made our falls_." He sang into her ear. Jude closed her eyes just listening to his voice so close by, his warm breath in her ear. She heard him reach for her notebook and motioned for her to keep on playing while he still remained hovering over her. Jude turned her head to him, eye for an eye; they were only about an inch apart.

Jude: "_You lean over me, our eyes instantly meet,_

_I've lost myself all over again, is this the feeling of defeat?_

_Brushed up against me so close I smelled your cologne,_

_I heard the beat oh so faint, it's your heart of stone._" She sang. She had no idea where that had come from. Those weren't the lyrics she had written out. Tommy pulled back when she finished. He sat back down on his chair. Jude stopped playing. They looked at each other, neither saying a word.

**Back To Lance**

Jess: _"I was young and scared. We were both young. How were we going to take care of a baby?"_

Lance: "_We could have managed. I would have gotten a job_."

Jess: "_Baby, we couldn't even take care of ourselves. I'm sorry. I messed up."_

Lance: "_You messed up_?" he asked getting up. "_You had an ABORTION. How can I forgive you for something like that? You killed our child_." He yelled.

Jess: "_I was 17. I didn't know any better_."

Lance: "_What do you want from me?"_

Jess got up: "_A chance. I know we can be happy. I love you and I know you still love me. Just give me a chance. Let me prove it to you."_

Lance: "_Did you know I'm going back to college? I've finally cleaned up my life. I don't want trouble."_

Jess: "_You're not going to have trouble. Look at me! I don't run with the old crew any more. I've changed because I want to be with you_." She said as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "_You don't think it was hard for me to give up our baby? It was the hardest thing I ever did and I didn't even have you there. I still have nightmares, being alone in that cold and empty hospital bed."_

Lance: "_Don't blame this on me_."

Jess: "_I'm not. I have nothing else to say to you. You've heard it all before. I've apologized. Just give me a call."_ She said and turned to leave but then stopped "_I will always love you_." She said. Lance watched her slowly walking away until he snapped out of his daze.

Lance: "_I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU TOO, Jess."_ He yelled after her. She stopped and smiled, then ran to him. He picked her up and kissed her deeply. And in that instant, he knew that this was where he was meant to be; with Jess.


	38. Begging For Mercy

**_Chapter 38 – Begging For Mercy_**

****

**Back To Jude & Tommy**

Jude: "_You lean over me, our eyes instantly meet,_

_I've lost myself all over again, is this the feeling of defeat?_

_Brushed up against me so close I smelled your cologne,_

_I heard the beat oh so faint, it's your heart of stone._" She sang. She had no idea where that had come from. Those weren't the lyrics she had originally written out. Tommy pulled back when she finished. He sat down on his chair. Jude stopped playing. They looked at each other; neither saying a word until Tommy finally took a deep breath and smiled at her.

Tommy: "_We always end up in the same way-one street_." He laughed. Jude heard the laugh and saw the smile but what hit her like a rock was the pain she felt behind it. His pain she felt. She wanted to smile just to comfort him but she couldn't. She tried so hard but it just wouldn't form on her lips.

Tommy: "_How does it go on? How does it all work out?"_ he asked. Jude wasn't sure if he meant the song or their what ever it was they had. She looked down on her notebook to find the words but than closed it. The words she had come up with before didn't matter. She had new lyrics in her head.

Jude: "_Ooooooooooooo, cuz it's so forbidden, _

_All these feelings that we keep hidden,_

_Who made up the rules that tell us it's wrong?_

_Ooooooooooo how can it be wrong, when our feelings are so strong?_

_We kiss then forget, move on like it was a mistake,_

_Slowly dying inside although I know I'm awake."_ She sang without the guitar. Tommy just watched her, mesmerized by her passion. He knew she had just come up with those words but it might as well have been her best work yet. That's what a true artist did, they spoke their emotions and that was what Jude finally did. She let it all out. He didn't want her dying but he felt the same way. It was as if though he was trapped with a wide open door but yet, he just couldn't walk through it. He cared about this girl. He was confused. He didn't know what it was but he knew something more was there. At least he wasn't in denial any longer.

Jude: _"You tell me, Tommy._ _How does it go on?"_ she asked him the same question he had asked her. Tommy smiled again and shrugged. He looked like he gave her question some serious thought before he sang.

Tommy: "_Pushed myself up in pity just to run and hide,_

_Then acted like nothings wrong, I let it all subside._

_They say we learn from our mistakes but it seems as if we're stuck,_

_We're running out of time, I'm losing; we're running out of luck._

_Tell me it's real, that we don't have to hide anymore,_

_I build up hope to just land flat on the floor_." He sang and Jude's eyes filled with tears she tried hard to hold back. Tommy looked at her, his eyes sad, his body weak. He had no energy inside of him any more and neither did Jude.

Jude: "_Lance broke up with me."_ She whispered. Tommy looked at her.

Tommy: "_Why?_"

Jude shrugged: "_He said our hearts belonged to other people_." She said and waited for his response. He gave none. Jude just watched him. He got up and took a seat right next to her.

Tommy: "_Got anything else_?" he asked pointing to the journal. Jude took it and flipped a page. She found a passage she had written and handed it to Tommy. He pushed it back to her without reading it.

Tommy: "_Sing it._" He ordered. She looked at him and took her guitar but he had something different in mind.

Tommy: "_No, sing it without music. I just wanna hear your voice_." He said and closed his eyes. Jude looked at him concerned. Something was up with him and she couldn't quiet put her finger on it. Jude closed her eyes too and began to sing. Her voice had a tone of anger in it. Then the pain came, as if she begged for mercy in a place it didn't exists.

Jude: _"No more kisses, moments, passion,_

_Don't give me false hope, where is your compassion?_

_Stop this madness, let me heal,_

_Everything's forbidden that I still feel._

_Uuuuuuuuuuuuu, the walls are caving in on us, I'm oh so weak,_

_Trying to get us out of this one way losing streak._

_You are nothing but forbidden,_

_My feelings will forever have to stay hidden." _She ended and opened her eyes to find him looking at her again. Tommy smirked but he didn't say a word. Something inside of him was holding his breath. He felt as though he was suffocating. He jumped to his feet and walked over to the sound board. He then turned around and just looked at Jude. She looked at him and bit her lip. She always bit her lips when she was nervous. She wanted nothing more than to know what was going on in his head. He looked so lost, so hurt. He looked as though he needed help, for the first time. Tommy Quincy was the one in need.

Tommy: _"I never thought that this is where I'd end up_." He said bitter.

Jude: "_Where's that, Tommy?"_ she asked.

Tommy: "_G Major, producing you. Never thought I'd stick around after I fulfilled my favor to Georgia_." He said. Jude felt hurt.

Jude: "_Then why did you? You could have left. Nothing held you back_."

Tommy smiled: "_YOU held me back. You're still holding me back._" He said as in present tense.

Jude: _"Is it so bad being here with me? You can leave any time you want_." She spat upset

Tommy: "_You still don't get it, Jude. I can't._" he said shaking his head. He let his arms drop in defeat. Jude didn't ask why, she didn't want to know the answer. She was afraid to know the truth. Too young to know it, maybe to even understand it.

Jude: "_What do you wanna do for your birthday_?" she blurted out. Tommy laughed.

Tommy: _"I know I don't want that party EJ wants so bad_."

Jude: "_I already told her that's a no._"

Tommy: "_Thanks_."

Jude: "_So what do you want?"_

Tommy: "_I don't know. Go away somewhere. Away from here, from everyone. Just for a few days, no orders, no deadlines, no demanding artists and no producing_." Jude sank her head. That was a low blow. He couldn't really be that tired of her. What had she done to him that made him so cold? So distant?

Jude: "_You know that can be arranged_."

Tommy: "_Not in my world_." He said. "_Let's get you home_." He nodded his head towards the door.

Jude: _"I think I'll walk_."

Tommy: "_Don't be stupid, Jude. It's late_."

Jude: "_No Tommy really, I'll walk_." She said determined. The last thing she wanted was to be a bother to him. Tommy looked at her and saw she was serious about this. He walked over to her, kissed her cheek gently, something he had never done before, and walked out. Jude just stood there. Just when she thought she had him all figured out, he'd proof her wrong.

**Back To Tommy**

Tommy arrived in his empty apartment and took a seat on the couch. He leaned over to the CD player and put in Jude's first album. It was still his favorite. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes as she began to sing "_It could be you_." He smirked listening to the lyrics he knew by heart. How simple everything had been then. She had a tiny crush on him while he had his eyes on Sadie. He had ignored how Jude had felt for him. He didn't anything by it. Girls had crushes on him all the time. He had no idea it would turn into something that it was now. His house phone rang, once, twice. He thought of not answering it but then decided to. It could have been Jude, maybe something had happened.

Tommy: "_Hello?_" he said worn out as he sat back down and lowered the music.

Sadie: "_Hey Tom. I tried calling you before_."

Tommy: "_Sadie. I just got home from work." _he said letting his head rest against the back of his couch.

Sadie: "_Late night at the studio?" _she asked trying to make conversation.

Tommy: "_Yeah. How's New York?" _he asked just to be supportive.

Sadie: "_Oh my God. It's unbelievable. I started class today. My first business class."_

Tommy: _"I thought your major was design."_ He said kind of out of it.

Sadie_: "It is but I decided to minor in design and major in business. That way I can get a business degree and open up my own fashion studio."_ She spoke sounding all excited. Tommy was happy for her. At least everything was working out for one person he cared about.

Sadie: "_Listen Tom, we need to talk_." She said her tone dying down. Tommy closed his eyes. His head was hurting.

Tommy: "_About what?"_

Sadie: "_Us, is it just me or are we not working out?"_ she asked sarcastically trying to lighten up the mood.

Tommy: "_I don't know, Sades_." He said exhausted rubbing his temples.

Sadie: _"I mean we don't see each other any more. And we barely speak on the phone. Maybe it's for the best if we break up?_" she asked. It was true, they never spoke any more. Sadie wanted to desperately hear that she was wrong and that they would find a way for things, for them but she knew, deep down, it was a far-fetched dream.

Tommy: "_You're right_." He just said. Sadie stayed quiet for a minute. She couldn't believe that was all it took. Almost half a year down the drain on a guy who didn't appreciate her one bit. A guy she loved her whole life. A guy she believed she'd spend the rest of her life with.

Sadie: "_Ok, I guess we're done. Bye, Tom."_ She said and hung up. Tommy threw the phone on the couch and took a deep breath. He was a single man. Any other red-blooded male would have been kissing the ground Sadie walked on but not Tommy Quincy. He had never cared that much about any one. He still didn't. Woman came to him, he'd never have to kiss or beg. The sound of Jude's voice filled his apartment again and he turned the CD player off. It burned to hear her voice. A pain he always had to put himself through to feel alive. Once again, he reached for the phone and dialed Jude's number. One ring, two rings, three, four, five.

Jude: _"Hello, you've reached Jude Harrison. I'm guessing you know what to do after this part."_ She said beeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Tommy sighed.

Tommy: _"Hey Jude, it's me Tommy. Give me a call when you get home. Just wanted to make sure you got there Ok."_ He said and pressed the end button.

**Back To Jude (Jude's POV)**

So I know what you're thinking: "_Are you crazy walking home alone at night?"_ And no, would be the answer to your question. I mean Ok, I'm a 17-year-old, unprotected girl but the studio is really not that far from my house. Ok, I'm lying but I needed to clear my head. Besides, it's a pretty safe neighborhood. We only had a robbery, ONCE the whole time I lived here and that's a pretty long time. Pretty good, huh? Back to clearing my head, how do you do such a task? Wow did that just come out of my mouth? I think Liam is rubbing off on me with his proper language use. So I'm walking down the street, cars passing by me, couples walking. Good thing I left my guitar at the studio. I did not want to carry that heavy thing all the way home. My phone vibes and its Quincy. Of course. But I don't answer. I'm supposed to be clearing my head, remember? Clearing it from him. He's always the cause of all the fog up there.

What's been going on with him lately? He's so weird. I know there's the thing with his Dad and I feel really bad for him but he's been weird before he found out. I tried to help. He's so distant one minute and than the next he wants to jump my bones. Bad Jude, you did not just say that. I couldn't figure him out if my life depended on it. Which it might as well. I mean if I don't make good music then my career goes down the toilet and my life with it. See music is my life, in case you haven't notices. And in order for me to create good music I need my muse. Sad as it is to admit, Tommy is my muse. Go figure, I don't even like the guy most of the time. Oh I can see my house so I speed up a little. I'm pretty tired; it's been a long day. Now I have to worry about getting Tommy something for his birthday. Damn him, he's always the cause of my problems. Vibrating again, oh just a reminder: new voice mail………why am I not surprised? I bet you anything it's from Tommy. Yep, I'm right. It's too late to call him back now. Good time to teach Quincy a lesson. Maybe next time he'll call me back when I panic and leave him desperate messages.

Unlocking the door, the house is empty again. Why am I not surprised? Mom's out of town on business, again. She's been gone a lot lately. I think she's trying to get over the divorce by overworking herself. Jude's alone, again. Lock the door. Good girl, see I can manage on my own. Damn it's already 11:54. I'll never get up in the morning. Sleep Jude, NOW. Lights off.


	39. The Shrug

_**Chapter 39 – The Shrug**_

**Back To Jude (Jude's POV)**

Unlocking the door, the house is empty again. Why am I not surprised? Mom's out of town on business, again. She's been gone a lot lately. I think she's trying to get over the divorce by overworking herself. Jude's alone, again. Lock the door. Good girl, see I can manage on my own. Damn it's already 11:54. I'll never get up in the morning. Sleep Jude, NOW. Lights off.

Jeeeeeeeez, what the hell is that racket? The door. Who the hell is banging on my door this late? Wait, what time is it? Damn, 2:04 AM. Chill, I'm coming. So here I am running down the stairs because someone is banging like they're being killed. I open the door to find, you guessed who. Yes, I think you're right. Tommy Quincy. I think it's safe to assume that this is not the first time he's woken up half of the neighborhood.

Jude: "_What the hell, do you know what time it is_?" I ask him still trying to fight the sleep in my eyes. He passed me by now and slammed the door shut. I jumped up still half asleep. Oh I know that look. I hate that look. He only has that look when he's really, really mad. What did I do now?

Tommy: "_What the hell? Why didn't you call me?_" he yelled fuming. I just stood there looking at him. He was mad because I didn't call back? He drove over to my house and banged on my door like a crazy person because I didn't call? How sweet, I can't be mad at that.

Jude: _"It was late. What are you doing here_?" I asked innocently. A girl can try, right?

Tommy: "_What am I doing here? I thought something happened to you. I waited for you to call but nothing. Do you have any idea what kind of people are out there? For all I knew you could have been lying in some gutter." _That's a little taking it too far.

Jude: "_You were worried about me?"_ I asked. It's kind of sweet. I mean how many guys came storming to your door cuz they thought you were in trouble? I thought so. But Tommy didn't think I was funny. In fact, if it's at all possible, he looked even angrier.

Tommy: "_Of course I was worried. What kind of question is that? So you're fine_?"

Jude: _"I was until you woke me up_."

Tommy: "_If you had called like I asked you to we wouldn't be here."_

Jude: "_Correction, you wouldn't be here_." I pointed out. Wrong move, Jude.

So I know what you all are thinking. Tommy Quincy is in my house at two something in the morning and I'm alone. No mom, no dad, no Sadie. Just me and him. Wait till the press gets a hold of this. But me? Nah, I don't think of Tommy that way. Ok that might have been a lie. I do, sometimes. Just sometimes. I mean who wouldn't? Have you seen him? But I and Tommy don't have that kind of relationship. He is too damn upright for that. Yes, he did slip a few times but come on, you were there, he always backed out. Damn his consciousness. I do wonder sometimes what it would be like. You know, being with him. I can't help it. Sometimes when I'm in the studio writing all those mushy things I end up with, yeah you guessed it. They're about him. Ugh it's so frustrating at times. I don't even know what it is. Oh no, he's looking at me all weird again. Damn, I did it again. I blanked out when he was talking.

Tommy: "_JUDE? Are you paying any attention to me?"_ he asked annoyed. Truth or lie?

Jude: "_Yes?"_ damn that sounded convincing, Harrison. Smooth.

Tommy: "_Liar. I asked where your Mom is. Shouldn't she be down here in the middle of the night when someone is knocking on the door instead of you?"_

Jude: "_Oh, she's out of town. And it was banging, not knocking."_ I correct him. I knew he'd hate that. If you could see the expression on his face right now, you'd love me forever.

Tommy: "_Are you saying you're here all by yourself_?" he asked shocked. I don't know why. He knows my family history. We're very dysfunctional.

Jude: "_Yes, why?"_ I knew I looked stupid. I mean come on. Oh no, he's finally looking at me. I mean really at me. From head to toe and just now do I become all self conscious of what I look like. Boxers there, shirt not so much. Oh damn, I'm in my bra. Oh no, how will I ever face him again? He is looking at me. Wait, what's that? Oh my God Tommy Quincy is blushing. No way. Where's the tape recorder when you need one? Wait, I'm still in just a pair of black boxers and a black bra. What do I do? What's he doing? Is he seriously turning his head? I'll be damned. Quincy has morals.

Jude: "_What are you doing?"_

Tommy: "_Uhm Jude, put some clothes on._" He waved me off. What? It's not the first time he's seen me like this. Remember your parent's house, Quincy, I wanted to yell but I didn't. Instead I ran up the stairs and threw on a shirt. For some reason, I didn't think it would go over too well. When I came back down what do I find? Tommy lying on the couch. My couch. Wait, without a shirt? Where the shirt go? What's he thinking? He's not getting laid tonight. NO!

Jude: "_What are you doing_?" he looked at me and I could tell he felt more at ease with me being covered up. Jeez, am I that bad to look at, clothes-less?

Tommy: _"I'm staying the night."_ He just said as if he was a regular here. You can imagine the dumb found look on my face.

Jude: "_What? Why?"_ what else was I suppose to ask? He was shirtless in front of me; I didn't have too many objections. It's safe to say I kinda blanked at the sight. I was lucky to be able to hold in my drool. He definitely works out.

Tommy: "_You're not staying here all by yourself, girl."_ He said. Ok. I could deal with that.

Jude: "_Fine, I know there's no arguing with you. But you're not sleeping on the couch_." It looked really uncomfortable besides the fact that his feet were hanging off the sides. Last thing I needed was a grumpy Tommy at the studio.

Tommy: "_Where do you suggest I sleep, Harrison_?" he asked. I recognized the suggestive tone in his voice. This was not a time for flirtatious behavior. I'm not gonna get any sleep now as it is.

Jude: "_Your girlfriend's room. You've been there before_." I say. Touché. Jude 1: Quincy 0. He looked at me. What was that in his eyes? Sadness. Someone help me figure him out for Christ's sake. You know the show _'The X Files'_? Well this should me '_The Tommy Files'_. I'm starting to think I'll never figure him out. How sad.

Tommy: "_She broke up with me."_ Rewind that one more time. I think I heard something.

Jude: "_When?_" I asked. I had to act as though I was sad, right? Truthfully, inside I was jumping from joy. I always knew they wouldn't work out but this wasn't the time to say _'I told you so'_. He looked hurt; I mean really hurt by it. He really did care about Sadie.

Tommy: "_She called tonight and called things off_." He said running his hands through his hair. God, I loved when he did that. He looked so sexy.

Jude: "_So_ _here we are both single again. It's not so bad I tell you_." I try cheering him up. Who would have thought a break up with Sadie would weigh on him so hard? Not me! Nope, never. And there it is. That smile I love seeing. I don't get to see it often enough. So what do I do? I sit down next to him. He throws his arm over my shoulders. Oh my God, he is so close. Did I mention shirtless? Damn him. Is there like a cure for the Tommy Quincy syndrome? I swear if there was, I'd spend all my hard-earned money on it.

Tommy: "_Let's go to bed, girl_." WHAT? He didn't mean, as in together? Me AND him? No, right? I just heard wrong. He must have seen the fear in my eyes. He broke out in laughter and I just sat there. But then it hit me, like a lighting rod. I knew what to get him for his birthday. It was perfect, he'd love it. So here we are at the top of the stairs looking at each other. What now? I mean I don't know what to do. I've never been in this position before. You know, alone with a guy, going to sleep. What's a girl to do? I'm debating on where I could buy a '_What to do when going to sleep with a guy for dummies'_ book. You know where I could find one of those? I'll probably need the pocket version just so I always have the help with me. You never know when things like these can happen. Especially when Quincy is involved.

Jude: "_Uhm, so you don't want Sadie's room?"_ he's looking at me. Ugh I hate when he does that, and there it is. I knew it was coming. The shrug. I hate the shrug. It means he has an opinion but rather not say. He brushes it off like he doesn't care but he does care. Ugh I hate the shrug.

Tommy: _"I don't mind_."

Jude: "_Ok_ _how about this? I sleep in Sadie's room and you take my room?"_ sounds better. I mean it's not like we can share a room like we did in Montreal. God knows what would happen if we did. Jude, stop thinking right now.

Tommy: "_Ok, I guess I'll see you in the morning_." Happy Tommy.

Jude: "_Night_." I say and walk off to Sadie's room. I head straight for the bed and a few minutes later I hear the door of my room close. I have no idea when I fell asleep but I did.

**Narrator's POV**

Tommy looked around the room, everything screamed Jude. He smiled to himself, switched the light off and threw his body on the bed. He reached for the pillow above his head. It smelled of her; the scent that reminded him of so many good memories. Same scent that reminded him of the way his lips felt against hers for Thanksgiving, the way she fit just right in his arms, or the way he fell asleep all content and happy. Everything reminded him of her. This was going to be one sleep-less night.

It was 6:34 AM when Jude opened her eyes. She looked around the room; the pink walls reminded her of Tommy's late night visit and how she had to sleep in Sadie's room. She remembered Tommy was next door and than she reminded her self of the birthday present. She reached for the phone and made a few calls. First she called Georgia. After explaining the situation to her, Jude made sure the woman agreed. Once Georgia said yes, Jude had the green light. She called someone else and the plan was set in motion. A few minutes later, she had her perfect gift. Everything was ready; she just had to pick it up. Tomorrow was his birthday. She smiled knowing that Tommy would love her surprise even if he didn't like surprises at all. She than took a quick shower, dressed and made her way to her room. She snuck her head through the door but Tommy was still asleep. She smiled at him; he was cuddling with her pillow. Not wanting to wake him up, she closed the door and made her way downstairs.

Jude reached for the pans and made pancakes. She than made fresh coffee knowing that Tommy would ask for some once he was awake. Jude set the kitchen table for two, brought the syrup and the coffee mugs. She sat there for a while; Quincy wasn't coming down so she walked up to her room to wake him up. She had things to do. Once inside she sat down on the edge of her bed watching him sleep for a few minutes. He looked so innocent. A few minutes later she reached for his arm and shook him a little. He wasn't moving. She then got up and lowered herself down to his face.

Jude: "_Tommy, wake up_." She whispered, he blinked and than completely opened his eyes.

Tommy: "_Hey, what time is it?"_

Jude: "_Hey_ _sleepy-head. It's almost 7:30_." She said straightening up. Tommy jumped up.

Tommy: "_Jude, why didn't you wake me? We're going to be late."_

Jude: "_Don't worry. I got you the day off. Part of my birthday present_."

Tommy: "_Day off? Georgia actually agreed to it? Wait, what's the other part?"_

Jude smiled: "_It's a surprise."_

Tommy: "_I hate surprises_." He complaint following her out the room.

Jude: "_You're going to like this one_." She assured him. He smirked but said nothing. Once downstairs he saw everything she had done.

Tommy: "_You cooked for me?"_ he asked taken aback.

Jude: "_You stayed with me, it was the least I could do_." She said and took her seat. He smiled and took his seat across from her. The rest of the morning was spend eating breakfast and just goofing off. About an hour later Tommy was leaving.

Tommy: "_Thanks for breakfast, Harrison. What am I suppose to do today_?"

Jude shrugged: "_I don't know. You'll figure it out. Go have fun, get laid. Do something_." She said but than caught herself. She did not just say get laid. Tommy pretended he didn't hear that. Once he left Jude cleaned up the kitchen and made her way for the gift.


	40. The Birthday Present

**_Chapter 40 – The Birthday Present_**

Tommy: "_Thanks for breakfast, Harrison. What am I suppose to do today_?"

Jude shrugged: "_I don't know. You'll figure it out. Go have fun, get laid. Do something_." She said but than caught herself. She did not just say get laid. Tommy pretended he didn't hear that. Once he left Jude cleaned up the kitchen and made her way for the gift. A few hours later she reached for her phone and pressed number 2. Speed dial number: Tommy.

Tommy: _"Hey Jude._" He said sounding relaxed.

Jude: _"Hey Quincy. How's your day off?" _

Tommy: _"Much deserved_."

Jude: "_Happy to hear that. You busy right now?"_

Tommy: "_Uhm no, why?_" he asked curiously.

Jude: _"I wanted to drop by and give you something_."

Tommy: _"Give me what?"_

Jude: "_Your birthday present_."

Tommy: _"But my birthday is tomorrow_."

Jude: "_Yeah I know but this can't wait_."

Tommy: "_I don't like the sound of that but I'm home if you wanna drop by_."

Jude: "_Great, I'm half way there_." She said and hung up. 10 minutes later she was in his apartment, ass on the couch and feed beneath her. He looked at her and asked if she wanted a soda, she was too excited to drink anything.

Tommy laughed: "_Ok if you don't stop that grin right now-._"

Jude: "_You'll what?" _she joked.

Tommy: "_I didn't get that far yet. Do I even wanna know what you got me_?"

Jude nodded: "_You'll love it."_

Tommy:_ "Alright girl, let me have it."_ He said taking a seat next to her.

Jude smiled and reached for her purse. She took out a manila envelope and handed it to him. He rotated the envelope with a blank stare. Her grin widened. He had to confess, he was curious.

Tommy: "_If you're trying to buy me, Harrison-"_

Jude: "_Buy you? Yeah right, I have you for free every day_." She said laughing.

Tommy smiled: "_I come at high price_." He joked.

Jude: "_A price Georgia pays, not me. Go_ _ahead, open it._" She edged on impatiently. Tommy smiled and ripped the top. He took out two airplane tickets to Germany for tomorrow and a receipt for a cottage. The return flight wasn't for a whole week. He looked at her blankly.

Jude: "_What? You don't like it?"_

Tommy: "_Jude, this is. I don't know what to say but Georgia will never agree to this_."

Jude smiled: _"She already has. I talked to her before I bought the tickets. Look, you said yourself you just wanted to get away from everyone so here's your chance. You can either go by yourself or return the other ticket OR you can take someone. I was thinking of Sadie. Maybe you two could work things out."_ She said. Yes, she was happy they had broken up but she saw the sad look on Tommy's face when he told her about it. Tommy, on the other hand, didn't say a word.

Jude: "_Please tell me you'll go. The cottage is in the Alps. It's a secluded area so you'd have your privacy. You can go snowboarding. I know it's cold but if you take a warm jacket, you'll be fine. The brochure said it's really romantic. Every cottage is equipped with a Jacuzzi. Tommy say something, don't you like it?"_

Tommy: "_Of course I like it. I just don't know what to say. Thank you."_ He said and hugged her tightly.

Jude: "_Great, so you leave tomorrow morning. If you want I'll take you to the airport. So, you going alone or?"_

Tommy looked at her: _"Actually, how about you come with me?"_

Jude: "_What? Me?"_

Tommy: _"Why not? I don't like the thought of you being alone in that house, besides there's no one I'd rather go with."_

Jude: _"But I thought you wanted to get away from everyone at the studio."_

Tommy: _"Girl, I didn't mean you by it. I would have been gone a long time ago if you weren't there. Don't you know you're the only thing holding me back?"_ he asked. Jude just looked at him. How was she supposed to respond to that? There was one thing she wanted answered.

Jude: _"Why?"_ she whispered. He looked at her and smiled. He seemed frustrated with the situation.

Tommy: "_I think we both know why_." He said. Jude remained quiet. "_So, is it a yes?"_ he asked.

Jude: "_Yes._" She said before she thought about the situation. Tommy's smiled widened as she ran to him and hugged him. "_There's one problem though, Georgia. How are we going to explain this to her?"_ she asked as she let him go.

Tommy: "_With the truth_."

Jude: "_Tommy, I don't think she'll like the sound of us going away together_."

Tommy shrugged: "_She has no other choice. Call her_." He said handing her the phone.

Jude: "_You call her. This is your idea. Besides, you're better with woman than I am."_ She joked. He dialed the number. She picked up.

Tommy: "_Hey Georgia, listen there's something I have to tell you_."

Georgia: "_I know about your trip to the Alps tomorrow. Jude has already told me. Have a nice birthday."_ She said.

Tommy: "_Yeah, there's something else_."

Georgia: "_What is it_?" she asked.

Tommy: "_Jude's kinda coming with me."_

Georgia: "_**WHAT**?_" she sounded angry.

Tommy: "_She can't work without me anyways. I'm her producer and she bought two tickets so I asked her to come with me."_

Georgia: "_No, Tommy. Wait, are you two together?"_ she asked pissed off. Tommy looked at Jude. She had no idea what the woman has just asked him.

Tommy: "_No. Look this will be good for both of us."_

Georgia: "_Do you have any idea how the press will react to this? They already think something's going on with the two of you. How will it look with you taking her on a romantic trip?"_

Tommy: _"I don't care how it looks. Have I ever cared about what they thought? We'll see you in a week."_ He said and hung up. Jude looked at him.

Tommy: _"Go home and pack._" He said smiling. Jude jumped up in joy and hugged him once more. He held on to her and kissed her cheek. She turned her head and pressed her lips against his. It wasn't a forceful kiss. Tommy closed his eyes and pulled her head closer. His lips pressed against hers harder as he enveloped her with his arms. Jude fell into the kiss. A minute later he let go, she gasped catching her breath. Their foreheads were on each other's, their eyes closed. Tommy opened his and looked at her. Jude opened hers but didn't move.

Jude: "_Maybe me going isn't a good idea_." She whispered. Tommy looked at her lips and cupped her head with his hands.

Tommy: "_We'll figure this out, I promise_." He whispered and lightly kissed her lips again. Jude just looked at him. He put his arms around her so her chin was on his shoulder. She felt his warms hands on her lower back and his breath on her neck. They remained like that for a few minutes until he decided to pack up his things for the trip. Tommy headed for his room telling Jude to make herself at home until he was finished. She looked around his apartment and then headed for his bedroom. She found him packing.

Tommy: "_Hey, you need something?"_

Jude: _"No, I'm actually just gonna head out. I have to pack too. You'll pick me up in the morning?"_ she asked. Tommy put down the shirt he was holding.

Tommy: "_You're not sleeping in that house alone. I'll finish packing and I'll stay with you tonight. We'll just head straight to the airport from your house_." He said and turned back to his suitcase. Jude looked around the room. It was plain but bigger than usual bedrooms were. The bed was a king-size with dark, blue sheets. On the nightstand, next to the bed, were a house phone and a lamp. The other nightstand held a framed picture. Jude walked over to it and picked it up. It was of Tommy and Janine when they were about 16-17 years old. They both looked so happy. Janine was kissing Tommy's cheek while he smiled. Tommy saw Jude looking at the picture and turned back to the suitcase.

Tommy: _"I had just come back from my first tour when that was taken_." He said remembering.

Jude: "_You two seemed close_." She said looking at the picture. "_Happy."_ She added. Tommy turned his head to her and then back to his closet.

Tommy: "_We were and I was_." He simply said and ended the conversation. Jude put the frame back down and turned to him.

Jude: "_You almost done_?" she asked.

Tommy: "_Yeah_." He said closing the luggage. He picked it up and carried it out the room. Jude followed him.

Once they arrived at Jude's house, Tommy headed straight to bed. Jude wasn't sleepy at all so she had an idea. She went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet and just like suspected she found it; her Mom's hair die. When she had just gotten divorced, Victoria wanted to die her hair a light shade of brown but had decided against it. Jude had liked the brown color on her when she was shooting the video with Lance. It made her look older and less of a rebel child. It was time for a change. She mixed the two tubes together and massaged the thick liquid through her hair. And just about half an hour later Jude Harrison was a brunette.

About three hours later they were both asleep; Jude, once again in Sadie's room and Tommy in hers. They were both packed and the suitcases waited downstairs ready to go. The next morning Tommy woke up, took a quick shower and than woke Jude up. While she showered, Tommy made coffee. She walked downstairs and found Tommy reading the paper.

Tommy: "_What is that_?" he asked referring to her hair.

Jude: "_What? You don't like it_?" she asked.

Tommy: "_No, it looks good. It's just………..different_."

Jude: "_Different good or_?"

Tommy: "_Good, definitely good_." He said not taking his eyes off her. Truth was, it did look good. Better than good. She was beautiful. They drank their morning dose and made their way to the airport. After going through security and baggage checks they were safely sitting in first class. Jude sat by the window and looked out the little space. All she saw were white clouds; they had been up in the air for about two hours already. Tommy was listening to his mp3 player when he removed his headset and looked her way.

Jude: "_What?_" she asked knowing something was coming.

Tommy: "_Jude, I know I was harsh on you with the surgery thing but you have to understand."_ He said out of no where.

Jude: _"I understand_." She whispered even though she didn't completely understand.

Tommy: _"I just don't want you risking your life. I could never live with myself if something happened to you_." He said grabbing her hand.

Jude: _"I just wanted to help. It's not that big of a risk._" She tried to explain to him but he wouldn't hear it.

Tommy: "_No matter how big the risk, I'm not willing to take it_."

Jude: "_Ok. If that's what you want_."

Tommy: "_It is. So you won't do it?"_

Jude: "_Not if you don't want me to."_ She said. Tommy exhaled deeply.

Tommy: "_No, I don't want you to_." He said. Jude just smiled at him. She couldn't understand why he would let his father die. She could save his life but there was one thing she knew and that was never to cross Tommy. If he really didn't want her undergoing the surgery, then she wouldn't. He probably had a good reason for it. She watched him take the little pillow out of the storage compartment and put it under his head. He closed his eyes. Jude smiled at him and leaned on the window. A few minutes later she was fast asleep with Tommy's head leaning on her shoulder.

It had started to snow lightly and the wind was picking up. The German clouds were dark and gray as Jude and Tommy's driver drove them to the cottage and left. Tommy unlocked the door and carried both of their suitcases inside while Jude followed and closed the door after him. Jude looked around. It was pretty small but cozy. The living room had one big, red couch, a fireplace, a small TV and an empty China cabin. Everything was wooden and gloss covered, even the walls. There was a table in the near corner with a vase of fake flowers. When she walked to the kitchen it was fully loaded with all sorts of goods. There were no chairs or a table but there was a wooden bar with wooden stools. Everything was set up for a romantic getaway. Jude opened one of the cabins in search of a glass but instead found it stacked with scented candles and potpourri. She looked around for Tommy and found him in a bedroom. It was a small room with a small window right above the queen bed and white sheets. There was a wooden closet and a nightstand with a lamp. He set his suitcase down and looked at her.

Tommy: _"I took your bag in the room next door. They're the same."_ He said. Jude nodded and headed for her room. Once inside, she noticed it was almost identical to Tommy's except her bed was a little bigger and the sheets were red satin. Her window was also bigger than Tommy's and she could clearly see the white snow falling. She noticed her bag by the closet and than decided to check out the rest of the house. She headed down the hall and found the bathroom. It was bigger than her room. It had a large tub, two sinks, a shower cabin and a large Jacuzzi.

Tommy grabbed her waist from the back and she jumped a little.

Tommy: "_Hey, it's just me_." He laughed letting her go. She smiled feeling stupid for acting like a little school girl.

Tommy: "_I see you found the best part of the house_." He said looking at the Jacuzzi.

Jude: "_Yeah, I've never been in one._"

Tommy: "_There's a first time for everything._ _Good times with those things, I tell ya_." He said gazing off.

Jude: "_I don't even wanna know_." She said heading out of the bathroom with her arms in the air. Tommy laughed and followed.

Tommy: "_So, what to you wanna do?"_ he asked her.

Jude shrugged: _"This_ _is your vacation and your birthday, what do you wanna do?"_ she asked. Tommy looked around the living room.

Tommy: "_It's getting pretty bad outside and I don't feel like freezing. So how about we stay in and I cook for you_?"

Jude: "_You can cook?"_ she asked amazed.

Tommy: "_I am the son of the greatest chef."_ He said heading to the kitchen.

Jude: "_Ok, can I help?"_ she asked following him to the refrigerator.


	41. A Beach, Baby Oil & A Shawl

_**Chapter 41 – A Beach, Baby Oil & A Shawl **_

Tommy: "_I am the son of the greatest chef."_ He said heading to the kitchen.

Jude: "_Ok, can I help?"_ she asked following him to the refrigerator. Tommy looked around.

Jude: "_What are you looking for_?"

Tommy: "_Pots and pans_." He said opening one of the cabins above his head. "_You really wanna help?"_

Jude: "_Yeah, what do you need me to do?"_

Tommy: "_Ok, let's see. What do you feel like eating?"_

Jude: _"Hm."_ Jude thought about it for a second. _"Home-made mash potatoes with gravy and chicken."_ She said. Tommy laughed at her.

Tommy: _"Ok, that's easy enough. You find me a mid-sized pan and a pot while I get all the ingredients together."_ He ordered. Jude got to work right away. After opening almost every cabin door she finally hit the jackpot and found what she was looking for. While Jude washed the cooking utensils out with water, Tommy started on peeling the potatoes. When she was done, she grabbed a knife and helped him with the peeling.

Jude: "_How come you never told me you knew how to cook_?" she asked while she rotated the vegetable.

Tommy: "_You never asked_."

Jude: "_Fair enough. Your Dad thought you how to cook_?" she asked.

Tommy: "_Not really. When I was around nine or ten, Lance, Kwest, Janine and I would help out around the restaurant on the weekends. We'd mostly pick up dishes off the tables or help with peeling and washing the vegetables. But when you're in a kitchen for as long as I was, you pick up on a few things. Especially when your father is a perfectionist_." He said letting the peeled potato drop into the pot half-way full of water.

Jude: "_Reminds me of someone I know_." She smiled. After a few minutes more of peeling, Tommy turned the stove on and let the potatoes boil while he took a big chunk of chicken breast and carefully cut it into thing slices.

Jude: "_I've never seen anyone cut the chick like that. What are you going to do with it_?"

Tommy: "_This is the right way of doing it. See, once its cut into thin pieces, you dip it in an egg and flower and then fry it on a pan without any oil. It preserves the flavor and it's not grease when you eat it_." He said throwing a piece onto the hot pan. Jude watched him carefully.

Tommy: "_Jude, can you check on the potatoes for me?"_ he asked flipping the chicken. Jude walked over to the pot.

Jude: "_They're breaking apart_." She observed.

Tommy: "_Good, turn it off and steep them_." Jude did as ordered while Tommy started on the gravy.

Jude: "_Now what_?" she asked clueless. Tommy handed her a big bowl.

Tommy: "_Put them in here and smash them into chunks, then pour some milk and salt on them and then take a mixer and mix them until they're creamy_." He said getting back to the chicken. Jude obeyed.

Jude: "_Done!"_ she said putting the mixer away.

Tommy: "_Me too."_ He said taking the chicken to the table. She set the table in silence while Tommy cleaned up the kitchen. About ten minutes after they had been done cooking they both sat at the table and looked at the delicious food in front of them.

Jude: "_I'm amazed again, Quincy_."

Tommy: _"If you're amazed by this, you should see all the other things I can do."_ He said flirtatiously.

Jude: "_Like what?_" she asked not catching on to his game.

Tommy: _"Not getting into that now."_ He said. Jude looked at him and finally figured out what he meant. She raised her arms in the air.

Jude: "_Ew, I don't even wanna know_." She said. Tommy laughed.

Tommy: _"I wouldn't tell you anyways. Nothing would be left to the imagination_." He said putting some mashed potatoes in his mouth. Jude poked her chicken.

Jude: "_That would only be true if I fantasized about you_." She said chewing on the chicken piece.

Tommy: "_I never said fantasy. Are you saying you fantasize about me, girl?"_ he asked playfully.

Jude: "_You wish, Quincy. What's the difference between a fantasy and your imagination?_" she asked curiously.

Tommy: _"A fantasy is your secret desire, a daydream or hope but imaginations are just the random thoughts in your head."_

Jude: "_You're so full of it. It's the same thing_. _I bet you have a lot of fantasies_." She said taking another bite. Tommy finished chewing and smiled.

Tommy: "_You have no idea_." He said under his breath.

Jude: "_I heard that. Who do you fantasize about?"_ She asked.

Tommy: "_Even you sometimes_." He grinned. Jude started to choke on her food. She began to cough hysterically while Tommy broke out in laughter. When she finally calmed down she looked a little out of it.

Tommy: "_You Ok there, Harrison? It's a good thing I didn't tell you what we were doing in one of my special fantasies."_ He joked.

Jude: "_Oh God, I can only imagine. I think I'm the only woman on the face of this planet that hasn't slept with you."_ She said pushing her plate out of her way.

Tommy: "_Yet, that can all be changed._" He smiled. Jude felt her self blush a little and Tommy saw it. He knew just the right buttons to push.

Tommy: "_Let's just say my fantasy included you on a deserted beach, some baby oil and a very sheer shawl_."

Jude: "_A shawl? What was I doing with a shawl at the beach?"_ Tommy grinned and she knew he had been waiting for this question. She regretted asking it as soon as the words left her mouth.

Tommy: "_You were wearing it. The ONLY thing you were wearing_." He said. Jude's already light pink face turned to a shade of red. She felt as though the earth opened and sucked her in. Tommy broke out in hilarity. She really didn't understand what was so amusing. He kept on laughing even when she started to clean the table. Jude had never seen him this happy. It even brought a smile to her face, one she tried to hide from him. He finally calmed down a little and started to dry the dishes as she washed them.

Jude was lying on one side of the couch as Tommy walked into the room and stopped. He looked around.

Tommy: "_And where am I to relax_?" he asked.

Jude: "_Your room_." She replied eyes closed.

Tommy: "_But I enjoy the company here so much better_." He said giving her his puppy dog eyes. Jude moved her feet to make room for him. Tommy smiled and stretched himself out on the other side of the couch. Neither said a word for a few minutes until Tommy spoke.

Tommy: "_Thanks for this, Jude_." He said.

Jude: "_If you're this thankful for a space on the couch I can only imagine what you're like when I actually do something nice for you_." She joked.

Tommy: "_I_ _meant this whole trip. I'm having a good time. Best birthday in a long time_. _Lot better than any party EJ would have thrown me."_ This brought a smile to Jude's face. Tommy was happy and only because of her.

Jude: "_You're welcome_."

Tommy: "_I'm glad you came, girl_."

Jude: "_And here I thought you would have taken one of your fantasy girls."_ She smiled. Tommy grinned: "_Oh but you know you're my favorite fantasy girl_." He laughed. Jude laughed with him. It was good having some alone time with Tommy. There was no press, no pressure. It was just a good and relaxing time.

Tommy: _"Can I ask you something_?"

Jude: "_Sure._" She said getting up in a seating position. Tommy followed.

Tommy: "_Why German? Why not Hawaii or somewhere tropical_?"

Jude: "_I'm not the bikini kinda girl_."

Tommy: "_But you didn't even know I'd invite you."_

Jude: "_Why Germany? Honestly_?" she asked and shrugged "_I wanted you to relive the day." _She said. Tommy didn't understand and she knew it from the look on his face.

Jude: "_When you come here there's a six hour difference. I thought you could forget about the break-up with Sadie and maybe start fresh here. Relive the day."_ Tommy smiled at her. It was a very clever idea. He grinned.

Jude: "_What?_" she asked.

Tommy: "_That's very smart but there's a six hour difference forward_."

Jude: _"Huh?"_

Tommy: "_We lost six hours, not gained them_." He laughed. Jude felt dumb. She should have researched this a little more.

Tommy: "_Hey, it's the thought that counts_." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Jude laughed with Tommy. It was one of the things he loved so much about her. She could laugh at herself.

Tommy: "_We should get some sleep_." He said getting off the couch. Jude followed him down the hall and they separated at their respective bedrooms. Just as Tommy's head hit the pillow, someone knocked. And who could it be but Jude?

Tommy: "_Come in_." he said without even bothering to turn the lights on or getting out of bed. The door cracked open and a flame was the first thing he saw. He made out Jude's figure carrying a cupcake with a lit up birthday candle. She stopped by his bed and smiled down at him. He sat up.

Tommy: "_What's this?_"

Jude: "_Desert._" She grinned handing him the cupcake. "_Make a wish_." She said sitting down on his bed. Tommy looked at the little light, closed his eyes, made a wish and blew the fire out.

Jude: "_Happy 23rd, Quincy_." She whispered.

Tommy: "_Thanks._"

Jude: "_You're welcome. I remember you did this for my 16th_." She said remembering her birthday. Shay and the breakup and than Tommy kissing her. Tommy remembered too. "_So what did you wish for_?" she asked breaking his concentration.

Tommy: "_If I told you it wouldn't come true_." He said.

Jude: "_Only if you believe it."_

Tommy: "_Well this is something I wanna believe in."_ he said looking at her. It was dark but he could clearly see her. The window was right above them. It was snowing lightly and the moon was out. They were right there, face to face and Tommy leaned it.

Jude: "_I should go_." She whispered just before his lips touched hers softly. She pushed herself a little forward so their lips completely locked. They remained like that. Their lips on each others, eyes closed. Tommy's hands on her face.

Tommy: "_I wished for this_." He whispered in her ear. His breath send chills down her spine.

Jude: "_Sweet dreams_." She whispered and walked out leaving Tommy in complete darkness and silence.

The next morning Jude found herself being shaken. Blinking and than finally opening her eyes it wasn't a bad sight. Tommy's face was right above hers smiling down at her. Jude looked around for a second, glued the puzzle together and than finally remembered that she was on vacation with him.

Tommy: "_Hey sleepyhead. I've been trying to wake you up for over ten minutes_." He complained. Jude didn't say a word. She was still half asleep. Tommy walked over to the window and opened the blinds. Jude looked out to the window, it was snowing. Then something else caught her attention. Tommy SHIRTLESS, again. Who needs coffee to wake them up when you have the most perfect abs in the world at your disposal? She sat up as Tommy walked back over to her and sat down on her bed.

Tommy: "_You look a little lost_." He smiled.

Jude: "_I just woke up, give me a minute_." She said looking up at him.

Tommy: "_So what's on the agenda today? It's bad outside_." He said looking back to the window.

Jude: "_Whatever you want_." She said yawning. Tommy looked at her.

Tommy: "_You know you're a sight for sore eyes_." He said sarcastically.

Jude: "_You're only saying that because you're freshly showered, hair done, lotion-ed up and shirtless. When did you get up?_" Tommy looked at himself satisfied.

Tommy: "_Bout_ _an hour ago. I tried waking you but you wouldn't budge_."

Jude: "_What time is it?"_

Tommy: "_Past three. I think we slept half the day away because of the time change_."

Jude: "_I'm hungry_." She said getting out of bed in her boxers and a tank top. She knew Tommy was watching her as she stretched out before him. Her top moved up a little revealing her navel.

Tommy: "_What the hell is that_?" He asked his eyes fixated on her belly button. Jude set her arms down and tried to figure out what he was talking about.

Jude: "_My belly button ring_?" she asked confused.

Tommy: "_Yeah, when did you get that_?"

Jude: "_Not so long ago. Kat and I both got them. Aren't they cute_?" she asked. Tommy was at a loss for words. It wasn't cute. It was sexy.

This was going to be harder than he thought. Being alone with Jude for five more days. He already slipped once, last night. He kissed her. He went back on his promise he had made to her to let her move on. But how was he to let her go? She made him smile; she made him forget about all things bad. Hell she even understood him. How many people could actually say they understand Tommy Quincy? He didn't even understand himself most of the time. And here she was. In this house with him alone. No one knew where they were. No one had their phone number. No disruptions. So many possibilities. Her bedroom was right next to his, all he'd have to do is open the door. Was he wrong to think that way about Jude? Was he wrong to FEEL that way about her? Only time would tell.


	42. Too Good To Be True

_**Chapter 42 - Too Good To Be True**_

This was going to be harder than he thought. Being alone with Jude for five whole days. He already slipped once, last night. He kissed her. He went back on his promise he had made her to let her move on. But how was he to let her go? She made him smile; she made him forget about all things bad. Hell she even understood him. How many people could actually say they understand Tommy Quincy? He didn't even understand himself most of the time. And here she was. In this house with him alone. No one knew where they were. No one had their phone number. No disruptions. So many possibilities. Her bedroom was right next to his, all he'd have to do is open the door. Was he wrong to think that way about Jude? Was he wrong to FEEL that way about her? Only time would tell.

Jude: "_Stop drooling_." She said walking out the room. Tommy snapped out of his trance and followed her out the door. She headed straight for the refrigerator and got a box of cereal and milk. 10 minutes later she was done eating. Tommy looked at her.

Tommy: _"Aren't you going to get dressed?"_

Jude: "_You have a problem with my nakedness?"_

Tommy: "_No, it's he said confused. Jude grinned._

Jude: "_Aren't you going to put a shirt on? It's cold_." She made fun of him.

Tommy: "_You're hilarious. I just love your sarcasm_."

Jude: "_Yeah, I know_."

Tommy: "_So what do you wanna do? It's kinda late to drive down to the city and go sight-seeing."_

Jude: "_I wanna build a snowman_." She said determined looking out the window.

Tommy: "_Snow man? Are you serious? There's a blizzard outside_." He said his gaze following Jude's.

Jude: "_Oh come on. A little snow never hurt anybody_." She said and headed for her room "_I'll go get dressed_." When she emerged from her room five minutes later, Tommy was on the sofa watching TV. He was still in his boxers and shirtless.

Jude: "_Why aren't you ready_?" she asked.

Tommy: "_Because I am NOT going out there_."

Jude: "_So you'd rather stay here watching TV that you don't even understand_?" she asked.

Tommy: "_Pretty much_."

Jude: "_Suit yourself_." She said heading straight for the door.

Tommy: "_You're still going out there_?" he asked turning the TV off.

Jude: "_Yes_." She smiled and walked outside closing the door in Tommy's face. He stood there smiling to himself before walking to the window. Pulling the curtain to the side he saw Jude bending over the snow on the ground and making a huge snowball. She than took that snow ball and started rolling it down a path in the snow. The more she rolled it the bigger the ball became. He laughed at her. It was snowing outside and he knew she was freezing but she noticed him on the window. She smiled at him and than stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed.

This was another thing he loved about Jude. No matter who she was with, she never lost herself. She could be serious one minute and hold a grown-up's conversation better than anyone and then the next minute she was a complete kid. She never lost sight of who she was deep down, even after the fame and fortune. She was able to laugh and cry, sing and scream, yell and comfort. She brought the best out in everyone around her and she definitely brought the best out of Tommy Quincy. After watching her suffer with the already gigantic ball of snow she had made, he decided he'd help her. He could handle a little cold. So a few minutes later, Tommy Quincy stepped out into the blizzard fully dressed and ready to help.

Jude: "_Thought you weren't coming_?" she asked starting on another snow ball.

Tommy: "_I changed my mind. I think you could use some help_." He said pointing to the ball she had made.

Jude: "_Are you making fun of my snowman_?" she asked straightening up.

Tommy: "_No, not at all. If you wanna call that thing a snow man. I'm sure it'll look better after plastic surgery_." He broke out laughing.

Jude: "_Oh, that's it_." She said and picked up a handful of snow. Tommy stopped laughing.

Tommy: "_What are you going to do with that_?" he asked blankly.

Jude: "_This._" She said and threw the snow ball. It hit him right in the right ear. The cold solid quickly melted at the touch of his warm skin and rolled down his face. A few drops went down his ear. Tommy felt the coldness while Jude stood there just laughing. He shook the snow off him.

Tommy: "_Oh so that's what you want. You're playing dirty, Harrison_." He said picking up some snow himself. Jude started to run. He began to run after her. She was laughing while Tommy was trying to get to her, the snow was really deep. He stopped and threw the snow ball in her direction. She stood there dumb folded as it hit her right in the face. This time, Tommy broke out in laughter.

Jude: "_Ahhhhhhh, this is sooooooooooo not funny, Quincy_." She yelled taking the snow out of her face and spitting some of it out of her mouth.

Tommy: "_I think it's hilarious_." He said and started to run after her.

Jude ran in the other direction. The snow was still falling but only lightly. The wind had stopped and the sun was actually shinning a little through the clouds. It wasn't even that cold anymore. Maybe because they had both gotten warm from all the running they were doing. Tommy didn't remember the last time he had this much fun. He felt like a little boy again. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed this hard or thought of nothing but just himself and having a little bit of fun.

He finally caught up to Jude and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, from the back. Jude huddled down a little trying to free herself but Tommy was a lot stronger than she was. He held on tight. She then tried something different. She tried turning around but instead tripped and fell right into the snow, Tommy's heavy body collapsed right on top of her. They both broke out in laughter as the snow kept falling. Jude stopped her laughter when she started to feel the cold beneath her, on her back. She was about to tell Tommy to get off when he let his left hand wander to her cheek and push some hair out of her face. His eyes locked with hers and he stopped laughing too. She looked up at him, her nose and cheeks red, her hair wet, her bones frozen like popsicles. And just when she thought he couldn't surprise her any more, he did. Leaning down he gently kissed her nose and looked her in the eyes again. Jude looked back at him not saying a word. This was too good to be true. She couldn't say anything as her impulse took over. She wasn't thinking clearly and just like the clouds had been a few hours earlier, her mind was foggy. She reached up with both of her hands, placed them carefully on Tommy's cheeks and waited. The coldness of his face stung her hands but she waited. She didn't know what she waited for. A part of her waited for him to make the first move, the other waited for him to jump up and tell her it couldn't happen. But he wasn't moving. So she went for it. Picking her head up, she pressed her lips against him. Tommy finally moved leaning into her. He waited for her to open her mouth wide enough and he went all out. His tongue was working magic. They kissed in the snow until she couldn't breathe anymore.

She pulled back gasping for air and all he did was smirk. Jude let her head fall back into the cold ground beneath her and he smiled. Tommy got up and pulled her up to her feet.

Tommy: "_Let's go inside, it's cold_." He whispered and took her hand in his, leading her back to their home. Once inside Tommy shook the snow off him self and removed his jacket. Jude watched him and did the same. He was acting like them kissing was a normal, every-day thing. She didn't say a word though. Instead she hung her coat up and took her shoes off. Tommy smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

Tommy: "_You look beautiful_." He whispered. What was going on here? Was she in the twilight zone? Was she being punked? Where were the cameras hidden?

Jude: "_Tommy, what's going on here_?" she asked when he stepped back but put his icy hands on her hips. His eyes focused on her.

Tommy: "_I don't know. This feels so right_." He said trying to argue with himself more than with her.

Jude: "_Tommy, we can't ignore this anymore_." She said taking his hands off her hips. She couldn't handle being led on anymore. It was time for some serious answers.

Tommy: "_I know………………I know_." She said looking down at her.

Jude: "_So what are we going to do_?"

Tommy: "_I don't know_." He repeated weakly.

Jude: "_What do you mean you don't know? What's going on here? It's not a dumb coincidence us kissing on my 16th birthday or on my 17th, or out there in the snow. Oh and remember the time at your parent's house? Quincy, I need answers_." She edged on determined pushing herself farther away from him. And all he did was stand there. He wasn't moving. He wasn't saying anything. He just stood there. His cheeks were red from the cold, his eyes were glossy. Jude looked back at him, her eyes pleading for answers. He offered none.

She turned around and headed for the bathroom, leaving him in the middle of the room alone. After an hour of soaking herself in the bathtub, she threw on some sweats and a top, brushed her hair and teeth and headed for the living room. She looked at the clock. It was almost 8 already. The snow had stopped and Tommy had put the fire on in the fireplace. She found him sitting in front of the TV again. Jude didn't understand a thing the blonde woman was saying but she noticed that the caption at the bottom of the TV was in English. Tommy looked at her and turned back to the television set, not saying a word. It was like he was avoiding her. Maybe he really didn't know the answers to her questions.

She took her eyes off Tommy and glanced at the TV when her own picture caught her eye. She noticed Tommy stiffen a little and she rushed closer to the TV to be able to read the translation. There was a video of her and Tommy dancing together at her 17th birthday party, then a picture of Lance that they must have bought from the paparazzi and more pictures of her and Tommy. Jude read the translation.

Jude: "_So the question on everyone's mind today is: who is Jude's front man these days? From her statement at her last press conference it's said to be Lance Quincy, yes younger brother of her personal ex-boy-bander, playboy, and mogul producer little Tommy Q but actions show otherwise. Rumors have been speculating that Jude and Lance have split recently which would explain why Jude and Tommy are on a romantic get-away, right now at an undisclosed location. The trip is said to be a 23rd birthday present for Tommy from Harrison herself. Will Jude Harrison be the girl to finally settle Tommy down? Whether it's Tommy or Lance Quincy, Jude has them both at her disposal. This megastar has men lined up with her brazen songs and her candid mind, men fall at her feet_." She read and looked at Tommy who wasn't saying anything. The screen then shot to some new actor and Jude kept on reading _"One of the men in line for Jude's attention is young, Latin music producer turned actor Antonio West, who just cashed in a whopping $15,000,000 for his first movie "**Creative Integrity**". The 20-year-old heartthrob has confessed to his crush for Jude at his movie release, where fans of the actor had been camping out in hopes of getting an autograph or a picture taken. Whether Tommy, Lance or Antonio, this 17-year-old Instant Star has got it all and more."_ She finished reading, the screen went to commercial. Tommy turned the TV off and from the look on his face; Jude knew he had read the translation.

Jude smirked: "_They seem to know more about our relationship than we do_." She said. Tommy was quiet and she wondered about this Antonio guy. She had heard of him. He was supposed to be one of the best producers in the business. Darius had even said he'd be stiff competition for Tommy. He only produces artists he thinks are worth the effort. She remembered Darius saying that he was dead honest with the music and he only worked with the best because he only produces the best. They are the best because of HIM.

Tommy: "_Jude, whatever we have here, I want you to know that it's special to me_." He said. Jude looked at him and took a seat next to him pushing Antonio out of her head.

Jude: "_I'm so confused_." She admitted openly.

Tommy: "_I am too. I have no idea what the hell is going on with me. Its like I blank out when I'm around you. I just can't figure this out_." He told her.

Jude: "_Ok, so let's take this one step at a time. I mean we always kiss so I guess there's more attraction there than just a friendship, right?"_ she asked.

Tommy: "_I guess_." Jude watched him. He seemed so far away; so unreachable. She wasn't going to pressure him anymore. She saw that he really didn't wanna be talking about this.

Jude: "_I'm going to bed. Night Quincy_." She said and got up to leave. Tommy was caught completely off guard.

Tommy: "_Night, girl_." He whispered even though she was already long gone.


	43. Turning Point

_**WARNING**_

_**Guys I have to warn you before you read this chapter that there is major nudity and adult material in this post. If you feel uncomfortable or are too young to read this PLEASE DON'T! Sorry in advance for any uncomfortable-ness I might cause. **_

_**Don't read if you don't feel comfortable or are NOT allowed to. **_

_**Thanks**_

_**Chapter 43 – Turning Point**_

Jude: "_I'm going to bed. Night Quincy_." She said and got up to leave. Tommy was caught completely off guard. This was how all their little mishaps ended, by one of them leaving. Things never got resolved.

Tommy: "_Night, girl_." He whispered even though she was already long gone.

Jude had left for bed about an hour ago while Tommy still sat in the living room thinking. Frustrated with the situation but mostly with himself he would look at Jude's closed door, run his fingers through his gelled hair, try to go up to her door and knock but all strength would leave him once he'd reach the foot of the door. Truth was he didn't know how to approach her anymore. Every time they'd get a little relaxed with each other things got out of hand. Few minutes later he thought of a simple way to release some stress. He went into the bathroom and turned the Jacuzzi on. After that he put on a pair of boxers since he didn't bring any swimming shorts with him. Another minute or so later he finally knocked on Jude's door and peaked his head through the darkness. Just like he had suspected, Jude was still awake and lying on her bed.

Tommy: "_Hey, I'm going in the hot tub, you wanna come_?" he asked trying to make her out in the dark. Jude pulled herself up in a seating position.

Jude: "_Yeah, I'll come_." She said as Tommy headed out of the room. "_I can't sleep_." She whispered to herself.

Jude: "_Tommy?_" she said. He stopped and turned around. "_Can I get a pair of boxers? I didn't exactly think I'd need my bikini in the Alps."_ She said. Tommy smiled. He couldn't imagine Jude in a bikini. He just didn't think of her as the bikini-wearing kind of girl.

Tommy: _"I'll bring a pair over_." He said and a few minutes later he came with the boxers and than left her to change. He headed for the tub and lowered himself right into the hot water as the bubbles continued on surfacing. A few minutes later he saw Jude walking towards him down the hallway. She was wearing his gray boxers and a baby blue bra. Tommy felt his throat close up.

Jude stepped up one of the steps and than put one of her feet inside the boiling water. Tommy laughed at her as she jumped back a little. His smile left his face when he noticed her long, sleek legs right in front of him. He froze not knowing how to suddenly react around her.

Tommy: _"It's not so bad_." He managed to say through stutter.

Jude: "_It's freaking HOT_." She complaint.

Tommy: _"Just come inside. You'll get used to it_." He laughed at her and gave her a hand. Jude summed up all the courage she had and stepped in taking his hand for support. She lowered her body slowly into the bubbles until her butt touched the bottom of the already build-in seats. Tommy watched her body sink into the water and her hair spread in the liquid. He noticed her move closer to him.

Jude: "_This was a good idea. I couldn't sleep_."

Tommy: "_Yeah, me neither_." He confessed. Jude nodded her head in understanding.

Jude: "_Why not?"_ she asked just trying to make conversation. It was better than awkward silence with him. Tommy shrugged.

Tommy: _"Just thinking………about everything_." He added.

Jude: "_Yeah, everything_." She said sinking a little deeper into the bubbles. Her shoulders were now completely under.

Tommy: _"Ok, so not about everything. Actually about one thing_." He confessed.

Jude: "_What one thing_?" she asked.

Tommy: "_Jude, if you were asked out by a guy, would you go out with him_?" he asked. Jude was taken by surprise but she knew Tommy was thinking of Antonio.

Jude: "_I don't know. Things are complicated now."_ She said looking at him.

Tommy: "_Why_?"

Jude: _"I think we both know why_." She simply said. It was answer enough for Tommy. He did know why.

Tommy moved closer to her not really knowing why. His knee bumped into hers under the water. He closed his eyes and all of a sudden felt Jude's wet hands on his cheeks. For a second he debated on whether or not to open his eyes but he decided against it. Whatever happens, happens, he thought. Within seconds he felt Jude's lips brush against his. Like a mechanism, his arms shot to her hips pushing her onto his lap. She positioned herself comfortably on his knees as he looked up at her blue eyes. Jude's arms circled around his neck as the cold air hit her back. She felt his arms on her backside moving up slowly while his mouth consumed her. She felt butterflies in her stomach. The water bubbled and it was nice and warm. Tommy's hands ran all up and down her body while his lips never left hers for one second. He finally pushed himself away a little and took a deep breath. They were both breathing hard. Jude placed her forehead in his for support as his arms encircled her. They remained like that for what seemed hours.

**_Tommy's POV _**

There comes a point in a man's life when everything he used to know, everything he believed was sacred and precious just turns out to be a bunch of bull, a puddle of nothingness so to say. When you look at it with a clear head it all loses value and makes you wonder what the hell was so appealing about it in the first place. I sit here now and wonder what on earth I was thinking when I slept around with all those name-less, easy-giving-up woman. That's how all this started with me; the **reevaluation** of my entire life; the rebirth of _Tommy Quincy_, playboy extraordinaire.

Once reaching this point of turn-around you'll know that there's no going back. Sad to say, I've reached that point of unknown melancholy. Many men don't even realize it when they're at this stage, I guess its how you look at it but I remember. I remember when I reached this peak in my life. I remember the girl that set the events in motion (there's always a girl involved), I remember the date, the time, hell I even remember what I ate for breakfast that day. I remember it _all_. It's not something you get over easily and trust me when I say it's not a time of your life you're ever going to overlook or would even want to forget. Who could not remember the exact minute of the most important time of your life? It's the minute you let go of your boyhood and take responsibilities for your own actions, the minute your whole life and everything you **EVER** believed in turned against you, the minute I became a man. I found my whole life upside down.

I used to brag to Kwest about the newest girl I'd slept with and than I'd give him pointers. I used to take pride in the things I did and how I did them. I thought it was cool having a new woman in my bed every other night. Sadly, I thought I was _the_ MAN. Boy was I wrong. I was a boy not a man. Men don't brag. Men don't mess around. Men are just men. I wasn't a man until that one day. I was a lost boy who needed guidance and acceptance. This one girl offered it all and more.

For me this turning point occurred on November 29, 2005. Two days after my 23rd birthday. Yes, so I might have been a little too old to grow up but I was a late bloomer. I wasn't ready to smell the roses, you might say. When I look at it now hell I wasn't ready to even plant them. I wasn't even in my own home; I was thousands of miles away from anything and everything I knew except for one thing: **Jude Harrison**, which brings us to a whole different topic that I don't even have the time to clarify. It would take a whole life time to tell you of this one, special girl but I will tell you of this one special day. The night a boy became a man.

_November 29, 2005_ – It was a cold and gloomy day. Jude and I were in Germany, her birthday present for me. I remember she made me breakfast that morning: eggs, pancakes and bacon. I told you I remembered what I had for breakfast that day. We hadn't talked much the night before, mostly my fault. We were in the hot tub and like always, things got out of hand. Before I knew it, she was sitting on me and we were making out. Things were weird between us but more so the last few days. Everyone was in our business; everyone thought they knew better than we knew ourselves and maybe they did. Horny, girl-crazy boys who thought they were men were making goggley eyes with Jude and she started to actually notice. I didn't like it. She wasn't supposed to notice other boys. According to me, she was supposed to concentrate on her music and me, her producer. That's how things got complicated; when I started treating her like my own property. I wish I could have had a stamp made saying "_Property of Tommy Quincy_" and stamp it on her forehead. Jude wouldn't have liked that very much but at least the boys would have stayed away. No body messes with my property. NO BODY!

Somehow Jude and I always ended up in each other's arms. I couldn't explain it. I knew I shouldn't, I couldn't but I did anyways. Our kisses became longer and more passionate and every time we'd cross the line we'd sink deeper and find ourselves in more compromising situations. Situations I was way too comfortable with for my own good. Situations in which clothes would come flying off, hands would wander in placed interpreted as restricted for me, kisses trailed down to places that needed yet to be discovered and the whole situation with us being on top of each other is a disaster all in itself. Like I said, I was way too comfortable with all of this. According to law, I shouldn't have even been thinking of anything like that but according to my heart there was nothing else I should be doing.

It was weird for me, so new. I was the legendary Tommy Quincy, most sought after bachelor of Canada, I had a reputation for breaking hearts and causing pain but the girls still couldn't stay away. I had whole articles done on me and my playboy ways. Hell, I remember a few years back I was even interviewed for a man's magazine to show guys some pointers for getting girls. I thought I had it all. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure if it was a gift or more of a curse. But there was one girl, Jude. She was different, I knew it the first time I met her. She blew me off. You don't understand. I had never been blown off before by ANYONE. It was a serious blow to my ego but it made me just more intrigued with her. She was young and innocent but so full of life, passion; passion which was the death and rebirth of me.

That morning, we ate in silence. I would look at her but her thoughts seemed so far away. I felt like I couldn't reach her or maybe I just wasn't trying hard enough. Nothing special happened that day. We had gone out for a walk in the night time. I remember how the clouds unexpectedly opened up and it started to pour. I grabbed her hand in mine and we ran back to our cabin, both soaking wet. I remember helping her take her coat off and how it had been sticking to her perfect body. I noticed her curves and found myself fantasizing about things that I shouldn't have even been thinking about, especially not when it came to Jude. Her wet and freshly died brown hair was sticking to her face and her blue eyes………her eyes made me malleable. They were the final stoke in breaking this playboy down. I remember how they looked up at me, how they smiled at me. I memorized every feature of her face, her body…………it was something I'll never get over and something no one will ever be able to top.

Before I knew what was going on, Jude had walked to the back of me and helped me remove my coat. We both laughed like little kids for running in the rain. I had never done that before but than again I had never done anything normal kids do growing up. I could act like a kid around Jude and it was Ok. She didn't judge me she actually acted with me. Was it a sin to be attracted to someone who made you feel so alive? Our clothes were drenched and our bodies cold. I will never forget the way she was shaking and I pulled her in my arms to help her calm down a bit. When she finally settled down I lit the fire in the fireplace and before either one of us knew it, the cabin had been warm.

I took her in my arms again, still don't know why I did it, but I did. Desire maybe? It's one of those things I'll never be able to explain to myself but there she was, in my arms and still cold, still wet, still trembling and oh so beautiful. I kissed the top of her hair gently and I can still smell the rain in it every time I relive that night. She smiled at me with those beautiful, red lips. It was like her eyes hypnotized me but I knew better. I knew that I had given myself to this one woman. There was no going back. What was I to do? I leaned down and kissed her. She grabbed my face in her hands and I can still feel her cold touch on my cheeks. Now that I think about it again, I deepened the kiss, fully urging her on.

It wasn't my place to take advantage of her, she was only 17 but she was everything I wanted and more. She was worth the risk, a risk I highly paid for later on. I heard her let out a slight moan and I was gone. All I wanted to do was make her feel good. When it was good with Jude, it was great but when it was bad, it couldn't have gotten any worse. It was like I left my body and someone took over for me. I couldn't control my lips all over her tender skin or my hands all over her untouched body. Before I knew it, I was carrying her towards her bedroom slowly. We weren't kissing anymore but her hands were around my neck and she never took those eyes off me. I never took my eyes off hers either. I don't know what it was that I saw that night: fear, pain, agony, eagerness, aspiration, maybe even love? I will never forget those eyes. I see them every time I close mine.

We reached the foot of her bed and I let her down slowly. Her feet hit the ground and I just stood there, I couldn't move. I wanted to leave and I wanted to stay all at the same time, deep down I knew it shouldn't happen not like that, not when the odds were stacked up against us but I couldn't budge. She was looking right at me again, her eyes longing and I knew that they were yearning for my touch just like I had been craving for hers for almost a year. A sad thing was that I didn't even know it until that exact moment. All that time I had been looking for something that was right in front of me.

I know she was looking at me for guidance that night but I couldn't give her any. I was experienced yes, but I had never been in that situation before. I'd sleep with a woman and that was it. When it came to love making I was just as innocent as her. It was my time to act. My hunger continued to rise and it was driving me crazy. I tried to fight the temptation but it was useless, I was too far gone to even but up a fight. I didn't wanna fight Jude anymore. I just didn't.

Tommy: "_Jude, you sure about this?"_ I asked barely in a normal voice. I didn't even recognize my self. I begged for a yes and I prayed for a no. I was torn.

Jude: "_Yes, I'm sure_." She nodded and she looked so convincing.

Tommy: "_I mean you sure you want it to be with me? It's your first time, it should be special."_ And I did want that for her. A night she'd always remember. A night she'd never regret or forget with someone she loved and someone who was worthy of her love. I knew I wasn't that guy. I could never give her what she really needed or deserved. She was too good for me. And that's when she did the unthinkable. She touched my cheeks with her hands and smiled. I melted into a puddle of nothingness. I will always remember her next words word by word.

Jude: "_Don't you know that it is special only because it's with you. I've been waiting for **you**. I only want this with **you**_." She whispered her eyes soft and her touch tender. How was I to resist that? I didn't want to resist, not any more and not her.

Tommy: "_Give me five minutes."_ I asked. She looked at me confused but I promised her it would be worth her while. She waited for me in the living room as I set up scented candles all over her room and lit them. I had found them in a cabinet in the kitchen, and then I threw lavender potpourri on the floor. The smell quickly spread and the flames sparkled. She laughed when she saw what I had done. I was going soft and we both knew it. I just didn't care about my reputation any more. Who would have ever thought that I would do something like this for a girl? But Jude Harrison wasn't just any girl, she was the girl. She was my girl.

The lights were off and nothing but the flames surrounded us. The sweet scent of lavender only made me want her even more. The only sound in my ears was the burning wood cracking in the fireplace. I saw her looking out the window deep in thought probably contemplating if she was doing the right thing. The rain had stopped and it was lightly snowing again but the moon was fully out. She still had those wet clothes on but she looked more beautiful than ever to me. I pulled her close to my chest. My desire for her at this point was vital. Nothing needed to be said.

My mind swum to visions and scenarios but nothing could have prepared me for what was about to come. I knew we had all the time in the world; I approached her brushing my nose lightly against hers, she smiled. And I leaned in. I kissed her soft and gentle, seconds later I felt her hands circle around my neck and I was gone all over again. I pulled away as she put her hands on my hips and I knew what she wanted. I gave it to her. I pulled my arms in the air never taking my eyes off her and she removed my still drenched Polo shirt. It hit the floor as I stood there, my skin still fairly moist. She ran her hands down my chest as the flames radiated off my skin. I kissed her mouth again and she moaned in anticipation biting my upper lip. The sound of her goring voice made my knees go weak, I knew I had caused the reactions she was giving me and it felt good to be the cause of her pleasure. All I wanted to do was please her in any and every way possible.

Minutes later my hands were under her wet shirt playing with her belly button ring. I teased her but then took off her shirt completely and I just stared at her. The flames licked at her skin, her skin soft and free of blemishes. She looked like a porcelain doll that'd break any second if she wasn't handled with the proper care. I saw her red bra and I wanted to touch it, to touch her. I wanted to taste her skin on my waiting lips. I wanted to feel the heat of her pelt pressed hard against mine. My heart pounded as she pressed her fingers against my lips and kissed my neck. I was so lost, lost in ecstasy. How could a man go back to one-night-stands once he'd experience something this addicting?

I stumbled backwards, her lips now on my chest and soon I settled down on the bed, pulling her over me. She threw the sheet over her back carefully positioning herself on top of my aching body. Her legs settled at the sides of me as she sat down on my lower chest. She moved down, her hair falling in her face and hitting my naked body. My hands wandered up her back and I unhooked her bra with ease. Pieces of red cloth moved down her long, slender arms and fell to the ground. She looked like a goddess from a movie, her glossy hair, the line of her cheek. I picked up my head to hers and I kissed her again, my mouth moving from her lips, down the gentle line of her jaw, to the sensitive areas of her neck. She pushed me down and her hands moved down my chest followed by her lips and I threw my head back on the pillow. What was she doing to me? My arms and legs felt like they were on fire. I let my hands wander down her naked back again and up to the front, playing with the button of her jeans. She moved a little to the side making it easier for me to remove them. She then unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down. This time, I wasn't going back.

Jude Harrison made all the right moves that night. If I didn't know better I'd say she wasn't a virgin at all. The way she maneuvered her tongue in my mouth or the way her hands caressed my chest so lightly. The feeling made all my arm hair stand up. She caused me to lose myself, I was numb. I felt like I was sitting at an edge looking over a cliff where she was about to push me over and cause my complete destruction. This tingling sensation ran up and down my body and I shivered all over, I couldn't help myself. She had a way with me and she knew it. No matter how hard I tried to take control I couldn't. The way she'd kiss the tiny spot behind my ear, I had no idea how she knew that that was my sensitive spot. I relaxed completely. Everyone drifted from my mind except for Jude. No reporters, no magazines, no Sadie, no Kwest, no Georgia, no laws, and no consequences. This was my time to be with the one I cared about the most in the world. It was my time to be with Jude.

I pulled her body down to me and turned her around. My hunger for her burned but I knew it was soon to be quelled. Now she was under me and I was in control. I pressed my chest against her tense breasts hard, my face on her neck. I held her close to me trying to reassure her. I knew she was scared. Hell, I was freaking out. Jude wasn't my first virgin but she was the only one that meant **ANYTHING **to me. I knew she'd hurt and I wanted to spare her as much of it as possible.

Tommy: "_You trust me?_" I had asked her. She nodded but it wasn't answer enough for me.

Tommy: "_Trust US. I will **always** take care of you."_ I told her and she smiled. I meant it. I'd never let anything happen to her. I knew I had the advantage of knowing what to do but I'd stop if she told me to. She didn't.

Jude was a tease. She kissed me, nuzzled on my neck and I knew I wasn't in control of this situation after all. She was in complete power over me. The flames flickered. She spread her legs just wide enough to let me position my self in-between her. She was tense, I felt it. I wanted to go easy on her so I started kissing her like I had never before. She threw herself completely in as I massaged her lips getting her mind off of what was really going to happen in a few minutes. I started rubbing my thighs gently against hers, up and down still kissing her. Her grip on me released a little and I knew she was beginning to loosen up. Her mouth parted letting my tongue slip inside her mouth. She tenderly rubbed hers against mine and I felt my self literally **_grow_** in anticipation. I know she felt my new development too. I saw the sudden fear in her eyes as she looked down to see what was happening. I felt like she was going to make me wait until I die. Jude pushed herself up a little biting my lower lip. I groaned. That was a new one. No one had ever made me groan.

Our bodies were tangled in a mass of sweat, sheets and limbs. I watched her quiver under me and I felt it, her submission. She was ready and completely relaxed. She **trusted** me. I brushed my lips gently against hers and I went in. She cried out and I closed my eyes going deeper. I couldn't watch the pain in hers. Her nails dug into my back so hard I threw my head back in pain. I had never even known Jude had nails. I felt the trail of her nails burn on my back. When she released her grip on me I proceeded in and out. She held on tight but I wasn't letting go of her anyways. I held on as firm as I could. Not a needle could have fit in between us. I can still see her face when I close my eyes. The way she looked when we came together. The way I knew she felt.

Jude: "_Tommy_." She had called out. I'll never forget the sound of her voice saying my name. I kissed her lightly, our thighs rubbing against each other and she moaned in pleasure. Her hands were running up and down my back and than on my hips. I felt tingles run up and down my spine as her hands kept on playing with me.

Tommy: "_You alright_?" I had asked her. Her answer was arching her back as she dropped her head on the pillow. I knew she was done. I ran my hand down the side of her going even deeper and I knew I was about ready. Jude moaned again in pleasure. She pulled me as close to her as humanly possible as I went in and out over and over **again**. In a few minutes I had felt eternal bliss and hell at the same time, knowing I'd never feel that way again.

I pulled out, she still held on to me. Both of our hearts were racing. I could hear hers clearly. Ba-Boom. Ba-boom over and over again. We both clinked on to the other for dear life. I was too afraid to let her go. Afraid of what was coming afterwards. Afraid of never being able to live life normally after something so intense. She sighed deeply. Her chest was rising and dropping under me. My head was dug in her neck; I was still on top of her, her arms still wrapped around my back, the light sheet barley covering me from the waste down. She lowered her legs to the mattress with me still in-between her. Most of the candles had burned out and the fire place was burned up.

Tommy: "_You Ok?"_ I asked her picking my head up and looking at her for the first time since………you know. I had to make sure she was fine. She kissed me.

Jude: "_I'm Ok."_ She whispered pulling the sheet over me higher, as though she felt me growing cold, which I was starting to. I smiled down at her. Her face was so angelic even though her frizzy hair was sticking to her sweaty face. She was gorgeous.

Tommy: "_You wanna go and take a shower_?" I asked kissing her again. We were both sweaty and wet but the truth was, I really didn't wanna let her go but I knew we couldn't stay like that forever. I had no idea what this entire situation meant for US but I just went along with it. It felt right and I loved the way she felt in my arms. She nodded and I got off her throwing myself to the side with the sheet still over my lower body. I watched her put on a t-shirt she got off a chair and head for the bathroom, looking back at me. I watched her turn around half way down the hall and come back to the room. She leaned down over and kissed me. I grabbed her hips and pulled her down as hard as I could, pressing myself against her. She pulled away smiling.

Tommy: "_Hurry up_." I told her. She smirked and left the room. I looked around the room: the candles, our clothes on the floor and it all finally sank in. I, Tommy Quincy had _MADE LOVE_ to a woman. I didn't just sleep with her and it wasn't just any woman, it was Jude Harrison. I, Tommy Quincy, made love to Jude Harrison.

_November 29, 2005_ – The turning point. My whole life _changed_. I became a **_MAN_**!


	44. Home Sweet Home

**_Chapter 43 – Home Sweet Home_**

_**Tommy's POV**_

Tommy: "_You wanna go and take a shower_?" I asked kissing her again. I had no idea what this entire situation meant for US but I just went along with it. It felt right and I loved the way she felt in my arms. She nodded and I got off her. I watched her but on a t-shirt and head for the bathroom. I looked around the room: the candles, our clothes on the floor and it all finally sank in. I, Tommy Quincy had MADE LOVE to a woman. I didn't just sleep with her and it wasn't just any woman, it was Jude Harrison.

While Jude was in the shower, I made myself useful and picked up all the candles, potpourri and our clothes. I even changed the sweaty bed sheets. When I was done I just stood there looking out the window and waiting for my turn in the shower. She walked in the room and I was frozen still. I seriously thought she couldn't get me any more nervous but she proved me wrong again. She stood there with just a towel covering her body; her damp, brown hair was hanging loosely down and on her shoulders. I looked at her and I couldn't say a word. Jude, my Jude, wasn't a girl any more, she was a woman. We looked at each other. It wasn't uncomfortable silence more like content. We both had waited for that moment, I know it.

Jude: "_You wanna take a shower_?" she asked still looking at me.

Tommy: "_Uhhhh yeah, I'll be right back_." I said almost stuttering. I left the room but than walked back in and kissed her. She smiled at me. God, she smelled so good.

Tommy: "_Don't get dressed_." I whispered and she pushed me out of the room. Let's just say I took a shower in record breaking time and before I knew it I was back in her bedroom with just a fresh pair of boxers on. I walked over to her and circled my arms around her, from the back. She let her head drop on my shoulder and we kissed again. I remember her hand lingering through my wet hair and my hands running all over her stomach. She turned around and deepened the kiss. We acted like we were a couple but in reality we both knew that would never be true. I remember thinking that night how everything would change between us, I had no idea what would actually happen afterwards. She pulled away from me and I looked at her. She was breathing deep so I took her hand and lead her to the bed.

Tommy: _"Hey Jude_."

Jude: "_Hm?"_

Tommy: _"I never slept with Sadie_." I told her. I don't know why but I felt that she needed to know.

Jude: "_What?"_

Tommy: "_We never………you know_."

Jude: _"Why not_?" I smirked.

Tommy: "_I just couldn't. Because of you_." I told her. She smiled and kissed me.

Tommy: "_Let's sleep_." I whispered in her ear and climbed under the covers. She followed me and I threw the fresh sheet over her. She threw the towel to the floor and for a minute I just looked at her.

She leaned in closer to me and put her head on the pillow. I don't know what came over me; I had never done anything like what I did than. I lowered my head to her lower neck and settled it there. I don't know why I did it; maybe it was just the need to feel closer to her. I could hear her breathing. I remember her hand moving down my back and pulling the sheet higher over me. She played with my hair. I remember how warm her body was, how soft her skin felt under my palm, how good it felt to finally be with her.

Tommy: "_Are you Ok? You feelin alright?_" I remember asking. She smiled and nodded.

Jude: _"Just a little soar_."

Tommy: "_I'm sorry_." And I truly was.

Jude smirked: "_I always wanted it to be with you_." It felt good to hear those words from her.

Tommy: "_Why_ _didn't you ever say anything_?"

Jude: "_Yeah I'll go up to you and say what? 'Quincy, I want you to take my virginity'? You would have freaked."_ She laughed. And she was right. I would have freaked.

Tommy: "_You have regrets?"_

Jude: "_About tonight?"_

Tommy: _"Yeah_."

Jude: "_No. I wanted to be with you. I still want that and it's easy in here but once we go back to the real world we both know what's going to happen_." Those words tore me apart. Mostly because I knew she was right, because I was too scared to let myself admit that this would never work. I felt her kiss the top of my head and I didn't wanna think about what was to come in two days. I didn't wanna think about anything but being with her. She continued on stroking my head until she fell asleep. I positioned myself on the pillow now and pulled her body to me. I watched her sleep and I will never forget the way she looked.

Her lips were perched and in a shade of red that should have been declared illegal worldwide, her brown hair was all over the place covering my chest but I loved the brown, it was my favorite color on her so far. It made her look older but completely complimented her blue eyes. Her skin was a pale yellowish-white color so soft and creamy. I still see how rosy and flushed her cheeks were that night she slept in my arms and I couldn't believe that someone this amazing was send to me. I can still make out how her chest was moving slowly up and down with every breath she took, and I still hear her steady heart beat and breathing. I remember how warm her hand felt on my chest and I noticed she was still wearing the bracelet I had given her for her 17th birthday. I played with the charms until I noticed the number 1. I had given her that charm and told her that she'd always me my number one. Subconsciously, I had always known there was more to me and Jude than what either one of us would let on. I remember how she smelled of _'Amber Romance'_, Victoria's Secret Lotion. Yes, I do know all the Victoria Secret lotions and I was intoxicated with Jude that moment, that whole night. I never wanted to let her go and part of me wished she slept forever so I wouldn't have had to give her up. I remember how she felt in my arms; a perfect fit. I didn't allow myself to fall asleep. I just wanted to remember every second; it would never be that perfect again. I fought till the end until I just couldn't anymore. My eyes closed and I was off to neverland.

I don't remember how long I was out all I do remember is who I saw when I opened my eyes. I blinked making sure it was her. Jude's eyes hauled over me like a hawks. She smiled when I pushed myself up a little trying to wake up completely.

Jude: "_Morning sleepy head_." She said.

Tommy: "_Hey."_ I remember saying. I think she thought I would take back what had happened last night. Her face expression did a complete 180. I wasn't taking anything back; I just needed time to digest the situation. I had never been here before. I didn't know how to react, what to do next. I had never woken up next to a woman before. I understand that I was married once but Portia and I only had quickies. I was gone a lot. Jude was trying to cover herself up with the sheet leaving me completely bare. Good thing I was wearing boxers. She started getting out of bed but I caught her hand.

Tommy: "_Where are you going_?" I asked her sitting up. She turned to face me.

Jude: "_Aren't you going to tell me this never happened?_" she asked. Those words broke my heart. Was that what she thought of me? I was a disappointment, she was right. She had no other actions to go on but all those heartbreaks I caused her. She was still looking at me. Her eyes seemed so hurt, her heart so broken.

Tommy: "_No._" I said and kissed her cheek. "_It happened and I wouldn't change a thing about it_." I whispered to her. Maybe this wasn't so hard after all; waking up with the opposite sex. It actually felt kind of good, less lonely.

The next couple of days went by too quickly. I had no idea how this whole thing with me and Jude would play out or what would happen once we were back home but I didn't want to worry about that right now. I just wanted to be with her. Truth was I actually liked being with her away from the studio. I mean I loved making music with Jude but being with her alone away from everyone was different; maybe even better. There was no pressure. I could just walk up to her and take her in my arms or I could just kiss her whenever I felt like it without having to look over my shoulder or feel guilty about it. I liked the feeling of freedom around her. I liked myself around her.

Before I knew it, we were packing to go back to Toronto. I was finished and I was dreading walking into Jude's room and telling her it was time to go. I didn't know what to expect and I hated it. I found her sitting on her bed, suitcase packed and waiting. She looked up at me, her eyes sad.

Tommy: "_What you thinking about_?" I asked walking towards her.

Jude: _"Home. What happens then_?" she asked. I didn't know. I was asking myself the same question ever since that night. I shrugged. What else was I suppose to do?

Tommy: "_No one can know anything happened. Georgia would fire both of us_." I told her. She nodded.

Jude: "_I know. What happens between us? We stop whatever this is?"_ she asked. I could see she didn't want it to stop. I didn't want it to stop either but back home things were different. They were complicated and bigger than either of us.

Tommy: _"I don't know. I guess we'll have to see what happens when we're back in the studio."_ I tell her grabbing her suitcase.

Jude: "_And what happens when I am recording with you and I have the sudden urge to kiss you?"_ I let go of the luggage. I know what she's talking about. I have those urges every time I'm around her. Hell, I feel like that right now.

Tommy: "_This_ _is what happens._" I tell her and lower my lips to hers. I feel her kissing me back but her heart is not in it. I can tell. Things are already changing between us and we're not even home yet. This is what I was afraid of.

Tommy: "_Those are not the urges I'm afraid of. The ones in the middle of the night are going to be the death of me._" I smiled coyly at her. She smirked and kissed me again.

The flight was unpleasant to say the least. Jude threw up from takeoff to landing. My job was holding the barf bag. I felt so bad not being able to help her but she wasn't feeling good. After the longest nine hours of my entire life we finally land in Toronto. Jude and I walked back to the baggage claim to find screaming girls and boys with signs of '_I love you's_". I hadn't missed this at all and I realize that a normal life with Jude alone would be just fine with me. Jude feeling all better and being the great person she is walked over to sign a couple of autographs while I got our suitcases.

_**Narrator**_

As Tommy tried juggling two suitcases Kwest approached him and tried to help.

Tommy: "_Hey man, what are you doing here_?" he asked a little surprised.

Kwest smiled: "_Thought you two might need a ride home. You both are still alive, I see. Let me get one of those_." He said pointing to Jude's suitcase. Tommy handed it to him.

Tommy: "_Yeah, thanks_." He said sounding a little disappointed. He was actually looking forward to a few last minutes alone with Jude. Now he wasn't even going to get them at all.

Kwest: "_Jude, you ready to go_?" he yelled to her. She smiled and made her way towards the two guys. She hugged him and looked at Tommy.

Jude: _"What are you doing here?" _she asked.

Kwest_: "You guys disappointed to see me or what? I wanted to pick you up. How was the trip?" _he asked as they started to walk towards the exit.

Jude: "_It was good. Snowed a lot."_ She just said.

After about half an hour of only Kwest talking in the car, it was time for Jude to get out. Tommy stepped out of the car to help her with her suitcase. She watched him open the trunk as Kwest remained in the car. He set it to the ground and just looked at her.

Jude: "_See you later at the studio_?"

Tommy: "_Yeah, later_." He said. Jude nodded and bit her lip. He kissed her cheek and got back in the car. Kwest drove off leaving Jude in the rearview mirror.

Kwest: "_Ok spill it. What really happened on this trip_?"


	45. The Offer

**_Chapter 44 – The Offer_**

Kwest: "_Ok spill it. What really happened on this trip?_" he asked looking at the road. Tommy looked at Kwest a little puzzled but he knew his friend was smart enough to figure something was up.

Tommy: "_I have no idea what you're talking about_." He tried to cover up.

Kwest: "_Something happed with you and Jude and I will find out what it was. Hope you ain't do nothing stupid_." He said. Tommy remained quiet for the rest of the ride home. Kwest didn't pry further, for now.

A few hours later, after unpacking and taking a shower, Tommy arrived at the studio to find everything like he had left it. He informed Georgia of his return and headed for his assigned studio to wait for Jude not knowing she was already there.

Jude and Kwest sat in the studio just talking about the events that had taken place the past week. Jude told Kwest about the trip and Germany and how beautiful everything was. Kwest listened carefully hoping to catch Jude saying something she wasn't suppose to but she thought things through carefully. He could see her thinking before saying something which only made him more suspicious. Tommy walked in just as Jude was finished telling Kwest of the bad weather.

Tommy: "_Hey_." He said looking from Kwest to Jude. Jude smiled.

Kwest: "_Sup, man?" _he said.

Jude: "_Hey._" She just said and smiled. Kwest noticed this.

Tommy: _"What are you guys doing?"_ he asked taking a seat next to Jude.

Kwest: "_Jude was just filling me in on the trip_." He said. Tommy's eyes shot to Jude.

Jude: "_Yeah, I was just telling him about all the snow_." Tommy relaxed a little, for a second he actually thought Jude told Kwest what had happened.

Tommy: "_Oh, that_." He said looking at Kwest a little relieved. Kwest eyed both of them doubtfully.

Kwest: _"So you guys come up with a new hit while away_?" he asked knowing that that was what they did best. Make music.

Jude: "_No._" she said dreamingly.

Kwest: "_You two were together for a whole week and you didn't write one single song_?" he asked shocked.

Tommy: "_No, we didn't bring Jude's guitar_." He tried to make an excuse.

Kwest: "_Oh I get it. How could anyone write a song without a guitar_?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Tommy: "_We'll get working on one now_." He scoffed. "_Jude, can you please hand me that notebook next to you?"_ he asked politely. Jude turned towards the notebook.

Jude: "_Sure_." And handed it to him. He took it as his hand brushed up against hers.

Tommy: "_Thank you_."

Jude: "_You're welcome_." She smiled a little embarrassed.

Kwest: "_What the hell happened on this trip? What's with all the goggley eyes_?" he asked looking disgusted. Jude and Tommy looked at each other puzzled.

Tommy: "_Man, what are you talking about_?"

Kwest: "_This_." He said pointing between Jude and Tommy "_Thank you? You're welcome? Am I in the twilight zone? Oh wait I got it, I'm being punked, right_?" he asked laughing. Jude laughed too at his outburst.

Tommy: _"You're crazy and don't you have to be famous to get punked?"_ he asked wiping Kwest's smile off his face.

Kwest: "_Low blow. But I know something happened_." He said determined. Tommy just looked at Jude and shook his head.

Tommy: "_Yeah, we actually got along_." He said.

Kwest: "_Uh huh, that's all it is. I'm sure_." He smirked and winked at Jude.

A few hours of working the trio had come up with a brand new song.

Jude: "_I'm hungry_." She stated drained.

Kwest: "_Me too. Italian anyone_?" he asked resting his head in his hands.

Jude: _"Me."_ She interjected raising her hand, Tommy smiled.

Tommy: "_Fine with me, who's going this time_?" he asked looking from Jude to Kwest.

Kwest: "_Don't look at me. I went the last time. Your turn_."

Tommy: _"Oh come on. I'll pay, just go_."

Kwest: "_Nope. I'll take the usual_." He said. Jude smiled at Tommy.

Jude: "_I'll have my usual too with some Mocerella sticks_." Tommy got up and scoffed. "You don't wanna come with me, Jude?" he asked.

Jude: "_No, I think I'll stick around_." She said knowing Kwest would just ask more questions if she came along. Tommy looked a little disappointed.

Tommy: "_Lazy bums_." He said walking out of the studio.

Jude and Kwest sat in the recording booth catching up on things Jude had missed that had happened at the studio, like EJ falling down the stairs and landing flat on her ass. Once they stopped laughing Kwest was looking at Jude.

Jude: "_What?"_ she asked confused.

Kwest: "_Nothing, I was just thinking that Tommy must really care about you to turn down Gordon's offer_."

Jude: "_Gordon's offer? What offer_?" she asked. Kwest's expression changed to horror.

Kwest: _"Damn it, he didn't tell you_."

Jude: "_Tell me what? KWEST_?" she raised her voice.

Kwest: _"I can't tell you, Tommy would kill me_."

Jude: "_If you don't tell me, I'll kill you. WHAT OFFER_?" she asked again getting pissed off.

Kwest: "_Ok chill. Jeff Gordon offered Tommy a recording contract for his solo album."_

Jude shrugged: "_Why would Tommy take that? Isn't Gordon somewhere in the States? Why would he leave Canada when he can record a solo album here at G Major if he wanted to_?" she asked puzzled.

Kwest: _"It's not the same. Recording his album here would be a hand-out. If Tommy recorded his album with Gordon, he'd know he did it because of his hard work and talent. It's different when you know you earned something by yourself and having Gordon show an interest in Tommy says something. Working for G Major is not earning your keeps. This would have blown Tommy out of the water and put him back in the spot light._" Jude was considering Kwest's words. She hadn't even known Tommy was interested in doing a solo album any time soon. He had never told her he wanted back in the spot light.

Was this why he had asked her what would happen between them if he left? Was he considering leaving her? No, Kwest said he turned the offer down. Why? Because of her? He was giving up his dream for her? Letting him do that would be very selfish on Jude's part. Gordon was one of the best in the business. Not the best, but definitely an A list businessman and producer.

Kwest: "_I'm sorry you had to find out like this but at least Tommy's staying_." He tried to lighten up the mood. Jude just looked at Kwest.

Jude: "_Tommy still wants the solo career, doesn't he?"_

Kwest: _"Jude, he's not going anywhere."_

Jude: _"That wasn't my question."_

Kwest nodded: "_Yeah. I mean Tommy has always wanted it, just because he's producing you doesn't mean his dreams have changed, Jude."_

Jude: "_And he refused to take Gordon's offer because of me_?"

Kwest shrugged: "_I don't know. I never know why Tommy does any of the things he does. I think you play a big part in this_."

Jude: "_When did Gordon offer this to Tommy_?"

Kwest: "_A little before Thanksgiving_."

Jude: "_When did Tommy decide not to go_?" she asked thinking that Tommy changed his mind because of what had happened in Germany.

Kwest: "_Before you two left, why?" _Jude stayed quiet for a few minutes.

Jude: "_Tommy and I slept together_."


	46. Pouring Of Hearts

_**Chapter 46 – Pouring Of Hearts**_

Jude: "_Tommy and I slept together_." She spat out. Kwest's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. He looked at Jude hoping she'd say she was just joking or he'd just misunderstood but to no avail. Once again he looked around for the punked cameras but nothing happened. Everything was silent. Jude's head was facing the floor, she seemed embarrassed. Kwest had no idea how to react to her confession. He had expected they kissed but never this.

Kwest: "_Jude, I……..I don't know what to say_."

Jude: "_You think it was dump of Tommy to sleep with me_." She said looking at him now.

Kwest: "_Jude, I don't stand in the way of you two. Everyone can see there's something between you two but this, this just caught me off guard. Do you have any idea what would happen to Tommy if this got out?"_

Jude: "_Yeah, but it just happened. We didn't plan it. He didn't take advantage of me. I wanted him to_." She tried to explain.

Kwest: "_Are you two together_?"

Jude shook her head: "_No._" she whispered. Once again, silence. Now that she put the situation in perspective she felt used and alone. Not used by Tommy but by herself.

Jude: "_Kwest, I really care about him."_ She said hoping Kwest would understand.

Kwest: _"I know you do_."

Jude: "_I don't know why I'm telling you this I just feel like I have no way out. I hate it."_

Kwest: "_Jude, I'm sorry you have to deal with this_."

Jude: "_I want to be with him. I think I do. But everyone else thinks the world would end_."

Kwest: "_I know it's hard_." He said trying to be compassionate.

Jude: "_And I don't even know how Tommy feels about me_." She said sounding frustrated and running her hands through her now brown hair.

Kwest: "_Jude, Tommy cares a lot about you it's just that this is all new to him. He's never had a serious relationship and he doesn't want to mess things up with you_."

Jude: "_He's not messing anything up with me. Ugh I'm so confused_." Kwest just watched her. He couldn't help her, he wanted to but he couldn't. Just as Jude was about to try and explain things to Kwest in detail, Tommy walked in carrying their food.

Tommy: "_Delivery boy Tommy is here._ _This is Jude's and here you go."_ He handed Jude her bag and than Kwest his. Neither said a word.

Jude: "_I'm not hungry anymore_." She said but took the bag anyways. Tommy sat down and looked at Jude and than at Kwest. Kwest turned his head away from Tommy and dug into the bag.

Tommy: "_What happened here?" _Jude just looked at Tommy. How was she going to let him go? How would she walk inside the studio day in and day out knowing Tommy wasn't there for her to work with?

Jude: "_Kwest, can you give us a minute_?" she asked. Tommy looked at her puzzled.

Kwest: "_Yeah, I'll take myself to the kitchen_." He said and headed out with his food closing the door behind himself.

Tommy: "_Finally alone_." He said, walked over to Jude and kissed her. Jude's lips pressed against his but it hurt. A tear escaped her closed eyes as Tommy's arms circled around her. She was tense and Tommy felt it. "_I've been waiting all day to do this_." He said smiling at her as he pulled away. He noticed her tear strained face.

Tommy: "_What's wrong, Jude_?"

Jude: "_Why didn't you tell me about Gordon's offer_?" she asked. Tommy let out a sigh.

Tommy: "_Because it wasn't important. I'm not taking it_." He said caressing her tear away. Jude pulled away.

Jude: "_Why not_?" she asked.

Tommy: "_Because things are finally settling down for me. I like where I'm at in life right now."_

Jude: "_And where's that, Tommy? Stuck at G Major producing me_?"

Tommy: _"I'm not stuck anywhere and I love producing you. Where is this coming from?"_

Jude: "_Tommy do you know what this could mean for your career? You've always wanted this."_

Tommy: "_Yeah I know what this would mean. Endless, sleep-less nights, touring with no real food, strange people, no friends, girls throwing themselves at me, living from one tour bus to the next. I'm not so sure I want that any more. What I want now is here."_ He said to her. Jude turned her head. He was referring to her. "_Don't you want to be with me_?" he asked his eyes painful.

Jude: "_Tommy, I'm not with you. We're not together. No matter how much we want to be with each other we're just NOT."_

Tommy: "_We could be. You're turning 18 in a few months_."

Jude: "_Seven months, Tommy. And than what? You're going to commit to me? Can you do that? Can you handle all the pressure that will be put on us? Can you be loyal to just one?"_

Tommy: _"I can try_." He shrugged. He hadn't really given this situation this much thought. Of course Jude would expect him to be loyal but could he be?

Jude: "_Trying is not good enough. Not this time_." She said shaking her head.

Tommy watched her. She looked in so much pain but her pain didn't equal up to his. His heart was breaking with every word she said. Why was she doing this? They were finally at a good place with each other.

Tommy: _"So_ _what happened between us didn't mean anything_?" he whispered. Jude looked at him, a tear dropping from her eye.

Jude: "_Of course it meant something. It meant everything_."

Tommy: "_What did it mean, Jude? HUH_?" he asked frustrated.

Jude: "_I guess it meant finally being able to let go of each other_." She said. Tommy's eyes shot to hers. He couldn't believe she was saying this. Like never before his eyes watered up. No tears were falling but everything was blurry. His hands formed into fists and more than anything he wanted to punch something.

Tommy: "_What are you saying_?" he whispered gritting his teeth.

Jude: "_Take the offer. There's nothing for you here_." She said her voice cold and her expression emotionless.

Tommy: "_You want me to leave to New York? Just like that! After everything that's happened between us, after everything we've been through_."

Jude: "_Yeah, I want you to leave. It's easier for both of us that way_."

Tommy: "_Look who's running now, Jude_."

Jude: "_Oh Tommy, come on. It's not like you're head over heels in love with me. It's not like you were planning to spend the rest of your life with me. You'll be fine. I bet you'll have someone new by the end of the week_." She scoffed.

Tommy: "_You're right! I don't love you_." He said bitterly and walked out on her.

Jude collapsed on the couch in horror. What had she just done? She couldn't believe she could stay so cold for as long as she had. Her tears just burst to surface. She sobbed uncontrollably. "_You're right! I don't love you_." His voice echoed in her head over and over again. Her head hurt, her heart was broken in a million and two pieces. This time she had finally done it, she had really pushed him away. She felt as though the room was spinning. Her throat closed up and she could barely breathe. She felt like the world had come to a stop. The door flung open and she snapped her head around hoping it would be Tommy. She could tell him she didn't want him to leave, that she said all those things because she didn't want to be selfish but it wasn't Tommy. Kwest stood at the door and watched her. He felt sorry for her, she could see it. She didn't want his pity; she didn't want anybody's pity. He walked over to her.

Kwest: "_Oh Jude_." He whispered picking her up. Jude let her hands circle around his waist as she sobbed harder into his chest. She felt all alone in the world. Kwest ran his hand up and down her back trying to calm her.

Kwest: "_I'm sorry, Jude_."

Jude: "_He's leaving, isn't he?_" she asked through her tears.

Kwest: "_Yeah._"

Jude: "_This is all my fault_." She chocked the words out in pain.

Kwest: "_Blaming yourself won't make the pain go away_." He said warmly. Jude continued to cry until she couldn't any more. Her eyes were dry, her heart was shattered, her face red, her voice hoarse, and her body weak. Kwest decided to take her home. Home to an empty house and a dark corner where she'd only cry some more.

Tommy drove home and unlocked his door. He threw it shut and headed for the refrigerator. Before he knew it, a beer was in his hand and he was comfortably lying on the couch, with his shoes on the floor and his feet on the table. "_There's nothing for you here_" her words played over in his head. How could she say something like that? Memories of them being together surfaced. Jude biting his lower lip, his hands running down her gentle back. How had things got so messed up in so little time? She didn't want to be with him. He took another sip and another after that. Hours later, Tommy drank himself to sleep.

Jude curled up in her bed with a picture of Tommy in her hands. Never would things be this perfect between them. What had she been thinking letting herself believe they could have been ANYTHING? The tears just wouldn't stop. Her head throbbed but she kept on pushing herself to cry and scream in an endless effort to make herself feel better. A million times had she taken her phone and dialed Tommy's number wanting to just hear his voice, to just know he cared but she couldn't. It was useless. She had to let him go. He'd do the same for her. This was his dream, he deserved to be happy. She couldn't stand in his way. Instead of calling and apologizing, she took a piece of paper and began to write. It first started off as a poem but soon turned into a letter. A long letter to Tommy. If he'd ever read this he'd understand. Jude just let her hand do all the work. Before she knew it the tears had stopped and she was pouring her heart out to a paper and pen.


	47. Everything's Replaceable

**_Chapter 47 – Everything's Replaceable_**

The next morning, Tommy woke up on the couch his head pounding crazily. He looked around to find himself surrounded by empty beer cans and a picture of Jude on his chest. She was holding her guitar and sticking her tongue out at the camera. He couldn't remember when he had taken the picture out of his wallet or when he had fallen asleep, all he remembered were Jude's words "_There's nothing for you here_". Tommy headed straight for the bathroom and took a cold shower before heading to G Major one final time.

Jude made her way to school. She hadn't slept the whole night. Her eyes were red and they stung. When she goes to G Major today, Tommy will be packing his things. Everything was so surreal. Would he talk to her? How was she going to act? She didn't even want to go to the studio after school. Hell, she didn't even feel like going to school. She'd have to listen to never-ending lectures and obnoxious kids whose only care in the world was getting the new fashion or in-style sneakers. Entering the hall ways, everyone was laughing and running around. In these types of situations it would have helped if Kat and Jamie were around but they weren't. Kat had gotten a scholarship to a private high school with an awesome fashion program and transferred the first week of school. Jamie and Jude weren't really hanging out a lot lately. He had his new friends and Jude was too involved in her music to have much time for anything else. They still talked on occasion and said hi to each other but other than that they had fallen apart. Not to mention the fact that all his free time was spend with Kat now days.

Jude walked down the hall way slowly, feeling all out of place. The only time she actually felt like she belonged somewhere was when she was at the studio with Tommy. He made her feel important, like she actually mattered and now she had lost that too.

Tommy arrived at G Major. Everything looked different even though it was all the same. Interns running around with coffee cups, Kwest at the kitchen counter flirting with one of the interns, Georgia yelling from her office. No Jude. She was in school right now. That was a good thing. He had no idea how he'd react to seeing her right now. He might throw something or punch someone, or he might just break down all together. He needed some time to cool off. Not even saying a word to Kwest, Tommy headed straight for Georgia's office. She was yelling into the phone and pointed for Tommy to take a seat. He did as instructed waiting for her to end the phone call.

Georgia: "_Uh huh, I understand_."

Georgia: "_I'll talk to her and see what she things about it."_

Georgia: _"I said I'll talk to her."_

Georgia: _"Ok, I'll get back to you_."

Georgia: "_Jude is very busy. She has school and work. Yes, I agree this would be good for both of their images_." Tommy's eyes shot up to Georgia's at the sound of Jude's name. Who was she talking to and about what? What would be good for Jude's image? Who was on the phone?

Georgia: "_I understand. Thank you. Bye."_ She said annoyed and threw the phone down.

Georgia: "_Damn managers. What can I do for you_?" she asked finally taking a breather.

Tommy looked at her: "_I quit_." He simply said. Georgia's eyes almost fell out.

Georgia: "_Quit what_?" she asked.

Tommy: "_My job here at G Major_."

Georgia: "_You can't quit. Jude is in the middle of her album. Not to mention all your other artists."_

Tommy: "_When I took this job it was as a favor to you. The deal was Jude's first album. I never signed a contract to stay for a follow-up. Therefore I'm freelance and I quit_." He told her in a professional manner.

Georgia: "_What is this about? You and Jude had a fight again_?" she asked rubbing her temples.

Tommy: "_No, I got offered a deal in New York that I can't refuse_." He told her.

Georgia: "_I see. What kind of deal? I'm sure we can work something out_."

Tommy: "_Georgia I'm sorry but I've made my decision. There's nothing keeping me here." _He said using Jude's words. His eyes were cold. Georgia looked hurt but she knew when Tommy Quincy meant business.

Georgia: _"What do you mean there's nothing keeping you here? What about your friends? Your home? Jude?_" she asked.

Tommy: "_All replaceable_." Georgia's face turned into an expression of shock.

Georgia: "_Ok, you know I can't keep you unwillingly. I hope you know what you're doing."_

Tommy: "_I_ _do. Thanks for everything you did for me_."

Georgia: "_You did it all on your own. You'll always have a job at G Major_."

Tommy: "_Thanks._"

Georgia: "_Can you at least tell your artists?"_

Tommy: _"On my way right now_." He said and smiled at Georgia, who was like a second mother to him. She padded his back and he left her office. Georgia shook her head in shock and grabbed the phone again. Punching in the numbers, it rang.

Georgia: "_Hello, Georgia here._"

Georgia: "_Yes, actually there have been some changes and I would like to take you up on that offer."_

Georgia: "_Yes. Would he be able to produce a whole album?"_

Georgia: "_Yes, thank you_."

Georgia: "_Great. See you in a few days. Bye_." She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Who would explain this to Jude?

Jude entered her last period class: business tech, a computer skills class. She took her rightful seat in the back and logged on. A sub walked in.

Sub: "_I am Mr. Rice. Your teacher is not here today so I'll be the sub. She's left a note saying to continue on the assignment she assigned yesterday."_ He said in a firm tone. Jude grabbed her backpack and headed for the door. She didn't feel like being there right now.

Mr. Rice: "_Where are you going, young lady_?" he asked.

Jude: "_Bathroom_." She said and just walked out. Catching the next bus, Jude was on her way to G Major. She didn't care if she got in trouble at school. She had some anger and frustration she needed to get out. She looked forward to just locking herself up alone in a studio all day. It was better than being locked up at home all alone.

Tommy went in search of his artists. One by one he found them and explained the situation to them and they all understood. Tommy promised them Georgia would find a good replacement. After letting everyone know he was leaving he went to Studio A, his and Jude's studio, to collect some of his things. Kwest came in after him.

Kwest: "_So this is it? You're just going to take off_."

Tommy: "_Looks that way_." he shrugged and turned his head.

Kwest: "_Man, talk to her_."

Tommy: "_There's nothing to talk about. I'm leaving_."

Kwest: "_I know what happened in Germany." _He said. Tommy's head shot to him_. "She told me."_

Tommy: "_Jude? She told you? What the hell_." He tried justifying Jude's actions in his head.

Kwest: "_I'm not going to tell anyone."_

Tommy: "_I know you're not. She still shouldn't have said anything. Kwest, don't lecture me, I know."_

Kwest: "_Man, what were you thinking? She's only 17."_

Tommy: "_What was I thinking? I don't know what the hell I was thinking. Don't you think I know how old she is? Every time I see her all I see is her age. I can't help it. She's different."_ He yelled.

Kwest: "_She's the one_."

Tommy: "_Nah…_….._I don't know. But when we were in Germany and it was just me and her, it felt so right. I couldn't help it. I wanted to be with her. It felt good being with her_."

Kwest: _"So why are you running? Jude could actually make you happy_."

Tommy: "_Because it's wrong. It feels right but it's wrong."_

Kwest: "_Says who_?"

Tommy: "_Everyone but me, you and Jude_."

Kwest: "_So wait for her to turn 18. It's only a couple of months away_."

Tommy: "_Nah man. I'm done_. _She_ _was right. We're never going to be."_

Kwest: "_So you're going back to partying and one-night-stands_?"

Tommy: "_It's what I do best, right? Why don't you come with me? It can be like the old days."_

Kwest: "_Nah, I'm over that life. I like it here_. _And I know you like it here too. You don't really want that life style anymore."_

Tommy: "_I do. It's me_."

Kwest: "_No, its little Tommy Q, not Tom Quincy_."

Tommy: "_I guess little Tommy Q is back_."

Just as those words left Tommy's mouth the door swung open. Jude stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't know whether to come inside or run. Tommy looked at her but than turned his head. Kwest looked at her and smiled. She had never felt as uncomfortable before.

Jude: "_Sorry, I thought the studio was empty."_ She said and walked out closing the door behind her.

Kwest: "_Man what was that? Go talk to her_."

Tommy: "_Kwest, I'm DONE. I leave tomorrow morning and I'm staring fresh_."

Kwest: "_So this is how it's going to be_?"

Tommy: "_Yes, this is how it's going to be_." He finished. Kwest shook his head in disappointment.

Jude leaned against the door for support. It hurt to see him. She saw Georgia waving to her so she walked over to the woman. Georgia closed the office door behind them.

Georgia: "_I'm sure you know Tommy's leaving and why he is leaving but I won't ask. I'm sure he has his reasons._" She said. Jude looked at her. The woman continued "_You'll need a new producer to finish your album. Have you heard of Antonio? They call him Tony V. He's one of the hottest producers in the States?_"

Jude: "_Yeah, wasn't he just in some movie_?" she asked remembering the little piece she watched on TV and him having a little crush on her.

Georgia: "_Yes, his manager's been in contact with me about producing one of your songs for a while now and I've been denying them until this morning. You have a problem with working with him?"_

Jude: "_A new producer_?" she asked still a little shocked she needed one. "_Why can't Kwest produce me?_" she asked.

Georgia: "_He doesn't have enough experience to put together a whole album_."

Jude: "_Oh, I guess we can try it_." She said sounding disappointed.

Georgia: "_Great. They'll be arriving in a couple of days. Jude, are you Ok with Tommy leaving?"_

Jude shrugged: "_It's what's best."_

Georgia: "_I'm glad you're being such a grown-up about this_."

Jude: "_It's what's best for him. He deserves his chance._" She said again. Georgia smiled and dismissed her.


	48. Just An Explanation

**_Chapter 48 – Just An Explanation _**

Night approached too slowly. Jude hadn't seen Tommy for the rest of the day. He had left the studio after packing his things. He hadn't even said bye to her. She figured he was still angry. Kwest tried to get her to call him, he told her Tommy was leaving the next day but Jude refused. Instead, she locked herself up in the cleaner's closet and wrote. It wasn't that she was working on a song. She couldn't concentrate on a song right now. She was writing more of a letter for Tommy. She had written one the other night but it wasn't making too much sense when she read it. Over and over again she had tried to put her feelings into the right words. It was hard until she realized there were no right words. Nothing was right about this situation. She just had to tell Tommy what was on her mind and in her heart. She cried feeling overwhelmed by everything. Finally around 11:05 at night she left G Major, after she typed the final draft up. Instead of heading home knowing she had school the next day, Jude headed in the opposite direction: Tommy's place. One of these days, she'd have to get her driver's license. She was tired of waiting for busses and subways.

Finally reaching Tommy's, Jim the security guard, recognized her and buzzed her inside. She smiled at him and he nodded his head letting her know it was alright for her to go on up without having to be announced. She stepped inside the elevator and pressed five. Nervousness took over almost instantly. Jude reached in her pocked making sure the envelope was still present. Four lit up, five. Ding, the door slid open slowly as Jude stepped out. She walked down the long hallways to Tommy's door dreading this moment.

Jude was scared. She didn't know how Tommy would react to seeing her. What was she suppose to say to him? What did she expect him to say to her? Her heart was racing and she felt like a little girl all over again. All that separated her from Tommy was a door and all she had to do was ring the door bell or knock to be with him. But she couldn't move. She raised her hand and tried to knock but she wasn't moving. Her arm fell to her side again and her head fell to the ground. Instead of knocking, she slid down the wall and sat across from his door. She heard Tommy walking about behind the thin walls. Once in a while she'd hear him talking to himself, or so she thought. His voice always comforted her. She took the letter out of the pocked and held it securely, closing her eyes. For a brief moment she debated whether to just leave it at his door step and let him find it on his own. That way she could avoid the awkward silence and the pleading looks they would give each other. Maybe she could even evade some pain and tears.

She felt out of place looking around the fancy hallway. Everything was painted in a peach color, so not a place you'd find the famous Tommy Quincy living in. There were fancy tables with vases of beautiful flowers in every corner. It looked like a damn hotel. The thick, red carpet underneath her was welcomed instead of the hard-wood floor she was used to sitting on. Everything was so quiet.

Suddenly, Tommy's door swung open and he stared down at her. She wasn't moving. Her head snapped up to face him, her eyes watery and her vision blurry. She wanted to run into his arms but couldn't budge. She looked into his eyes and saw the longing and then, the sorrow. He felt sorry for her. Tommy Quincy felt sorry for **her**.

Tommy: "_Were you ever going to knock_?" he finally asked annoyed staring down at her.

Jude: "_How'd you know I was here?"_ she asked calmly pushing the tears out of her way.

Tommy: "_Jim called me 15 minutes ago telling me you were coming up_." He explained holding on to the door.

Jude: "_Oh."_ She said and looked toward the elevator. Had it really been 15 minutes already?

Tommy: "_Well, are you going to tell me what you're doing here this late_?" he asked finally stepping out into the hallway. He looked down the hall, everything was deserted. No people anywhere. Tommy finally looked at Jude again.

Jude looked past him and inside his apartment: "_Can I come in_?" she asked. Tommy nodded without saying a word and helped her up. She followed him inside. When he closed the door reality hit her too fast to swallow. The suitcases were in the middle of the floor. He was really leaving.

Tommy: "_Jude, what are you doing here this late_?" he asked again tenderly this time. His emotions changed from annoyance to anger and than to compassion. Maybe even desire for something he knew he shouldn't have or couldn't have.

Jude: "_You're leaving tomorrow_?" she asked not answering his question.

Tommy: "_No reason to prolong it_." He said turning his head away from her. Jude looked at him. His eyes were so cold. He looked so tired and weak. She knew he was trying to be strong, she was doing the same.

Jude: "_Do you have a place to stay_?" she asked trying to make small talk only to stay around him for a little while longer. Soon enough she'd have to leave.

Tommy: "_The studio has an apartment waiting for me. Sadie is picking me up from the airport."_ He told her grabbing a pair of jeans and settling them into one of the suitcases.

Jude: "_Oh._" she had no idea he was still talking to Sadie and she had completely forgotten about the little fact that her perfect sister lived in New York now. This was just great. She felt like running to him and snatching the pair of pants from his hands. She wanted to yell at him to stay but couldn't. She wanted to cry some more, but no tears surfaced. She wanted to be with Tommy but that was impossible. Everything she wanted, she simply couldn't have.

Tommy: "_I know that's not why you were sitting in front of my door._" He said taking a deep breath as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He folded his hands across his chest. Jude couldn't help but smile. He looked so out of place in his own apartment. His expression softened as he saw her smile for the first time in days.

Jude: "_I had to give you something_." She finally whispered walking over to him. Tommy's eyes locked with hers. She wanted to kiss him one last time. She wanted to jump into his arms and feel him one last time. She wanted him to want same.

Tommy: "_What is it_?" he asked curiously. Instead of doing anything her heart was telling her to, Jude reached down into her pocket and pulled out the folded envelope.

Jude: "_This._" She handed it to him. Her hand grazed against his. They both stopped and looked down at their hands. Tommy took it and looked at her. She quickly pulled her hand back and turned her head the other way.

Tommy: _"What is it_?" he asked again ignoring the fact that she just blew him off once again.

Jude: "_A letter………….from me. Don't read it until you're gone_." She said finally looking at him again. "_An explanation_." She added softly.

Tommy: "_I don't need an explanation, Jude. I know all I need to know_." He said bitterly sending his hand her way and trying to give her the envelope back. Jude looked at it but didn't each for it.

Jude: "_Just read it_." She said.

Tommy stared at the envelope. It looked old and used probably because Jude had been carrying it around in her pocket. He looked at her and she looked like she was about to break down.

Jude: "_I should get going_." She whispered. Tommy didn't say a word. Jude was about to walk away but than threw her arms around his neck one last time and shut her eyes closed. Tommy tipped back a little trying to keep his balance and to keep them both from falling. His arms hung loosely down the sides of him.

Jude: "_Just hold me, one last time_." She whispered through her tears and just like a mechanism, Tommy's arms circled around Jude's small back. They held each other tight until Jude finally pulled away, kissed Tommy's lips gently and walked out leaving him in the middle of the living room, with the envelope in his hand and the suitcases half packed. He could still smell her, feel her in his arms.

Tommy watched Jude until she was out of sight. Her presence never left him. He than turned his attention to the envelope. Even though he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't wait to be thousands of miles away to read what she had to say. Taking a seat on the couch, Tommy opened the envelope and took out the sheets of paper. He unfolded the pieces and began to read………………


	49. The Letter

_**Chapter 49 – The Letter**_

Tommy watched Jude until she was out of sight. Her presence never left him. He than turned his attention to the envelope. Even though he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't wait to be thousands of miles away to read what she had to say. Taking a seat on the couch, Tommy opened the envelope and took out the sheets of paper. He unfolded the pieces and began to read.

_Dear Tommy,_

_So I know how you always complain about not being able to read my handwriting so I am typing this. Now you know all about my outstanding computer skills and this will probably take me about three hours to type up but here I am." _

He read and smiled to himself. He always did make fun of her handwriting. And yeah, he knew all about her computer skills. She couldn't turn the computer on let alone type. Snapping out of it, he continued…….

"_It feels like the world has finally stopped. So I'm thinking you're probably sitting in a dark corner right now somewhere in the States trying to make a new life for yourself and reading this but than again I'm always wrong when it comes to you. For all I know you might still be in Canada. Wherever you are: I'm sorry I'm interrupting but I just need a few minutes and then I'll leave you alone for good, I promise." _

Tommy thought about her words. She was never wrong when it came to him. In fact she was right, he was still in Canada. It always amazed him at how well she knew him. He read on…….

"_I hate what we've become. Simple, huh? It's funny how a few words can clear everything up. I don't know why I couldn't tell you this in person; things have been easier on paper lately. _

_I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I'm sorry for making you feel like you didn't matter. Don't ever think that. You need to know how much you mean me. You mean everything to me, Tommy. If you're not happy than I'm not happy and it sucks. I know I've been apologizing a lot lately (I've kinda taken over your job here) but I can't help screwing up when it comes to you. I'm sorry for a lot of things I've done in my life but you have to know that the ONE SINGLE thing I'm not NOT sorry for if being with you. EVER." _

That's all he wanted know, all he needed to hear. He had been so afraid that she might have regretted their time together. Tommy held on tight to the papers between his fingers. He wanted to see her right now. He wanted to make sure she was alright, to hold her. He wanted to make love to her one more time.

"_I couldn't let you pass up the opportunity of your life. This is what you've always wanted. This is your time to shine, to make a difference in the world with your words, your talent. You've given me this amazing opportunity now I am returning the favor. It's time everyone saw the Tommy I've loved for years now."_

Tommy's heart began to race. She used the word love. Could she really love him after all this? His head was pounding, his heart racing, he felt hot. How did he really feel about her? He read on…..

"_I'll have other albums with your name as the producer on it. Forget about Jude Harrison's number one hit or how you can get her to the top. For once, concentrate on Tommy Quincy. Make the best of this situation and just know that your number one fan is always a phone call away. _

_Go out and experience things you never have before. Eat cotton candy, prank call people, go ice skating, dance in the rain, play in the mud, drink out of a straw, hold a girl's hand before you do anything more, hell pee in a pool if you have to but be the kid you never had the chance to be!"_

This brought Tommy to laugh out loud. She was right. He never got to be a kid. He never experienced ANY of those thongs she had just named. Holding a girl's hand? Yeah, right. He had girls in bed in 60 seconds flat. How can those silly, little, unimportant things shape a person's life?

"_More than anything find YOURSELF! And let the world see you through your music. _

_Truth is I found you before you found you. I think that's what always attracted you to me, the way I know you better than you know yourself. The man you always wanted to be. _

_Tommy, I care about you more than anyone could. You've been there for me countless times. Hell you're the only guy I know that can see me at my worst and not run in a different direction. Speaking of my worst, you should see me now. I'm an emotional wreck. I retyped this about 15 times by now. Not sure if you'll even be able to read this. The tears will dry away."_

His own sad eyes filled with tears. He knew exactly how she felt, he felt the same way. Alone and scared. Scared of life without her but even more so of life with her. He didn't want her crying over him any longer.

"_I need you to understand why I wanted you to leave. I needed you to leave. Not for me, but for you. _

_Tommy, I love the feel of your touch. Don't you think I'd want nothing more than to wake up in your arms every morning the way I did that week? And maybe in a perfect world it could happen but let's face it, we're anywhere but in a perfect world. _

_I love the way you know how to make a kiss last just long enough. I love the way your fingers fit so perfectly between mine and the way my body relaxes every time you lean against me. I love the way my heart starts to race and my palms start to sweat when you lean closer. I love the way your hair smells when you come out of the shower. I love the way you know just what buttons to push to make me mad. I love the way you smile at me when you're completing one of my songs. I love the way you're so protective of me even though I get mad at you for it all the time. I love the way you always have to have everything perfect or no way at all. I love the way it feels when I'm with you. It's what makes you, you. _

_I love the way you love the real me._

_But what I love most of all is the way you let me love **you**!_

_Jude"_

He finished. The tears just fell loosely down from his eyes. "_I love the way you love the real me. But what I love most of all is the way you let me love **you!" **_he read over again and again. He had his answer, she did really love him. And more so she was right about everything. He really did let her love him back, something he had never allowed anyone in his entire life. He really did love her back.

_**Heeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyy all. Hope that was enjoyable. I've had a lot on my hands lately which is why the updates have been a little shorter. I'm sorry about that but with school assignments, driving everyone around, being sick and the rest of my life, I have a little time for my person writing. **_

**_But you all have been awesome about it. Thank you soooooooo much for all the _amazing comments you all leave me. They always brighten my day and I always love to read what you guys liked the most or how you all felt. **

**KiTeH**** – your comment really meant a lot to me. I don't think you know. When you said that you could actually see Tommy say the things he said in my update, in the _real show, it just made my day. I try so hard to get them as close to the characters as possible so it actually looks believable. THANK YOU SO MUCH._**

**_thatgirlyoucantrust_****_ – I never lost my cliffhanger status. The Queen was just on a vacation but now that I am back trust me there be lots more to come. I just wanted to let you guys get a breather, now we're back to sitting at the edge of the seat and biting your fingernails. _**

_**Anyways, thank you all for the comments like always. Let me know your thoughts. I always love reading them.**_

_**Minela**_


	50. Who's Teasing Who?

_**WARNING**_

_**First off I wanna say WARNING – once again very mature material. If you're not allowed or shouldn't be reading this, please DON'T………Other than that, enjoy**_

**_Chapter 50 – Who's Teasing Who?_**

He finished reading the letter. The tears just fell loosely down from his eyes. "_I love the way you love the real me. But what I love most of all is the way you let me love **you**!"_he read over again and again. Tommy had his answer, Jude did really love him. And more so she was right about everything. He really did let her love him back, something he had never allowed anyone in his entire life. He really did love her back.

Tommy folded the letter back up again and ran out of his apartment. About 15 minutes later he was at Jude's doorstep, out of breath and confused. He banged hard on the door not knowing what he'd do once she opens up. Frankly, he didn't care too much. He'd let things play out by themselves. All he knew was that he had to see her right now. He saw the light in her room. A few seconds into the commotion he heard her cursing and the door swung open.

Jude stood there teary eyed. Her face we red, her eyes looked swollen and her expression was of pure shock. She just stood there looking at him. Tommy knew she had been crying and why. He looked down at her wanting to make the pain go away. A sharp sting ran through his chest when he saw her like this. She was wearing a ripped pair of jeans and a big t-shirt, which did nothing for her figure. She looked like she hadn't taken a shower in weeks. Her hair was up in a pony tail but lose ends hung from all directions covering her face. He could still make out the traces of her tears going down her cheeks. Before Tommy knew it, Jude threw herself in his arms. She let out a loud and excruciating cry as she collapsed into his chest. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and let out a deep breath. He knew things would work out on their own. She continued to cry as Tommy held tight, not letting her go.

Tommy: "_Pshhhhhhh, I know. It's Ok."_ He whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down. She just cried harder and Tommy knew she was close to breaking down. She barely held on to him, she was so weak. No one had ever cried for him, he didn't know what to do. He finally picked her up and closed the door behind them with his leg. Jude continued to cry into his muscular chest. He felt her hands gripping at him so tight now that it actually hurt. He just held on to her afraid to let go.

Jude: "_What are you doing here_?" she asked her sobs finally slowing down. He put her down on the couch and sat across from her while taking out the letter and holding it up. Jude looked at the piece of paper. She looked so lost in the big clothes, so small and fragile.

Jude: "_You never do what you're told_." She whispered looking at the letter in his hand and wiping her nose with the sleeve of her shirt.

Tommy: "_Not when it comes to you_." He smiled back at her. Jude tried to smile at him but couldn't. She couldn't go on pretending it was all Ok. It hurt too much. Tommy got up and sat down next to her pulling her into his embrace.

Jude: "_I'm sorry_………_so sorry_." She whispered the tears streaming down her face again. Tommy pulled away and looked down at her. With his thumb, be wiped the tears away. She leaned her head to the side and held on to his hand. His cold fingers wrapped around her bony ones. Why did it feel so right when it was so wrong?

Tommy: "_Don't be sorry. You were right. I do need to get away and experience all those things. I just don't want to do any of them without you_." He told her and leaned down slowly. Jude's eyes remained open. She wanted to pull away.

His blue eyes pierced right through her as she lost herself in them. His lips grazed hers lightly. She couldn't pull away. It was too hard. He could taste the salty tears that had positioned themselves on her lips. She pressed herself harder against him letting all doubt go. Her hands, almost instantly, found their rightful place around his neck. She pushed her tongue inside his mouth not wanting to waste another second as she pushed herself up into his lap. Tommy welcomed her open invitation and let his hands wander as Jude pushed his lips harder against her own. Tommy's hand soon crawled under her shirt and unhooked her bra. He made her get up and went after her. She walked up the stairs with him at her tail, their fingers holding on. Finally in her room, Tommy cupped her head in his hands.

Jude: "_Make love to me_." She whispered pleading with him. Tommy looked at her bed. He had never imagined he'd sleep with her in her own room. To be honest he had thought of it, a lot; being with her at his place, in a hotel room, hell even the studio but never her own room. He had too much respect for her to ask for something like that. This was her own place, her childhood home.

Tommy: "_Jude, I want to, more than anything but……I'm still leaving_." He told her, his icy-blue eyes firmly on hers.

Jude: "_I know, just be with me tonight_." She begged. Tommy continued to look at her.

Tommy: "_There's something I have to tell you_." He said rubbing his eyes. He hadn't slept too much lately.

Jude: "_Can't it wait?"_ She asked a little hurt that he didn't want to be with her.

Tommy: "_Your letter made me realize something, Jude_." He said grabbing a hold of her hands again.

Jude: "_Whatever it is, forget about it. Just make love to me Tommy. Please, I need to be with you right now."_ She edged on stepping closer. She let her hands wander down his chest and position themselves on his hips. She tried going under his shirt but he put his hands over hers stopping her for the time being.

Tommy: _"I know. Me too. But…………….."_

Jude: "_What?_" she asked again putting her arms around him. Tommy hugged her and whispered in her ear "_I love you_." Jude pulled away quickly. His heart began to beat a little faster. The words had left his mouth and now they just hung freely in the air. Jude's expression wasn't really what he had hoped for.

Jude: "_What?" _she asked surprised. For a second, she thought he said he loved her.

Tommy: "_I do. I'm in love with you, Harrison_." He said flat out. Jude didn't know how to respond. He smiled at her. She knew he was faking the smile. It's the same smile he gives to all the reporters. He couldn't fool her.

Jude: "_Uhm no you don't_." she said looking away. Tommy pulled her by the hips.

Tommy: "_Yes, I do. I know how I feel girl_." He smirked.

Jude: "_No, not now_." She tried to fight him off.

Tommy: "_Now, two years ago, two years from now. It doesn't matter. Didn't you just hear what I said?"_ he asked. Why was she acting this way? Hadn't she waited for this moment for as long as he had?

Jude: "_I heard_." She whispered looking at him again. "_I love you too_." She whispered almost afraid. Tommy grinned like a school boy.

Tommy: "_I know you do."_ He said relieved.

Tommy kissed her forehead smiling. He had hoped she'd say those words. Jude's arms pulled him closer. His chest collided with hers as his hands settled on her hips. They slowly moved up the sides of her and soon pulled her shirt over her head. Her breasts hung freely with the already unhooked bra hanging above them. Tommy moved away a little and put his hands on Jude's shoulders. She looked up at him longingly. Tommy knew she couldn't wait much longer. She wasn't the most patient girl he ever met. He grinned down at her, teasingly. His hands moved slowly down her arms taking the bra straps with him, soon the bra landed on the floor. Jude, not being able to hold back any longer, threw herself on him. Her hands clung around his neck, with her lips doing ungodly things to his, and her legs wrapped around his hip bones.

Tommy: "_Oh God, I want you_." He moaned between the kisses. His hands ran up and down her back until he walked backwards to her bed and let himself fall. Jude landed on top of him. She grinned down mischievously and bit his bottom lip. Tommy tried to kiss her but she pulled her head away smiling. Instead she let her tongue run down his neck gently. Tommy threw his head back down on the pillow in defeat. This was her turf.

Tommy: "_Oh God."_ He whispered, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. She grinned lightly kissing him down the neck. Jude finally pushed herself up sitting on top of him. Letting her hands run down his muscular chest, she settled them on his sides and tried pulling the shirt over his head. Tommy pushed himself up helping her. She pushed him down on her bed, his hands at her hips. Leaning down she kissed him forcefully on the lips. Tommy's tongue slipped inside her mouth devouring her every fiber. She pulled herself up a little again and messed around with his belt. Tommy watched her on the brink of losing his self control.

Tommy: "_Come on Jude, hurry up."_ He edged her on. She slowed down. If he didn't know any better he'd say it physically hurt him to wait for her. She finally unbuckled the belt and unzipped his pants. Pushing herself off him she tugged at his pants until they came off. Now Tommy stood above her as she let her hand run down his chest and play with his Speedos. She giggled.

Jude: "_Never saw you as the Speedo kinda man_." She laughed.

Tommy: "_I'm not. It was laundry day. I wasn't planning on showing them to anyone_." He said kissing her. Jude pulled away panting.

Jude: "_You better not have been_." Tommy let himself crash on top of her as his lips landed on hers once again.

Tommy: "_Stop teasing_." He begged.

Jude: "_How much do you want me_?" she asked biting his neck.

Tommy: "_You have no idea what you're getting yourself into_." He whispered in her ear. Jude smiled. She pulled him down closer to her letting her hands wander all over his body. Tommy felt himself at the edge of explosion.

Tommy: "_Two can play that game_." He said before taking her hands and putting them above her head. Jude smiled up at him; he had her completely pinned down.

This time, Tommy was in control. He held her arms above her head as he gently nibbled on her neck.

Jude: "_Oh Tommy_." She moaned arching her back. Tommy grinned loving the sound of her voice and continued to go down farther until he came to her breasts. He let go of her arms and played with the button of her pants while his lips continued to trail down her flawless chest. All of a sudden, she felt Tommy suck on her belly button ring and it almost drove her insane. His tongue left a trail on her stomach. She ran her hands through his hair and moaned in anticipation. She felt herself grow restless. What was taking him so long? Jude finally felt him tug at her pants and she pulled them off without hesitation. She was only in her panties while Tommy only had his Speedos on. She felt his lips move up her chest again and she forgot all about waiting. Tommy moved up to her lips.

Tommy: "_Can you wait any longer_?" he whispered playfully. Jude shook her head.

Jude: "_No Tommy, now. NOW_." She pleaded as she felt his hand move down her side and his thumb crossed her lower part gently. She moaned loudly at the sudden touch over her panties. It was only a second and than gone. She opened her eyes to find Tommy smiling down at her naughtily.

Jude: "_Please, now_." She begged him again. He lowered himself to her lips and kissed her.

Tommy: "_Not yet_." He said. She pulled him down to her, her mouth almost attacking his. She felt his hands move down again and pull at her panties. She let him go instantly as he removed them quickly and settled down on top of her again.

Jude spread her legs and let him get comfortable on top of her. As soon as she noticed Tommy wasn't taking his Speedos off, she regretted trying to tease him. He was getting back at her ten times fold. Now who was teasing who? She felt tingles run down her body, she felt hot and sweaty even though it was cold inside her house. Tommy grabbed one of her legs and pulled it up while he watched her reaction. Her leg settled at the side of him and clung around his lower back.

Tommy: "_Do you want me_?" he teased her moaning into her ear and sucking on her earlobe. Jude closed her eyes again and pulled on his hair.

Jude: "_YES, yes. Just come on_." She almost screamed. Tommy grinned knowing he had her where he wanted. He finally let her pull his Speedos all the way down and watched her wait for him. She was lying there waiting, anticipating. She pulled him down on her again, her legs broaden. Tommy placed himself carefully and put a condom on. Jude watched his every move. She couldn't wait any longer. When the condom was in place, he lowered her all the way down on the bed and placed his hand on her flat stomach. His touch almost caused her to fly. Jude waited patiently until she felt him rub against her. First gently and then he was gone. His eyes were on hers the whole time. He knew what he was doing without even looking. No one could make her scream the way he could. She moaned louder. Then she felt Tommy rub against her again, harder this time, longer. No wonder all women thought he was a sex God. He was. She felt his stiffness and it made her feel good knowing she was the one causing that reaction with Tommy.

Tommy let himself fall completely on top of Jude this time as he tried pushing himself in slowly. Then again, a little faster and faster yet going deeper and deeper inside of her. He felt her tense muscles relaxing a little bit more every time he tried going in, as Jude's hands wrap around him when he entered her completely. She let out a shrill scream that could have easily woken up the neighbors. Her nails dug into his back and held tight. He felt her lips on his neck as he continued to go in and out. Every time became easier and more accessible. He buried his head in Jude's hair feeling her suck on his neck while he continued to make love to her.

Jude: "_Oh God, TOMMY_." She screamed, almost growled clinging on to him desperately.

Tommy: "_Jude…….ahhhhh_." He moaned with her as she ran her hands down his back and placed them on his butt cheeks. She felt his muscles tighten at her touch. He felt her hands push him hard as he entered her deeper yet. She kept on pushing as he grinned against her. Their hips continued to collide against each other's more aggressively every time. Tommy felt himself coming and fast. Jude knew it, she felt him grow even more. He entered her one last time.

Tommy: "_Judeeeeeeee."_ He moaned her name in passion.

Jude: "_Tommy_." Her voiced sounded raspy and she was breathing hard. She ran her hands through his thick hair again needing to feel the touch of him. His whole body collapsed on top of hers as he pulled himself out and just fell between Jude's legs. They both panted vigorously trying to catch their breath. Jude's arms circled around Tommy's back as he kissed her forehead and smiled down at her.

He let himself fall at her side still breathing hard. Jude's chest rose and fell with every breath she took as Tommy watched her closely. A few seconds later he removed the condom and cleaned himself up. Jude hid under the covers, feeling cold. She watched him inch closer to her and grab her by the waist.

Tommy: "_Come here_." He whispered to her as his chest hit against hers like it had moments before. His arms flung around her sides and settled on her back, his eyes were at the same level as hers. Jude's breasts pressed against his build chest. Nothing in the world could have felt more right than her with him.

Tommy: "_I'll come back_." He said with his eyes set on hers. Jude blinked.

Jude: "_I'll wait for you_." She whispered. Tommy smiled and moved a piece of hair out of her face.

Tommy: _"I don't want you to_." He said kissing her lips.

Jude: "_What do you mean_?" she asked pulling away a little. There was no way he was taking this back.

Tommy: "_I'll go and do my album and than I'll come back for your next one. You'll be close to 18 maybe even legal. I want you in my life girl, but I don't want you to miss out on something great_." He said looking down at her.

Jude: "_What are you talking about, Quincy_?" she asked grabbing a hold of his hand under the sheets.

Tommy: _"I'm just saying that if you meet someone while I'm gone, don't fight it. I don't want you to stop living because of me_." He whispered kissing her hand.

Jude: _"I won't…………meet anyone. I'll never care about anyone the way I care about you._" Tommy smiled at her and pressed his lips softly against hers.

Tommy: "_Just promise me_."

Jude: "_Tommy…….."_

Tommy: "_Girl, just make an old man feel better by promising you won't feel guilty if you meet someone."_ He said smiling at her.

Jude: "_Old man? Oki Gramps, I promise. But I still won't fall for anyone else. It doesn't get better than you._" She giggled.

Tommy: "_I know._ _Me too, girl_." He joked.

Jude: "_What if you meet someone over there?_" she asked curiously.

Tommy: "_I won't. My head will be too occupied with a certain brunette_." He smiled at her. Jude smiled back at him. She let her head sink into his chest and closed her eyes.

Jude: "_I love you, little Tommy Q_." She whispered while drifting off to sleep.

Tommy: "_I love you too, girl."_ He said, holding her safely in his arms. He didn't even mind her calling him by his old name. He actually liked the way she said it. It was Ok to be little Tommy Q with her. It was Ok to be anyone with her because she never judged him. She had fallen asleep already. "_Always and forever_." He added and closed his own eyes.


	51. Another Tommy

**_Chapter 51 – Another Tommy_**

Tommy opened his eyes to find Jude fast asleep on his chest. He turned to look at the clock. Three hours until his flight would leave. He smiled down at her. She looked so calm and peaceful. He gently put her down on the pillow before crawling out of bed carefully, trying not to wake her. Looking down at her, he kissed her forehead. She remained asleep. He got dressed slowly and looked for a paper and pen. A few seconds later he left a note on her nightstand, moved the sheet over her body farther up, kissed her lips one last time, and left. Hours later, Tommy was on a plane for the United States, the land of the free.

Jude blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the light. Her hand moved over to the other side of the bed, looking for Tommy. When it came up empty, she opened her eyes to find that he was gone. She turned to the other side and found the note he left her. She reached for it sitting up, and read….

"_Jude, _

_I didn't wake you because I wouldn't say goodbye. This is just a see-you-later. Remember your promise, no moping around. I'll call you when I get settled in. I love you girl. I promise I'll be back for you."_

_Tommy"_

Jude read and smiled to herself. She wasn't sad. He'd be back, she knew it. Getting out of bed, she headed straight for the shower and than off to school. On her way to school her cell rang.

Jude: "_Hey Georgia_." She said looking at the caller id.

Georgia: "_Jude, you sound happy_." She said.

Jude: "_It's a nice day_."

Georgia: "_It's cold and gray."_ She laughed.

Jude: "_But it's nice_."

Georgia: "_Ok, Jude the reason I'm calling. I need you at the studio after school. Your new producer is arriving in a little bit_."

Jude: "_Ok I'll be there_." She said hanging up when she arrived at the all too familiar building.

_**Back At G Major**_

Georgia sat at her office desk when someone knocked at the door.

Georgia: "_Come in_." she yelled. The door opened and two men stepped inside.

Tony: "_I'm Anthony and this is Samuel my right hand man. Sam for short._" He said smiling as he stepped inside the office and shook Georgia's hand. Georgia smiled.

Georgia: _"It's nice to meet you both, please take a seat."_ She said and pointed at the chairs in front of her desk.

Georgia: "_I didn't expect you this early_."

Tony: "_Oh yeah, our flight landed earlier than expected. But since I'm here, I can meet my artist._" He grinned cockily. "_Oh great, another Tommy_." Georgia thought to herself.

Georgia: "_Oh Jude is still in school. She won't be here for another hour or so_." She said.

Tony: "_Oh Ok."_

Georgia: "_But I'll get someone to show you around the studio until she gets here. You can take a look around and get settled in_." she said pressing the buzzer on her machine "_Jane, send Kwest in._" she said speaking into the mic. A minute later the door opened and Kwest walked inside.

Kwest: "_G, you wanted to see me_." He said looking around the office. He recognized Tony. His face had been all over MTV lately. He was a huge producer back in the States but his new star role in some latest movie made him the center of entertainment. It was a huge success.

Georgia: "_Yes, I want you to show Tony and Sam around G Major. Show him the ropes a little. He's Jude's new producer_." She said smiling at Kwest. Kwest looked a little uncomfortable. Tommy only left this morning. He introduced himself to the two young men and motioned for them to follow.

They walked down the hallway into the lobby.

Kwest: "_This is the lobby and over there is the kitchen_." He said pointing to the right. "_That's where you'll find Jude most of the time_." He joked. Tony and Sam laughed with him. "_You can help yourselves to anything in there_." He said as he started to walk down the corridor. "_When you go down this way this is where all the Studios are. Jude and you have Studio B, this one right here_." He said opening the door. Tony looked around and played with a few knobs.

Tony: "_So does she have school everyday?"_

Kwest: "_Monday through Friday, G Major works around her schedule_." He said.

Tony: "_Is this the same Studio she worked with Little Tommy Q in_?" he asked. Kwest was a little surprised with the question.

Kwest: "_No, they had A. It's Tommy Quincy_." he said.

Tony: "_Aha, where is her school at_?"

Kwest: "_21st on Brooklyn, why_?" he asked curiously.

Tony: '_I think I'll pick her up. Does she drive_?"

Kwest: "_No but_ _you don't have to; she'll be here in an hour, the latest_."

Tony: "_Don't worry. I won't scare her away._" He joked. Kwest smiled uncomfortably.

Sam: "_You don't even know how to get there_."

Tony: "_That's what navigation systems are for_." He said and walked out of the studio. Sam and Kwest remained. Kwest shook his head.

Sam: "_He's not like this most of the time_."

Kwest: "_Like what_?"

Sam: "_Cocky and arrogant_."

Kwest: "_I hadn't noticed."_ He smirked.

Sam smiled: "_This is all new to him. He doesn't know anyone here. He comes across strong but he's a good guy. He knows what he's talking about when it comes to music_."

Kwest: "_I hope so because Jude will give him one hell of a time if she doesn't like him."_

Sam: _"I think this is going to interesting. From what I've read about her she is as hard-headed as Tony is_."

Kwest: "_You have no idea what you two just got your selfs into_." They both laughed.

_**Back To Jude**_

The day had flown by. Jude actually had fun in school. She interacted with her peers and actually paid attention in class, taking notes. Before she knew it, it was time to go home. She walked to her locker, threw in her chemistry book, grabbed her journal and headed for the door. When she walked outside there was a big crowd on the student parking lot. First she thought someone had gotten into a fight until she heard all the girls giggling and screaming and she noticed that the whole crowd was made up of teenage girls from her school. She walked down the steps when she saw something that completely made her heart stop.

The young man she had seen on TV in Germany was leaning against a car. Not just any car but a convertible BMW. He had his arms crossed as girls just swarmed all around him waving pens and papers in front of his face. He remained cool and calm wearing a set of fashion glasses. He wore a pair of faded jeans, a black T-shirt and a black jacket. She remembered his name being Tony and he was her new producer. It was like deja vu all over again. That's exactly how Tommy had waited for her when she had just won the contest; in front of her school leaning against his car with hopeless girls begging for his attention. Tony waved his hand for her to approach him. She snapped out of her Tommy memory and slowly walked to his car, trying to get through the girls.

When she finally did arrive in front of him, he didn't say a word. He instead, opened the door for her and she climbed in. He walked annoyed to his side of the car and turned it on.

Tony: "_Another time, Ladies_." He smiled and sped off. "_I thought I'd pick you up from school. I'm Tony._" He said glancing over to her.

Jude: "_Jude._" She said.

Tony: _"I know. I guess we'll be working together_."

Jude: "_Guess so_." She said "_Can you put the top up? It's like 35 degrees_." She complained. Tony pressed a button and the top came up.

Tony: "_Whatever you're dealing with, don't take it out on me_." He said. Jude was taken aback by his rudeness.

Jude: "_I'm not dealing with anything. Excuse me if I don't want to be your best friend right away_." She spat back.

Tony: "_Don't worry about that._ _I don't believe in friendship. It's overrated_." He said.

Jude: "_Maybe because nobody wants to be your friend. I can see why_."

Tony: "_You'll wanna be my friend_."

Jude: "_I highly doubt that_." She said. He grinned. Jude didn't like it "_Weren't you the one who said, on NATIONAL TV, that you have a crush on me_?" she asked. His grin faded. Jude held the upper card now.

Tony: "_No. You're conceited. I said you were cute. A lot of girls are cute. Don't flatter yourself._"

Jude: "_I'm conceited? Says the guy who comes to a high school with girls all around him but he thinks he's too good to sign a few autographs_." She said annoyed. He was infuriating her.

Tony: "_Well excuse me if I want to take a break from all this bullshit. Why can't I just walk out ONCE and be left alone?" _he said speeding up.

Jude: "_BECAUSE you are in this business. You left normal a LONG time ago_." She yelled back.

Tony: "_I highly doubt you have any real friends_." He said changing the subject again.

Jude: "_What is that suppose to mean_?" she asked.

Tony: "_I'm just saying that it's hard to have friends in this business. Everyone wants something."_

Jude: "_Whatever."_ She finished and looked out the window until they pulled up into G Major's parking. This was going to be a long day.


	52. Stress Release

**_Chapter 52 – Stress Release_**

Tony: "_I highly doubt you have any real friends_." He said changing the subject again.

Jude: "_What is that suppose to mean_?" she asked.

Tony: "_I'm just saying that it's hard to have friends in this business. Everyone wants something."_

Jude: "_Whatever."_ She finished and looked out the window until they pulled up into G Major's parking lot. This was going to be a long day.

_**Back To Tommy**_

Tommy had arrived in New York after a boring flight. Sadie had picked him up and dropped him off at the new studio. He took a look around the tall buildings and the masses of people walking down the streets until he finally walked through the double glass doors and headed for the information desk. Once he figured out where he had to go to find Jeff Gordon he headed for the elevator. Finally the doors slid open on floor 16. Tommy stepped outside. Everything looked so upscale. People ran in all directions some stopping to get a better look at him others just passing by as though they had no idea who he was.

Jeff: "_My man_, _Tom Quincy_." He heard someone say from behind him. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, Tommy turned around.

Tommy: _"Jeff Gordon."_ He smiled and shook the man's hand.

Jeff: "_How was your flight_?"

Tommy: "_Alright I guess_."

Jeff: "_Glad to hear that. Glad to have you here. Want to see where you'll be working_?"

Tommy: _"Sure_." He said and followed Jeff up a stair case. Once they reached the top Tommy was stunned. The walls were plastered with album covers of the biggest artists. Jeff saw Tommy checking them out.

Jeff: "_Soon enough, that'll be you hanging up there_." He said unlocking a door. Tommy smiled at the prospect of his solo career.

Tommy: _"I'm a long way from the music hall of fame_." He said following Jeff inside. It was amazing; all the upscale equipment. It looked like it hadn't been used at all.

Jeff: "_This is all yours. Use it whenever you feel like it_." He said and handed Tommy the key. _"I have to take care of some business but feel free to roam around_." He said and headed out. Tommy ran his fingers over the soundboard. He looked at the sound booth. It was amazing. There was at least ten mics in there, comfortable chairs instead of the stools he was used to sitting on at G Major. Looking around he thought of Jude and how it would be working with here in this studio. He smiled to himself and remembered that he had promised her he'd call.

**Back To Jude**

Jude and Tony were getting out of the car and headed for the doors of G Major. Jude walked in front of him trying to ignore him.

Tony: "_Why are you walking like that_?" she heard his annoying voice and turned around.

Jude: "_Walking like what_?" she asked rolling her eyes.

Tony: "_Like you had a rough night. Wouldn't involve a certain ex-producer of yours, now would it?_" he smirked and passed by her when she stopped in her tracks.

Jude: "_Tommy and I are none of your business_." She screamed after him. He laughed out loud and Jude ran after him. Tommy was obviously a sore subject with her.

Tony: "_No, I guess you're right_."

Jude: "_You can't believe everything you read; I thought you of all people would understand that_." She said pissed off, her eyes glaring at him. He smiled to himself watching her observe her own steps. She was a feisty one. He walked behind her when her phone rang. He watched her reach into her pocket and answer it with her eyes still on him.

Jude: "_Hello?_" she said roughly.

Tommy: "_Hey girl."_ He said. Jude's heart stopped and than it melted. All the annoyance she was feeling just flew out the window.

Jude: _"Tommy_?" she asked a little surprised. Tony's ears perked up a little. He wanted to hear this. Jude stopped walking and so did he.

Tommy: "_Yeah, it's me. What are you doing_?" he asked. How lame? What else could he say?

Jude: "_Just got to G Major, you_?" she asked when she saw Tony was listening in to her conversation. "_Do you mind? I'd like some privacy_." She asked annoyed again.

Tony: "_Don't take too long_." He said and headed inside.

Tommy: "_Who was that_?"

Jude: "_Ugh my new jackass of a producer_."

Tommy: "_Oh oh, doesn't sound like you like him too much_."

Jude: "_Like him? He's opinioned, cocky, arrogant, nosy, and a smart-ass with an ego the size of Europe_." She fumed.

Tommy: "_All that and you just met the guy. I remember you saying the same thing about my ego not so long ago."_

Jude: "_No, I said you're ego was the size of Texas. Tony's is Ughhhhhhhh. I just wanna throw something at him_." She screamed after Tony even though she knew he was long gone. "_You know he had the nerve to pick me up from school and not sing one single autograph?"_ she asked into the phone.

Tommy: "_He picked you up from school_?"

Jude: "_Yeah, and I hadn't even met the guy. Sorry, how's New York_?" she asked finally calming down a little.

Tommy: "_It's hectic but you should see the studio they have me working in. It's amazing._" He gushed.

Jude: "_That's awesome. So you like it there_?"

Tommy: "_So_ _far so good. I miss you, girl_." He added hoping for a reaction. Jude clutched to her phone tighter.

Jude: "_I miss you too_." Just when the words left her mouth Tony poked his head through the doors of G Major again.

Tony: "_JUDE, WE HAVE TO GET TO WORK. GET OFF THE PHONE_." He yelled to her. Jude rolled her eyes. Tommy was laughing.

Tommy: _"Stop rolling your eyes_."

Jude: "_How did you know what I was doing_?" she asked ignoring Tony.

Tommy: "_I know you girl. But maybe you should get to work. He is said to be one of the best. Just give it a try, Jude_."

Jude: "_I don't have another choice. Bye Quincy_."

Tommy: "_Bye Harrison_." He said and Jude hung up the phone.

A little over three week had passed since Tommy had left. He had gotten himself settled in his new two-bedroom apartment in the big apple and thrown himself into work full force. Since Sadie was really the only one he knew in New York he had been spending most of his free time with her. They had gone out to eat, sight seeing and he even went to her dorm but decided to put that off for a while when he was almost trampled to death by all the girls. Tommy and a girl's dorm do not go well together. Tommy noticed a change in Sadie. She was more mature, not as ditsy as she used to be. He could carry on a full conversation with her and she wouldn't mention shopping or the mall once. He would also call Jude every now and than to see how she was but other than that it was all work. He spent most of his time in the studio writing things he never even thought he dreamed of. He tried to push Jude out of his thoughts by working but it was useless. No matter what, the girl was always on his mind.

Jude was getting accustomed to the idea of having Tony around for a while. They argued all the time, never saw eye to eye but Jude had to give it to him, he knew his music and he knew her style. She liked the things they came up with together even though he was a complete ass. He was always off flirting with the interns when he should have been working with her. If it wasn't for her music, she would have hit him with a frying pan over his head a million times by now.

Jude strolled in through the doors of G Major with her back bag on her back. Another day of school was behind her and now it was time for her musical genius. She said hi to Georgia on her way to the studio, where she expected Tony to be waiting for her. Without even thinking about it Jude flung the door open like every other day and froze in embarrassment. There was Tony, shirtless on top of the newest intern on the couch. Jude's hands flung over her eyes as Tony jumped off the young woman who was buttoning her shirt back up.

Tony: _"Jude, don't you knock_?" he asked fidgeting with his shirt.

Jude: "_Ask? Last time I checked this was my studio not your hotel room_." She yelled, waving her hand in the air and now looking at him.

Tony: "_I didn't think you'd be here for at least another 20 minutes_."

Jude: "_Well I am here and now I'm scared for life_." She said now looking at the woman. She was in her early 20s with long blonde hair and creamy, long legs. Kwest had told her that her name was Tania and she was new. Tania was straightening her hair out and smiling uncomfortably at Jude.

Tony: "_Well if you had listened to me when I asked to get home-schooled here at the studio, I wouldn't have had to wait for you every day_."

Jude: "_Oh excuse me that my life doesn't revolve around your schedule_." She yelled back at him and than looked at the woman. "_Don't you have somewhere else to be? Work to do?_" she asked the woman rudely.

Tania: "_Yes, on my way_." She said and than turned around to Tony "_Maybe we can get together after work._" She whispered just loud enough for Jude to hear.

Jude: "_I don't think so. It'll be a late night at the studio for lover boy here_." She said her eyes piecing holes through the intern. Tania just walked out ignoring Jude.

Tony: "_Ok now that you've completely blown my chance with Tasha tonight and kept me from my stress release you better have something good to work on_." He said running his hands through his dark hair.

Jude: "_It's not Tasha its Tania. She's Russian. Wait, stress release? I'll give you stress release." _She said giving him the I-want-to-kill-you-right-now look before grabbing a pen she found on the table and violently throwing it at him. The pen hit Tony right in his forehead before falling to the floor. She just stood there looking at her in shock. No one had ever thrown anything at him. Then he broke out into fits of laughter. Jude just stared at him.

Tony: "_You are some sort of undefined crazy_." He said and took a seat on a chair. "_Ok, so sit down and show me what you have."_ He said. Jude looked at the couch.

Jude: "_No thank you, I think I'll stand_." She said looking at the couch. Tony caught this and began to laugh again. Jude looked at him all puzzled.

Tony: "_You're impossible sometimes, you know that? Nothing happened; you walked in way before I got even close._" He said still laughing.

Jude: "_Ew, I don't wanna know_." She said shaking herself as though getting rid of the imagines in her head.

Jude spent the rest of the day with Tony and Kwest. She had come up with a new song for her album. Around 11 pm all three were spread out on the getting-busy couch, that Jude called it now.

Kwest: "_Another hit, Jude_." He said putting his feet up on the table.

Tony: "_I'd like to say I had something to do with it_." He added putting his hands behind his head and leaning into the couch.

Jude: "_Cocky much?"_

Tony: "_Not even a little. And if I was, I have every right to be."_

Jude: "_Oh please, I've never met anyone who's more egoistic than you. All the fame has finally hit you over the head_."

Tony: "_Me? What about you? Miss I'm-too-good to get home schooled but my songs have to be absolutely perfect_."

Jude: _"I thought you were the perfectionist in this relationship."_

Tony: "_Oh is that what this is; a relationship. And here I thought you hated me_." He smirked looking her way. Jude was begging to blush a little.

Jude: "_I do……..hate you mean. Ugh you're impossible. I thought you only worked with the best and only the best get released. That's what I wanted to say_."

Tony: _"I do_."

Jude: "_So I take it you think I'm one of the best_." She said smirking this time.

Tony: "_I never said that. I'm working hard to get you there though_." He said smiling.

Jude: "_You're working hard? So my talent has nothing to do with this. It's all about you_."

Tony: _"Well of course not. You play a small role_. _God knows I can't hit those shrill pitches you give me sometimes."_ He said.

Jude: "_Shrill pitches_?" she asked beginning to fume. Kwest just sat back and watched them. He couldn't help but break out in laughter. Jude and Tony both stopped arguing and turned to Kwest.

Kwest: "_You two are too much for me. I'm going home. Jude, you need a ride_?" he said getting up.

Tony: "_I can take her. I'm heading that way anyways_." He said. Kwest nodded and left.

Jude: "_Why are you heading my way?_"

Tony: _"I have a date_." He said brushing off his shoulders.

Jude: "_With the walking STD, Barbie doll?"_ she asked.

Tony: "_Maybe? What do you have against pretty-looking girls_?"

Jude: "_Not much. It just bothers me that they're spreading their diseases when they should be working._"

Tony: "_Yeah, I'm sure that's all_." He said and got up.

_**Back To Tommy**_

Tommy and Sadie sat in the lobby of Sadie's dorm. It was late and no one was there. The lights were off and only the bright city lights provided vision through the big windows.

Tommy: "_So you really like it here_?"

Sadie nodded: "_Yeah. I started fresh. No one knew me. It's like I'm a completely different person here."_

Tommy: "_What was wrong with the old Sadie_?" he asked. He could see her shoulders go up. She shrugged.

Sadie: "_She was broken_." She just said and than went on "_First my dad's affair, my mom always being away, Jude was always too busy with her music and school, and than the break-up with you. I caved._" She added her voice low.

Tommy: "_Sadie, I never meant to hurt you."_

Sadie smiled: "_I know but I'm glad you did. It opened my eyes to a whole new world. A whole new person I could be_." She said.

Tommy: _"I like this Sadie."_

Sadie: "_I like her too_." She said and smiled at him. Before she knew it her hand was on his cheek tracing the delicate lines of his faces. She could barely see him in the dark but she knew her way around Tommy. She knew every cheekbone, every wrinkle on his face. She saw Tommy closing his eyes at her touch and slowly, she leaned in. Before either knew it, Sadie's lips brushed against Tommy's.

**_Hey Guys, Don't KILL ME. _**

_**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. These next few chapters (including this one) are just kind of transition chapters until we get to the juicy part. Stick with me. **_

_**Hope this last chapter wasn't too boring. **_

_**Oh and before I forget. Started a new ff called "Stay With Me" I'd love it if you all checked it out. It's posted on here. Let me know what you all think. Not sure how far I'll take it but the idea wouldn't die. **_

_**Minela**_


	53. Broken Promises

**_Chapter 53 – Broken Promises_**

Sadie: "_I like her too_." She said and smiled at him. Before she knew it her hand was on his cheek tracing the delicate lines of his faces. She could barely see him in the dark but she knew her way around Tommy. She knew ever cheekbone, every wrinkle on his face. She saw him closing his eyes at her touch and slowly, she leaned in. Before either knew it, Sadie's lips brushed against Tommy's.

The next morning Jude lay in bed awake. She wanted to call Tommy but it was a little past six in the morning. He was probably still asleep. She hadn't slept the whole night. Too many thoughts ran through her head; thoughts of Tommy and her and what they finally were, and thoughts of school and her music. The last song that she had recorded with Tony was an instant hit. It was the number one played single on almost every radio station in Canada. Even though she didn't like admitting it to herself her music was good enough without Tommy's genius influence. What she didn't like even more was the fact that she liked how Tony knew just what buttons to push with her. He knew how to get her to the point she needed to be for the song to sound just right. Just when Jude thought about getting up and getting ready for school her phone rang. She reached for it and took a look at the caller id. It was Sadie.

Jude: "_Hey Sadie, what's up_?"

Sadie squealed: "_Jude."_ She almost screamed. Jude had to push the phone off her ear.

Jude: "_Sadie, is there a reason you're calling me at 6 in the morning_?"

Sadie: "_Yes, something happened_." She said gigging.

Jude: "_What? Are you Ok_?" thinking of the worst, automatically.

Sadie: "_Yes, chill Grammy I'm fine. Something happened with Tom_." She said. Jude's heart almost stopped. What happened to Tommy?

Jude: "_What happened? Is he Ok_?"

Sadie: "_Yes, he's fine. Stop worrying. We kissed_." She said squealing again. Jude thought she hadn't heard right.

Jude: "_What?_"

Sadie: "_Last night in my dorm. We were alone and just talking and it happened. We kissed. Jude this is so awesome. I think Tommy and I are going to work this time."_ She went on. Jude just closed her cell.

This couldn't be happening. Her heart sank, her throat clogged up, tears threatened to fall, and her hands started to shake. The night before Tommy left ran through her head. She was lying in the same bed where he had made love to her. Where he had promised her he would wait for her. How could he hurt her like this? Jude's whole world crumbled around her.

A few hours later there was banging on Jude's door. She heard it but she wasn't moving. She didn't care who it was. The studio had called, her mom had called, Sadie had called again, and even Tony but Jude hadn't picked up the phone for anyone. The banging became louder and than it stopped all together. Jude buried her head deeper into the pillow. She clung to the bed sheets as the tears just ran down her eyes freely. They hadn't stopped falling for hours now. She had never known a person could cry as much as she just had. All of a sudden she heard footsteps running up the stairs but before she could respond her door flung open.

_**Back To Tommy**_

Tommy opened his eyes to the dark clouds outside his window. His phone rang. He picked it up to find Sadie on the other line. The kiss played over in his head. He had screwed up.

Sadie: "_Morning sleepy head_."

Tommy: "_Hey Sadie. Why are you calling this early_?" he asked looking at the clock.

Sadie: "_I thought you'd be up_."

Tommy: "_I am; why are you up? You don't have class until afternoon_."

Sadie: _"Oh I woke up early and talked to Jude._" She said. Tommy's heart sank. Had she told her sister about the kiss?

Tommy: "_Sadie, you didn't tell her about last night, did you_?" he asked horror struck. Worst case scenarios ran in his head.

Sadie: "_Yeah, why? I wasn't supposed to? It doesn't matter; I mean she knew we were together._" Tommy's room began to spin. All he could picture was Jude. Her eyes full of pain. No more, he couldn't cause her any more of it.

Tommy: "_Sadie, I have to go_." He just said and hung up. He quickly dialed the familiar numbers to Jude's phone. It rang once, twice, three times. She wasn't picking up; her voicemail. He tried again. The same thing, her voice mail.

_**Back To Jude**_

Jude: "_What are you doing here, Tony_?" she asked looking at him through her blurred vision. He was standing in the doorway out of breath.

Tony: "_Looking for you. I went to your school to surprise you with the final mixing of the song we spend the whole day on yesterday. Sam finalized it and I knew how anxious you always are to hear it. They told me you're not there. Then I called the studio to see if you showed up, no. So I drove over here and you didn't answer. I called your phone, same thing. So I found the spare key under the welcoming mat. I was worried. Why are you crying?_" he asked just now noticing her red and puffy eyes. Jude just looked at him. His eyes were on hers as he moved closer to her bed. The phone rang, again. Tony reached for it and handed it to her. Tommy's face flashed on the screen. Jude shut her eyes closed and set the phone on the nightstand without answering it. It continued to ring.

Tony: "_Aren't you going to get that_?" he asked confused.

Jude: "_No_." she said. Tony waited for it to stop ringing. It did but a second later it started again and again and again. His patients was at an all time low and he grabbed the phone answering it irritated.

Tony: "_HELLO_?" he almost yelled. Jude's eyes flickered. She couldn't believe he had just answered her phone.

Tommy: "_Who's this_?" he asked puzzled.

Tony: "_Tony. Can I help you_?" he asked.

Tommy: "_Why are you answering Jude's phone_?"

Tony: _"Because she wouldn't_." he said looking at Jude who was avoiding his eyes.

Tommy: "_Is she there? Let me talk to her_." Jude could hear Tommy loud and clear. She shook her head no.

Tony: "_No, we're working_." Jude smiled. For the first time since she had met Tony, she was thankful for his outspoken nature and maybe even the little, white lie he just told.

Tommy: "_I don't care if you're delivering a baby. Put Jude on the phone, NOW_." he said getting angry. Jude knew he was pissed. She knew Tommy. She could almost see his jaw tightening and his hands forming into fists.

Tony: "_And I don't care if you're the pope. Jude will not be talking to you right now. GOOD-BYE."_ He said and closed the cell. He threw it at Jude who caught it.

Jude: _"Thank you_." She whispered.

Tony: "_Wanna explain_?" he asked sitting down next to her.

Jude: _"No."_ she said. Tony nodded as though he understood.

Tony: "_Wanna talk about it_?" he asked a minute later.

Jude smirked: "_No._" he rolled his eyes.

Tony: "_I give pretty good advice_." He said looking at her.

Jude smiled: "_I don't think I could handle your advice_." Just as she finished the sentence her house phone rang.

Jude and Tony both looked at the phone. It continued to ring.

Tony: "_Three guesses who that is_." He said. Jude looked at him defeated.

Jude: "_Can you give me a minute_?"

Tony: "_I'll make some coffee_." He said and headed downstairs. Jude reached out for the receiver.

Jude: "_Hello_."

Tommy: "_Don't hang up. Let me explain_."

Jude: _"Tommy_." She whispered. She heard him sigh on the other end.

Tommy: "_Jude._" He whispered to her softly. They both remained quiet for a second _"I'm so sorry._"

Jude: "_Yeah right. Not even a month and you're already screwing your ex_."

Tommy: "_Jude, it's not like that. I told you Sadie and I never_."

Jude: "_Yeah, and I'm suppose to believe that_."

Tommy: "_Jude, it's not like that. It just happened. We only kissed."_

Jude: "_Yeah just like you and me happened. Well that was a huge mistake_." She spat back at him. Tommy closed his eyes.

Tommy: "_You don't mean that_."

Jude: "_I_ _do. WE were a huge mistake. I should have never trusted you_."

Tommy: "_Girl……" _he was looking for the right words but there were none.

Jude: "_Don't. I was so stupid to think you actually cared about ME. Why don't I ever listen? Why the HELL was I so DAMN convinced that I was different to you."_ she asked tears falling down her cheeks again. "_Tommy, I promised you something. I'm breaking it_. _There's no need for it anymore."_

Tommy: "_JUDE, I don't care about her the way_."

Jude: "_What? Let me guess. The way you cared about me? Same lines different times. I'm done falling for it. You made your choice now I'm making mine. Make the best with Sadie because we're through for good this time._" She said and hung up the phone. A part of her waited for him to call back. She wanted the phone to ring again but it remained silent. Everything was quiet. She heard a racked coming from down stairs and made her way to the kitchen.

When she walked in she found coffee powder all over the kitchen counter and the water was dripping from the coffee machine but not into the pot, instead on the bottom part of the device. Jude laughed as Tony struggled with the buttons on the appliance.

Tony: "_It wouldn't stop dripping._ _What's so funny?_"

Jude: "_You don't know how to make coffee?_" she asked through her laughter.

Tony: "_I've never used a coffee maker."_ He admitted. Jude stopped laughing and her face turned into a serious expression. Tony noticed this and set the pot down.

Tony: "_What's up?"_ he asked.

Jude: _"I've changed my mind. I'd like to start home schooling_." She said.


	54. Rescue Me

**_Chapter 54 – Rescue Me_**

Tony: "_What's up?"_ he asked.

Jude: _"I've changed my mind. I'd like to start home schooling_." She said.

For the rest of the day, Jude remained at home. Tony covered for her at the studio. She just stayed locked up in her safety net of her habitat. Jude had gotten a phone call from Georgia who had informed her that her home-schooling had been set up for the next day and to make sure that it was what Jude wanted. Tomorrow was going to be a new start. No longer would Tommy affect her music or her personal life. From now on, she had no one she could truly depend on. Everything she had been at G Major now. Her music and now even her education. Around nine pm her cell rang again. She reached for it and looked at the screen. **Tommy**. Turning the TV off and inhaling deeply she answered.

Jude: "_Hey_." She said sounding tired. Her voice was hoarse from all the crying she had done. Her heart began to race at just the thought of him. How was heart ever going to forget this man?

Tommy: "_Jude._" He said sounding surprised. Jude decided to ignore it. She remained quiet on the line until he spoke up again "_Don't hang up, please_." He asked her. She settled herself comfortably into the couch. Her back supported the rest of her body weight as she tried to sum up the courage to get through his phone call.

Jude: "_I'm not_." She could barely manage to say.

Tommy: "_Good, let me explain_."

Jude: "_You don't need to explain anything to me_." She said feeling the tears trying to surface again.

Tommy: "_Look girl, that kiss didn't mean anything to me_." He tired to explain. Jude smirked. Tommy heard this and went on "_You have to believe me. You know I love you_."

Jude: "_Yes, so you've been saying. I don't wanna be loved if it's going to hurt this much."_ She threw back at him. All of a sudden she felt all the anger she had felt before rise up again.

Tommy: "_Girl, I don't know what to say_."

Jude: "_Don't say anything_."

Tommy: "_It just happened. I was thinking about you. I miss you like crazy and before I knew it, her lips were on mine. It meant nothing to me."_

Jude: "_How dare you?_" she yelled into the phone. Tommy blinked at her sudden outburst. Jude continued "_You date my sister, you break up with her and you **sleep** with ME. You tell me you LOVE **me**. The five minutes that you're gone, you're back with her_." She screamed at the top of her lungs. "**_DON'T TELL ME SHE MEANS NOTHING_**." She sounded so harsh and her voice so full of hatred. Tommy had never heard her this way before.

Tommy: "_Jude, it's not like that. I meant everything I said to you. I do love you_."

Jude: "_You have a funny way of showing it. You know what, Quincy? Be with Sadie. You two shallow people deserve each other_."

Tommy: "_You don't mean that_." He said sounding hurt.

Jude: "_Go to hell_." She said and closed the phone.

The next few days went by quickly. Jude threw herself into her music and school work. She ignored any contact Tommy was trying to make. On a Friday morning, Jude walked through G Major's lobby and into her tutoring room. To her surprise Tony was there and not Mr. Giles, her tutor.

Jude: "_What are you doing here?_" she asked setting her books on the table.

Tony: "_I'm your teacher for the day. Mr. Giles called in sick_." He grinned at her.

Jude: "_Cool, so we can get straight to work_."

Tony: _"Yes, he said you're doing Commutative properties in Algebra?_" he asked opening her Algebra book and flipping through the pages. A puzzled look crossed his face.

Jude: "_Uhm I meant get to work on my music."_ She said looking puzzled at him.

Tony: "_Oh no. Not until your school work is done_."

Jude: "_You're not serious."_ She said.

Tony: "_Oh but I am. Georgia's instructions_." He said grinning at her.

Jude: "_And since when do you follow orders?"_ she asked, her hands on her hips.

Tony: "_Since it involves torturing you_." Jude dropped her hands.

Jude: "_That's all you live for, don't you?_"

Tony: "_What's that_?" he asked knowing what she was asking damned well. On top of things he kept his head hidden behind the book and tried to ignore her.

Jude: "_Making my life a living hell_." She said waving her arms in the air.

Tony: "_It's not that bad. Come on, get out your properties. We have work to do_." He ordered. Jude shook her head and took a seat, unwillingly.

After about an hour of algebraic expressions and Tony's sarcasm, Jude had about enough for a whole life time.

Jude: "_I think you just ruined math completely for me_." She said closing her book.

Tony: "_Well it's not my fault you don't know the difference between an algebraic equation and an algebraic expression_."

Jude: _"I just don't feel like wasting my time on something I'm never going to use for the rest of my life_."

Tony: "_True but we waste our time other ways too. Just because you don't like something doesn't mean you don't have to do it."_

Jude: "_And who made you my therapist_?"

Tony: "_Girl, not even a therapist can help you_." He said laughing. Jude's whole world did a one-eighty. He called her _'girl'_. He had never called her that before. Why was it getting to her this way? It brought back so many memories, painful reminders. Tony noticed her hurt expression and stopped laughing.

Tony: "_What? Did I say something_?"

Jude shook her head: "_No, its not you_." She said turning her head towards the window, ignoring his expression that longed for answers.

She heard Tony smirking and turned towards him. He was getting up and shaking his head.

Tony: "_I can't figure you out, Jude_." He said heading for the door.

Jude: "_What's there to figure out?"_

Tony: "_Everything. I don't know anything about you. It's like you have this huge wall set up with guards at every angle. No one gets through."_ He said turning towards her. Jude lowered her head knowing he was right.

Jude: "_I didn't know you wanted to get through."_ She tried to joke.

Tony: "_I'm not laughing. Why do you keep everything bottled up? It's like when I look at you singing, you seem to have so much to say but than you step out of the recording booth and you're this cold person who keeps all to herself._" He said taking a seat across from her again.

Jude laughed: "_You were right. We can't trust anyone in this business. We don't have any REAL friends. So why bother? It's easier to stay locked up_." She said getting up. Tony's eyes followed her skinny frame.

Tony: "_Every once in a while, it helps to confide in someone_." Jude turned toward him.

Jude: "_Who am I to confide in? **You**?"_ she asked sarcastically.

Tony: _"If it helps_."

Jude: _"It doesn't."_

Tony: "_Did it help confiding in Tommy?_" he asked. He knew he was crossing boarders here and sinking deeper knowing that Tommy was a sore subject these days but he had to start somewhere. Why beat around the bushes? He saw Jude's face tighten and her eyes grow from hurt to angry.

Jude: "_Tommy is none of your business_." She said.

Tony: "_So you've said before but he seems to be a lot of your business for someone you claim never meant anything to you."_ He said searching her face for answers. All she gave was an expressionless yet hurtful mask. She wasn't saying anything _"You don't have to tell me, I'm just trying to help you."_ He said.

Jude: "_I don't need your help_."

Tony: _"I'm not stupid, Jude. I know there was more to you two than you lead on. All I'm saying is that if you want to talk about it I'm here. I'm not going to tell anyone, whatever it is."_ He said getting up and walking over to her.

Jude: _"Tommy is my past and everyone knows he was never going to be anything more. Let's just leave it at that."_

Tony: _"Everyone but you?"_

Jude: "_Even me, deep down."_ She answered. Just then the door swung open and Kwest stood in the door way. Jude and Tony both turned to him.

Kwest: "_Hey guys. What's going on_?" he asked seeing Jude's tear-filled eyes.

Jude: "_Tony was my math teacher for the day_." Kwest grinned seeing that Jude didn't want to be questioned about her tears right now.

Kwest: "_Damn. Did you learn anything_?" he asked trying to follow her.

Jude: "_Yes, I learned that Tony is worse in math than I am_." She grinned.

Tony: "_Heeeeeeey. I resent that_." He said. Kwest laughed. Tony frowned at Jude who was laughing with Kwest.

Kwest: "_Listen. Georgia has set up a thing tonight where we're all just to go and get some publicity. EJ wants Jude in make-up and the dressing room right now."_ He said.

Jude: "_Where are we going_?"

Kwest: "_Some nightclub opening."_

Tony: "_Sounds like fun, who is going_?"

Kwest: "_So far it's the three of us, EJ, the new receptionist and we can each invite someone to come along if we want_."

Tony: "_Well my receptionist is already coming along so I don't need anyone else."_ He joked. Jude hit him over the head.

Tony: "_Heeeeeeeeeeey._" He complained rubbing the back of his head.

Jude: "_I'm going to find EJ before I puke_." She said and walked out. Kwest was about to follow her out the door when Tony opened his mouth.

Tony: "_Hey man, can I ask you something_?" Kwest stopped and turned around.

Kwest: "_What's on your mind_?" he asked shrugging.

Tony: "_What's the deal with Jude and Tommy?"_ he asked. Kwest put his hands in his pockets.

Kwest: _"It's not my business to discuss."_ He said and turned to leave.

Tony: _"I know its not but Jude is hurting, everyone can see it. I just wanna help her."_

Kwest: _"Sorry man. If she didn't tell you herself than there's nothing you can do."_

Tony: _"I know you know what's going on. Tommy's your best friend, I understand but Jude is not giving me all of herself right now."_ He said giving Kwest a stern look. Kwest looked a little annoyed now.

Kwest: "_I never denied I didn't know what was going on and yes, Tommy is my best friend but if Jude doesn't want you to know her personal life you're not going to hear it from me. Oh and another thing, I think its best Jude doesn't give you ALL OF HERSELF because you'd have some serious trouble once Tommy comes back_." He said walking out the door. Tony smirked and yelled after Kwest.

Tony: "_That's IF he comes back_."

Kwest walked out of the little room, ignoring Tony's last remark, and into the lobby. Just as he approached the kitchen his cell rang. He looked at his called id and flipped his phone open.

Kwest: "_Hey man, sup?"_

Tommy: "_Hey, nothing much. Over there_?"

Kwest: "_The usual."_

Tommy: _"I don't remember the usual, remind me_." He said sounding stressed.

Kwest: "_Darius' frequent yet always unexpected visits, EJ's rambling, Tony's ego and Jude's mood swings. Don't you just miss it all?"_ he asked sarcastically. Tommy laughed.

Tommy: "_You have no idea. How is Jude?"_ he asked his tone turning serious.

Kwest: _"She's home-schooling here at G Major…" _he was about to go on when Tommy interrupted him.

Tommy: _"Whose bright idea was that?"_

Kwest: "_Tony's."_

Tommy: "_Well don't they just spend a load of time together_?" he asked sounding mad.

Kwest: "_About as much as you two used to spend. He is her producer_."

Tommy: "_That makes me feel so much better, man. Where is Jude_?"

Kwest: "_With EJ in the dressing room."_

Tommy: _"How long has she been in there_?"

Kwest: _"For about 15 minutes now."_ He said looking at his watch.

Tommy: "_Wait another five minutes and then go in to rescue her, trust me she'll be grateful for many years to come_."

Kwest: "_No wonder she's always so nice to you_."

Tommy: "_Oh she's just a peach. Why is EJ dressing her anyways_?"

Kwest: "_We're going to some club opening tonight, publicity stunt_."

Tommy: _"Ahhh. How's her music coming along_?"

Kwest: "_It's actually pretty good. Tony might be about as cocky as you but he knows his job and he knows Jude's sound_."

Tommy: "_Are they getting along?"_ he asked hoping for a no.

Kwest: "_Seems that way. I mean they bicker all the time but they make great music together."_

Tommy: "_Sounds familiar_."

Kwest: "_Don't worry about it, man. She loves you_."

Tommy: "_Right, I wish she'd just talk to me_."

Kwest: "_She will, give her some time. What are you up to over there_?"

Tommy: "_My album mostly_."

Kwest: "_How's that coming along_?"

Tommy: "_Pretty good so far. Gordon loves it_."

Kwest: "_What about you and a certain blonde_?" He asked. Tommy could see Kwest smiling in his head.

Tommy: "_Been trying to ignore her. I need some space. I don't want her to get the wrong impression. I don't want a relationship with her_."

Kwest: "_Jude will come around. Listen man, I have to do some rescuing_."

Tommy: "_Alright. Have fun tonight and keep the weirdoes off Jude_."

Kwest smirked: "_Thought that was your job_."

Tommy: _"I'm kind of not around_."

Kwest: "_Don't worry. I'm sure Tony will do a fine job."_

Tommy: _"Keep him away from her too. I don't trust him_."

Kwest: "_You don't know him_."

Tommy: "_Exactly my point."_

Kwest: "_Take care, man."_

Tommy: "_Alright, bye_." He said and hung up. Kwest smiled to himself and went in search of Jude.


	55. You're Not Ready

**_Chapter 55 – You're Not Ready_**

Kwest: "_Take care, man."_

Tommy: "_Alright, bye_." He said and hung up. Kwest smiled to himself and went in search of Jude.

Kwest knocked on the locked door hoping to rescue Jude.

EJ: "_Who is it_?" he heard EJ screaming.

Kwest: "_Kwest, is Jude in there_?" he asked looking at the door.

EJ: "_She's getting ready, same thing you should be doing. We're leaving in an hour_."

Kwest: "_Can I talk to her?"_

EJ: "_No, she's getting dressed. Go home, get ready and come back here. Tell Tony to do the same."_ She yelled through closed doors. Kwest knew there was no help for Jude this time so he followed EJ's advice, told Tony to get ready and meet them back at G Major. He walked out of the building and headed home to get ready himself.

About an hour later, Jude accompanied by Kwest sat in the lobby of G Major waiting for Tony to show up and EJ to get finished putting her make-up on. Just as EJ came down the stairs, Tony walked in with the receptionist at his arm. They were both laughing and their hands were around the other. Jude jumped to her feet annoyed for having to wait.

Jude: _"You're late."_ She said. Tony stopped laughing and looked at her.

Tony: "_Chill Mom, I'm here. Hey you look hot_." He said looking her up and down. Jude suddenly felt self conscious of her appearance and looked at her self in embarrassment. This wasn't EJ's best work, for sure. She had made her wear a black mini skirt (and by mini she meant mini. If she sat down or even tried to accomplish such a task she'd have the drunken guys drooling for sure) and a white top, showing so much of her breasts that her nipples were ready to fall out. To top it off EJ had made her put on a pair of what Jude liked to call hooker-boots. She rolled her eyes at Tony whose hand was around Tania's shoulders and just walked past him. EJ and Kwest followed Jude and then Tony with his date. Once outside they separated into two cars, Jude deciding to hitch a ride with Kwest while Tony and Tania drove with EJ.

Half hour later, they parked and made their way to the club's entrance. Tony was paying all his attention to Tania (Jude knew he planned on getting busy tonight), EJ was talking on the phone since they had left G Major and Kwest was sticking close to Jude. It felt comforting to have Kwest close by. Jude pushed her way through the crowd of people that were trying to get inside. They walked passed the huge line outside and stopped in front of the bouncer. He immediately recognized Jude and Tony, smiled and opened the door for them to enter. The people in the line began to complain but Jude just ignored it. Being famous had its perks once in a while. Once, inside Jude felt all out of place. There was a huge bar at the far corner to her left, no help since she wasn't old enough to drink. She looked around to find the dance floor of people already feeling and touching all on each other, no help since she couldn't dance to save her life and she had no one to dance like that with. She looked up to find a second floor. She guessed that that's where the VIP rooms were, no help again since she didn't request a VIP room. By the time she absorbed everything, Tony was already dancing with Tania, if that's what you want to call it. She was basically on top of him with one of her legs wrapped around him. Jude shivered at the sight in disgust. Kwest laughed noticing her grimace.

Kwest: "_You want something to drink?"_ he asked nodding to the bar.

Jude: _"Alcohol? I could use something strong."_ she asked hopeful but knew the answer.

Kwest: "_Try again…….."_ he smirked and shook his head.

Jude: _"Fine, I'll take a Red Bull_." She said. Kwest nodded.

Kwest: _"EJ?"_

EJ: "_Pink Pussy_." She said still yelling into her phone. Jude broke out in laughter at the drink's name but decided to go with Kwest rather than having to listen to EJ's conversation. When she turned around EJ was off the phone and talking to some guy.

Jude: "_Looks like it's just you and me buddy_." She said to Kwest who had ordered the drinks already.

Kwest: "_Could be worse." _He shrugged handing her the can of Red Bull.

Kwest: "_Hey, I gotta say hi to some people, publicity and all, you'll be Ok for a few minutes by yourself?"_ he asked pointing to the DJ.

Jude: "_Yeah, go_." She smiled.

Kwest: "_You sure_?" he asked thoughtfully. He wasn't sure about leaving her all by herself, especially dressed the way she was.

Jude: "_It's me. I'll be fine_." Kwest smiled, took his drink and walk off to the DJ. Jude turned to the bar to set her Red Bull down and then noticed EJ's Pink Pussy just sitting there. She turned to look at EJ who was already dancing with the guy she just met. More like feeling on each other then dancing. Looking around, Jude noticed no one was paying attention to her, so she took the drink and sipped it down in a few big gulps. She felt herself relax a little and continued to check the scene out.

"_Can I buy you a drink_?" she heard someone ask. Turning her head to the right, a young man sat on one of the bar stools and waved to the bartender. "_A Pink Pussy for the lady and a Coors Light for me."_ He said and turned to look at Jude. "_I'm Mitch_." He said stretching a hand out to her. Jude looked at it hesitantly but than smiled "_Jude._" She said.

Mitch: "_Nice to meet you_." He said smiling for the first time. Jude couldn't help but notice his amazingly white teeth. He had dimples and a strange set of gray eyes. And just then it hit her, he didn't know who she was. For the first time since she had won Instant Star, she wasn't recognized. And it felt good.

Mitch: "_Want to dance_?" he asked her nodding to the dance floor. Jude looked at the dance floor and then back at him. She shook her head.

Jude: "_I don't dance_." She explained.

Mitch: "_You can't be that bad. I'm a great teacher_." He said taking her hand in his. Jude looked at him as he stood up. He wasn't seriously thinking of dancing with her? Good thing she had 911 on speed dial. He was going to need it after they were done.

Mitch had a nice body and so far a great personality. It was just a dance, she thought. The bartender set their drinks down in front of them and eyed Jude. She knew he recognized her but she turned her head before he could say anything. She once again drank the whole thing and let Mitch lead her to the dance floor. The music banged from all the speakers and everyone was into their own moves. She waited for Mitch to take the first step and soon enough he did by placing his hands on her hips and beginning to move to the beat. She started to move with him and felt him move closer. Her body relaxed colliding with his as his hands guided her through every step. He smiled at her and she lost herself in the beat. For a few minutes, she forgot all about the people around or the real reason she was there. She even forgot about Tommy for that instant. A few minutes into the song and Jude losing her breath they were completely grinding against each other. Suddenly, Mitch felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around to face Tony.

Mitch: "_I'm dancing with her now_." He said and turned back to Jude. Jude hadn't even noticed Tony, she was too busy concentrating and trying not to lose herself.

Tony: _"I'm cutting in."_ he said, pushing Mitch off of Jude a little. She recognized that familiar voice. Jude stopped moving and looked at Tony.

Mitch: "_I wasn't done dancing with the lady_."

Tony: "_I wouldn't call that dancing. You were feeling all on her_." He said. Jude could hear the anger rising in his voice.

Mitch: "_Man, this is none of your business_."

Tony: "_Jude is my business and I think you're done here_." He said taking his place in front of Jude, completely blocking Mitch off. Jude looked at Tony with resentment in her eyes.

Jude: "_I was dancing with Mitch_."

Tony: "_And now you're dancing with me_." He said firmly, mean-mugging Mitch. Mitch just looked at Tony and then Jude, gave her an apologetic look and turned around to walk away.

Jude: "_What was that_?" she asked pushing him when Mitch was gone.

Tony: "_I could ask you the same thing_."

Jude: "_We were dancing_."

Tony: "_That wasn't dancing. He was feeling on you_."

Jude: "_Kind of like you were on Tania. Where is she?"_ she asked just now noticing she wasn't around.

Tony: "_In the bathroom. Have you been drinking?"_ he asked just now smelling the alcohol in her breath.

Jude: "_No._" she said turning her head.

Tony: "_You are such a bad liar_." He cracked a smile. All of a sudden Jude was pushed against him. She stumbled right into his arms and he barely caught her. His arms wrapped around her to support her weight and keep her from falling. She dug her nails into his arms to keep her balance and keep her ass from hitting the floor. Tony grinned down at her but his smirk faded when she concentrated her gaze on his eyes. He pushed her up a little into a standing position.

Tony: "_You Ok_?" he asked almost concerned.

Jude: "_I'm fine_." She said pulling her skirt down.

Tony: "_Ok, well let's have some fun_." He said breaking the moment. Jude looked at him confused at first but then he started to move closer to her and dance to the music. She didn't feel like dancing but he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her to him. Her chest ran into with his and she felt herself relax again. Tony was grinning down at her.

Tony: "_Come on, Jude. I know you can do better than that_." He teased. Jude smiled and flung her arms around his neck. He lowered his head against her forehead as they began to grind against each other. Everything was innocent enough until things started to heat up. The beat was becoming faster and trying to keep up with it Jude and Tony only became hotter. She felt the tension grow between their bodies as the friction only increased. His skin felt warm and sweaty against her but so welcoming and safe.

Jude felt his hand move down her right leg and settle right beneath the spot where her skirt stopped. His touch sent chills down her spine and all back up again. He knew that he was causing turmoil inside of her and he loved it. Jude could see it in his eyes. He was teasing. His fingers moved up a little as he settled it under her leg and pulled it up. Jude had no idea what he was doing but she let him take control. Soon enough her leg was wrapped around his lower back as their dancing became only more erotic. Jude was trying hard to keep her breath and to keep up with Tony but he had no trouble with it at all.

Tony: "_I knew you had it in you_." He whispered in her ear. The tiny hairs behind her ear spiked up. His hot breath on her clammy skin didn't help matters much. All of sudden she pushed Tony away. He flew a few steps from her looking at her like she had horns growing out of her head. She had no idea what had come over her. She couldn't breathe in all that closed space. She looked him in the eyes and ran past him.

Jude ran through the dancing crowd as fast as she could, bumping into people left and right. When she finally reached the back door she flung it open and stepped outside. The cool, autumn air hit her sweaty skin, she felt as though she had gotten slapped across the face. Pushing her self against the wall for support she took a deep breath after another one and then another one. Her throat stung from the coldness and she held her hand up to her lower neck. Trying to see things clearly she began to cough hysterically.

Jude: "_Jude, what are you doing_?" she asked herself when the door flung open and Tony stepped out. Jude watched him as he closed the door after himself and put his hands in his pockets. He looked at her like a lost puppy. She knew he was waiting for an explanation.

Tony: "_It was just a dance_." He said looking at her. Jude closed her eyes trying to erase everything that happened.

Jude: "_No, you don't get it_." She said pulling her skirt down as far as it would go.

Tony: "_Then help me understand."_ Jude looked at him. She felt guilty. He looked so innocent.

Jude: "_It always starts out like that. I can't do this again_." She said turning her head. The cold was getting to her and she shivered a little. Tony took his jacked off and put it around her shoulders. He saw how uncomfortable she was so he stepped back again.

Tony: "_You can't do what again, Jude_?"

Jude: "_It hurts_." She whispered sliding down against the wall. She just sat down in the middle of the alley, on the cold, cement floor. "_It hurts so much_." She whispered again shutting her eyes closed and looking at the floor. Tony went down on his knees and put his hand over her back. He stroked her lightly for comfort until she looked back up at him. Her eyes were tear-strained and she looked so defeated. He sat down next to her not caring who saw them or what they thought was going on.

Jude: "_He hurt me so bad_." She choked the words out, each more painful then the other. Tony knew who she was talking about. Her tears just fell freely like they would wash away all the pain. She threw herself into Tony's arms looking for comfort, any kind of human compassion. Tony put his arms around her, not really sure of himself. It wasn't every day that he had to comfort a crying woman outside a club.

Tony: "_He's not going to hurt you again, I promise_." He whispered to her as he stroked her hair lightly. She looked up at him, her eyes watery and her vision blurry. He smiled wanting to show her that her world wasn't over just yet. He wanted to prove to her that he could be a friend to her, a good friend.

Jude: "_How do you know_?" she asked.

Tony: "_I won't let him_." He said tugging her hair from her face behind her ears. Jude felt herself weaken and just like that she pushed herself on him. Her lips pressed against Tony's. She wanted entrance but he was like a sold rock. He wasn't responding at all. Instead of kissing her back, he pushed her away gently. She opened her eyes looking at him longingly. He just shook his head.

Tony: "_You're not ready_." He said and helped her up "_Let me take you home_." He whispered putting his arm around her shoulder and guiding her to the parking lot.

Tommy sat in his living room watching entertainment news and eating Chinese food, after an exhausting day at the studio and a new hit single. He took a bite from his egg roll and watched the paparazzo's new shot of Paris Hilton in just bikini bottoms. The screen shot played back to the E! News studio where Ryan Secrets was already smiling at the camera.

Ryan: "_And once again has Jude Harrison taken the entertainment news by the horns. Seems as though the rocker has a new love in her life."_ He said as the TV behind Ryan showed a clip of Jude dancing really close with Tony. Tommy sat the egg roll down and put the volume up. Ryan continued "_Everyone knows Anthony V from 'Creative Integrity'. On top of being a hit producer here in the States and an A list actor, Tony can now add boyfriend of Jude Harrison to his resume. The two were caught hot and heavy at a night club opening in Toronto just a few hours ago. I guess the rumors around Jude and her ex-producer Tommy Quincy weren't true after all." _He said as the screen shot back to Jude and Tony in the back alley. Tony was wrapping his hands around Jude when she just went in and kissed him. The screen shot back to Ryan before anything more happened. Tommy turned the TV off. He stared at the black screen in shock. His whole world came to a stop.

Jude had moved on. She had kissed another guy and she didn't care that it was on national TV. Was it really over? Tommy's heart stung. His throat felt like a frog was stuck in it. He wanted to move but he was frozen. Reality was just hitting him right now. He was heated. Who did this Tony guy think he was? Just as Tommy was getting ready to release his anger his phone rang. He begged for it to be Jude. Just hearing her voice would help. He'd let her explain and he'd forgive her because truthfully, he couldn't handle seeing her with anyone else.

Tommy: _"Hello?"_

Sadie: "_Heeeeeeeeeey, did you just see it?"_ she asked giggling.

Tommy: _"See what, Sadie?"_ he asked disappointed.

Sadie: "_Jude and her new boyfriend, isn't he cute_?" she laughed.

Tommy: "_Yes Sadie I saw it_."

Sadie: "_My sister is doing better then I thought with you gone_." She said her voice calming down a little. Tommy wanted to just hang up. He couldn't listen to this but then again, it wasn't Sadie's fault. She had no idea what had happened between Jude and him.

Sadie: "_Hey Tom, maybe we could go out to eat or something tomorrow night?_" she asked. Tommy looked back at the TV. It was still turned off but the picture of Jude kissing Tony was clear in his head. It played over and over again.

Tommy: "_Yeah._" He said and hung up. Anything to get off the phone with her. Anything to make the pain and hurt go away. If he could just see Jude and talk to her face to face maybe things would be Ok. Maybe she'd forgive him and then he could forgive her. Too bad maybe's weren't facts.

Jude let Tony unlock her door and carry her inside. He closed the door with his leg and set her down on living room couch.

Tony: "_How much did you have to drink_?" he asked her. She barely knew her own name. Instead of answering him, she just giggled. Her phone rang and Tony got it out of her purse. He handed it to Jude and she looked at the caller id.

Jude: "_Sadie, you pick up and tell her I'm dead."_ She said laughing. Tony grabbed the phone from her.

Tony: "_Hello?"_

Sadie: "_Hello? Who's this?"_

Tony: "_Tony, so you must be Jude's older sister_." He said looking down at Jude who was taking her shoes off.

Sadie: "_And you must be the cute boy my sister was kissing_." She said. Tony's head shot back to the club. How the hell did that end up on TV? This wasn't the right time to tell Jude. And this sure as hell wouldn't help his rep or his credibility as a producer.

Tony: "_That would be me_."

Sadie: "_Can I talk to Jude_?"

Tony: "_She says to tell you that she's dead_." He grinned. Jude broke out in hysterical laughter accompanied by hiccups.

Sadie: "_Great, tell her to call me back when she comes back from the dead. I have to talk to her about Tommy."_

Tony: "_What about him?"_ he asked curiously. Jude obviously hadn't heard a word.

Sadie: "_We're dating again. What's it to you_?"

Tony: "_Nothing, I'll tell her to give you a call."_ He said and hung up before Jude heard the news. She sat up and looked at Tony. Her eyes had this far away look in them. He set her phone on the table.

Tony: "_You should go to bed."_

Jude: "_What did she want_?"

Tony: _"Nothing."_

Jude: "_Tell me, she only calls when she has something to show off with_." She said.

Tony: _"It's not important. Go get some rest."_ He tried sparing her the truth. He knew how much it would hurt her.

Jude: "_Tony, tell me."_ He looked at her.

Tony: "_She says she's dating Tommy again_." He waited for a reaction, maybe even a blow-out. Nothing. Jude just smirked.

Jude: "_Good for them_." She said. Tony stood up and pulled her after him.

Tony: "_Come on, let's get you to bed_."

Jude: "_I'm not sleepy_." She said but almost fell. She couldn't walk a straight line. Tony picked her up again and carried her to her room. He sat her down and threw her sheets over her.

Tony: "_I'll be back tomorrow to check on you_." He said and started to head for the door.

Jude: "_I want you to stay. You should stay_." She said. This was definitely the drunken Jude. She pulled him on top of her and threw her arms around his shoulders. Tony turned his head so her lips pressed against his cheek instead of his mouth.

Jude: "_Come on, don't be prude."_ She said trying to force herself on him. Tony grabbed her hands and took them off of him. He stood up.

Tony: "_Don't Jude, before we do something you'll regret_." He said and walked out. Jude watched him until he was out of sight. She heard the footsteps fading and then finally the outside door closed. She looked at her bedroom and then the phone on her nightstand. She picked it up and dialed the first numbers that came to her head.

Tommy: "_Hello?_" he said. Jude bit her lip and hung up the phone. A few seconds later she pressed redial and did the same. Once again she hung up. She clung to the phone, it felt comforting just hearing his voice. A third time she dialed the numbers.

Tommy: "_Jude? I know it's you. I have called id_." He said. Jude sniffed and hung up. For the last time she dialed.

Tommy: "_Jude?...say something_." He demanded. He sounded so far away. Jude shut her eyes and threw the phone down. She hid under the covers until her eyes felt too heavy to keep open. Everything turned black and she finally fell asleep.


	56. The Accident

**_Chapter 56 – The Accident _**

Tommy: "_Jude?...say something_." He demanded. He sounded so far away. Jude shut her eyes and threw the phone down. She hid under the covers until her eyes felt too heavy to keep open. Everything turned black and she finally fell asleep.

The next day Jude woke up to her head pounding. She felt something hard poking her at the side. When she turned over she found it to be the phone. Getting herself into a sitting position she slowly began to remember the events of last night, Mitch at the club, Tony at the club, the allay, Tony taking her home, and she trying to kiss him. When she looked at the phone again she also remembered calling Tommy. After a cold shower and her head feeling like it was going to explode, Jude decided to head to the drug store and get some aspirin. She grabbed her set of keys and headed outside when the cold, fall air hit her hard. The sky looked like it was going to open up any minute. She looked at the garage and opened the door. Sadie's bug was still parked inside. Thinking of the driving lesson Tommy had given her a long time ago; she unlocked the door and took a seat behind the wheel. She turned the engine on and let the car heat up a little. Thankfully, the store wasn't too far away and she could get there through the little streets so she didn't have to drive on big intersections.

Jude slowly pulled out of her driveway, first hitting the gas pedal too hard and then the break, causing her to gravitate forward and then her seatbelt pushing her back. She looked out the street for incoming cars, there were none so she slowly backed out on the street and drove to the first stop sign. So good so far. A car was stopped on the opposite side and she let him pass first. Hitting the gas pedal a little harder than she had anticipated her car started off a little too fast. After a few minutes of driving at a steady speed it started to rain. Jude put the windshield wipers on and tried to turn the radio on too. Since this was Sadie's car, BoyzAttack started to blare from all the speakers. Jude jumped and then bowed down a little to turn the CD off. When she looked back at the street ahead of her, she saw a little boy running out in front of her to grab his ball. Not thinking of pushing the breaks Jude turned her wheel just fast enough and ran right into a tree. The boy stood there in shock as the car in front of him started to smoke.

Neighbors came running out of their houses to look at what happened. A few men ran to the car and pulled Jude out. She was coughing from the smoke but looking for the little boy. She found him hiding behind his mother and she smiled. "_Are you Ok_?" someone was asking her. She nodded looking back at Sadie's car. How was she going to explain this? Her headache just became even bigger. The police arrived accompanied by an ambulance.

Jude: "_I'm fine. I don't need to go to the hospital_." She said at the EMT.

EMT: "_You're forehead is cut, we should just take you in for a checkup. You inhaled a lot of smoke."_ He said leading her inside the ambulance. Jude was in no condition to argue back so she just followed him. She heard the sires being turned on as one of the men set in front of her. He took a wet cloth and cleaned her forehead of all the blood. Then he bandaged her up and just as she was done, they arrived at the hospital. About half an hour later Jude was sitting in a hospital room. She had just gotten done with her checkup and she was fine. Someone knocked and the door cracked open. Kwest, Georgia and Tony came walking in.

Georgia: "_Jude, honey are you alright_?" she asked her. Jude smiled.

Jude: "_I'm fine. Just a little cut._" She said pointing to her forehead.

Kwest: "_Damn red, what were you thinking_?"

Jude: _"I was thinking that I was in serious need of aspirin_." She joked. Kwest cracked a smile. She still hadn't looked at Tony but she could feel his eyes on her. She felt uncomfortable knowing what she had tried with him last night.

Jude: "_How did you guys find out I was here_?" she asked trying to put off Tony for as long as she could.

Georgia: _"It's all over the news. EJ is handling the media right now_."

Jude: "_Great_." She let her head fall.

Tony: "_Can you guys give us a minute_?" she heard Tony ask. Georgia and Kwest nodded and said their byes. Jude looked up; Tony was standing in front of her, his eyes hollow.

Gordon walked inside of Tommy's studio.

Tommy: _"Hey man_." He said putting down his guitar. Gordon waved.

Gordon: "_Hey, how's it going_?"

Tommy: "_Good, working on a new one_."

Gordon: "_Glad to hear it. Hey man, you used to produce Jude Harrison back in Canada, right?_" he asked. Tommy head shot up right away.

Tommy: "_Yeah why?"_

Gordon: "_Just thought you might want to call her and make sure she's alright_."

Tommy: "_Alright from what_?"

Gordon: "_She was in a car accident. I guess you didn't know being locked up in here the whole day._" He said smiling. Tommy sat is guitar down instantly.

Tommy: "_Thanks man_." He said taking his phone out. Gordon nodded and closed the door behind him. Tommy's dialed Jude's cell. Voicemail. He walked out to the lobby and caught a glimpse of the accident. Jude was the one driving?

Tony: "_Can you guys give us a minute_?" she heard Tony ask. Georgia and Kwest nodded and said their byes. Jude looked up; Tony was standing in front of her, his eyes hollow.

Jude: "_What's up?"_ she shrugged.

Tony: "_Are you Ok_?" he asked concerned.

Jude: "_I just said I was. I'm fine_."

Tony: _"Yeah that's what you told them but I know better. I mean from last night_."

Jude: "_Look Tony, I'm sorry for what happened_."

Tony: "_You mean you trying to kiss me_." He asked. Jude looked at him and nodded.

Jude: "_Yes, me trying to kiss you_."

Tony: "_It's alright, I know you were drunk_."

Jude: "_Thanks_." She said.

Tony: "_That's it_?" he asked. Jude looked up at him. What was he talking about? "_You're not going to apologize for trying to sleep with me?_" he asked a little light playing in his eyes. Jude's cheeks turned red. Maybe there was more then she remembered. "_I'm just kidding, relax._" He broke out into a grin. Jude punched him on his shoulder. "_Ouch, that hurt._" He said rubbing it.

Jude: "_You deserve it making me think something like that_."

Tony: "_So when can you get out of here_?" he asked looking around the room.

Jude: "_In a few hours. I have some paper work to do and they want to keep me a little longer to make sure I don't have a concussing."_

Tony: "_So what's there to do here_?" he said sitting down next to her on the bed.

Jude: "_Beats me."_

About two hours later, Jude and Tony sat on her hospital bed with carry out Chinese food that Tony had gone out to buy and they were playing no mercy. Tony's thumb was moving from left to right holding onto Jude's hand. He had spent the whole day with her and she was grateful to him for not letting her be alone in a hospital. She was laughing hysterically when she squeezed his thumb with her own and he let out a slight cry. Someone knocked at the door interrupting their fun. Jude and Tony both looked as the door opened up a little. Jude's heart began to race when Tommy stepped inside her room holding a bouquet of flowers, a get-well balloon, and a box of chocolates. He just stood there watching Jude's and Tony's hand holding the other. Jude knew he felt uncomfortable, she saw it in his eyes. She also noticed the spark in Tommy's eyes flicker slowly which meant he was getting mad. This wasn't going to turn out good at all. Jude's world began to spin out of control.


	57. I Love You

**_Chapter 57 – I Love You_**

About two hours later, Jude and Tony sat on her hospital bed with carry out Chinese food that Tony had gone out to buy and they were playing no mercy. Tony's thumb was moving from left to right holding onto Jude's hand. He had spent the whole day with her and she was grateful to him for not letting her be alone in a hospital. She was laughing hysterically when she squeezed his thumb with her own and he let out a slight cry. Someone knocked at the door interrupting their fun. Jude and Tony both looked as the door opened up a little. Jude's heart began to race when Tommy stepped inside her room holding a bouquet of flowers, a get-well balloon, and a box of chocolates. He just stood there watching Jude's and Tony's hand holding the other. Jude knew he felt uncomfortable, she saw it in his eyes. She also noticed the spark in Tommy's eyes flicker slowly which meant he was getting mad. This wasn't going to turn out good at all. Jude's world began to spin out of control.

Tommy: "_Bad time?_" he finally asked looking at Jude and completely ignoring Tony. Jude dropped Tony's hand instantly and pulled away uncomfortably. She looked at Tommy who gave her a warm smile. Awkwardly she turned to Tony.

Jude: "_Tommy, what are you doing here?"_ she asked turning back to him. Tony got off the bed.

Tommy: _"I came to see you_." He said setting the flowers on the table by the window. "_Can we talk_?" he asked her now looking at Tony. Tony looked at Jude whose eyes were on the flowers.

Tony: "_I'll give you guys a few minutes_." He said and walked towards the door. Jude wasn't saying anything to stop him. Part of him wished she'd ask for him to remain but she waited for him to leave. He passed by Tommy, who had a smirk on his face, and walked out of the room. Silence set. Jude waited for Tommy to say something anything. Maybe even do something but he just stood there, he stood there looking at her with this goofy look in his eyes.

Jude: "_So….."_ she said getting up.

Tommy: "_How are you?"_ Jude looked at him and smirked.

Jude: "_Never better_."

Tommy: "_You look good_." He tried to make conversation.

Jude: "_I look the same_." She shot him down. He nodded smiling.

Jude: "_What's so funny_?" she asked looking at him. He shrugged.

Tommy: "_I missed this. I missed you_." He told her and hoped for a positive reaction.

Jude: "_I'm sure you did_." She responded sarcastically.

Tommy: "_So_ _what's going on with you and Tony?_" he asked trying to change the subject. He needed her to just give him a little room to maneuver. Just a little space where a little hope lay.

Jude: "_What's going on with you and my sister_?" she fired back. Nope, Jude wouldn't give it up easily this time. Tommy's face saddened. He could see the wave of pain rush over her face but as fast as it had appeared it had also disappeared. She was covering up for the hurt and he couldn't blame her.

Tommy: "_Nothing is going on with me and Sadie_." He finally said.

Jude: "_Yeah, nothing's ever going on with you. You shouldn't have come back_." She said bitterly.

Tommy: _"I had to make sure you were alright_."

Jude: "_Now you did, leave_." Tommy looked at her and started to take a few steps towards her. She walked backwards toward the wall until she felt the cold barrier against her back. There was no where to run now, he had her cornered.

Tommy: "_Just listen to me_." He asked of her and finally stopped in front of her. Jude turned her head away.

Jude: _"I'm done listening to your lies."_ She whispered. It wasn't that she was angry or felt hurt. It was more like a feeling of content. She was finally getting her moment. All of a sudden she felt Tommy's hands move up her sides and his lips graze her cheek. Before she knew it, Tommy's hot breath was sending chills down her spine. His lips moved slowly from her cheek to her ear.

Tommy: "_I love you, Jude_." He whispered gently, slowly, evenly. "_Only you_." Jude felt herself giving in. Having his presence there, it was too much. She shut her eyes closed and pushed him away from her as hard as she could. He stumbled back until he hit the hospital bed. Tommy looked at her trying to grasp what had just happened.

Jude just stood there, her hands became fists. The longing he had seen in her eyes a few minutes ago had completely disappeared. She was breathing hard but she looked like she was in control of the entire situation. She didn't look angry at all. Instead her eyes shone. They almost glistened.

Jude: "_How DARE you_?" she asked coolly.

Tommy: "_Jude, I"_ she cut him off.

Jude: "_Shut up. JUST SHUT UP_." She almost screamed at him. He sat down on the bed slowly. What was going on here?

Jude: "_Don't you dare ever tell me you love me_." She started and made her way towards him. "_I trusted you_." She continued. "_I BELIEVED you had changed_." She said. Her voice sounded raspy and Tommy began to realize that she wasn't giving him a welcome home speech.

Tommy: "_Jude, let me explain_."

Jude: "_Let you explain? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I LET YOU EXPLAIN, TOMMY?"_ she yelled. He turned towards the door almost waiting for someone to walk in and ask them to be quiet. Instead Jude continued "_I am sick and tired of your lies, Quincy. You are nothing."_ She continued to yell at him. _"I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME TO TRUST? BUT I TRUSTED YOU. SILLY LITTLE ME. ALL YOU WANTED WAS SOMEONE TO SCREW AROUND WITH. AND YOU GOT IT, DIDN'T YOU? YOU SLEPT WITH ME AND WHEN YOU GOT TIRED OF ME YOU THREW ME AWAY LIKE YESTERDAY'S NEWS. I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER THOUGHT I LOVED YOU. HOW DUMB WAS I TO THINK YOU WOULD CHANGE FOR ME? CAN'T BELIEVE ALL THOSE DAMN SONGS WERE ABOUT YOU. MY MUSIC WAS BASED ON A COMPLETE LIE."_ she yelled ever louder. Tommy was sure everyone outside of the room could hear them; anyone outside of the hospital could hear Jude's scream. She hit a never when she mentioned her music.

Tommy: "_Jude, your music_."

Jude: "_Is SHIT_." She finished for him. He had no words.

Jude took a few more steps closer to him. He stood up trying to face her. He felt ashamed and guilty. He had really screwed up this time. How was he ever to make it up to her? He had expected her to have been crying by now but she was showing no sign of weakness.

Jude: "_Tell me Tom, was I good enough for you_?" she asked bitter.

Tommy: "_Jude….."_ he tried putting his head down.

Jude: "_Was I what you expected?"_ she pried deeper. He tried to reach for her hand but she shook him off.

Jude: "_I probably wasn't good enough for you. Is that why you got rid of me that fast? I wasn't experienced enough. That's it. Am I right_?" she asked. Her voice was getting loud again.

Tommy: "_I love you_." He said. Jude looked at him. Her voice died down. She was quiet. He was quiet. His words hung in the air. It felt like an eternity. Her eyes bore holes into his.

Tommy: "_I love you_." He tried again. Before he knew it, Jude's hand ran against his cheek. She had slapped him, cold heartedly. His cheek stung from the impact. He had never seen that coming. Tommy turned his head to look at her again. She stood there ashamed of herself. Her eyes warmed up a little but they were still full of remorse for him.

Tommy: "_I LOVE YOU_." He screamed at her this time. She stepped back a little. He took a step towards her. "_What? You got nothing to say now?"_ he asked her, his eyes on hers. "_Go ahead, hit me again_." He edged her on, she kept on walked backwards. _"I LOVE YOU."_ He screamed at her.

Jude tired pushing him away. Every time her hands would collide with his chest she'd become weaker and every time she's push him a little less until she couldn't anymore.

Tommy: "_I LOVE YOU_." He kept on screaming at her every time she'd try to escape. Her head ached. Her whole body felt like it was crumbling. The tears just started to surface as she kept on pushing him away and he kept on screaming at her.

Tommy: "_You can't run from me. I won't let you_." He told her. "_I love you too much_." And that's what did it. Her knees gave in on her. Her eyes let the tears fall. Her barrier came crashing down. She felt herself collapsing when a pair of strong hands swept her up. Her eyes flicked closed from exhaustion. The salty tears mixed with her black eye liner burned her eyes. She tried to open them. When she finally managed to, she found Tommy's baby blues, affectionately starring down at her.

Tommy: "_I'm here_." He whispered to her. She wanted to run, she wanted to find a safe place and hide but deep down she knew, it didn't get any safer than Tommy's arms.


	58. Make Tommy’s Day Hell Day

**_Chapter 58 - Make Tommy's Day Hell Day_**

Tommy: "_I'm here_." He whispered to her. She wanted to run, she wanted to find a safe place and hide but deep down she knew it didn't get any safer than Tommy's arms. Jude felt herself grow weak. As much as she wanted to fight Tommy off and tell him to go to hell she couldn't move, couldn't speak. She couldn't find one ounce of strength to stand up for herself. She smelled the familiar cologne and his gentle arms rocking her back and forth whispering that everything would be alright, that she would be alright. She shook in his arms. It didn't fell the same anymore. The cold floor under her became only colder and the room only darker. She was in the arms of the man she loved more than anything in the world but yet she had never felt more alone. The silence ended when Tommy's phone rang. Jude looked up at him with her red eyes. He stared down at her letting her know he wasn't going to answer it. She sniffed and wiped the remaining tears from her face and then she pulled away, dropping her head so her eyes weren't on Tommy's any more. It was too painful to look at him right now. All of a sudden she felt cold, without his arms to keep her warm. She pushed herself up and tried to straighten out her shirt. Tommy followed to get up and reached in his pocket for the still ringing phone. Jude heard him answer it and that was the last thing she heard before she walked out of the dead room and closed the door, leaving Tommy behind.

Jude half expected to have Tommy run after her but he hadn't. She heard something fall behind the closed door before she turned away and started to walk off. All the nurses and people around were looking at her. Tony sat in a corner with a cup of coffee but he hadn't seen her yet. There was no denying everyone had heard everything she had said to Tommy. They all acted as though they were busy doing something but in reality Jude knew they were judging her. As soon as she would look at one of them, they'd turn their head. No one had the right to judge her, they knew nothing about her. She hated the negative attention. She didn't want any of it. All she wanted to do was crawl in a dark corner and hide somewhere where no one would know where to find her.

The hallway ahead of her only seemed to become longer with every step she took. Everything felt so cold and lifeless. She could almost smell the sickness in the air and it almost made her sick to her stomach. She would never want to die in a hospital bed, never alone. As Jude made her way further down the corridors, she heard her name being called. It wasn't registering in her head just yet. Everything was jumbled up and she was just confused. The voice became louder and stronger. She stepped inside the elevator and turned to see who it was that had been calling her. Tony was running toward her as the elevator door closed, cutting him off. Jude dropped her head in shame.

The lights lit, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ding. The door slid open and Jude's body maneuvered its way to the nearest exit. Two hours later, Jude lay in her bed after a hot shower. Tony and Kwest had both text her saying it was important she'd call them back but she hadn't. She just wanted to be left alone. Tommy hadn't called at all. He hadn't even walked out of her hospital room while she had been there. Her phone rang again. It was Sadie. Jude let it ring. Two minutes later her phone vibrated. Sadie had left a voicemail. Jude punched in her secret code.

Sadie: "_Jude, I don't know where you are but I'm on my way home. I'm at the airport right now. Tommy needs you right now. I know you're mad at him but take care of him until I get there. He's going through a rough time right now. He needs his friends."_ Jude replayed the message again. What the hell was Sadie talking about Tommy going through a hard time? Her phone rang again, it was Kwest.

Jude: "_Hello?"_

Kwest: "_Where_ _have you been? Why haven't you been picking up the damn phone?_" he asked annoyed.

Jude: "_What's with the questions? Tell Georgia I'm not feeling good_." She said trying to pay attention to Kwest but thinking about Sadie's voicemail.

Kwest: "_You don't know, do you_?"

Jude: "_I don't know what_?" she asked paying full attention to Kwest now.

Kwest: "_Tommy is on his way to Montreal. Lance called. Their father past away last night. The funeral is tomorrow_." Kwest's words hung in the air. Everything played all over in her head; Tommy's mysterious phone call at the hospital, something falling in the room (more like Tommy throwing something), Tommy not coming after her or calling her ever since the hospital. How could she have been so selfish?

Kwest: "_Jude? You there?_" he asked.

Jude: "_Yeah_." Was all she managed to say. Everything before her eyes turned black. How was she going to get to Tommy?

Kwest: "_You want to come to Montreal with me_?" he asked her. "_Tommy needs you_." He added.

Jude: "_Yes._" Was all she said.

Kwest: "_Ok, I'll pick you up in 20 minutes. I have to grab a few things from home_." He said and hung up. Jude let the phone drop from her hand. She felt numb to the world. A force took over her body and caused her to pack some overnight clothes and run downstairs and outside. She waited for almost 20 minutes for Kwest to arrive. Without saying a word, she hopped inside the car and drove off with him. What was she going to say to Tommy? How was he going to respond?

Tommy opened his childhood door and slowly stepped inside. Everything still looked the same but it didn't feel the same. It felt cold and lonely. Lance walked into the hallway and noticed Tommy standing at the bottom of the steps. The brothers hugged and exchanged a few words before Tommy made his way towards the kitchen, where Lance had told them their mother was. He found her sitting at the kitchen table with her head buried in her hands. Tommy's heart sank when his mother picked her head up with tears streaming down her face. She looked at Tommy and released a breath before getting up. He stepped in front of her not saying a word as she sank in his arms to cry.

Eileen: "_Tommy._" She whispered through her sobs. He ran his free hand through her thick hair as her grip on him tightened. Tommy didn't know how to help his own mother. He looked at Lance who let his head sink. Neither of them knew what to do to ease the pain. Someone knocked at the door.

Lance: "_I'll get it_." He said leaving the kitchen area. Eileen freed herself from Tommy and looked up at him.

Eileen: "_There's so much to do for tomorrow_." She started to pace. Lance walked back in with two females. Tommy looked closer to find Jeanine first and right behind her was Sadie. Eileen looked over at Lance who nodded towards Tommy. Tommy looked at his mother and smiled uncomfortably. Jeanine walked over to Eileen and hugged her while Sadie made her way towards Tom. Was it '_Make Tommy's Day Hell'_ Day?

Kwest and Jude arrived in Montreal.

Kwest: _"I think we should just find a hotel to stay at for the night. It's late and I think Tommy needs a little family time right now."_

Jude: "_Sounds good_." She said half heartedly. Kwest glanced over to her before making a right turn.

Kwest: _"I'm sure he would have told you but he just found out himself_."

Jude: _"I know. I was so angry at him_." She added slowly.

Kwest: "_You had every reason to be and he knows that. But right now you're just going to have to put that aside. Tommy needs you now more than ever_."

Jude: "_Sadie's on her way to Montreal_." She said now looking at Kwest.

Kwest: "_Tommy needs you. Not Sadie, not anyone else. You don't need me telling you that._"

Jude: "_What if I'm not the right one for him? What if he's not the right one for me?"_

Kwest: "_Jude, I can't tell you if he is or not but I know the guy. He loves you. He gets worked up over the simplest things when it comes to you_."

Jude: "_He has a funny way of showing it_." She said sarcastically.

Kwest: "_Tommy's made a lot of mistakes. More than his rightful share but what can you expect from a guy who's been fed with a silver spoon? A guy who's had everything anyone could ever wish one? He has seen more of the world at age 23 than most people will their whole life time_." Kwest pulled up to a hotel and hopped out of the car. The valley drove off with it as Jude followed him inside. He booked them two rooms and they separated at their doors.

Jude threw herself on the bed and turned the lights off. Her head hurt but she just couldn't stop thinking about Tommy. How was he doing? Was he holding up? Did he need someone to talk to? Jude reached inside her purse and took out her cell phone. Debating with herself whether to call or not she decided she needed to hear his voice. She just needed to make sure he was alright. It rang once, twice.

Tommy: "_Hello_?" she heard his voice.

Jude: "_Tommy?_" she said surprised. She was sure he wouldn't pick up the phone.

Tommy: "_Jude._" He said her name. Her heart almost skipped a beat. His voice was the only thing keeping her sane in a time like this.


	59. Needing Me, Needing You

**_Chapter 59 – Needing Me, Needing You_**

Tommy: _"I'm on my way._" He said "_I love you_." He added. Jude smiled and hung up. About half an hour later, there was a knock at her door. Jude opened it to find Tommy standing there.

Tommy stood in the door way of her hotel room. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair an unusual mess. The bags under his eyes were evidence that he hadn't gotten a lot of rest in the past few hours. He tried to smile for Jude but it was futile. Instead of standing straight up and tall like he always did in his cocky posture, this time he stood defeated and bend over. Jude almost didn't recognize him.

Jude: "_Come in._" she whispered biting her lip. He looked passed her not saying a word and Jude closed the door. When she turned around she found him standing in front of her. She wanted to say something to make him smile maybe even ease the pain but words were of no use in this situation. She couldn't think of anything to say. Instead she just stood in front of him as defeated as he looked. A few seconds later, she noticed Tommy's arms wrap around her waist. He settled his cold hands on the small of her back as his head settled gently on her shoulder. Jude felt as though she was holding on to a little kid who needed reassuring. She let him hold her and wrapped her arms around his neck slowly. He cradled his head closer to her and she felt his warm lips connect with her neck, tenderly.

Jude: "_I am so sorry, Tommy_." She whispered in his ear. His hold on her only tightened.

Tommy: "_Let's not talk about that_." He whispered back to her. Jude ran her hands through his messy hair and allowed him to let his hands drift under her shirt. He stopped at the small back of hers. His cold hands cooled her warm skin as they joined. As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, she had missed his touch. Slowly Jude walked backwards to the bed and sat down. She leaned against the headrest and kicked her shoes off. Tommy looked down at her in the dark. It had started to rain heavily outside and the raindrops hit the windows violently. She removed his coat and shoes and climbed on top of the sheets next to Jude. He looked over at her while she reached for his hand and her fingers entwined with his own. She picked his hand up and raised it to her lips, kissing it lightly. He smiled; a real smile for the first time since his father had passed. Smoothly, Tommy pushed himself farther down the bed and set his head on Jude's lap. She was taken aback by this strange action. Curling up into a little ball, he looked so defenseless and alone. He held on to her hand and placed it on his chest as his head rested on her upper legs. Jude ran her free hand over and over again through his hair.

She looked down at him, almost after half an hour of his arrival. His eyes were tightly shut. She tried making herself comfortable but she couldn't fall asleep. He was still holding on to her hand.

Tommy: "_Jude?"_ she heard him whisper. She instantly opened her eyes.

Jude: "_I'm here_." She said squeezing his hand a little.

Tommy: "_I'm sorry for hurting you_." He said weakly.

Jude: "_Don't worry about that now. Get some rest_." She said as she leaned down and kissed his temple soothingly. He opened his eyes to look up at her.

Tommy: _"Sadie is at my house. I didn't call her, she just showed up."_ He tried to explain but Jude knew that already.

Jude: "_Don't worry about it_."

Tommy: "_I don't want you to think I wanted her here_."

Jude: "_You're here with me. That's all that matters right now."_ She said kissing his lips. It wasn't a long, sloppy kiss. Just a small peck to show him she still cared.

Tommy: "_I just walked out_." He said. Jude looked at him puzzled.

Jude: "_Out of where?"_

Tommy: "_The house. Sadie and Janine had shown up at the same time, my mom was crying, Lance wasn't any help. You called and I just bailed_."

Jude: "_They didn't ask where you were going?"_

Tommy: "_They didn't get a chance to ask. I just wanted to see you. I needed to see you_." He whispered to her. Tommy pushed himself up on his elbows as close to Jude's face as possible. His eyes were looking right at Jude's. They were merely an inch apart. Jude ran her hand down the side of his head and rested it on his cheek. He leaned up a little bit more and finally closed the space in between them.

Tommy: "_God, I need you_." He whispered to her.

Jude: _"I'm right here for as long as you need me._" She said to him. She let herself relax and Tommy pulled the sheet over them. Instead of making a move on her, he moved close behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Jude rested her hand on top of his and a few minutes later; they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Jude awoke to a knock at her door. She sat up and turned her head, in search of Tommy. He was no where to be found.

Jude: _"It's open_." She yelled at the door hoping for it to be Tommy. The door cracked open slowly and Kwest stepped inside, fully clothed. He looked around the room.

Kwest: "_He left a few hours ago_." He said to her.

Jude: "_How did you_?"

Kwest: "_Jude, I'm his best friend. First I knew you'd call him and second I knew he wouldn't give up the chance to see you. I didn't talk to him but I heard him leave pretty early._" He explained setting down a paper bag.

Kwest: "_I got you breakfast. You should shower and get ready. We have to leave in about an hour."_ He said and walked out of her room.

The cemetery slowly began to become lively. The casket stood closed above the whole in the ground. Tommy and Lance each stood at their mother's side. Next to Tommy Sadie had taken her place. Kwest and Jude were just walking up as the burial had begun. They approached Tommy and his family. Jude hugged Lance and Eileen and welcomed her sister back to Canada. Kwest was in a brotherly embrace with Tommy.

Eileen: "_Thank you for coming."_ She sobbed to Jude.

Jude: "_Of course_." She said not really knowing how to respond. Lance smiled at Jude and quickly introduced her to his girlfriend, Jess. She looked over to Tommy whose hand was connected with Sadie's. She wanted to wrap her arms around him but he avoided her eyes. Instead of even saying anything to him, she let Kwest lead her to the other side. As everyone said a few words about David Quincy, Jude sank deeper and deeper. She had been so mean and hateful toward this very man. Guilt washed over her. Every now and then she's catch Tommy's eyes on her but Sadie was the one at his side. He had held on to her the whole time. Jude didn't know how to feel. Sad, angry, depressed, guilty, sympathetic, forgiving. She was a mix of emotions all wrapped up into one.

As the funeral slowly came to an end, everyone paid their respects to David's family. Jude decided to take off. This was more than she could handle and Tommy had his hands full. He wouldn't have any time for her. When he needed her he'd come to her like he had last night. After getting lost on the subway and ending up in a back alley, Jude finally made it safely to the hotel about two hours later. She threw her coat over the chair and pulled her hair up in a pony tail. Going to funerals was exhausting. All of a sudden she heard running water come from her bathroom. She leaned against the closed door and tried to listen. The water was definitely running. Slowly, she cracked it open just wide enough to be able to catch a glimpse of whoever it was that was using her shower. She couldn't believe her eyes when she finally got a clear look.


	60. Sinful Temptations

_**WARNING – ADULT MATERIAL AHEAD. PLEASE BE ADVISED **_

**_Chapter 60 – Sinful Temptations_**

Slowly, Jude cracked the door open just wide enough to be able to catch a glimpse of whoever it was that was using her shower. She couldn't believe her eyes when she finally got a clear look.

Jude: "_Tommy?_" she asked through the steamy shower glass. The figure turned around as he heard her voice. She was right. It was him.

Tommy: "_Jude."_ He said turning the water off and sliding the glass door open. Jude quickly noticed his lack of clothes and turned her head around. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red and she felt herself getting warmer.

Tommy: "_Its ok, Jude_." He said noticing her uneasiness. She looked at him again but her eyes couldn't help but wonder down his firm chest and to areas she should not have been looking at. Tommy smirked.

Jude: "_What are you doing here_?" she asked kind of in a daze.

Tommy: "_You left before I could talk to you_." He said running his hands through his dripping wet hair.

Jude: "_I didn't wanna bother you; you had your hands full_." She said finally looking up at him. The water was dripping off his hair and falling on his bear chest. His muscles were hard but he seemed tired and restless. He reached for her hand and took it in his. His wet fingers slipped between hers with a comforting welcome.

Tommy: "_Jude, you don't ever bother me_." He whispered stepping out of the shower and coming closer to her. She didn't move. His eyes rested on hers as they had so many times before.

Tommy leaned towards Jude slowly and closed his eyes. Jude watched him move closer until his soft lips settled on hers. Everything felt familiar as his strong hands moved up her lengthy arms and circled around her waist slowly. Jude grabbed a hold of his face with both of her hands roughly. She couldn't hold back any longer. She pushed her tongue is his mouth longingly. He welcomed her with open arms. His hands moved under her shirt and within a moment her bra came undone. She panted as she bit his lower lip hard and pushed him inside the shower cabinet again. He stumbled back as she followed, with him leaning against the tiles. He ripped her shirt off her as fast as a bullet. Tommy's hands moved down to Jude's pants and they came undone as well. Jude quickly stepped out of them as she let herself fall against Tommy's still wet chest. Her body collided with his and it felt like her skin was burning up in passion.

Tommy grabbed both of her arms with his and turned her around so she was the one against the tiles now. He crashed his mouth on hers again and turned the water on. His kisses consumed her every piece. Jude watched him pin her arms up and slowly trail gentle kisses down her neck and her upped chest. She arched her back and lost herself in complete ecstasy. Something so sinful but sweet should have been forbidden; and it was.

Tommy let her arms drop and as soon as Jude had some room to move she pushed herself against him. She jumped a little positioning her legs around his waist. The water became warmer and then hotter. She let her nails sink deep into his skin as he tried to push himself inside of her. The harder he tried the hotter the water became falling against her tender and delicate skin. She screamed in pain as he finally entered her completely. The water kept falling from the shower head, her nails dug deeper and deeper into Tommy's perfect skin, he kept pushing himself deeper and faster inside of her, and the heat from the water rose thicker and thicker in the air. With her panting and Tommy losing control the situation was too far evolved to turn back from.

Jude tightened her legs around Tommy and took a bite at his shoulder as he kept thrusting farther. When he finally steadied his rhythm he slowed down a little and it became easier for Jude to move with him. He began to kiss her gently this time. Jude moaned in pleasure and he called for her. A few seconds later he had reached his climax. He kept going slowly until Jude followed his pleasure a few minutes later. They remained entwined breathing hard. Jude eased her grip on him and he slowly lowered her back on the floor. Still holding each other and trying to breath normal again, neither said a word.

Jude and Tommy climbed out of the shower. He reached over for the nearest towel and put it around her kissing her cheek gently. Jude smiled at him and turned her head as he threw a towel around his waist. He followed her out to the actual room.

Tommy: "_Jude, I-_" he started as she turned towards him.

Jude: "_Its ok, I wanted to_." She whispered looking at him. She felt uncomfortable.

Tommy: "_Maybe I should go_." He said seeing she wasn't really herself. He was hoping she'd ask him to stay. He'd love to spend the night holding her instead of going back to an old house full of bad memories. She nodded at him and agreed. Tommy headed back to the bathroom and got dressed. When he came out he found Jude sitting on a chair still hugging her towel. He walked over to her, kissed her cheek and left.

The next day Jude sat in the studio back at G Major. She had returned with Kwest the night before and hadn't talked to Tommy since their shower incident. The door swung open but Jude barely noticed.

Tony: "_HEEEEEEEEEEEY_." He waved his hand in front of her face.

Jude: "_Huh_?" she asked looking at him.

Tony: "_What planet were you on_?" he down asked sitting across from her.

Jude: "_Sorry._" She said fidgeting in her chair.

Tony: "_Yeah right_."

Jude: "_What? Let's get to work_."

Tony: "_I was thinking, we've produced over seven songs in the last week and a half, we deserve a night out."_ He said. Jude shrugged.

Jude: "_What did you have in mind_?" she asked a little hesitant.

Tony: "_I was thinking maybe dinner and whatever you wanna do. Just you and me_." He added slowly. Jude looked at him for a minute.

Jude: "_You and me? You mean like……..on a ……….date?"_ she asked a little confused.

Tony: "_Yeah, why not? Let me treat you to something nice."_ He grinned at her. _"What do you say?"_ he asked. Jude was about to answer when Kwest swung his head through the door.

Kwest: "_Emergency meeting, conference room three. RIGHT NOW_." He said. Jude looked at Tony and shrugged. She got up and followed Kwest without giving Tony an answer. Saved by the bell, or in this case Kwest.

Jude walked into the conference room already packed with people. She took a seat at the far end of the room, next to Kwest. Tony walked in right after her but there were no chairs left so he stood next to her. Georgia walked in and she looked stressed. She smiled weakly at everyone and headed for the head of the table.

Georgia: _"I'm sorry I sprung this meeting on everyone_." She said and took a seat. "_As you all know I've been having some financial problems._" She said looking at her co-workers. Then she continued "_Darius Mills has given me an offer I can't refuse, at this point."_ She said. Jude noticed the uneasiness in her face expression. She seemed embarrassed. What did this mean? "_He's promised me all of you can keep your jobs and I'm selling G Major to him._" She said slowly. The room broke out into small whispers here and there. Jude looked at Tony whose face didn't show any emotion at all. It was like he didn't care at all. Georgia suddenly got up and started walking towards the door. Some workers asked questions but she ignored them and headed out.

_**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I know I haven't been on in a while and you all have been patiently waiting. I have finals this week so I've been really busy and stressed out. On top of things I got a bad flu and I'm stuck in bed sneezing and coughing the whole day. **_

_**Anyways I want you all to know that I haven't given up yet and I'll carry this story to its end even if it takes me 10 years which I hope it won't lol. Thank you all for the amazing feedback and comments. I love reading them. **_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this last chapter. **_

_**Minela**_


	61. Santa’s Coming To Town

**_Chapter 61 – Santa's Coming To Town_**

The room broke out into small whispers here and there. Jude looked at Tony whose face wasn't show any emotion at all. It was like he didn't care at all. Georgia suddenly got up and started walking towards the door. Some workers asked questions but she ignored them and headed out. Jude stood up and walked out after Georgia. She found her standing with someone who had his back turned towards Jude. She couldn't make out the face just yet.

Person: "_You can't sell G Major to Darius_." She heard the man say as the voice sent chills down her spine. It was Tommy, there was no denying it. The figure turned towards Jude when he noticed Georgia looking over his shoulder at her. Tommy looked at Jude and his face softened. Jude stood there speechless. Was she supposed to say something? What were they waiting for?

Jude: "_He's right_." She finally said. Georgia shook her head disagreeing.

Georgia: "_I have no choice. I'm out of money_." She said. Tommy turned back to her and Jude stepped closer. Tommy seemed to think for a second.

Tommy: "_Than let me buy it_." He said. Jude and Georgia both turned to him. He was serious. "_What? You can still run it as you have before, I don't have time with my producing. Only difference is that I'll own it."_

Georgia: "_You're not serious. This is a huge responsibility. You can't run a record company."_

Jude: _"She's right, Tommy. You have no experience."_

Tommy: "_I don't have to run it. Georgia will. Nothing's going to change_." He said determined. Jude looked at Georgia who seemed to be thinking about it.

Tommy:_ "Come on G, this label is your life_."

Georgia smiled: "_I clearly pay you too much for you to be able to afford this_." Jude smiled with her and Tommy grinned.

Georgia: "_You_ _can't. You live in the States now_. _Your album_-"

Tommy: "_Don't worry about that. I'm freelance. I'll move back and finish my album here._" He said. Jude looked at him. The thought of having Tommy back in Canada was a thought she wasn't ready for.

Tommy: _"Is that a yes?"_ he asked. Georgia finally nodded. Jude's smile widened and she jumped in Tommy's arms. He took a step back but then wrapped his arms around her and held on.

Jude: "_Thank you_." She whispered to him. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed her embrace until Georgia coughed. He let Jude go and she straightened herself out.

Tommy: "_Hey maybe I'll change the name to T Major_?" he said as though really thinking about it. Jude and Georgia broke out in laughter. Tony stepped out of the conference room and walked over to them.

Tony: "_I'm sorry about G Major, Georgia_."

Jude: "_Don't be. Tommy's buying it_." She said grinning from ear to ear. Tony looked at Tommy and just now noticed he was standing there.

Tony: "_Well then we should be getting to work, Jude."_ He said to her. She smiled and nodded, waving goodbye.

Jude: "_See you guys later_." She said and walked away with Tony.

Tommy: "_I don't like that guy_." He said, his eyes following Jude and Tony until they were out of his sight.

Georgia: "_He's a good guy and he takes good care of Jude."_ She said. Tommy looked at her.

Tommy: "_He acts like she's his property or something."_ He said disgusted.

Georgia: "_Really? Reminds me of someone_." She grinned and walked away. Tommy watched her walk away and turned his head towards the studio Jude was in. Deciding it was time to clear the air; he stomped to the door and swung it open.

Tony sat down in front of the sound board and looked at Jude.

Jude: "_What?"_ she asked, his eyes dead set on hers. He shrugged.

Tony: "_Nothing."_ He said and turned to the board.

Jude: "_No, tell me. What?"_ she asked again.

Tony: "_You're happy you have him back, aren't you_?" he said looking at her. Jude turned her head.

Jude: "_It's complicated."_

Tony: "_Than pick the easier choice_." Jude looked at him. What was he talking about? _"There's nothing complicated about me and you."_ He added, slowly following her gaze.

Jude: "_Of course there is. We work together_."

Tony: "_Only till this album in done which it soon will be. I know you're attracted to me_." He said. Jude smiled. His cockiness reminded her of Tommy's.

Jude: "_You're so full of yourself_." Tony grinned and stood up. He slowly walked over to Jude as she leaned against the nearest wall for support. She looked uneasy and a little scared. It was the unknown that worried her. She had no idea what Tony's intentions were. His eyes stayed on hers as he stopped only a few inches away from her. He reached down for her hands and took them in his. His fingers slid between hers like a perfect fit. His warm touch send chills down her spine. One of his hands rose up her arm and to her cheek. He caressed it softly.

Tony: "_I can take care of you if you'd only let me."_ He whispered in her ear. His breath was warm and welcomed. His thumb ran over her dry lips gently as she closed her eyes. Tony leaned on her, his chest felt heavy against hers. His free arm circled her waist and brought her even closer. She felt his lips settle on her check where his hand had been only a few seconds ago as his lips slowly moved to her lips and crashed onto them.

It was like night turned into day. The softness of his touch made Jude weak in the knees. Lucky for her, he held on tight as he massaged her lips gently. She let him slip his tongue in her mouth and felt the warm overcome her. All of a sudden, she felt a force take over her body and she began to kiss him back forcefully. Her hands found their place around his neck and she pulled him closer to her. The attraction had been there all along, why couldn't she see it before?

The door cracked open. Tommy stared in bewilderment. How did he let this happen? As much as he wanted to run into the room and punch the shit out of Tony or maybe even just close the door and deal with it later, he couldn't. Instead, he stood there frozen watching. His eyes burned and his heart started to race. The air in the room became scarce. He watched Jude's hands move up to Tony's face and hold him just like she had held him on so many forbidden moments they had together. He finally shut the door closed and turned around the corner, storming outside. Jude jumped as she heard the door and she and Tony both turned toward it. It was closed shut. Jude ran to the door and flung it open. Everyone was doing their own job; no one even seemed to notice her. Who had seen them?

Tommy speed walked to his car and put the roaring engine on. He sped out of G Major's parking lot not knowing where he was going. The cars faded in the background as he raced down the highway. A few minutes later he found himself at Jude's house. He shook his head and rang the door bell. Sadie opened the door with her hair wrapped in a towel.

Sadie: _"Tommy, what are you doing here?"_ she asked stepping aside so he could come in.

Tommy: _"I don't know_." He said and looked at her. For the first time, she had no make up on, she wasn't dressed up, and her hair wasn't perfect. And he realized she didn't look bad at all. She looked real. Without even thinking of the consequences, Tommy leaned in and kissed her. The thought of Jude and Tony almost killed him. Almost right away, Sadie responded by kissing him back. He ran his hand up to the towel and took it off. Her blonde and wet hair came down on her bear shoulders. Tommy kissed her again and this time it was almost sincere and passionate. One thing led to another and before either knew it, they were in her room, wrapped in each other and the moment ahead.

The next day, Tommy woke up in his own bed. His head ached. The events of the previous day played over in his head. Jude and Tony? Him and Sadie? How did everything get so mixed up? When? He hadn't seen or heard from Jude since he saw her kissing Tony. And what was he going to do about Sadie? She wasn't a bad person, she had really grown up and for the first time ever, last night she let him in to see the real her. Maybe they did have a future after all. But maybes didn't count. How was he going to erase Jude from his heart? He might have had sex with Sadie but he hadn't made love to her. Not the way he had with Jude. Sadie didn't make him feel like he was in another world, she couldn't make his toes curl, or even scream her name. She couldn't do any of the things Jude was a professional at. It was clear that there was only one thing he could do in this situation.

Tommy reached over for his phone and dialed the familiar numbers. A happy Jude picked up the phone.

Tommy: "_Hey girl. You have a few minutes for an old friend?"_

Jude: _"Sure, what's up?"_

Tommy: _"I'll come over, we need to talk. Is Sadie there?"_

Jude: _"No, she had to take care of something. Why? Is something wrong?"_ she asked, her tone of voice changed.

Tommy: "_No, we just need to clear the air."_ He said. "_Give me an hour_."

Jude: _"Ok."_ She said. Jude got out of her own bed and headed for the shower. She remembered the way Tony's lips had felt on hers and she smiled to herself. She felt ashamed to even be thinking about it but she felt like a little girl again. She was just done in time as the door bell rang. Jude walked down the few last steps and swung the door open. It was Tommy, as expected. He stepped inside and smiled at her. Jude knew something was wrong, it was his fake, uneasy smile.

Jude: "_Hey._"

Tommy: "_Hey._" He said looking down at his feet. The image of Jude in Tony's arms played over in his head. Jude had never seen him like this. He was avoiding eye contact.

Jude: "_Ok, what's going on_?" she scoffed. Tommy headed for the living room and sat down. He ran his hands through his hair and Jude sat down across from him.

Tommy: "_This is not easy for me_." He started looking at her and than turned away again. Jude knew this wouldn't go well.

Jude: "_What's wrong_?"

Tommy: "_I've been thinking a lot lately_." He started again, shifting on the couch. Jude followed his eyes but he avoided hers. "_What happened in Montreal was a mistake, Jude."_ He said finally looking at her again. This was the last thing she had expected. Where was he going with this? Everything was fine yesterday.

Jude: "_You mean sleeping with me_?" she asked hurt. Tommy's eyes softened, he could clearly make out her pain.

Tommy: "_It's not you, I just-_."

Jude: _"Oh no, you don't. You don't get to take it back this time. You don't get to say it was a mistake."_ She said shooting to her feet.

Tommy: "_I'm not taking anything back; I just think that we're not right for each other_." He let out. Jude stood above him like a dark cloud reminding him of every bad choice he ever made. He saw she was still trying to comprehend what he had just said. He just gave her the time to understand without saying a word.

Jude: "_Not right_?" she asked through her teeth.

Tommy: "_I just think that we need some time apart."_

Jude: _"Time apart? We're not even together." _She yelled at him.

Tommy: _"I know but maybe we need to spend less time with each other. See what else is out there."_ He added getting up to meet her.

Jude: "_IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WE HAVEN'T SPENT ANY REAL TIME TOGETHER. YOU LEFT ME! AND HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO SPENT LESS TIME TOGETHER IF YOU'RE MY BOSS NOW?"_ she asked, yelling at the top of her lungs. Tommy stood tall and firm. His wide shoulders gave him the manly boost to stand up to her.

Tommy: _"Jude, don't act like this. It's just better like this for right now_."

Jude: "_Better, right_." She said calming down.

Tommy: "_This way you can concentrate on Tony_." He added but as soon as those words left his mouth, he knew he'd regret them. Jude's face turned bright red, she almost had smoke running out her ears.

Jude: "_TONY IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT. YOU NEVER CHANGE, QUINCY. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE RIGHT. THIS WAY I CAN CONCENTRATE ON HIM AND YOU CAN CONCENTRATE ON SADIE_." She yelled and started to fiddle with her wrist. What had she meant he couldn't concentrate on Sadie? Did Sadie tell Jude they had slept together? Tommy noticed what she was trying to do. Jude unclipped the bracelet he had given her and stuck it right in his hand.

Jude: "_HERE_." She said firm. "_Just leave_." She added breathing hard. Tommy ran his fingers over the charms.

Tommy: "_Jude, come on girl. This was a gift_."

Jude: "_GET OUT_." She yelled furiously. _"I don't want you in my house, just leave_." She said turning away. Tommy looked down at the bracelet in his hand and than at her. She was avoiding his eyes. Knowing there was nothing he could do here any longer he turned around and walked out.

Months past and it was Christmas time. Jude and Tommy barely ever spoke. The only time they were in the same room together was when they had to talk about her album, which she had just wrapped up with Tony. Jude had later found out that Tommy had slept with Sadie just when he had moved back to Canada but she never brought it up. Sadie and Tommy had started to date again, another thing Jude never talked about. Especially since Sadie was still living in the States. That turned out to be a positive thing because this was Jude didn't have to listen to Sadie brag about Tommy. Jude and Tony flirted back and forth but never actually around to going out. Georgia still ran G Major and Tommy still produced with Kwest as his wing man. On the side, Tommy still continued to work on his solo album.

So with an album finished and the holidays in full blow, what did this holiday season hold in store for Jude Harrison? There are a few surprises Santa has these days.


	62. Chain Reactions

**_WARNING ONCE AGAIN – ADULT MATERIAL. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH THIS OR IF YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO!_**

**_Chapter 62 – Chain Reactions_**

So with an album finished and the holidays in full blow, what did this holiday season hold in store for Jude Harrison? There are a few surprises Santa had these days.

Tony: "_Rise it up just a little to your left_." He said to Jude who was holding up the mistletoe in the door frame.

Jude: "_You do it, you're taller."_ She said handing it to him and getting off the chair. Tony smiled and climbed on top.

Tony: "_This good?"_ he asked looking down at her.

Jude: "_A little more to the right….perfect_." she said as Tony secured it and stepped down.

Tony: "_You know what this means, right_?" He asked winking at her. Jude smiled just as Tony was leaning in. The door swung open.

Jude: "_Yeah, my sister's home_." She said and looked to the door. Tony straightened out and followed Jude. Sadie was shaking snow off her coat as Tommy was putting down her two suitcases in the hallway.

Sadie: "_Happy Holidays_." She sang. Jude walked over to her and hugged her. Tommy was taking his coat off and hanging it. He looked at Tony who was now greeting Sadie and than at Jude, who was completely ignoring him until she turned right to him.

Jude: "_You can take those to Sadie's room. You know where it's at_." She said cold-heartedly and turned her head. Tommy watched the trio leave to the living room and grabbed the luggage to take it upstairs.

Sadie looked around the living room.

Sadie: "_Oh my God Jude, you did all this? Look at the tree_?" she said admiring the house with all its decorations and ornaments.

Jude: "_Tony did most of it. He's better at this stuff than I am_." She gushed.

Sadie: "_Is there anything I can do for tonight_?"

Jude: "_Not really. Everything's been taken care of. Now all we need to do is get dressed and let the party begin_."

Sadie: "_Thanks for doing this for me. I was really home sick_."

Jude: "_That's what sisters are for, right_?" she asked a little unsure. Truth was, this was the last thing Jude wanted to do on Christmas but Sadie had asked her if she could have a little get-together party at the house. How was Jude going to say no? This was still her house too. Instead of arguing it was easier to just agree. Now in less than three hours she would have a house full of people and Sadie and Tommy to deal with.

Jude: "_Alright, I'm going upstairs to take a shower." _She said.

Tony: "_I'm heading home to get ready too. See you guys later_." He said and gave Jude a kiss on the cheek. Tony left leaving Sadie and Jude alone. Sadie smiled at her sister knowingly but Jude rolled her eyes. Sadie headed for the kitchen and Jude for the stairs. Just as she reached the doorway she stopped.

Tommy was standing right in front of her and she had almost bumped into him. His broad shoulders were hovering over her as his eyes connected with hers immediately. He wasn't moving. Was he not going to let her through? He stood there as though contemplating something with himself. And than Jude remembered where they were standing: under the mistletoe she had put up with Tony only a few minutes earlier. He wasn't thinking of? No, he wouldn't. He couldn't. His lips curved into a steady smile. He knew exactly what she was thinking about and slowly he let his eyes wander to the mistletoe above them. Jude swallowed hard. As much as she tried to hide it, Tommy still unnerved her. She felt her palms sweat up and her heard began to beat a little faster. She was sure Tommy heard it.

Tommy: _"Excuse me."_ She heard. '_Wait what_?' She thought to herself. She was standing under mistletoe with Tommy and he wasn't going to try and take advantage of that situation? Something was wrong with this picture. She felt his arm run against her as he moved past her to leave her dumb folded behind.

Tommy: "_You alright_?" he asked turning back to her. Jude turned to look at him.

Jude: "_What? Oh yeah…I'm fine_." She said and looked away. She could have sworn she heard a smirk but decided not to call him on it. When she reached her room upstairs she heard the outside door being closed. Jude decided to walk downstairs and see who it was. Come to find out Tommy had left and she heard his roaring engine fade. Quietly she locked the outside door when she heard a scream from the upstairs.

Sadie came running down the steps like a mad woman. Jude turned around and faced her sister who looked like she'd come tumbling down now any second.

Jude: "_What's wrong_?" she asked a little scared. Sadie finally reached the bottom of the stairs and mumbled waving her arms in the air. "_Calm down, I can't understand anything you're saying._" She tried to reason with her.

Sadie: "_This, I found this_." She said handing Jude something shiny. Jude looked at her sister and than at her hand. She was holding a golden ring with a clear-cut diamond. Jude's thoughts wandered and than shattered when she remembered Tommy, did he propose?

Sadie: _"Jude, that's an engagement ring_." She squealed.

Jude: "_Tommy proposed_?" she was barely able to ask.

Sadie: "_Not yet. I found it upstairs on the floor. It must have fallen out of his pocket when he was putting my suitcases down_." She said giggling and took the ring back from Jude. She slipped it on her finger, a perfect fit. Admiring it she laughed to herself as Jude stood frozen as though time had stopped. "_Oh my God Jude, I'm going to marry Tommy Quincy."_ Jude heard Sadie's voice laughing. Everything began to spin for her.

Jude: _"Just like you always dreamed_." She whispered.

Sadie: "_Dreams do come true; you and I are perfect examples. Gosh, I have to go and put this where I found it. What if he does it tonight? Oh my God, I have to finish getting ready."_ She started to panic and ran back up the stairs.

A few hours later the door bell rang once again. Jude finally pulled herself together and took one last look in the mirror. Her eyes were a little red. She couldn't help the tears from falling. Guests had arrived about an hour ago and Sadie was downstairs with them alone. It was time for her to join the party but how was she going to keep a straight face and fool everyone? What if Tommy dropped down on one knee and proposed to Sadie in front of everyone? What if she cracked and began to cry? So many wild thoughts ran through her head. The door bell rang again snapping her out of her wild fantasies. Jude fastened the last piece of jewelry around her neck and went downstairs. The door again, she peaked inside the living room where everyone had arrived already except for Tony and Tommy. Straightening her red dress out, she took a deep breath and opened the outside door. It was Tommy with a red bouquet of roses. He smiled at her almost sincerely as she stood there a little taken aback. She wasn't ready for this.

Tommy: "_For the hostess_." He said handing her the flowers. Her surprising expression showed. "_Before I join the party, can I take a look upstairs? I think I might have dropped something earlier today."_ He asked nicely. Who was this guy standing in front of her, she couldn't even recognize him.

Jude felt a surge of rage run through her body. Like a volcano erupting she pulled herself together and threw the roses back at Tommy, staring him down. He looked at her puzzled as the flowers fell all over the floor. She reached out for her coat hanging at her right, threw it on and slammed the door behind her, leaving Tommy in shock.

After an hour of endless effort to get the picture of the ring out of her head and the roses Tommy had brought her, Jude found herself at a doorstep. It wasn't just any doorstep, it was Tony's. Just as she was about to knock the door swung open and Tony ran right into her.

Tony: "_Jude, oh my God. I'm sorry. I know I'm late, sorry I was just on my way_." He said closing the door behind him. Jude looked at him and put her foot between the door and the frame. Tony looked at her puzzled.

Jude: "_I don't wanna go to that boring party_." She said looking up at him as he was finishing his last touch on his tie. Her arms flung around his shoulders as she crashed her lips onto his pushing him tightly against the door. It swung open with him taking a step backwards and landing flat on the floor. Jude's hands instantly flew to cover her shocked mouth as Tony sat up to look at her in bewilderment.

Jude: "_I'm so sorry_." She said giving him a hand.

Tony: "_Jude, what's gotten into you_?" he asked standing up and running his hands over his button-up shirt. Jude closed the door behind her and looks him up and down. Again, she flung herself at him. This time Tony didn't fall but instead his lips collided with hers and he responded. His warm hands found their rightful place around her back as his lips continued to massage hers. Jude worked her hands up his shirt and undid his tie as she continued to kiss him. The piece fell on the floor as she worked on the buttons one by one. Finally, she got the shirt off as she started to kiss him down the neck line.

Tony: "_Jude, stop."_ He panted as Jude's hands moved down his pant's line.

Jude: "_Why? Don't you want me?"_ she whispered naughtily as she continued to unbuckle his belt.

Tony: "_Of course I do_." He whispered as he pulled her lips to his hungrily. "_But if I don't stop now, I won't be able to_." He finished breathing on her neck.

Jude: "_I don't want you to stop_." She whispered to him and bit his neck. Tony looked down at her and made this weird face. She couldn't read him but once he started kissing her again she knew what he wanted, and it was her.

Jude jumped on top of him, he legs circling around him and holding tight while her arms were flung around his neck. Tony's immediate reaction was to hold on to her with his hands on her thighs. He walked backwards carrying her as the kissed continued to deepen. Finally reaching his bedroom he threw the door open and let them fall of Jude still on top of him. Jude sat up on top with each leg on one side. Tony looked up at her as she lowered herself and planted small kisses down his neck and then farther down his chest. His right hand moved quickly under Jude's short, red dress and his fingers wrapped around her panty line. He tugged at it as Jude pulled her leg up a little so it would be easier for him to remove them. When they landed on the floor Tony reached over to the nightstand and got out a condom. Jude pulled his pants down in hunger as he slipped the rubber on with one hand.

Jude found herself being turned around as Tony made himself comfortable on top of her this time. He started kissing her again, his tongue slipping inside her mouth gently while his left hand slowly moved down her body, causing unexplainable chain reactions. She felt herself wanting him more and the more she thought about Tony being in such close proximity to her, the more she wanted him inside of her and the more she felt herself getting wet. All of a sudden she felt something hard pushing between her legs. She panted; her body tensed up as Tony's hand moved lower and caressed her. Suddenly there was a sudden sharp pain. Tony was trying to push himself in. Jude moved up a little to ease the uncomforting feeling. A few more tries and Tony was fully inside of her.


	63. Merry Christmas

**_Chapter 63 – Merry Christmas_**

She lay there eyes wide open looking up at him. His arm shifted a little under her head as he tried to make himself a bit more comfortable. She grinned like a little school girl from ear to ear. She had been watching him sleep for almost an hour now. The more she looked at Tony, the more her eyes played tricks on her. For a few seconds she'd almost see Tommy's face above hers and than she'd be snatched back to reality. What was real and what was a dream was becoming hard to set apart. A loud ring caused her to jump a little and Tony's eyes shot wide open. Jude turned around slightly reaching for her cell, as she pulled on the sheets in a meager attempt to cover herself.

As her hand pressed the talk button she felt Tony's gentle fingers run down her arm and his lips connected softly with her shoulder. The warmth of his mouth sent little butterflies to her stomach. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

Jude: "_Hello?"_

Sadie: "_Jude, where are you? Everyone's asking about you_."

Jude: "_I'll be over there soon_." She said quickly having completely forgotten about her sister and the party at her house.

Sadie: "_Hurry up, it's Christmas_." Jude heard Sadie say before she closed her phone and turned towards Tony slowly. She felt his hand move under the sheet and lightly over her stomach. The touch of his skin against her own burned. He pulled her closer until her chest was flat against his hard abs, his eyes right on hers and his lips smiling against her own.

Tony: "_Hi_." He whispered and then kissed her lightly. Jude smiled liking the affection and the attention he had been showing her.

Jude: "_Hi_." She whispered back almost losing control of herself. She was in bed with someone other than Tommy. Never in a million years did she think she'd be with anyone but Tommy Quincy. And here she was with a man who was smart, funny, loved music as much as she did, and was someone any girl would kill for. He had made her the envy of every girl with a heartbeat. How could one person make another feel so special and alive? It was a mystery to her.

Tony: "_You Ok_?" he asked her as he pulled away a little.

Jude: "_Never better_."

Tony: "_So we're Ok? This is Ok_?" he asked pointing at him self and than at her.

Jude: "_Yeah, more than Ok_." She smiled.

Tommy finally found a free second and snuck out of the party after endless non-sense and chatter. He made his way upstairs and to Sadie's room. Closing the door behind him he started to scan the floor. Something shiny caught his eye in the far corner. As he bended down to reach for it, it was exactly what he has been looking for. The ring he had dropped earlier. Opening the door again he stopped when he noticed Jude's room was open. He took a few steps towards it as he played with the piece of jewelry in his hand. Where had she run off to? And why had she been so mad?

Sadie: "_What are you doing up here_?" she asked behind him. Tommy turned around right away to find Sadie standing there.

Tommy: "_I dropped something earlier so I came to look for it."_

Sadie: "_Oh anything important_?" she asked trying to look as normal as possible.

Tommy: "_No nothing important_." He said shrugging.

Sadie: "_Oh did you find it?"_ she asked a little disappointed.

Tommy: "_Yeah I found it_." He answered while his thoughts were still wandering somewhere with Jude.

Tony and Jude walked through the door of the Harrison home hand in hand.

Jude: "_I'm going to change. Be right back_."

Tony: "_Ok, I'll wait here so we can go inside together_." He said and kissed her gently. Jude smiled and made her way up the stairs.

Sadie: "_Tommy, I have a confession to make. I found the ring earlier and I put it back where I found it. I know you're going to propose. I wanted you to think I didn't know_." She began to ramble. Tommy looked at her in shock. The words were slowly beginning to sink in.

Tommy: "_Sadie you got it all wrong."_ He said to her not really knowing how to go on in an effort-less attempt to break it to her easily. Sadie's eyes watched him closely. She was confused but he had to go on.

Tommy: "_The ring, it's not for you_." He said waving his arms in the air in frustration. Sadie's jaw dropped. What was he talking about? Jude reached the top of the stairs and stopped when she heard Tommy's confession.

Tommy: "_The ring is my mom's. She gave it to me after the funeral. It's my mom's engagement ring and if I ever propose to anyone this is the ring I'm going to do it with but I'm not ready to get married now. She just decided it was time for her to pass it on."_ He finished. Sadie just stood there not saying a word. It was as though her whole world had just crashed. Jude froze. Tommy wasn't planning to marry Sadie? They weren't engaged? She looked down at Tony who was at the bottom of the stairs waving up at her grinning like a boy in Candy Land. And that's when Tommy finally saw her.

It was as though time had finally stopped. That minute felt like a whole year. And Jude knew that that was the moment Tommy understood why she had been so mad at him earlier. His eyes softened as he looked at her. She knew that look too well. He cared! Still. She couldn't smile back. Her whole face was that of terror. It was that never-ending moment she realized her doom. She had slept with Tony but her heart belonged to another man. It had belonged to another man all along. No matter how much she had tried to put the past behind her or how much she had tried to hate Tommy for everything he had ever done she would never get over him. Her heart would never let him go. When she was in Tony's arms she had seen Tommy's face. When she had pictured Tommy proposing to Sadie deep down, she had wished that it had been her. Nothing could hurt more than being in love with a man she would NEVER be with.

Worst thing was Tommy knew. In that split second she knew he read her like an open book. All the little mixed puzzles in his head had finally come together. Not being able to stand there with Tommy's eyes pleading with her Jude turned around and ran down the stairs. Without even acknowledging Sadie's presence Tommy ran after her.

Tommy: "_Jude? Wait_." He yelled after her. Sadie turned around just now realizing that he had been looking at her younger sister the whole time. Jude threw the door wide open and ran as fast as she could. She heard Tony yell after her but she couldn't get herself to stop. She heard Tommy yelling after her but her feet kept on carrying her farther away from the comforting voice. She just ran until her legs gave up on her. She found herself on someone's lawn smack in the middle of no where. She had no idea where she was. It was dark and she hadn't paid any attention to where she had been going. She tried catching her breath when she saw him run around the corner and right towards her.

Tommy: "_Jude_?" he asked slowing down.

Jude: "_I can't do this right now, please Tommy just leave_." She said looking away from him her hands dug deep in the grass covered in snow.

Tommy: "_Jude, please?"_ he pleaded trying to help her up. She pushed him away looking up at him, tears now streaming freely down her face.

Jude: "_JUST LEAVE. Why can't I hate you?"_ she yelled at him. "_WHY CAN'T I JUST LET YOU GO?"_ she screamed even more.

Tommy: "_Because you love me_." He said gently. Jude shook her head violently. How dare he tell her how she felt? How dare he be RIGHT?

Jude: "_I don't want to."_ She said sobbing.

Tommy: "_Because you feel like your hearts been ripped out and stepped on. Like something is always pushing you to that dark place and only I can bring you back to the light. It's like there's no one else. If that one person is not there then everything else seems so meaningless." _He added slowly. Jude didn't look up. Tommy reached for her hand and put something in it. When she looked at the item it was the ring.

Tommy: "_When my mom gave that to me, I only thought of you. I can only imagine you wearing that, Jude."_ He whispered to her and then continued "_And all those things you feel I feel too and I feel them only for you."_ He said kissing her forehead gently. "_I love you, girl. ONLY YOU."_

Jude played with the ring in her hand. It was beautiful but it didn't belong to her and it never would. She brushed the remaining tears off her face and slowly looked up at Tommy. His eyes were watery but he looked so content, like he had never been more sure about anything in his entire life. Before doing what she knew she had to she grabbed Tommy's face and let her lips linger on his for a few seconds. Sparks erupted and she felt tingles in her stomach. She felt his strong arms sweep her up on his lap, in the middle of the cold floor, as he pulled her closer. His lips enveloped hers longingly as he kissed her passionately. A few minutes later Jude came up for air breathing hard. Tommy was panting with a coy smile on his face. Jude looked at the blue ocean in his eyes and kissed his cheek once more before she pushed her self off him, he followed standing up right after her.

Jude stood in front of him looking at the ring once more before taking Tommy's hand in hers. She sobbed once more before she placed the band in his hand again. He stood there eyeing the ring confused.

Jude: "_You're with Sadie_." She whispered her throat hoarse.

Tommy: "_No Jude, I want you to have this_." He said trying to give it to her again but she shook her head.

Jude: "_You keep it, I don't want it._" She said as she turned away to walk off. Tommy started to run after her but she was quicker. "_Don't follow me, please_." She asked him. Her voice sounded so broken.

Tommy stood there in the middle of someone's backyard. The snow began to fall lightly. He looked around to find everything deserted. It was cold and Christmas. Barely any cars passed by. The Christmas lights illuminated the streets. He looked down at his hand. Jude didn't want his ring; she didn't want any promises from him anymore. She didn't want anything to do with him. And who could blame her? After all the broken promises he's ever given her he couldn't blame her for her heart finally giving up. Even though it was the season to be jolly and all fuzzy and warm inside Tommy was anything but. Instead he felt cold and alone with no where to go. Who was he to turn to in a time like this?


	64. Remember Me

**_Chapter 64 - Remember Me_**

Tommy stood there in the middle of someone's back yard. The snow began to fall lightly. He looked around to find everything deserted. It was cold and Christmas. Barely any cars passed by. The Christmas lights illuminated the streets and houses. He looked down at his hand. Jude didn't want his ring: she didn't want any promises from him anymore. She didn't want anything to do with him. And who could blame her? After all the broken promises he's ever given her he couldn't hold her responsible for finally giving up. Who was he to turn to in a time like this?

Tommy entered the doors of G Major, the familiar faces all wished him a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. He just passed by everyone, ignoring the cheerful bunch. Truth was it hadn't been a merry Christmas and his new years was anything BUT happy. He spend it at a bar with a biker named Elvis whose wife had just left him for her best friend Ray. Yes, a female. How did Tommy end up belonging to his sad, little group? One seond he was at the top of his game, girls throwing bras on stage and the next he was sitting with a man whose wife preferred being with another woman to him. Tommy hadn't tried to explain things to Sadie and he hadn't seen Jude since their last incident at the party. Truth was, he had no idea how to even start a conversation with either woman.

Jude sat on her living room couch with pen and journal at hand. She hadn't gone to sleep at all that night. It was un-settling knowing she'd have to face everyone at G Major once morning came. Everyone meaning Tommy, mostly. Not to mention the thought of Sadie leaving for New York that same morning and the sisters still not being on speaking terms. They had lived in the same house this past week but saw each other barely and spoke even less.

Sadie came down the stairs. She glanced Jude's way, like she had done so many times the past couple of days, and headed for the kitchen without a word. Things had been cold and distant between them and the tension only made things worse. Jude figured this was her last shot to clear things up, seeing that Sadie's flight was leaving in less than two hours.

Jude: "_Who is taking you to the airport_?" she asked trying to spark a conversation. She found her voice to be low and weak, maybe from the lack of speech the last few days.

Sadie: "_I'll call a taxi." _she said firmly without even looking at Jude.

Jude: "_I can take you_." she said putting her journal on the coffee table.

Sadie: "_I think I'll pass_." she said entering the kitchen. Jude took a deep breath and followed her sister.

Jude: "_Is this how things are going to be between us from now on_?" she asked putting her hands on the counter top.

Sadie: "_Jude, I don't want to talk about this_."

Jude: "_That's too bad because I do. You're leaving and we need to work things out_."

Sadie: "_Jude-"_

Jude: "_Don't be like this." _

Sadie: "_Like what? Huh Jude_?" she asked her eyes overcome with a dark sadness.

Jude: "_You're letting Tommy come between us_." and just like that it came out. His name. The reason they weren't on speaking terms. The cause for all the trouble. The name that was not spoken in days. Jude watched her sister's reaction. Sadie was cold and bitter. Jude just now realized that maybe this stung deeper than a bee sting. Maybe Sadie really got her heart broken this time. Maybe it was crushed and she was only stepping on it. Maybe.

Sadie: "_NO, YOU ARE. God, I'm so sick of this back and forth thing_." she yelled and swung her hands up in frustration.

Jude: "_I told him I didn't wanna be with him_." Jude tried to justify.

Sadie: "_So you lied_." Jude looked down at her hands. She did not expect that. Sadie's eyes were so dark and she looked like she was seriously hurting. What was even worse, Jude saw disappointment.

Jude: "_No, I, I-" _she stuttered shaking her head. Jude had no idea how to answer her sister.

Sadie: "_Not only are you a backstabber but a liar too. Impressive resume for a 17-year-old."_ Instead she turned around and walked away. She walked right for the door and stepped outside. Sadie sighed and followed Jude but stopped in the living room when she noticed Jude's journal on the coffee table. Sadie's eyes danced to the outside door. Jude had closed it behind her. Sadie walked over to the notebook and sat down. She flipped through the pages quickly until December 25, 2006 caught her eye. Sadie knew she shouldn't and it felt wrong but her little devil won out.

"_So friend here I am again. It's kinda ironic that I always write to you when I have Tommy problems; only he gets me as worked up as I am right now. You should see me, I'm a complete mess. _

_I'm so dumb, (established that before) I always let him suck me back in. Why? How can I be so stupid? You'd think I'd learn from my first mistake, my second, hell maybe I'm a slow learner but I could have learned my lesson on the third or forth time. BUT no, not Jude. Not me. _

_I wish I had his heart. That piece of crap is cold and frozen. He doesn't even know how to use the damn thing. Maybe someone can invent an instruction manual for him or something and I can give it to him for his birthday. I've never met someone who was as clueless as that jerk is." _Sadie stopped reading and looked towards the door. It was still closed. Her heart hurt but for the first time she realized so did her little sister's. She knew she shouldn't continue but how could she stop?

"_Truth is, I can't do this anymore, friend. I've been seriously thinking of quitting G Major. There are other labels, I mean Darius had wanted to sign me forever. And he doesn't have Tommys all over the place, only wanna-be-rap-artists who can't get their mind out the gutter. Reminds me of Shay and his jiggle-booty-fruity song. Can you believe people actually vote for that crap? I mean it's number 1 on MTV's countdown. Beat out Falloutboy. Something is seriously wrong with society. _

_Where was I? Oh yeah, Little Tommy Q. God, I'm such an idiot I could slap myself. I trusted him, I let him in AGAIN and why? So he can play house with Sadie? How dare he? Sadie of all people. He hurt her so much, I hate him. I mean it sucks being me but imagine being her. She won't even talk to me. Hell I wouldn't even talk to me after all the crap I did. Half she doesn't even know of." _Sadie stopped again as a tear escaped from her eye and settled on Jude's page.

"_So I've decided there's only one thing to do. GET TOMMY OUT OF MY LIFE. I know what you're thinking. That's never going to happen and how could I ever let him go. I'll get back at you on that one when I figure that out myself, I'm not that far yet. Oh jeez, I'm talking to a notebook now. This is what he has made of me. _

_I was right to not take the ring, right? I was, wasn't I? I mean he didn't really want to spend the rest of his life with me. Right? Ok this is getting weird. I seriously need some real friends, ones that actually talk back." _Sadie stopped there. She closed the book. The pain in her chest, began to seriously sting. Tommy had offered Jude the ring and she didn't take it?

Sadie walked to the door and swung it open. She had no idea where Jude might be or if she's find her in time. But there was no reason to look for her anyways, Jude was sitting on the house steps smoking a cigarette. She quickly tried to hide it from Sadie but she knew she had been caught.

Sadie: "_When did this happen_?" she asked taking a seat next to Jude. She shrugged.

Jude: "_A few days ago_." she said as she turned to look out at the street.

Sadie: _"I leave in a few minutes_." she said slowly. Jude's head didn't move. Instead she pulled on the cigarette and blew a puff of smoke in the air. Than she nodded knowingly.

Sadie: "_He was giving you the ring_?" she asked out of no where. Jude turned instantly to her sister and like a light bulb it went off in her head: her journal.

Jude: "_You read my diary_?" she asked jumping to her feet.

Sadie: "_You left it out for everyone to read_." she said but her voice was steady and calm.

Jude: "_So? I know it didn't have a READ ME sign on it_." she yelled back at Sadie.

Sadie: "_I'm done with him, Jude_." she said looking out at the cars passing by. Jude stopped. Her anger vanished.

Jude: "_What do you mean?" _she asked sitting back down.

Sadie: "_I mean this time I'm really done. I'm doing my school thing and I'm leaving every Tommy related thing here. I'm DONE_." she said like a calming wave washed over her. She didn't seem mad anymore, she just looked content. Jude looked at Sadie for a long time. She didn't know how to respond. She didn't know what to say or how to react. She admired her big sister and a part of her wished she could let go just like Sadie. A part of her wanted to be able to say that she can leave Tommy behind but the truth bothered her and the truth was she couldn't. At least not yet but maybe in due time and maybe with Tony's help.

Sadie: "_Whatever you decided to do Jude, be careful. Tommy only cares about Tommy. Tony's a good guy, he's good to you. Just take care of yourself. I know you'll make the right decision." _she said and stood up. Jude looked back at her sister who disappeared inside the house.

Tommy slammed the doors of his assigned studio shut. In the corner stood a guitar. Not just any guitar but Jude's guitar. How had she survived the last week without it? He walked over to it and grabbed it. Setting it down on his lap he strummed a few cords. It had been a while since he last played. It had been almost a month since he had written anything decent. So many things had build and been kept bottled up.

Tommy: "_Na na na……..mmmmmmmm, sun shone through the window pane_." he sang hoarsely playing with the cords. "_Today was suppose to be a happy day_." he more said to himself than sang to the melody. The music picked up a little as his rough fingers went at it. Tommy began to strum harder, so hard he hadn't noticed how much pain his fingers were in. "_Here we are at the end of the line, not yours not mine_." he whispered to himself. Setting the instrument back down he headed for the stack of papers he found on the table. With the melody still playing in his head he began to write lyrics down frivolously.

The house felt empty and big. Sadie was gone and Jude was left alone once again to fend for herself. It was almost 12. Maybe it was time for Jude to make an appearance at her job, if she still had one.

Jude entered G Major through a back door Tommy had shown her when she had just won Instant Star and couldn't handle the press constantly chasing her. She slipped down the halls unseen and headed straight for Studio A, one that hadn't been used in a while but she had left her guitar in. She'd figure she could at least get some writing done before she'd have to face Tony and the rest of the world. Slowly opening the door she heard music, good music but something she had never heard before. Jude peaked her head through the door and three guessed who it was: non other than Tommy Quincy himself. He was about to sing, the headphones were on his head in the recording booth and the record button was pressed but there was no one else with him. Jude slipped inside and hid in the corner.

The beat started off slow and raw, it needed a lot of editing but she figured it was Tommy's first draft.

Tommy: "_Remember the time back in the day, _

_Sun shone through the window pane, _

_Eternal laughter had filled my ears,_

_I tell myself today's not a day for saddened tears." _he whispered gently into the mic. Jude hadn't heard any of his new stuff. It surprised her to hear such a gentle side of Tommy. She had never heard him sing a ballad accompanied by guitar music. The music stopped completely and Jude thought he saw her "_Have to quickly push my cry away, today was supposed to be a happy day." _Tommy almost cried into the microphone. His voice had so much emotion, so much feeling.

Tommy's fingers graced the guitar quickly, the beat picked up and Jude's anticipation grew "_Here we are at the end of the line,_

_I'm not yours and you're not mine,_

_Silly dreams just seem to shatter in two,_

_All I have left are memories of you._

_Broken promises seem to blend with the lies,_

_Shattered reality hit hard between the eyes_." Nothing made sense. She was used to the edgy Tommy, the one with the voice of a broken bird, one that sang beautiful love songs to women and serenaded them world wide but this, this was unexpected to say the least. His voice was crisp and soulful at the same time. It was a mix of a blues voice and guitar music.

"_Remember the secrets you used to tell?_

_I'd push the button and you'd sing them well._

_Now you wear a mask to hide your pain,_

_I walk in denial through sun, through rain._

_Makes no difference to laugh or cry,_

_Time has come for truthful goodbye_." What inspired these lyrics? Better yet, who? Was he saying goodbye to someone? Jude watched Tommy's face closely. His eyes were filled with pain but a settling grace. He had looked at her once that way. And than it hit her: he was saying goodbye to her. He'd push the button and she's sing it well. He offered her a ring, she didn't want it and he's letting her go. Was it that ease? Every single featured on his face confirmed it. Jude felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her. Suddenly the tiny room became too much for her to handle. Jude ran for the door and ran out. Her feet carried her down the hallway, through the lobby and out the doors of G Major.

"_Remember the feel of you against me,_

_Ignited light of mystery,_

_Wish you'd be happy for just a moment or two,_

_Can't help but feel the pain I left inside of you_." Tommy sang, his voice louder and more pain filled than each note before it.

The cold air hit Jude and it became hard to breath. She sank to her knees trying to re-compose herself. When did her life get so complicated?

"_Forget the times we had shared, _

_Private moments as if we really cared,_

_Time if up for childish games,_

_I'll just walk away my head buried in shames_." he began to slow down. Tommy's eyes remained closed, only one face playing before his eyes. He was letting her go and with it letting her be happy.

"_No_." Jude said to herself shaking her head. This can't be it. Sadie was right. She was able to let him go but Jude knew she never could. This couldn't be it.

"_Please be strong and hold your head high,_

_I'll walk alone to our final goodbye_." he finished off softly. His chest ached. He was letting her be happy. Jude was better off without him and he finally was grown up enough of deal with it. Setting the guitar down and pressing the stop button as though his life was stopping with it. Tommy opened a new chapter in his book of life: a chapter without Jude Harrison.

Jude's eyes burned as tears streamed down her face. The liquid sending her eye liner down her cheeks. She wasn't ready for his: she wasn't ready for Tommy to let go so easily. She needed him to fight. Why wasn't he fighting for her?


	65. A New Chapter In Everyone’s Life

-1**_Chapter 65 - A New Chapter In Everyone's Life_**

"_Please be strong and hold your head high,_

_I'll walk alone to our final goodbye_." he finished off softly. His chest ached. He was letting her be happy. Jude was better off without him and he finally was grown up enough to deal with it. Setting the guitar down and pressing the stop button as though his life was stopping with it. Tommy opened a new chapter in his book of life: a chapter without Jude Harrison.

Jude's eyes burned as tears streamed down her face. The liquid sending her eye liner down her cheeks. She wasn't ready for this, she wasn't ready for Tommy to let go so easily. She needed him to fight. Why wasn't he fighting for her?

Jude wiped her tears away and finally calmed down. People passing by were starting to look at her and she knew they were judging. In the midst of things she forgot that she had let her journal in the studio and Tommy had probably found it by now. Coming up with the last ounce of strength she opened G Major's door for the second time that day and walked inside.

Tony walked inside Tommy's studio and interrupted his recording session.

Tommy: "_What the hell_?" he gritted through his teeth, taking off the headphones.

Tony: "_You seen Jude_?" he asked.

Tommy: "_No, get out._" he said opening the door to the studio and stepping outside the recording booth.

Tony: "_Not until you tell me where she is_."

Tommy: "_I don't KNOW where she is. GET OUT. I won't ask again_." he said stopping right in front of Tony. Just than Tony reached out for something behind Tommy. He walked past Tommy and grabbed the item opening it up. Scanning through it Tommy finally realized what Tony was holding.

Tommy: "_You can't read that, that's Jude's diary_." his eyes widened at the thought of Tony reading her private thoughts.

Tony: "_What is it doing here? I thought you didn't know where she was_." he said shooting darts at Tommy. Just than it hit Tommy: how had Jude's diary gotten there in the first place? It wasn't there when he first came in that morning. She must have been there. She must have heard his song. While Tommy was thinking Tony had kept on reading.

Jude diary: "_I can't stop thinking about him. Why can't I just be with him? I love him. He knows it, everyone does. Why am I trying so hard to fight it? It's Tommy, it's always been Tommy_." just as Tony finished that last sentence Tommy snatched the book out of his hand and closed it shut.

Tommy: "_You have NO right reading that_." he said pissed off. Before Tony could even respond every muscle in his body tensed up, his fist formed and collided with Tommy's perfect jaw. The journal fell to the floor, followed by Tommy who quickly realized what had happened and jumped back to his feet, his own fists heading for Tony's handsome face. The two men fell to the floor, Tommy on top of Tony his arms hitting hard and cold. Tony fought a good fight, punching back every chance he got but Tommy was clearly stronger.

Tony: "_You can't handle her being with someone other than you_." he grunted as Tommy's fist punched his last breath out. Tommy's eyes narrowed and Tony realized he was angrier than before.

Tommy: "_You're FIRED_." he yelled. Tony's fists kept coming fast and harder every time. He was getting to Tommy and he knew it.

Tony: "_You can't fire me_." he grunted as he threw another blow.

Tommy: "_I own G Major, I can do anything and you're fired_." he yelled as he punched Tony back.

Tony: "_You can't deal with the thought of her sleeping with another man_." he screamed at Tommy's face. And just like time had completely stopped, Tommy's fists stopped meeting Tony's jaw. His breath was heavy as he took in each of Tony's words separately. Tony seized this opportunity and rolled over, this time he was on top and throwing the punches. Tommy was completely caught off guard.

Tony: "_Jude was different from any other I've had, she was so sweet and when she touched me-_." he continued to brag as Tommy just stood there and took the punches. Only one thought ran through his mind: **Jude had slept with Tony**. It finally hit him and seeing that grin on Tony's face hovering above him, he punched Tony's face one more time with all the strength he had in him. Tony's head spun to the left just as the door swung open suddenly.

Jude: "_Tony? TOMMY_!" she screamed and jumped on Tony's back, pulling him off Tommy.

Jude: "_Get off him, what are you doing?" _she yelled as Tony sat on the floor and Tommy pushed himself up in a seating position. "_What the hell is going on here_?" she asked looking back and forth at them. Tommy wiped his lip which had started to bleed as Tony took deep breaths. Jude ran to Tommy when she saw the blood.

Jude: "_Oh my God, Tommy you're bleeding_." she said kneeing down to his level. When she tried to reach for his lips he turned his head. Jude looked at him and than turned to Tony.

Jude: _"He's bleeding. What's wrong with you_?" she asked.

Tony: "_He punched me first_." he said as his hand massaged his own jaw. Tommy stood up and threw a threatening look towards Tony. Jude stood up after him in between them. She turned to Tommy to see if Tony was telling the truth. Tommy just glared at her. It was as though he hated her. Jude had never seen him look at her that way.

Tommy: "_He was reading your diary_." he said. Jude turned to the look on the floor where her diary caught her eye. She picked it up and turned to Tony.

Jude: "_HOW DARE YOU? THIS IS PRIVATE_." she yelled at him upset. Before Tony could respond, Tommy's voice echoed in Jude's ears.

Tommy: "_You slept with him?_" he asked out of no where. Jude's heart skipped a beat. She felt like someone had just slapped her right across the face. Dead silence. She turned to look at Tommy whose angry expression had turned into a look of hurt and disgust.

Jude: "_Tommy_." she started but really didn't know what to say. "_YOU TOLD HIM_?" she turned to Tony.

Tommy: "_So its true. You slept with him_." he smirked. Jude turned back to Tommy whose shoulder brushed against her own as he just walked passed her.

Jude: "_Tommy, let me explain_." she said trying to grab his hand but Tommy wasn't having any of it. He turned to her, his eyes cold, his shoulders wide, his body tense.

Tommy: "_I don't who you are anymore_." he said and walked out of the studio.

Jude: "_Tommy?" _she yelled after him.

Tony: "_Jude."_

Jude: "_Just shut up. This is all your fault_." she screamed at him, grabbed her diary and ran after Tommy.

Jude: "_Tommy, please stop. Let me explain_." she yelled after him. He was rushing through the lobby. Everyone was staring at them. Jude knew Tommy was pissed but she ran after him regardless.

Jude: "_Tommy STOP_." she screamed. Tommy stopped and slowly turned around. Jude noticed all eyes were on her. Speed set his sandwich down and looked at her.

Tommy: _"I don't wanna talk to you, Jude_." he said, his eyes full of hate. Jude finally reached him and whispered

Jude: "_Please just let me explain_." she panted.

Tommy: "_EXPLAIN HOW YOU JUMPED IN BED WITH TONY_?" he screamed discussed. Jude heard the sighs. "_I think I'll pass_." he said and walked away from her. She watched him leave as whispers erupted all around her. She felt a light tap on the back and turned around defeated.

Tony: "_We need to talk, in private_." he said. Jude took a deep breath. She was mad at him for putting her out there in front of Tommy. She was mad at him for reading her diary but she was too tired to yell any more. Instead she let him grab her hand and lead her back inside the studio. He closed the door behind them and turned to look at her.

Jude: "_You had no right to do that_." she said to him.

Tony: "_I know. I was wrong. I lost my temper and I'm sorry_." Jude sat down. She didn't want to be there with Tony. She didn't want to listen to his excuses. All she could think about was Tommy. What he must have been thinking of her at that moment.

Tony: "_You're never going to give your heart to me, are you?_" he asked kneeing down in front of her. She met his eyes.

Jude: "_Tony-"_

Tony: "_I need to know, Jude. I just lost my job. I need to know if there's anything here for me." _he asked. His eyes were expressionless. How had she gotten herself to this place? She cared about Tony, everyone knew it. She knew it but she could never give him her heart. Jude finally realized how silly it was for her to think he could make her get over Tommy. Her eyes filled with tears of sadness as she once more looked into Tony's eyes and kissed his cheek, gently. She shook her head slightly and Tony understood.

Tony: "_You're one of a kind, Jude Harrison. I will never forget you_." he whispered in her ear and walked out of her life forever.

Just as Tony closed the door behind him it cracked open again. Jude looked up at Speed who had his mouth full of his sandwich.

Speed: "_You cool, Harrison_?" he asked her closing the door behind him. Jude's tears escaped and she shook her head.

Speed: "_So do something about it." _he said swallowing hard. Jude looked up at him wiping her tears. "_The Jude I know doesn't just sit around and waits for things to fall back into place."_

Jude: "_He hates me_."

Speed: "_There's only one way to find out."_

Jude: "_I can't. He doesn't wanna see me_."

Speed: "_That's never stopped you before. His prides hurt but he could never hate you. He's probably waiting somewhere for you."_

Jude: "_How do you know_?" he asked sobbing.

Speed: _"Because that's what I would do." _he said as he shrugged "_The man is crazy about you. Now go and get him."_ he smiled. Jude wiped her tears and smiled with him. She threw her arms around Speed.

Jude: "_Thanks." _she whispered in his ear "_Can I ask for a favor_?"

Speed: "_Spill it." _he said. Jude grabbed her journal and turned to a page. She explained her plan and was on her way.


	66. Eclipse Of The Heart

-1**_Chapter 66 - Eclipse Of The Heart_**

Jude: "_Thanks." _she whispered in his ear "_Can I ask for a favor_?"

Speed: "_Spill it." _he said. Jude grabbed her journal and turned to a page. She explained her plan and send Speed on his way.

Speed stepped out and in search of Tommy. He found him sitting behind the kitchen counter with Georgia. He walked over to the pair confident and a little scared at he same time.

Speed: "_Ah, just the man I was looking for_." he said stretching his arm out and around Tommy's shoulders. Tommy eyed him suspiciously and took Speed's arm off him.

Tommy: "_What kind of trouble are you in now_?" he asked curiously. Georgia sipped at her coffee quietly and watched Speed, thinking of all the ways he could have screwed up something. The boss part of her was already going over ideas on how to fix the situation without even knowing what kind of situation it was. Speed smiled sweetly and looked like he was hurt by his remark. She knew he was up to something.

Speed: "_Me? In trouble? Come on man, I just need your help with a song_."

Tommy: "_A song? That's it?" _he asked taking a quick look at Georgia disbelievingly. She rolled her eyes quietly.

Speed: "_Yeah, a song. I'm stuck."_

Tommy: "_Not now, it can wait_." he brushed him off. The last thing he wanted to do was work on a song when he had just had the biggest fight of his life with the person he cared about the most in the world.

Speed: "_No, now before my musical genius is drained_." Georgia coughed her coffee back up as he said that and sat the mug down. She reached for a couple of tissues to clean up the mess she had just made. Speed ignored her.

Tommy: "_If you were such a musical genius you wouldn't be needing my help." _and there it was, Tommy's witty remarks were back.

Speed: "_Oh come on, us geniuses need to help each other_." he whined.

Tommy: "_Geniuses, is that even a word_?" he asked looking at Georgia who was about to break out in laughter any second.

Tony and Sam boarded the plane. As it took off he sat there quietly looking out of the tiny window of his private aircraft. He smiled thinking of all the good times he had with Jude. He had really come to care about her. She was special in her own way but her heart would have never belonged to him. Even though he really didn't like Tommy too much he knew that he would make her happy. His private air phone rang and Sam picked it up.

Sam: "_Tony, your manager wants to know if you're up for the main role in some new movie by Steven Spielberg_?" he asked holding on to the receiver. Tony looked at Sam and smiled. A few hours ago he was doing music and now he was back to his real calling; movies.

Tony: "_I'm in_." he said and turned back to the window. _"I hope you're happy, Jude. I'll never forget you._" he whispered as the plane took off.

Tommy got up and followed Speed slowly to the studio. The last thing he wanted to do was work on a song but there he was anyways. Speed opened the door and peeped inside than stepped to the side and let Tommy go in first. As soon as Tommy was in the room Speed shut the door closed and Tommy heard him lock it.

Tommy: _"Speed, what the hell are you doing_?" he asked turning towards the now locked door. Tommy reached out and turned the knob but it wouldn't budge.

Speed: "_Sorry man but you'll thank me later_." he yelled from behind the door.

Jude: "_Tommy_." she said stepping out of the recording booth. Tommy turned around and saw Jude.

Tommy: "_What's going on here_?" he asked furious but he already knew the answer. He was conned by these two. He felt stupid for not seeing it earlier.

Tommy: "_Speed, open this door right now."_ he demanded. Speed felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. It was Georgia. He froze. This was the end of Jude's plan.

Georgia: "_You think this will solve everything? Locking them in together_?" she asked nodding at the door. Speed shrugged. Truthfully, he has no idea what Jude was thinking locking herself in a room with Tommy Quincy, who was acting like his aunt Flow was down for a monthly visit.

Speed: "_It can't cause any more damage_?" he asked not really knowing what else to say. He was caught.

Georgia: "_Let's hope you're right_." she said "_Cause_ _if you're not Tommy can fire you now that he's the boss_." she added and walked away. The reality of the situation just hit him: he had locked his boss in with the one person he wanted to be far away from right now.

Sadie sat in the large office. She thought her interview a few days ago had gone over well but she hadn't heard from anybody since. Lisa, the editor walked inside and greeted Sadie.

Lisa: "_So I won't beat around the bush I know we've kept you waiting for long enough_." she said smiling at Sadie, who was at the edge of her chair.

Lisa: "_After viewing you're application and after our interview, congratulations, you're our new fashion consultant intern. Welcome to Teen Vogue._" she smiled widely. Sadie beamed.

She walked out of the large building and looked back. She couldn't believe she just got an internship for Teen Vogue. It was a dream job for her. Leaving Canada was the best decision she had ever made. She stopped on the middle of the street and screamed of joy. People looked at her as though she was crazy but the truth was she had never been happier.

Jude: "_He won't open the door until I tell him to_." she said. Tommy looked at her.

Tommy: "_Than tell him to open it._" he said clenching his fists. He shouldn't have been forced to be in a locked room with her. He needed time to think things over. He needed space from her.

Jude: "_Just listen to me_." she tried to reason.

Tommy: _"I think you've said enough_."

Jude: "_You have no other choice. Just give me five minutes and you can go_." she said. He turned towards the door again and realized he had no other choice and she was right. He noticed the determination in her eyes and he knew she'd be locked in the whole night if that was what it took. This girl was determined to be heard and if he knew Jude even a little he'd know she wasn't going to give up.

Jude: "_Sit down_." she said. He wasn't moving "_Please?" _she asked. He walked over to the other side of the room and took a seat. Jude walked over to the door and knocked lightly. In a split second the door opened and Speed ran inside locking the door behind him once more. Tommy jumped up, this was his chance to get out of here. All he had to do was take the key from Speed, unlock the door and leave.

Speed: "_Ah aaa." _he shook his head and threw the key inside his underpants. "_Don't even think about it._" he said. Jude looked shocked. Tommy took the defeat and sat back down quietly. He sure as hell wasn't going to go into Speed's underwear. God only knew what had made it's home in there.

Tommy: "_Fine, now what_?" he asked. Speed took a seat behind an old piano that had barely ever been used anymore while Jude took her guitar.

Tommy: "_I don't need a private concert. I've seen you both perform plenty of times_."

Jude: "_Just SHUT UP and listen, QUINCY. For once in your life JUST LISTEN, damn it." _she almost yelled. Tommy was taken aback by the change in her tone. She looked at him hurt and he had to turn away. If he had continued to looked at her he would have given in and at this point that was not an option.

Speed hit a few buttons on the sound board and started to play the piano slowly. Instrumentals from the sound board joined it for a dramatic effect.

Speed: "_Turn around_." he sang gently.

Jude: "_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely, and you're never coming around."_ she sang softly. Her eyes were closed, her hands were settled still over the cords of her guitar.

Speed: "_Turn around_."

Jude: "_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_."

Speed: "_Turn around_."

Jude: "_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by."_

Speed: "_Turn around_." he sang as he continued on playing the rusty piano.

Jude: "_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and than I see the look in your eyes_." When Jude sang that sentence Tommy knew the song was about him, about them. She was trying to make him listen with lyrics rather than talk things over; it was just like Jude.

Speed: "_Turn around_, _bright eyes_."

Jude: "_Every now and then I fall apart_." she sang as her voice changed a little. It became stronger, more forceful. Her breathes were shorter and sounded better. She had learned a few things.

Speed: "_Turn around_, _bright eyes_."

Jude: "_Every now and then I fall apart." _Tommy's piercing blue eyes remained on her but she still hadn't opened her eyes. He watched her closely. Listened to her voice, her lyrics. She seemed so calm. Her hands were still, her whole body was relaxed.

Speed: "_Turn around_."

Jude: "_Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild_."

Speed: "_Turn around_."

Jude: "_Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms._" Tommy remember all the times she had come running to him crying and all the times he had held her and told her things would be alright.

Speed: "_Turn around_."

Jude: "_Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry_."

Speed: "_Turn around_."

Jude: "_Every now and then I fall apart_."

Speed: "_Turn around_."

Jude: "_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and than I see the look in your eyes_."

Speed: "_Turn around."_

Jude: "_Every now and then I fall apart_." she sang and finally opened her eyes to looked right at him. Her eyes glistened in the studio lights. Her whole face lit up as the beat picked up. Speed bobbed his head back and forth in his own world. Jude's fingers finally strummed over a cord. Her lips parted slowly and her voice echoed in the studio.

Jude: "_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever   
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever   
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_" she sang so full of emotion. Tommy knew she meant every word of it. He knew what sparks she was talking about. All those emotions she made him feel, all those times she made his palms sweat, and all those endless nights she made him feel like he was the most important person in the world to her. Her eyes hadn't left his for a split second. She stopped playing the guitar as Speed slowed the piano down and hit a few softer notes.

Jude: "_Once upon a time I was falling in love,_

_But now I'm only falling apart,_

_There's nothing I can do, _

_A total eclipse of the heart_."

Jude: "_Once upon a time there was light in my life,_

_But now there's only love in the dark._

_Nothing I can say,_

_A total eclipse of the heart_." for the first time since she had opened her eyes she let them drift away from Tommy's for a good about of time. She broke her stare and let her head drop to the floor. It was as thought every word she sang caused her more and more pain and soon she looked like she was in complete agony. The soft music continued to play as she strummed the guitar cords once more.

Speed: "_Turn around bright eyes  
Turn around bright eyes_"

Jude: "_Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be_." Tommy looked at her again. She knew all along who he wanted to be and with her he felt as though he could become that man. Was she doubting him?

Speed: "_Turn around_."

Jude: "_Every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am." _he let his head drop because he knew every word she sang was the complete truth. He had never asked her to change but yet she had hurt him so much. The image of her and Tony ran through his mind and he remembered why he was mad at her in the first place.

Speed: "_Turn around_."

Jude: "_Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you_."

Speed: "_Turn around_."

Jude: "_Every now and then I know there's nothing any better there's nothing I just wouldn't do_."

Speed: "_Turn around, bright eyes._"

Jude: "_Every now and then I fall apart_."

Speed: "_Turn around, bright eyes_."

Jude: "_Every now and then I fall apart_."

Jude: "_I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight   
Forever's gonna start tonight _

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart   
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart." _she finished off softly. Speed looked from Tommy to Jude and back again.

Neither was saying a word.

Speed: "_I take it I can leave you two alone now to talk like CIVILIZED people._" he said sarcastically. Both of them remained quiet. Speed got up and walked to the door, he dug his right arm into his pants and a few seconds later took out the shiny metal piece, unlocked the door and walked out. Jude hadn't turned around to watch Speed do any of it but she knew he was gone once she heard the door open and than close again. She finally picked her head up and looked Tommy's way. He looked defeated and tired, the way she was feeling at that moment.

Jude: "_You're free to go." _she said just loud enough for him to hear. Every part of her wanted him to stay, every fiber in her body wanted him to just pick her up like he had so many times before but a different part of her knew this was Tommy Quincy she was talking about. He was unpredictable. And just like she had thought, Tommy rose to his feet. He walked passed her but stopped.

Tommy: "_What do you expect me to say_?" he asked turning around. Jude got up to look at him. She didn't know how to answer him. She didn't want to fight anymore.

Jude: "_Say anything. Yell at me, be angry. I don't care. Just say something_." he looked at her.

Tommy: "_That was one of your best songs_." he said. Jude smirked.

Jude: "_God, out of all the things you compliment my song. Just like you, Quincy_." she said and headed for the door herself.

Tommy: "_WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? DID YOU THINK I'D RUSH INTO YOUR ARMS AND ALL WOULD BE FORGIVEN? YOU SLEPT WITH TONY, JUDE. That's not how things work_."

Jude: "_Yeah cause you're Mother Theresa. You're a **hypocrite**. I GUESS IT'S FINE FOR YOU TO SLEEP WITH MY SISTER, RIGHT TOMMY? WAIT, NO HOW ABOUT HALF OF CANADA? That sound better to you? I make one mistake and I get it shoved in my face over and over again but you, you can sleep with the entire world and I'm supposed to look the other way_." she yelled back at him waving her arms in the air hysterically.

Tommy: "_I remember you going out with my BROTHER_." he screamed back.

Jude: "_HOW DARE YOU MENTION THAT? I NEVER SLEPT WITH HIM_."

Tommy: "_No you just made steamy videos for the world to see_. _PORN."_

Jude: "_Everyone knows that was just for the camera. It's not like your life out for the whole world to read. Lost your virginity at 14 and started being the world's person slut. Nice resume, Tommy. What was I? Just another piece added to your collection?_" He remained quiet.

Her eyes were throwing darts at him.

Jude: "_Fine whatever. If this is how it's going to be there's no place at G Major for me_." she said and started for the door. Tommy couldn't believe she just said that. She was seriously considering leaving G Major? Before he could respond she was through the door and in the lobby. He quickly ran after her.

Tommy: "_FINE LEAVE THEN. Walk out, run away. It's what you're good at, HARRISON." _he yelled. Everyone in the lobby stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Speed hid behind the kitchen counter, while Georgia came out of her office and looked at Speed with a I-told-you-so look. They all watched Jude stop and turn to Tommy furiously.

Jude: "_Oh I know you're not talking about walking out. I'm surprised you stayed at G Major for this long. What did you say to me the first day I met you? **'I'm only here because Georgia asked me. As soon as this album is done, I'm gone.'** Was that it or did I get it wrong?"_

Tommy: "_I should have never stayed. This was the biggest mistake of my life. I let you get too close to me and I shouldn't have. EVER. **YOU** WERE MY BIGGEST MISTAKE_." he screamed at her. Everyone in the room gasped. Georgia couldn't believe he had just said that. Jude let her head drop. That one hurt. She nodded and turned away from him. She looked at all the faces around her, people felt sorry for her. She didn't want any of their sympathy. Her feet started to move but she had no idea where she was getting the strength from. Tommy just now realized what he had said and stood there just as shocked as everyone else. Jude was already halfway down the lobby. For the first time he noticed all the people that had been watching them attentively. His eyes caught Speed's, who was horror stricken and than Georgia's. She nodded for him to go after her and that's exactly what he did.

Tommy ran out of the lobby and caught Jude half way down the hallway. He had no idea what to say to her but he knew that she could as well have been walking out of his life for good.

Tommy: "_Jude." _he yelled.

Jude: "_Go away, Quincy. You've said it all_." He took a hold of her arm and pushed her inside one of the offices nearby. She snapped her hand back and looked at him angry and than hurt. She sobbed and let her head drop. He felt bad.

Tommy: "_I am so sorry. I didn't mean what I just said_."

Jude: "_Yeah? You're a good actor_." she said hurt and turned her head to the window. Tommy grabbed her chin and turned it back towards him.

Tommy: "_You drive me crazy. I never know what I'm going to do when I'm with you. You make the worst come out in me but than there's all the good_ _and it's so much bigger than the bad_." She looked at him. He grabbed her hands and held them in his. His eyes wouldn't let her own go and she realized that her tears had started to fall. They blurred her vision as they became heavier and bigger drops.

Tommy: "_I didn't mean what I just said, Jude_." he whispered in her ear and she believe him. "_I'm sorry_."

Jude: "_Tommy_." she whispered feeling his warm breath on her neck and closing her eyes. His arms enveloped her and he held her tightly.

Tommy: "_I'm sorry_." he whispered again as he held her small frame. He arms hung loosely at her sides. "_I-I….I just can't think of you with Tony…..or any other guy_." he kept on whispering in her ear. The gentleness of his touch, the calm tone in his voice, and the feeling that was building up inside of her were overwhelming.

Tommy: "_I love you_." he finally said and let her go. She stepped away from him and he looked at her. She looked back at him but wasn't saying a word. Not the reaction Tommy had been hoping for. "_I know I screw up a lot and I never know what I want but there's one thing I'm sure about and that's you, girl."_ he added. His blue eyes watered up a little and all Jude wanted to do was throw her arms around him and never let him go. He scoffed and than continued "_I don't want you to leave G Major. I can't have you leave ME._" he said almost in a whisper. "_You're the only reason I stayed." _

Jude: "_Tommy…" _she started but he caught her off.

Tommy: "_When I'm with you I'm a different person. I almost believe I can leave my mistakes in the past and be contend. Jude, my past is not one I'm proud of. I come with a lot of emotional baggage, there are a lot of things I regret but there's one thing that makes all those wrongs seem so small and that's you. You're the only thing I've ever done right and I can't lose you_." he said and grabbed her hand. He entwined his fingers in-between hers "_See, we're a perfect fit_." he smiled. She looked down at their hands. His was shaking a little bit. She knew how hard it was for him to say all those things to her.

Jude: "_We all make mistakes, Tommy. I make mistakes, a lot of them but I want you to trust me. I'm not going to judge you for what you did in the past. You don't have to tell me anything but I want you to know that if you do want to talk about it, I'm here to listen." _

Tommy: "_I don't wanna hurt you, Jude_."

Jude: "_But you're going to and I'm going to hurt you but that's life. You can't seal me up in a glass room and hope nothing ever happens to me. It's hurt that makes life worth while because it's the good feelings that follow it that make you FEEL ALIVE. And you make me feel so alive, Quincy. Stop pushing me away. I'll take some of the pain if it means I can have just a little piece of you_." he looked at her and a tear left the corner of his eye.

Tommy: "_You can have all of me." _He smiled because he knew what she was talking about and she was right. An hour ago he was in a world of pain, thinking of her sleeping with Tony and now he couldn't have been happier because the good feelings Jude was talking about were surfacing.

Tommy: "_You're sure about his? About me_?" she nodded.

Jude: "_Are you_?"

Tommy: "_I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life_."

Jude: "_So we're in this, together_?"

Tommy: "_Together, from now on its just you and me, girl_."

Jude: "_You and me." _she smiled widely.

Tommy took a few tiny steps to get closer to her and leaned down. Jude met him half way and their lips connected. Sparks flew and passion ignited. His strong arms wrapped around her and picked her up off the ground. She threw her arms around his neck and let him take control. She held on as tight as she could as Tommy worked magic with his lips.

_**THE END**_

I do not own the song 'Eclipse of the heart' by Bonnie Tyler

I do not own anything related to 'Instant Star'

I do not own anything related to 'Teen Vogue'

_**THIS IS IT GUYS, THE END. I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'VE COME THIS FAR AND IT'S BEEN ONE HELL OF A YEAR. THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND ALL THE REPLIES THROUGHOUT ALL THESE CHAPTERS. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THEY'VE MEANT TO ME.**_

_**I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'VE HAD OVER 120 READERS JUST ON HERE READING MY STORY & OVER 75,500 HITS…..UNVELIEVABLE!!!**_

_**YOU ALL HAVE BEEN ONE HELL OF A SUPPORT SYSTEM!!!**_

_**MINELA**_


End file.
